Extra's
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: This is an alternative story line to Resistence, which begins at the point after Stefan has witnessed the consensual claiming of Damon in the dining room in front of the other guests, Damon has given Yvonne his collar to protect her and therefore leaves himself open to attack and begins to initiate sex with Klaus to please him enough for protection. WARNINGS for severe non-con
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here is the alternative storyline for Resistence – this chapter is set after Damon has submitted to initiating sex with Klaus, after having given his collar to Yvonne for protection and after Stefan visiting and watching as Celina tried to rape Damon in front of everyone. In this version we don't see Stefan again…as yet, and the story focuses more on the dynamics between Klaus and Damon rather than the relationships with the other slaves in the house. It's a lot more about blood, gore and dominance than the other one but there is a real connection being built between them.

I haven't finished it yet because I was trying to write the next Mated Bond. It's looooong! It has warnings for some pretty brutal group sex, non-con, violence, bad language etc but stick with it. As for the last Mated Chronicle, all I can advise is that it will be called The Crimson Bough.

Also, I can't be bothered trying to find a new username that isn't already taken. Nightmare so just keeping my username.

Enjoy ;-)

xxxx

Extras chapter 1

Damon tilted his head back onto the soft mattress beneath him as he climaxed loudly. Since he'd began to initiate and take more involvement in pleasuring Klaus, the sex had gotten better, more intense and Klaus showered him with affection and approval. It was almost impossible not to let himself get carried away with that. Whenever he slept he dreamt of Elena, of saving her and being with her and although he'd wake up and remember that she was gone, the dreams were such a comfort, he could convince himself that perhaps her death wasn't real. This was Klaus's power and Damon fell into it like a moth to a blaring yellow orb.

He panted noisily and Klaus leaned over him breathing heavily.

"You are a marvellous creature." Klaus whispered. "You have no idea how much you please me pet."

Damon gave a weak nod and closed his eyes. His entrance pulsed and vibrated. He was so used to that feeling now. Klaus had him at least four times a day now, in every position imaginable, so his body no longer hurt or gave resistance to it. Klaus ran his nose up Damon's throat and stroked his sides.

"I have a request." He whispered and Damon opened his eyes.

A request? Not a command? Klaus pulled back and looked down at him hungrily.

"You're so magnificent Damon. You respond to everything so perfectly, you obey and you know how to pleasure me now." Klaus paused. "I want to watch you." He whispered and Damon blinked in confusion.

"Watch me?"

"My friends here desperately want you. They are a danger to you because of that. I fear that when you leave here they may still seek you out and try to collar you even as a free man." His words filled Damon full of fear and his eyes widened. "We can solve that problem here and give me what I want."

"You're going to let them rape me?" Damon croaked and Klaus shook his head and cupped his cheek.

"What I am suggesting is that you allow them to have you. You consent to that for me."

"I…"

"I will stay with you while it happens. They won't hurt you. I'll ensure that. I will watch."

"Please sir, I don't…" Damon began to panic.

"I will be there with you, pet. This would make you safe here and it would please me."

"Please…!" Damon begged now and held Klaus's upper arms.

"Brave Damon, this is for your own safety. Don't you see that?" Klaus stroked his face gently.

Damon closed his eyes tight in grief and exhaled.

"I just want you." He mumbled, heartbroken that Klaus would do this. Was there no end to his evil?

"No one will spill inside of you. That is my job and you won't swallow any seed either, but they will have your body. You'll wear my collar so that they know I am your master. Think of me." He purred and Damon turned his head away.

Klaus withdrew from inside of him and sat up. Damon curled into himself and turned on his side.

"Consider it pet. It would make me so proud of you. You are a wonder and I want to declare to them all how much you obey me, how much you're mine and they will know never to approach you ever again. When you are free you won't have a collar and you will have a hard time convincing them of your free status if they find you. By demonstrating your obedience to my will they will know that even if you weren't free, I would still own you with or without a collar and they'd have to leave you be." Klaus explained and stroked Damon's thigh as Damon shivered and let out a small sob of grief. "Salvatore the Brave. Be my brave one, one more time. I so long to watch you perform for me. Please?"

Damon tuned and looked at him as he shed a tear.

"Please?" He whispered in utter amazement. Was Klaus really asking him, really?

"It would make me very happy. Please." Klaus said calmly and Damon exhaled again and lay back down. "Think on it. I'll call for Michelle. I have a new collar for you. Would you like to see it?"

Damon nodded numbly and Klaus got up from the bed and opened his bedside drawer.

"It's specially made just for you." Klaus climbed back onto the bed and lay it down beside him.

"Why?" Damon mumbled as he reached out and took it in his hands to feel the texture.

It was pure leather and the hoops around it were real gold. He touched it in wonder. It had been custom made? It must have been expensive.

"Because you are special. The girls are wonderful but they are here willingly. You please me more than I can say and you do this only for me, not for yourself." Klaus explained and Damon looked up at him. "Do this for me and no matter how you disobey I will never take it from you again."

That was quite an offer. To have a collar that would always protect him because it would never be removed from him, no matter what! He looked at it in wonder and could feel his resistance slip. If he could get through this, he would be safe. Klaus's logic as usual was sound. If they believed beyond a doubt that Klaus would always favour and protect him, they'd never try anything again. He exhaled.

Klaus leaned down and placed a few kisses over Damon's hip, surprising him before he rubbed over Damon's bottom fondly and smiled at him.

"Feed, bathe and rest. I won't take you again today." Klaus said and Damon raised his eyebrows.

Klaus had only had him once today and he didn't want any more? This was a serious first.

"Think. Rejuvenate. You may leave the house and visit your home if you wish, but without a collar I'd be fearful for you. Put this one on and do this for me and I will let you bring some of your home comforts back here. Of course, your brother is there no doubt."

"I can go home?" Damon whispered in disbelief.

"Only to collect some of your things." Klaus pointed out. "Then you must come back and fulfil your end of this bargain."

Damon swallowed. The thought of being able to go home and get some new clothes, his bourbon, some of his books – anything familiar and comforting. He could bring back something of Elena's too. He chewed his lip.

"What will they do to me?"

"They will have you all on one occasion. I won't share you any more than this one time so they may take you at the same time."

Damon gasped at the thought. Klaus stroked his thigh comfortingly.

"They will want to be inside of you, they'll want your mouth too." Damon gulped.

"I will prepare you and I will not let them hurt you. If it hurts you must give me a signal and I will stop it."

Damon panted and curled tighter into himself. He didn't know if he could do this.

"You can do this Damon. I know you can. I will prepare your body beforehand and I will be with you." Klaus soothed. "I won't leave you."

Klaus got off of the bed as Damon rocked himself slightly. To his surprise Klaus returned and covered him with a soft blanket. It was almost loving - Klaus's behaviour and Damon watched him as Klaus tucked the blanket around him. He moved behind him and inserted his plug lastly before tucking the blankets around him.

"Sleep pet. When you wake Michelle will care for you and bathe you. Two pints from her and afterwards I shall send someone else in for you."

"Someone else?"

"You may drink until your strong, but only two pints from each donor. If you need another after the last, ask me."

Damon stared at him.

"Sleep brave one." Klaus cooed and stroked his hair away from his forehead.

Damon closed his eyes and relaxed into the comfort of it as Klaus continued to stroke his head.

"Sleep." Klaus continued to soothe and Damon fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

Of course he knew he didn't have much of a choice really. The draw of being able to go home even just for a short hour was too much. Klaus ensured that he knew that this opportunity came at the price of his new collar and the bargain of letting the others have him. He had put the collar on shakily, his fingers fumbling and Klaus had had to calm him and buckle it for him. Freshly collared again, Klaus had praised him and given him clothing and his car so that he could venture outside. He'd left feeling like he was dreaming. He hadn't been outside or away from this house for the longest time. As he drove back to the boarding house he couldn't ignore the rushing of blood in his ears. He could just keep driving. He could run. Then…Klaus would come and look for him – he had no doubt about that. As far as Klaus was concerned they'd made a deal and Damon belonged to him. Besides, should he run, Stefan would be killed. He had a hard time arguing with his brain that he should let that happen. Stefan still had his humanity switched off and had left him, knowing full well what was happening to him. Yet he still couldn't allow him to be killed.

He spent little time at the Boarding house as the lure of running became more urgent, a persistent thought in his head the longer he stayed there. It was strange to be at home and yet feel so far removed from it. He became emotional and struggled with himself. It was strange to feel as though he'd be more comfortable back at Klaus's mansion but he knew it was simply because he couldn't make any fatal mistakes there because of the rules and there was some security in that. Thankfully Stefan was absent but had made a mess of the house so far. Evidently he had had girls around and had been feeding from them and not bothering to clean up. The house felt alien. He'd grabbed one of Elena's necklaces from his room and placed it safe in his pocket. He'd carry it with him for comfort.

When he arrived back at Klaus's mansion the others were fluttering around excitedly. Clearly they wanted this to happen today. He swallowed back bile as he realised that meant it would happen now. He wasn't quite prepared. He'd hoped maybe he'd have some time but they wanted him now. Their eyes had lit up when he entered the front door and he had pressed himself against the wall in fear they'd just pull him to them now. Klaus swept into the hallway and rescued him, taking him into the bedroom once more.

"Did you get everything you needed?" He enquired as he locked the door behind them and Damon turned to face him, overcome with fear.

"I don't…sir I don't…" He stuttered as he felt his body clench and sweat with adrenaline.

Klaus took in his fear and went to him, cupping his face and whispering to him gently.

"You're ok, pet. I'm here ok? Everything's going to be fine I promise you." Klaus stroked his face as Damon tired to breathe. "Take your clothes off and lie down for me."

Damon choked and looked at him pleadingly but Klaus stood back and waited. Damon undressed methodically and looked to him again.

"Lie down." Klaus said gently. "I will look after you."

Damon lay down on the bed face first and Klaus moved around the room, opening drawers as Damon tried not to panic.

"Please." Damon whispered in grief.

He couldn't do this.

"Now pet I know you are strong and a man of integrity. I know you wouldn't make such an important bargain if you weren't willing to pay for it." Klaus replied as he clattered around and Damon lost hope and squeezed his eyes closed. "It is that integrity which makes you so special."

Klaus came over to the bed and gently urged him to turn over onto his back.

"Now I am going to start slowly." Klaus advised and Damon looked up at him in apprehension.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to prepare you."

"What does that mean?"

"Hush Salvatore the brave. Relax and close your eyes." Klaus instructed and Damon did as instructed.

He heard a bottle opening and he tried not to look. He didn't want to know. Klaus lay his hands on his chest and slowly began to massage him. A massage again? Damon relaxed instantly as Klaus worked his muscles and soothed him.

"Your body is spectacular Damon and it is mine." Klaus whispered seductively and Damon tilted his chin up as Klaus massaged into his neck gently. "There will be no kissing. If they try I want you to refuse."

Klaus worked on, lulling Damon's body so much he began to feel like he could sleep. Klaus avoided his manhood, instead focussing on his other muscles. This massage really did seem to be about comforting him, not teasing. Klaus gently roused him and turned him over onto his front. Damon let out a sigh and Klaus chuckled under his breath as he began to massage his back.

"In the 16th century I lived in Thailand. I learned the marvels of massage there amongst other things. I was always impressed at the bodys' ability to adapt to pressure." Klaus purred. "I know you are afraid of being entered, but your body will cope pet. We will ensure that right now."

Damon opened his eyes groggily and Klaus stroked down to his gluts and massaged them until he relaxed them. Klaus stroked the plug with his fingertips. And Damon tensed a little. Klaus twisted the end and sent a nice vibration through Damon's body, he gasped and twitched a little at the pleasure.

"That's right, just let it take over." Klaus whispered and Damon breathed and flexed his hips slightly as the vibration rolled through him, awakening his manhood.

He moaned and sighed in little puffs as Klaus changed the setting to pulse also and resumed massaging his body. Damon clenched the sheets in his hands as his body rocked with pleasure and he became aroused all the more. He moaned into the mattress and Klaus chuckled again.

"Hmmmn. You like this plug." Klaus chuckled and slid it out of him carefully making Damon grunt at the loss.

Klaus slid it back inside again and rubbed it in and out in little motions as Damon squirmed and gasped again. Klaus continued until Damon was sweating and hard.

"Uhh."

"Are you ready for more?" Klaus whispered and Damon nodded.

Klaus removed the plug entirely and opened another bottle. Damon breathed, flushing in desire and Klaus slid his finger inside of him, coating his entrance in fresh lubricant. He only kept his fingers in a little while before he removed them and slung his arm underneath Damon's abdomen and tilted him slightly to get to his manhood.

"Let go for me."

Klaus began to pump his manhood and Damon moaned into the bed again as he thrusted into his hands.

"That's it, that's it." Klaus said happily and then Damon felt a cold pressure against his entrance.

He opened his eyes and tensed a little. It seemed large. Klaus teased his entrance with it and slid a tiny bit of it inside. It was large and Damon tensed.

"It's ok pet. Just relax."

He tried to, but it was hard. This object was much larger than his plug and he squirmed a little, making Klaus work harder at his manhood.

"Almost there. You're doing so well."

Damon breathed as more of it was pushed inside. He felt as though he wanted to push it out, like it would hurt at any moment, he braced himself and then Klaus removed it slowly and pushed it back in again, rubbing it in and out carefully until Damon relaxed and could accommodate it. Klaus touched a button on it and sent vibrations through him again and Damon's eyes rolled.

"Do you see what your body can do?" Klaus asked in admiration and Damon couldn't talk.

Everything was just so intense, he didn't know which sensation to concentrate on at all. He panted and moaned and the new plug was pushed further inside until it hit his prostate and he yelped. Klaus squeezed his manhood and halted the movements to allow him to recover. He turned off the vibration and made sure the plug was securely inside and pulled Damon over onto his back again as he flushed and recovered.

"Now I know that you don't want them but I must have you perform your best for me pet. I need your body to perform, so I am going to place this here to help you." Klaus showed him a black rubber ring shape and Damon stared at it.

He'd never tried one. He always thought it looked like it would hurt. Klaus could see his reticence.

"It only feels a little uncomfortable." Klaus soothed and placed it carefully around the base of Damon's erection.

Damon tensed and watched but it didn't hurt as such. It felt more like a dull ache. It was uncomfortable but Klaus was right. He didn't want to do this and he'd lose his erection. He had to do his best to please and this ring would ensure that. Klaus stroked his face reassuringly and raised his eyebrows. Damon gave him a weak nod in response.

"Now, lastly." Klaus paused and looked towards the door. "How I treat you is between us, but they are used to more savagery. I won't let them hurt you, but they enjoy suffering pet. Vent out your feelings as they would enjoy you more if you were distressed and vocal. They like a show. Give them one and they will be satisfied."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to cry, scream and seem resistant."

"I am."

"Yes but you must play it all the more. Obedience to me is expected but they will want to see your distress. It excites them." Klaus advised and Damon frowned in disgust and fear. "How you behave is an indication of how much _I_ am your master and you long to please only me. Are you ready?"

"No." Damon croaked.

Strange how he wanted to hold onto Klaus of all people. Klaus gave him a knowing smile.

"I want to put a lead on you. You will walk on all fours."

"Huh?"

"This is a show pet." Klaus reminded him and Damon looked at him in horror as he rose from the bed and retrieved a dog lead.

Damon sat up and shook his head nervously.

"Don't put that on me."

"They want to see torture and obedience. This is the easiest way." Klaus clipped it into one of the gold hoops on Damon's collar and stood from the bed to admire him as Damon looked down unhappily.

He had a ring around his erection, a plug inside of him and a chain around his neck. What kind of sick fucked up world had this happen to people? He chewed his lip and tried to collect himself and Klaus gave him a pull forwards. He flinched in surprise and looked up at him, feeling hurt and Klaus exhaled and seemed to straighten his expression. Here was Klaus's mask of indifference – his master face. All traces of affection were gone and Damon swallowed and closed his eyes.

"If someone hurts you, you must slam your hand on the ground twice. Do you understand?" Klaus's voice was even different, colder and Damon nodded. "Come." He pulled him forward again, choking him a little and Damon moved from the bed and stood.

Klaus shook his head.

"On your knees."

Damon sighed in grief and got down onto his knees. His skin was still slightly moist from the massage oil so he was sticking to the floor a little. He looked up at Klaus expecting more instructions but Klaus moved forward, pulling him so he had to scramble on his hands and legs to keep from choking. He panted at the effort and Klaus opened the door and moved out into the foyer.

Damon felt so exposed. He was naked, plugged and tied at his penis. He prayed to god Stefan wasn't here this time around. He'd kill himself if Stefan saw him like this. He focussed on the marble floor beneath him as he moved alongside Klaus obediently. He could hear them all gasp delighted and clap as they entered a large reception room. Damon kept his head down.

"For your pleasure. This is your one opportunity to experience him so make it good and satisfy yourselves. I won't stand for any intentional damage or injury. He is mine and has functions to perform. No seed is to enter him. Those are the rules." Klaus announced and Damon trembled.


	2. Chapter 2

Extras Chapter 3

It was as though he was talking about a piece of meat, an animal or something with no sentience. He held himself tight, now so thankful for the massage and preparation Klaus had given him. Klaus had known if he was wound up already and they touched him, he'd be injured. Now his muscles were supple and soft and he felt ready, well as ready as he could be. Klaus unclipped his lead and Damon squeezed his eyes closed. Klaus took a last second to stroke his scalp with his fingernails comfortingly before he stepped away. Damon kept his head down as feet approached him.

"You are one lucky slave Damon. I've never seen Klaus prepare someone so thoroughly. Look at that!" A male voice said as they circled around him and discussed his body.

Someone touched his plug and he jumped a little, causing them to giggle. Suddenly hands were everywhere and he struggled to allow it. They were caressing his skin, his back, his behind. He couldn't stifle a jolt when someone reached from behind and touched his erection.

"Bring him." A woman's voice sounded and he held his breath. "Was it her? The red head?"

He was pushed by a foot in his rear and he cried out as it pushed his plug inside to a sore point. He moved forward as he was kicked again as they laughed.

"What I'm going to do to that behind."

"God yeah, I'm practically dripping already."

"No semen." Klaus's voice spoke commandingly amidst the chat and Damon thanked his stars that Klaus was here and watching.

He'd been revolted by the idea at first but Klaus wouldn't let them hurt him. He cast a quick glance over to Klaus's voice and saw him watching in an armchair intently. He was stroking his bottom lip with his thumb and looked aroused. Before him was an area covered in blankets and cushions – custom made for this purpose and Klaus was at the centre front like always. He gulped. At least it meant that he would be able to closely inspect what they were doing and step in. He looked to Klaus's eyes and Klaus tilted his head to signal for him to continue.

He was pushed onto his side and he gasped and tried to sit up when several people grabbed him and held him down by his hands and feet. He tried not to struggle but it was impossible. He panted in fear and the red head appeared.

"No…" He mumbled and she grinned at him.

"Hello beautiful. Where were we?" She stripped her clothing as he struggled and panted. "I do like them when they're feisty."

"No!" He gasped, unable to hide his fear and she grinned even wider.

Klaus was right, they enjoyed it even more when people were distressed. He wished he was playing it up right now but he genuinely felt this fear. She knelt as his side and he fought to move as she ran her hands over his body teasingly.

"Such a good body. No wonder the girls talk. I'm going to have you Damon." She smiled excited and he fought again, delighted them all. He turned his head to Klaus but she slapped him hard and he gasped. "Look at me slave! Your master won't help you this time, you are ours today."

He panted and pushed himself into the floor as she rose up and straddled him. She touched his erection, inspecting it and he groaned. She leant forward and sucked him, wanting to taste him. He huffed and rocked his body. She pulled back happy with his size and ran her thumb over the top of it, making him groan and gasp.

"Beg me not to Damon." She said and smiled at his distress. "Cry for me, beg me and I might let you cum."

"Fuck you!" He growled and she smiled.

"I like that you talk back. I'd enjoy the chance to beat it out of you, but I know how Klaus likes a challenging tongue."

"Come on, I want him, get on with it Celina." One of the men said irritated and Damon closed his eyes as she slid down onto him.

He groaned and tightened his body as she used his manhood to pleasure herself. The band around him was helpful, if he focussed on it he could block out some of the other sensation and not risk feeling like he wanted to climax. He wasn't going to give that to her. Perhaps that was another reason Klaus had put it on, he didn't want Damon to climax for that reason either. She climaxed breathlessly and he kept his eyes closed throughout.

"Ok, my turn." A male voice said and Damon inhaled in fear as she stood up and climbed from him.

He kept his eyes closed as he was pulled forward on the floor, his legs being spread as wide as they could go.

"Daddy's been kind to you hasn't he Damon?" The voice joked as his plug was removed.

He tensed and grimaced and felt himself being entered roughly. He gasped and there were chuckles. Klaus had wanted him to pretend it was him, so he tried hard to do so. Thing was that Klaus never hurt him, he was careful, he wanted to pleasure Damon but this person was fucking him hard and rough enough that he felt the blankets underneath him moving along the floor with every thrust. He groaned and gasped with each deep penetration. Klaus had wanted him to put on a show. Perhaps this bastard would cum quicker if he did.

"Please…" He pleaded, playing up his vulnerability and opened his eyes to see the face of his dom.

The man smiled at him, excited and thrust all the harder.

"Ahh!" Damon cried and the man moaned in pleasure.

"That's it, scream Damon. I'm going to rip you open inside. I'm going to go so deep into you, you'll think I've crawled inside." The man panted and Damon grimaced and made sounds of fear and pain again which got the rest of them hot and bothered.

They began to remove their clothes heatedly and Damon realised just how few women there were. There were two women and four men. My gods. How was he going to do this?

"Please stop, please!" He cried with a little more genuine emotion this time and tears filled his eyes, but the man pounded harder.

He barely had time to catch his breath before his head was pulled by his hair backwards to service the penis waiting for him from above. He took it in his mouth and tried his best to suck while his body shook from the thrusts inside of him.

"Do a good job now, I hear you are an expert." The voice instructed and Damon tried again to imagine it was Klaus - that he wanted to give him pleasure, but the fist in his hair was rough an unyielding and he choked in pain a few times and tried to resist.

It had been this way in the beginning with Klaus too and he groaned at the memory. He tried to pull back to look to Klaus but someone came behind him and forced his backwards again. He opened his mouth and sucked the erection as best he could, using all of his usual techniques. The person let out sighs of pleasure but continued to pull at his hair. He held the mans' hips to get closer when the man thrusting began to climax and pulled out of his, spraying his juices onto Damon's abdomen as he sighed contented. The next man quickly took over, entering him and beginning another rhythm.

"God he feels so good." The man drooled and tried to lean in towards Damon's face as the man above Damon also began to climax. Damon pulled his mouth away quickly to avoid any semen going in but this action caused anger and the man kicked him in the head fiercely.

"Enough!" Klaus shouted angrily and the man growled but pumped himself until his seed spilled onto Damon's face.

Damon felt revolted and squeezed his eyes closed as he recovered from the kick. He turned his head away to breathe and caught a fleeting look of concern from Klaus. He opened his mouth to call to him when someone came behind him and lifted him to slide underneath. He frowned and groaned as he realised what was going to happen.

"Wait! Please!" He called frantically but they all giggled.

The women came over to help hold him in that position until the man underneath him slid inside of him while the other continued to thrust from his kneeling position over Damon. He had two inside at the same time. He shouted in fear, pain and anger.

"No! No!" He panicked and they started to move, rough and deep as he choked and his eyes bulged.

"I want to taste him." One of the woman said and suddenly and knelt down and took him into her mouth.

He cried out. This was too much, they were going to tear him apart! He struggled against them, trying to climb free but they enjoyed him all the more and sped up their viscious rhythm inside of him.

"I'm coming to make you cum pretty boy." The voice below him promised and Damon cried out in rage.

"No! No more!" He cried and the man underneath him began to climax, pulling out but still holding him underneath as he covered Damon's entrance in slippery semen. The man held him flat to him and began to rub over his nipples, making Damon arch his back and whimper. The woman sucking was becoming more insistent and he cried out in frustration.

"Please sir!" Damon called for Klaus and tried to reach his hand out towards him along the floor, but he was rolled over onto his front and pulled back till he was on his knees and leaning forward.

"He's so open."

"He's so wet and ready inside."

Damon screamed out loud as he felt the men enter him again together. They were harder and causing more pain this time in their urgency to climax.

"Ahhh!" His eyes popped open wide. "No, don't..!" He choked and begged wholeheartedly as they sighed and enjoyed his distress. He continued to cry out with every thrust of either until he was practically sobbing.

"Please sir!" He shouted in desperation but Klaus still didn't interrupt.

"That's right, call for him Damon, call for your master…"

"Scream for him…"

"God we're going to fuck you till you can't scream anymore."

He screamed again and fell forward as both men rammed into him so hard and fast that his brain shut down. It was too much and too hard. It hurt. He couldn't think at all. Unbeknownst to him Klaus was twitching, watching for his signal but he was so unaware of anything other than being consumed.

"Beg!"

"Beg you little whore!"

"Please, please!" Damon cried and sobbed.

"Damon Salvatore cries. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ahhh!" Damon growled and half cried angrily and Klaus let out a huge sigh of boredom.

That attracted their attention.

"Not enjoying the show?" Celina asked and Damon hung his head and tried to breathe.

"It's not much fun to watch someone being fucked into oblivion. There's no crescendo, no build up and release." Klaus explained.

"You won't let us release in him."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he is mine, he takes only my seed and I don't have to throw him around and hurt him like you do to get that." Klaus commented calmly as he surveyed his fingernails.

"Perhaps you should demonstrate. I'm sure he wants his master. Don't you?" One of the men rubbed his behind and squeezed it and Damon exhaled in grief.

Klaus stood up and began to disrobe.

"Perhaps I should show you how it is done." Klaus said and Damon looked over at him, shaking.

"Get out of him."

The two men begrudgingly withdrew and Klaus caught Damon as he fell forward.

"Where was my signal pet?" Klaus whispered into his ear and Damon blinked realising that this was Klaus's way of interceding. "Lie down for me." His voice became master again and Damon lay on his back and collapsed into the blankets.

"A slave shouldn't simply be used and discarded. If you please one enough they will do whatever you ask and be happy about it." Klaus looked to them all. "You'd be surprised how satisfying it is not to have to break them apart, especially because they come back for more." Klaus grinned.

He opened Damon's legs and ran his fingers around and just inside of his entrance, checking him discretely for blood. Damon's screaming had alarmed him and he had been on the cusp of ripping them from him before. He leant down to look into Damon's face and Damon exhaled in relief and longing for him.

"Do you see that?" Klaus looked up at them. "Do you see the longing? The willingness?"

They all watched with intrigue as Klaus continued to stare into Damon's eyes in silent communication that he should perform his best now. Klaus was trying to turn this around to demonstrate the pleasure brought from pleasing your slave too, looking after them instead of raw animal savagery.

"Damon, I want you to take it all. Ok?" Klaus cooed and Damon arched as Klaus slid his plug in and out slowly to soothe his insides.

Damon's mouth fell open and he hung his head back.

"There, that's it. See? There's plenty of room in there."

"I like it when they struggle. I want them in pain, in humiliation." One man said and Klaus scoffed.

"The pleasure you get from a quick rip of someones' body is nothing in comparison to creating this." Klaus said as he leant forward and flicked his tongue over Damon's nipples.

Damon gasped and arched again.

"You see before you the infamous philanderer, known to most woman-kind and how do I own his body? How did I turn the straightest man on the planet into my slave?" He left the question open and they stared, unable to answer but becoming more fascinated by the minute as Damon writhed and began to make small moans.

"No pain." He whispered and watched Damon's face flush. "Damon I'm going inside of you now."

Damon lifted his legs higher to accommodate him and a few of them giggled in amazement. Klaus grinned at them and beckoned them closer to watch as the men began to stroke themselves in desire. Klaus opened Damon's legs wide as they could go and removed the plug slowly. He guided his manhood inside of him and Damon sighed.

"That's it. Lots of room in here." He smiled and Damon bit his lip and gave a small moan. "Room for one more." Klaus breathed and Damon opened his eyes and frowned a little.

Klaus leaned forward and looked into his eyes reassuringly.

"Relax pet." He whispered and Damon gave a grunt.

He didn't want another one inside, it was too sore. Klaus flicked his tongue over Damon's lip and he opened his mouth in response. He responded to Klaus's tongue, licking back at it as he began to relax again and Klaus turned him to his side to allow one of the other men to lie down beside them. Damon frowned a little again and Klaus slid his arms around him and squeezed him.

"Please me." Klaus whispered into his ear and Damon relaxed in his arms as he lifted his hips on top of the other mans.

The man underneath gently guided his erection inside of Damon too as Klaus continued to move and whisper to Damon. Damon groaned a little and held Klaus tight for support.

"Gently, gently." Klaus advised and the man underneath was careful.

Damon relaxed at the absence of pain and looked up as Klaus smiled above him and held his legs. Damon breathed with his mouth open and moaned a little. Without pain this wasn't so bad.

"Now you build on that trust slowly." Klaus said to the rest of them and motioned another man forward. "His mouth is a wonder, treat it with respect and you will get what you want from him."

Damon took in a shaky breath, a little afraid again and Klaus flexed his erection up, brushing against his prostrate.

"Uhh." He moaned and arched, making the man underneath moan in pleasure at the movement.

The man above lowered his manhood down to Damon's face and he opened his mouth. He took the penis inside as deep as he could go and began his skilful rhythm. With Klaus inside of him he felt safer, protected. It didn't take long before all three were moaning and deep in lust as Damon worked them with his body. The man above began to pant and had to pull out as he climaxed over Damon's chest. He'd just pulled out in time. Damon frowned but Klaus chuckled and circled his tongue around Damon's nipples to pleasure him for doing so well. Damon moaned and looked into his eyes. If he could show them that Klaus was satisfied with him, even when he wasn't resisting, perhaps they'd stop hurting their slaves. He had to put on his best act.

"Please sir…" He sighed. "Please cum in me." Damon said and Klaus looked up to their shocked faces as their mouths hung open.

"You see?" He said in triumph and the man underneath became so excited at Damon's request that he pulled out and climaxed next to them, leaving Klaus inside and looking at Damon with intense warmth.

"Do you want my seed Damon?"

"Yes, yes, please…"

"How badly do you want it?" Klaus teased and brushed his prostate again.

"Uhhh!" Damon moaned and reached for his arms as Klaus circled his hips.

"Beg Damon." Klaus purred and he looked up at them all and grinned. "This is how you make them beg."

Klaus flicked his tongue over Damon's nipples and Damon moaned and tried to clutch at him again.

"Beg me."

"Please…"

"Hmmm?"

"Please sir…" Damon choked and Klaus pulled out of him completely, making him groan and open his eyes in surprise.

"Please…"

"Why?"

"I want it."

"What?"

"I want you inside of me." Damon croaked, emotional and confused. When Klaus was inside he was safe, safe from them, so why wasn't he just doing it?

"You'll do anything I ask?" Klaus slipped inside of him again and Damon calmed and sighed again. "Anything?"

"Yes."

"Anything I ask?" Klaus moved teasingly, hitting his prostrate and making Damon moan loudly and pant.

"Yes, yes!"

Klaus stopped moving again and Damon panted.

"And that's how it's done." Klaus sighed and chuckled and they all clapped and laughed in glee.

"Stay with me." He whispered, afraid that he was going to retreat to watch again and Klaus looked to down at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Once we are done here, I am going to reward you like I've never done before." Klaus promised and pulled out of him, standing up looking to the others. Damon exhaled in fear and grabbed his ankle, getting to his knees and keeping his head lowered. Klaus chuckled and stroked through his hair affectionately.

"You see how he obeys? This man hates me, don't be fooled. If he could, he'd rip my heart out but instead he wants to please me because I will reward him."

"What are his rewards?"

"Pleasure and of course, it stops me from killing every one that he loves. That is quite a useful factor in this equation."

"You didn't compel him to want you?"

"No. Damon learned the hard way. His training to be my slave was quite lengthy and arduous for us both, but look at him now. You have him for 30 more minutes and after that he is off limits permanently." Klaus commanded and Damon exhaled and tightened his grip on his ankle.

"Stay with me sir, please!" He cried desperately and slumped.

"He really does want you Klaus. How extraordinary!" Celina chimed.

Klaus stroked Damon's head and moved his foot out of Damon's grasp and Damon sighed in grief. He felt tears begin again and he tried to breathe, when someone pulled him up and onto their erection so that he was sitting in his lap. He kept his eyes closed and became as limp and pliant as possible.

"I've got you Salvatore the Brave." Klaus whispered and Damon opened his eyes and looked back to see that it was Klaus.

He relaxed instantly and lay his head back onto Klaus's shoulder in relief.

"Now, one at a time." Klaus instructed and one after the other, each man took Damon as Klaus stayed inside of him throughout, holding him securely and whispering encouragement in his ear. They tried to elicit the moans from him that Klaus had caused in him but all he could do for them was to be compliant and allow this. He sucked, was taken and was ridden but it was ok, because they began to treat him like a china doll the more attached to him they got.

"Isn't he marvellous?" Klaus smiled happily and began to thrust up into him now that they were all satisfied finally. "Now, once you've had your fill, you let them cum."

Damon closed his eyes and tilted his head back against him exhausted. He was spent utterly. Klaus folded his arms around him and took a hold of his manhood, pulling the ring off and Damon groaned, his penis was so sensitive now that it hurt a little.

"Now one of you can taste him, but you better show him respect, reverence. Make him release by doing that." Klaus instructed as he squeezed Damon to him and stroked over his abdomen. Damon didn't think he could cum now. He was so spent.

To his amazement Celina knelt before them and took Damon into her mouth confidently. He gasped at the heat of her mouth. He was too sensitive almost and he groaned and exhaled.

"Slowly does it." Klaus advised and she was gentle as she stroked her tongue and caressed his shaft.

He relaxed a little more and Klaus began to whisper seductively and take him with care and attention to Damon's needs. Damon's mouth fell open and he began to enjoy the touches. His body heated and his heart beat faster. This was it, all he had to do now was to climax for them and it would be over. He panted, desperate to find release so he could get away from them but the climax eluded him. He became anxious and looked at Klaus in fear and Klaus tightened his hold around him and told Celina to stop and stand back. Klaus lifted him off and Damon lay down on his back again. Klaus lay on top of him and opened his legs.

"It's ok pet. Look at me. Look at me." Klaus stroked his face and whispered as Damon tried to calm himself. "It's very important that you make them cum. If they feel like you can take care of those needs then they are motivated by that all the more." He advised the others.

He slid inside Damon again and rocked into him gently. Damon closed his eyes and tried to relax into it.

"Cum for me pet. Give it to me."

Damon grunted and grimaced at his bodys' unwillingness to do so. He became emotional and breathed in short gasps.

"You are so glorious pet. You've made me so proud today." Klaus whispered in his ear. "I'm going to look after you after this. There will be no more fear."

Damon looked into his eyes and wanted to believe him, but Klaus kept pushing the goals further. Today he had said that he needed to do this so he was safe but what would he say next time? He had said that only he was to have sex with him and yet all day he'd had these other six people inside. He just couldn't believe anything Klaus said anymore. He turned his head away and began to sob silently. He couldn't do this anymore. He tapped the floor twice with his hand – as Klaus had advised if he was hurt and Klaus slowed and stopped moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a small one for effect of suspense! Another tomorrow…

Extras Chapter 3

"I think we broke him."

"Perhaps he's had enough."

"Yeah, none of mine could have lasted half of this time."

"Perhaps there are still some lessons for me to learn here." Klaus agreed and pulled out of him completely.

Damon curled into himself and Klaus exhaled unhappily.

"Perhaps there are more limitations to this role. You enjoyed him?" Klaus asked them.

Damon closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest protectively as they all chatted and praised him. It was so bizarre to have them speak about him fondly when they'd been taking him so forcefully like an animal. He felt himself begin to shake as the numbness wore off and Klaus cleared his throat.

"It's time that Damon recuperated and got his rewards. Now you understand and will stop your efforts to claim him in any way. Rest assured, he is and always will be mine. He desires no other master but me." Klaus stated and Damon listened as they chatted and began to dress animated and satisfied.

He jumped when he felt fingers trace down his sides comfortingly and he gave a short sob.

"It's me pet." Klaus purred trying to keep the worry from his tone and carefully lifted him into his arms.

He carried him through the bedroom and lay him onto the bed gently, before turning away and moving to the bathroom to run a bath for him. He tinkered in there for a few minutes as Damon breathed and tried to relax his muscles. He felt all glued together and unable to straighten out. It was as though his body was coiled in shock.

Klaus came back through and stopped as he looked at him, at how fiercely he was trembling. He slowly approached and lifted him again, carrying him through to the bath and laying him in the warm water as carefully as he could. Damon opened his eyes and Klaus gently uncoiled his limbs, massaging him with his hands as he did so as Damon watched numb.

"You were my wonder today pet." Klaus whispered as he lathered his hands and began to wash him.

Damon felt too numb and tired to speak and it made Klaus frown all the more.

"Did I hurt you out there?" Klaus asked and Damon looked at him blankly. Klaus paused and cupped his face. "Damon answer me."

"No." Damon whispered and Klaus frowned and bit his lip.

"This was too much for you." Klaus whispered and stroked his thumbs over Damon's cheekbones.

Damon's eyes filled with tears and he closed them to stop them from spilling. Klaus gave a mournful sigh and washed him again. His whole body had been covered in sweat and semen and Klaus wanted him cleansed again. He reached around his neck to undo his collar when Damon panicked and held it in fear. Klaus paused as Damon began to hyperventilate.

"I won't take it from you." Klaus cooed but Damon held tighter, eyes wide in alarm and Klaus lowered his hands.

Damon lay silently watching him throughout, still holding his collar to his neck as Klaus washed his body, taking particular care around his entrance and inside of him, before moving on to wash his hair and scratch his scalp with his fingernails. It felt good and Damon eventually released his neck and drifted to sleep as he did so.

He awoke as Klaus rinsed his hair and stroked his cheek.

"Forgive me." He whispered and Damon blinked at him in disbelief. "Can you stand?"

Damon sat up, stiff and aching and got to his feet shakily. Klaus nodded and handed him a towel, leaving him to dry off and return to the room. Damon dried himself robotically and looked at his face in the mirror. He almost didn't recognise the face staring back at him. He gulped back tears and fastened the towel around his waist, heading back in to the bedroom. Klaus was gone. He sighed in relief and climbed into the bed, curling into himself and trying to sleep.

Every movement or sound in the house scared him awake and he sweated and tightened his body. Klaus had come in a few times to check on him and Damon had become frightened and distressed. This wasn't what Klaus had expected at all. He didn't want him scared and broken. He liked Damon as he was – moody, hateful, willfully disobedient.

"Please sir, no more." He cried when Klaus climbed into the bed with him.

He turned his head into his pillow and shivered and Klaus turned on his side and watched him in dismay, never touching him. He focussed on giving Damon comforting, wonderful dreams and Damon fell into deep sleep finally. Klaus had to stay there all night to ensure they stayed that way as when he had began to retract from his mind, the dreams began to turn into rape and torture scenarios. He stayed awake all night to prevent that and Damon woke looking much better.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily. Klaus reached over and stroked his arm and Damon flinched.

"I won't hurt you." Klaus reassured and Damon held himself.

Klaus had to snap him out of this and soon before Damon gave in. He didn't want that. He wanted Damon to keep fighting, to make Stefan believe that he still had a chance at saving him so he would be more affected. If he showed up and Damon was like this all of his focus would turn to hating Klaus rather than deluding himself into believing that he could salvage his relationship with his brother.

"Damon, you must shake this nonsense off. Do you understand? You have functions to perform here. I will not hurt you and you've proven your obedience to me for the last time. No one will ever touch you again." He tried to sound stern but Damon deflated more the longer he spoke until his eyes seemed vacant and empty.

He pulled the covers aside and moved on top of him and Damon rolled onto his back and lay still.

"You want to kill me? I will give you a chance to if you want. Take out your anger on me for yesterday." Klaus offered. "Come on!" Klaus growled but Damon looked up at him hopelessly.

"What's the point?" He whispered.

"Damon I'm giving you a fighting chance to show me how angry you are, how much you want to hurt me."

"Just kill me." Damon mumbled and Klaus exhaled and clenched his jaw.

"I had you raped." Klaus urged his anger. "I sat back and enjoyed it as I watched them do it."

Damon exhaled in pain and turned his head away.

"I let them fuck you into the floor while you begged me to help you. It made me so hot to hear you scream for me." Klaus growled and flexed his hips into him.

"They had you one after the other, sucking, biting, enjoying you and I held you down so they could Damon."

Damon became more distressed the longer he spoke and tried to stop him from gyrating against him as he pushed on his arms. Klaus leaned in towards his face, his pupils huge with lust.

"Maybe it is more fun to just tear into you!"

He grabbed Damon's legs and threw them to either side of his waist and Damon gasped and became wild as he fought against his attempts to enter him.

"No! No!" He screamed and fought tooth and nail as Klaus urged his anger onwards.

He punched and kicked and Klaus fell off of the bed in a heap. Damon sat up panting but still looked afraid and Klaus stood and growled at him dangerously.

"Fight me Salvatore the Brave!" He shouted and Damon stared at him in confusion.

Klaus lunged for him and pulled him out of the bed and Damon kicked back and yelled angrily as they scrambled around the room, fighting and smashing into furniture like a whirlwind. Damon punched Klaus hard in the jaw and Klaus fell into a wall and onto the floor panting.

He had to let Damon think he was strong again, like he had a fighting chance, so he held his face and faked pain as Damon panted and bore his fangs. Damon kicked him hard in the head and lay into him until he had no strength left and collapsed onto the floor as he breathed.

Klaus was covered in his own blood and panting as he caught his breath, impressed at Damon's vigour. He began to chuckle softly as he wiped the blood from his face and Damon stared at him.

"That's my boy." Klaus grinned. "I knew you were in there somewhere."

"Why? Why did you let them do that to me?" Damon choked and Klaus sat up from the floor.

"Because I could." He answered simply and Damon shook his head. "You are mine and I wanted to show them that."

"I did everything you wanted me to…" Damon growled in pain, "I wanted you. You wanted me to beg and I did and you _still_ let them hurt me."

"You agreed to it Damon. You made that choice. I told you to give me a sign if they injured you." Klaus stood up.

"How was I supposed to when they were tearing me apart?!" Damon fought tears as his tone turned to anger and betrayal. "You said you'd protect me."

Klaus watched him in wonder as Damon hung his head and breathed in agony. He wasn't sure what to feel as he watched him sob. He felt a strange affection for Damon now. He lusted after his body like no man he'd ever taken before and Damon's distress was bothering him – he couldn't deny that. Was that just his sense of duty to his slave at work? Damon wasn't a real slave – he was here for punishment and Klaus had to keep reminding himself of that. Damon looked up at him in accusation and pain and he felt his heart shudder a little.

He looked after his slaves, he was proud of that. He liked to please them as well as punish them and he'd failed Damon. He'd gotten carried away and pushed too hard. He stepped back from Damon's gaze and pulled the rope by the bed. Damon sat numbly as he tried to calm himself and Michelle arrived all perky and eager to please.

Klaus instructed Damon to feed and prepare himself for servicing him afterwards and Damon looked down at the ground and made no move to go to her.

"Feed Damon!" Klaus threatened and Damon shook his head numbly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't do this anymore." Damon mumbled.

Klaus growled in anger and pulled him from the floor roughly.

"Feed! It is you or Stefan, Damon. Your obedience, for his life!"

"Just kill me." Damon croaked and Klaus felt winded at the very prospect of doing so.

He didn't want to kill him anymore. Damon was precious. When he thought about not being able to have him, it made his chest tight. He had to do something – make Damon want to live again. If he didn't fear death anymore, then he wouldn't cooperate. Klaus gritted his teeth and bore his fangs as he hissed at him.

He bit savagely into Damon's neck and Damon's eyes bulged in shock as Klaus dropped him to the ground.

"If you insist." He spat and waltzed out of the room, dragging Michelle in tow as she cried in surprise and horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, just to let you know that I am currently working on the first chapter of the next Mated Chronicle as we speak. I wrote Extra's over a year ago and that's why I am posting. Never fear. I am trying to give you something at least, until I have enough to start posting the new Defan. Also I will be majorly involved in uni work for the next 8 weeks so new Defan might not emerge until afterwards, but i will drip feed you Extra's throughout. For those worried about our lovely Damon - it gets more complex, sexy, dangerous and frustrating with Klaus. You're going to love it. As for Stefan coming back - I haven't decided yet hahahaha. And to clarify - Klaus is a hybrid in this so his venom is poisonous ;-P

Extras Chapter 4

He left him to suffer for a whole day, not checking on him at all. Damon had to fight back, he had to want to live or none of this would work anymore. He had to think of Klaus as someone he wanted to obey and please, someone he trusted to care for him and the only way to build that once more was to use fear and manipulation. This was the only way Klaus knew how to make this happen.

He waited until he knew Damon was really sick before he entered the room again. He smiled happily to himself as he entered until he saw Damon on the bed shaking and sweating profusely. He stopped and looked at him. Damon had his eyes closed in pain and his neck was red and raw from the infection. Klaus's heart stopped for a second as he considered what to do. He'd intended to come in here and make Damon beg for blood, swooping in and saving him just at the point where he was dying so that Damon would see him as his saviour, but looking at him now, he couldn't help but go to him.

Damon opened his eyes as Klaus lifted him and held him in his lap.

"Damon, Damon, you make me so mad." He sighed and Damon looked up at him in pain and acceptance. "I was going to leave you till you begged for me."

Damon drew in a ragged breath and licked his dry lips.

"What is it about you that makes me want you so much?" Klaus whispered as he stroked Damon's face.

"My charm." Damon mumbled half heartedly in jest and tried to smirk but he didn't have the energy.

"Don't die pet. Come back to me." Klaus cupped his cheek and Damon inhaled and closed his eyes.

"So you can rape me some more?" He rasped. "So you can rent me out?"

"Since you have been here I have never raped you Damon. I have always sought your consent." Klaus reminded him as he traced his fingers down his wound, making Damon cringe in pain. "And I promise you no one but me will ever take you again unless you want them to."

Damon opened his eyes and huffed in disbelief.

"You're a liar."

"I was waiting for your signal." Klaus defended. "What reason do I have to lie to you? I have the power to let you die right now. I could kill Stefan any time I want. Hell, I could kill the whole town if I chose to."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want death surrounding me. I want obedience, respect and I want that from you." Klaus stroked his forehead gently. "I want you."

Damon gave a sound of grief and shuddered as pain rolled through him and Klaus held him tight.

"Let me save you, pet. Don't throw your life away."

"No." Damon groaned and panted.

"We have good sex you and I. I want to pleasure you. I owe you a reward for your performance yesterday and I want to give it to you."

"No." Damon sobbed and squeezed his eyes closed.

Klaus sighed and lay him gently back down onto the pillow. He turned on his side and lay down facing him as Damon suffered, shaking and groaning in pain and misery.

"I will stay with you till the end then, my brave one."

"Why are you doing this?" Damon cried.

"Because you have my respect and I want to honour you, honour what you've sacrificed to please me. If only you would allow me to help you, to satisfy your needs."

"What are you...?" Damon mumbled before shouting out and curling into himself in pain.

"So much pain. Why do this to yourself?" Klaus sighed as Damon gasped for air and held himself.

"What do you want from me?!" Damon screamed.

"I want what we had before, what we were beginning to enjoy together. You wanted me. The way you looked at me in that room…" Klaus recalled the look of longing for him and Damon shouted in agony again and sobbed.

"You let them…hurt me…" He struggled, "You...didn't give a damn."

"I told you to signal. I was aching to come to your aid pet." Klaus said and Damon panted.

"I was hurt, I couldn't…I couldn't…" He cried and gave up weakly as he breathed.

Klaus leaned over him and cooed at him.

"It's ok, it's ok. We both failed Damon. I would have ripped them from you, had I known you weren't just performing for them. You're mine and I will always protect you." Damon shook his head. "Always." Klaus reiterated.

"Please, just kill me. Please!" He begged and Klaus frowned.

"End this. Come back to me and I will make this up to you. I swear I will. Are you really going to let yourself die because you don't believe me?"

Damon opened his mouth but nothing came out but sounds of pain.

"Forgive me and live, Salvatore the brave." Klaus said insistently, holding Damon's face in his hands. "Live and let me worship you."

"No!" Damon panted.

"Live and let me take care of you or die right now." Klaus said with conviction and Damon sobbed again and tried to turn his head away. "Damon, don't make me do this!" Klaus said in frustration and desperation and Damon frowned at his tone in confusion. "Don't make me kill you!"

"No." Damon sighed and closed his eyes as Klaus growled and bore his fangs again.

He bit into the other side of Damon's neck and Damon screamed in agony. Klaus pulled back grieved and looked down at him as Damon's eyes rolled in his head and he convulsed in pain.

"Damon, let me save you!" Klaus begged and Damon could do nothing but gasp for air. "Damon!"

Damon choked and looked at him in terror.

"You're going to die, let me save you!"

Damon opened his mouth to speak but couldn't string a sentence together as Klaus let his eyes fill with tears.

"Damon!"

Damon choked and frowned.

"Do you still want to die?" Klaus let the tears roll down his cheeks and Damon tried to breathe.

"Sir…" Damon managed to say and Klaus leaned down to his mouth to hear better. "Pain..."

"Be mine again." Klaus said, nervous that Damon would expire any minute now as he searched his face. "Do you consent?"

"Yes." Damon sighed and became limp as he closed his eyes.

Klaus bit into his wrist and held it to Damon's open mouth, dripping some inside. Damon swallowed as best he could and Klaus exhaled in relief. He removed his wrist from Damon and Damon looked up at him, still feeling pain as he grimaced. Klaus opened the collar of his shirt, spreading it wide and Damon closed his eyes in tiredness. Klaus lifted him under his back and brought him up to his neck. Damon opened his eyes in surprise and looked to him.

"No more pain. Drink brave one and heal." Klaus encouraged and Damon let his veins protrude as he bit into Klaus's neck and began to drink fully.

Klaus let out a sigh of satisfaction and enjoyment and held him to him gently, stroking his back as Damon drank on and on until he was full and healing rapidly. Klaus lay him back down and touched his neck, checking the wounds. They were almost gone. He leaned his face into where they had been and began to kiss the skin there as Damon held perfectly still, breathing. Klaus's kisses were gentle and sweet and it was such a nice change from the terrible pain. Damon closed his eyes again.

As usual Klaus had made everything confusing and muddled. He'd bitten him, left him to suffer to try and force him to do what exactly? Klaus wanted his consent for him to be his again but when had he stopped being his? He didn't understand at all. Why did Klaus care whether he simply faded or not? What was this affection? Was it love? It couldn't be because who would torture someone like he'd done to him for the past few days, if they loved them? Only a lunatic – that could be the truth of it. Where did that leave him?

He relaxed and sighed as the last of the pain disappeared and his body glowed from Klaus's blood inside of him. He was exhausted, scared, emotional…He couldn't separate one feeling from another and Klaus kissing him gently and stroking his sides wasn't making it any easier. Klaus must want sex, after all he hadn't had him all day. Damon opened his legs slowly to allow Klaus to fall in between when Klaus lifted his head and looked down at him.

"Do you want me pet?"

Damon parted his lips to try and lie but his hesitance was noted and Klaus sighed and ran his hands down his sides and under his bottom, tilting his hips upwards a little.

"I failed you yesterday. I won't do it again. Let me prove to you that I'm your master as much as you are mine. I won't take you today." Klaus said and Damon swallowed.

He'd heard that before. Klaus had a way of making him ask or beg, so this wasn't new. He shuddered to think what he would do to try and force this issue next. He opened his mouth to speak when Klaus moved down to his groin and opened his legs. Damon closed his eyes. That promise evaporated immediately. What was the damn point? He sighed in grief when he jumped as Klaus took his manhood in his mouth and tasted him gently.

Damon looked down in amazement and watched. "I've never tasted a man before." Klaus whispered as he stroked Damon's penis gently. "I never felt the desire to until now."

Klaus's confession made Damon feel aroused and he became hard as he watched in disbelief. Klaus smiled at him and took him into his mouth. Damon's mouth fell open and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Klaus spent time, sucking and learning quickly as Damon responded and squirmed underneath him. He fluttered his eyelashes and climaxed into Klaus's mouth, utterly excited and overcome with desire that Klaus was taking his seed for a change. He felt so much pleasure that he almost screamed as Klaus sucked and swallowed it all. He felt close to tears as he breathed coming down from the high and Klaus remained at his hips, kissing and licking around his soft manhood.

"Hmmm." Klaus sounded as he traced his tongue around Damon's skin gently.

Damon tilted up into his mouth and sighed in utter pleasure and happiness. He smiled and panted and Klaus lifted his head to look at him. Damon looked at him dazed and Klaus clicked his tongue thinking.

"Did you like that?" He asked and Damon nodded.

"What else would you like Damon?" Klaus purred and Damon was speechless. "I want to pleasure you my brave one."

"Why?"

"I want to be inside of you, so desperately, but I can see that you fear that again. So let me prove to you how much you can trust me."

Damon opened his mouth to answer but Klaus lay between his legs and began to lick up his chest. Damon mewled and closed his eyes again. Klaus was hard against his inner thigh and Damon tensed a little, so Klaus began to suckle at his nipples until Damon was panting and moaning in need again. Klaus slid his hands underneath his bottom and squeezed as he felt the desire to enter him grow again. He brushed his manhood against his entrance and Damon whimpered still so he pulled his hips away until Damon calmed and sighed.

Damon didn't want sex or at least he didn't want to be entered, that was clear and Klaus wouldn't force it. It was Damon's turn to be worshipped.

"Oh, Damon." Klaus whispered against the skin of his chest as he nibbled and licked playfully. "You will be the death of my reputation. You're too addictive."

Klaus pulled up and looked down at him and saw how much Damon was struggling not to sleep. He smiled and stroked his face softly.

"Sleep and rejuvenate. I will sleep elsewhere until you are ready." Klaus smiled again at how dumbfounded Damon looked.

He chuckled and climbed off of him, grabbing the blankets on the bed and stripping them so that Damon sat up and looked at him confused.

"I won't have you sleep on soiled sheets. I will be back in a moment." Klaus explained and Damon relaxed as he watched him leave the room.

What the hell was going on? Klaus was moving to a different room to let him sleep here in peace? That was bound not to last long. He lay back down on his side and closed his eyes. It seemed as though all he had done was blink before Klaus was back and covering him carefully with a fresh blanket. He opened his eyes and looked at him as Klaus tucked him in gently.

"Why do you want me?" He whispered and Klaus looked down at him warmly.

"Because you're strong and I like that. You've given up everything for your brother and I admire that kind of bond."

"But you want to destroy it." Damon pointed out and Klaus tilted his head as he considered that.

"You please me more than you could ever know and I want that to continue Damon. I want to make you feel cherished, important, because you are. Now, sleep. No one here will hurt you. If you want me, I will be down the hall and if not I will wait." He promised and Damon blinked at him.

Klaus leaned over him and placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled away, leaving quietly as Damon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

True to his word Klaus slept in the other room that night. Damon woke a few times and was confused by his absence, before remembering everything that had happened. He still couldn't get his head around this. He slept soundly and deeply and was roused the next day by a chap at the door. He sighed and opened his eyes.

The door knocked again and he lifted his head, unsure of what to do.

"Come in." He said unsure and the door opened.

It was Klaus. Damon blinked in surprise and sat up, feeling his adrenaline kicking in.

"Good morning." Klaus smiled and closed the door behind him and Damon swallowed nervously. "Are you hungry pet?"

Damon's veins protruded in response and Klaus nodded and walked over to the bed pulling a blood bag from his pocket and handing it to him. Damon accepted it gratefully and began to drink as Klaus sat down on the side of the bed and watched him. Damon tried to drink as quickly as possible but Klaus patted his knee.

"Slow down Damon. You can have more if you need some. I would offer you Michelle but she is not consenting today."

Damon pulled the blood bag away from his mouth in surprise and frowned.

"She is upset with me for biting you. She does throw an entertaining strop." Klaus gave a small smile and Damon huffed in disbelief and began to drink again slower this time.

"As I told you, no one is compelled here. I am sure if you ask her she will consent. Do you want me to bring her?" Klaus offered and Damon shook his head as he finished the bag. "You could have her if you wish."

"What?" Damon whispered.

"Would you like to take her today?"

"Why?"

"She is a woman, a pleasing one at that."

"What are you doing?" Damon frowned trying to figure out what game he was playing.

"Today is about you, pet. I want to worship you in any way you permit me. If you want a girl I will supply one. If you want me I will pleasure you only."

"What do you mean?"

"This is about your needs. I want to fulfil them."

"Let me go then." Damon braved and Klaus's smile faded. "If you feel so much for me, let me go free and leave Stefan be."

"An agreement was made Damon." Klaus said simply and Damon clenched his jaw. "You are mine for as long as I feel is necessary and while you are, I want you to be happy. A few days ago you were happy in your role for me."

"I wasn't happy." Damon said pointedly. "I just understood what you wanted from me."

"You still understand. Things haven't changed."

"Are you kidding? How do I believe anything you promise me now? What will you want me to do next – become the whore of the whole of Mystic Falls? Video tape myself being gang raped and put it on youtube?"

Klaus's face fell a little and he exhaled.

"No. Those days are over pet. It's just you and me now." Klaus said as he squeezed his knee. "I feel no need to punish you any longer. I simply want to please you so that you will be comfortable here. I made a mistake yesterday."

"I don't want you to touch me." Damon mumbled. "I just want to be alone. That's what I want."

Klaus exhaled and stood up slowly and Damon watched him speculatively.

"If that's what you want pet. My instincts are to satisfy your needs, to pleasure you without taking from you what I need. But if you would rather…"

"You mean, you wouldn't take me?" Damon's interest piqued.

"Not unless you wanted me inside. There are so many other ways to pleasure a man. I ache to show you, as a gift, a reward for your suffering. This I can only do for you on this one day. I have to keep our roles defined otherwise we will both be confused and it could be painful for us." Klaus explained.

"You mean, today you won't be my master?"

"No."

"You would be my slave?" Damon tried to get his head around it.

Klaus chuckled and sat back down again.

"No pet. I'm not capable of performing that function, but I will do as much as I can to please you, without expectation."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you are precious to me. You know that and I failed you. I want you to open up for me again, trust that I will care for you like I was. Trust in me to be your master. Give me all of your will once more and I will show you how much you are valued. I will never let anyone else touch you again. What happened yesterday was my foolish pride and I'm sorry."

Damon listened and tried to breathe slowly. Klaus was offering some respite that he had some control over. Control – he'd had none for so long. Should he do it?

"Think on it." Klaus patted his knee and stood up again, exiting the room.

Damon got up slowly and went to Klaus's wardrobe. Rule one – if he got to have a say in today he wanted clothes, real un-torn clothes. He dressed in Klaus's jeans and a shirt, hoping Klaus wouldn't be angry. It felt so good to have clothes to protect his manhood. He felt better already. If he could only erase the memory of having all of those people take him one after the other, from his mind. He was strong, always had been and able to shake off emotion sometimes and hide from it but that experience he couldn't run from. He'd had no control over anything, including his own body and it had been terrifying and soul destroying. He felt his chest tighten in memory and cupped himself through his jeans.

Klaus promised all of that was over now and it would just be the two of them. He really wanted to believe that. If he could stop feeling like this maybe he could switch off the fear and pain and service him like before. That was what Klaus wanted.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom, looking out nervously. Normally he wasn't permitted to move around outside of the room without permission or Klaus being with him, but Klaus had said for today he had no master. He stroked his collar and swallowed as his heart beat wildly. If he ventured out and bumped into the others what would they do? He still had his collar but apparently no master today - his clothing proved that. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down for a second before he took a step out, one after the other into the hall way.

The house was buzzing with activity and he held himself tight as he tried not to panic. Their slaves were servicing them, he could hear it and it made him want to vomit. He tried to head for the kitchens again, to see if he could see the girls and get some more blood, when he heard Klaus climaxing. He sneaked around the corner to see who he was taking and saw Yvonne on her back on the floor, arching and panting loudly as he moved inside of her. His mouth watered as he watched her climax too. Klaus really was gifted in his ability to give pleasure.

Celina was watching as Klaus slowed and stroked her with care and attention. Had Klaus's message about treating your slaves well, gotten through? He looked around in interest and noticed that not all of the slaves seemed to be grimacing in pain like before. He huffed in surprise and watched a little longer until one of the men who'd taken him so roughly spotted him. His heart froze and he felt such fear glue him to the spot that his heart thundered. The man smiled at him and beckoned him into the room, making the others take note and look towards him too. Shit. He wanted to run but he felt glued in fear.

He began to pant and held his collar to his throat reflexively. Should he open the shirt more to show that he had his collar and they couldn't touch him still? Klaus looked over as he pulled out of Yvonne carefully.

"Mr Salvatore." He said pleasantly in acknowledgement and Damon blinked at him in surprise. Mr?

"Come, sit with us." One of the other men offered and Damon took a step back as he paled. "Don't be afraid."

Damon kept moving backwards until he could turn and move quickly down the hallway away from them. He found the stairs to the kitchen and blurred down them as he panted and grumbled in fear and grief. He knocked into some shelves as he moved through the kitchen doorway to find solace. When he got there he fell to his knees and breathed.

"Damon?" Yvonne was running in behind him.

She crouched down behind him and touched his shoulders and he cried out in fear. She cooed at him and kissed his shoulder, soothing him with her arms around him as he struggled not to sob.

"It's ok, it's me just your average human." She said in jest and he calmed.

She came around to the front of him and knelt down, cupping his face.

"They…they…"

"I know. I'm so sorry." She consoled and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm scared." He gritted his teeth, hating that he felt this way and had to admit it.

"I can't imagine, but listen to me. Those people up there are monsters, but they've had their fill of you now. They've been satisfied. They won't hurt you or touch you again now, believe me." She said and he shook his head as he struggled with his pain.

"They respect you. They've been speaking about you all morning. They care for you now." She promised and he searched her eyes desperately. "You are a god in this house Salvatore the Brave, even to them now."

He closed his eyes and exhaled emotionally and she pulled him into her breast as she hugged him, squeezing him tight. He lay his head gratefully onto her breast, remembering that she was naked still as he felt the warmth of her skin. She'd been servicing, how had she come to him?

"He let you come to me?" He asked as he breathed across her skin and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss there.

"He's worried for you, but he can't appear to be. It'd make him look weak." She explained and ran her fingers through his hair. "He let you dress?" She asked.

"He said I have no master today. It's my reward."

"No master?" She pulled back to look at him in amazement and he lifted his head and nodded.

"He said he wouldn't have me today unless I wanted him."

"My god Damon." She exhaled and cupped his face again. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing."

"No, this is something. He wants you, you are his slave and yet he's not enforcing that. This is big."

Damon thought on her words and felt himself grow a little calmer.

"You're special, you always have been but he wants you to be happy."

"He wants that for all of you too."

"It's different. We are here voluntarily and we are happy because of that, but you are here by force and he started off wanting this to be a punishment for Stefan and for you but now, he cares."

"What am I supposed to do? I asked him to let me go and he said no."

"Accept what he's giving you. I've never seen this from him before. You might anger him if you don't. Don't take this lightly."

"Damon?" Caroline's voice called as she hurriedly entered the kitchen and saw them. "Are you ok?"

She came to them both and crouched down beside them in concern.

"I'm ok." He said and gave her a weak smile.

"Klaus sent me down here to check on you. I've never seen him so anxious before. He nearly came down himself."

"He can't do that." Yvonne said and Caroline nodded at her. "You need to go back up there and show them that you aren't afraid."

"I can't."

"They won't hurt you. They think you're strong and brave. You have to show them that they haven't taken that from you. They won't touch you."

"I'll go with you. I am supposed to be servicing Klaus right now anyway."

"I can't!" He exhaled.

"If Klaus shows much more concern they will think he is weak for you and if they start to think like that, one of them may try and take you from him. He is your master and you must protect him too."

"But he's a hybrid, they can't…"

"This society works on rules as well as physical prowess Damon. Masters are supposed to keep a distance from their slaves or risk becoming too lenient. If they think he is, they will try and take you from him. He'll have no choice."

Damon stared at them both wide eyed in terror.

"Go up there and show them they haven't broken you and Klaus will relax and play his role accordingly." Caroline advised and he shuddered and was pulled into their arms again as they kissed his face and squeezed him.

"You can do this. They will be gone tomorrow." Yvonne consoled and they helped him stand up.

"You're the strongest man I know." Yvonne cooed and he took a deep breath.

"What do I do?"

"Act like you don't care. You performed for them as was your role and you haven't been harmed by it. Today your role is not to service so act accordingly to show them that you only perform for your master."

"When Klaus sees that you can do this, he will be able to return to being able to play his part also and make use of me." Yvonne said and he squeezed her hand. "It's ok Damon, I want him remember. He needs me today to distract him and I'm glad. He hasn't wanted any of us for days because he wants you. I want to service him."

Damon chewed his lip and looked towards the ceiling. He could do this. There was no way he'd let himself be claimed by any of them. Klaus was his master and he'd make sure it stayed that way. At least with Klaus there was affection and good sex that didn't hurt him. Great sex in fact. He nodded to them both and moved upstairs again. He rounded the corner and propelled himself forward towards them all. Klaus's eyes brightened but otherwise he didn't move.

"Mr Salvatore. Are you well?" Celina spoke and smiled at him and he huffed and scowled at her. "My, someone has a temper." She chuckled and he walked past her and went to Klaus's brandy table.

He could do this, he had to be strong and play it like he wasn't affected. He was clothed today so that meant he was more like his own master surely, so he could behave how he wanted. Right? He filled his glass and took a drink.

The others chuckled at his behaviour and began chatting again. Damon turned around holding himself tight as he looked at them all. They were keeping a respectful distance from him just like the girls had said they would. He sipped his brandy and began to relax. The girls entered one after the other and resumed their duties and Damon sat down and watched as the other slaves flicked their eyes to him increasingly. The sex they were being subjected to still wasn't pain free and Damon had to hold himself back a few times to stop from interfering.

One of the men caught his eyes at one point and took in the anger boiling inside of him.

"Mr Salvatore, you have anything to say?"

Damon blinked, realising he'd been scowling.

"You don't seem to be enjoying the show."

Damon gulped and put on his most sarcastic smile as his eyes burned in anger.

"What's not to enjoy? You take what you want and satisfy yourselves." He said tightly. "Who cares if it hurts right?"

"Exactly!" One of the men chuckled and pulled at the hair of the girl servicing him.

Damon tensed and clenched his jaw in response to the girl's cries of pain. These slaves were just like he was. He couldn't sit here and let this happen. He just didn't know what to do.

"Yesterday you were very different." Celina countered and he looked to her.

"Yesterday it was me you were raping." He growled and she chuckled in surprise.

"We didn't rape you, you agreed to it. You wanted it." A man argued and Damon growled again.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Klaus twitch. He had to calm down or Klaus would give himself away.

"I did it for my master." Damon gritted instead of the profanities he wanted to shout.

"Yes, you ache for him don't you? Why aren't you servicing him today?"

"Marcus." Klaus said with warning tones in his voice. "He is mine."

"And yet here he sits clothed Nicklaus. Why did you permit that?" Marcus countered and Damon felt his skin itch.

Marcus was arguing, questioning Klaus. Was he challenging him like the girls had warned?

"Did you hear nothing I said yesterday? To create the longing to please you must show respect and care Marcus. Damon understands his clothing is only for today."

"Strange thing to do to a slave." Celina snorted. "Doesn't it confuse them more? It seems cruel to allow them some freedom and then remove it again. At least my slaves know their place will never change and they accept that."

Now Celina challenging. Damon's heart began to beat faster. He could see the anger in Klaus rising. He had to think of something. The girl whose hair was being pulled looked to him desperately and he bit his lip.

"You know nothing." Damon said coldly and they both looked at him. "You're so far removed from us, you have no idea what pleasure is anymore. No wonder you have to hurt them to get what you need."

"Really?" Celina smiled. "You think our slaves don't get pleasure? That I am incapable of giving them release?"

"I'm betting on it." Damon sneered dangerously and watched as she grew red with anger.

"I didn't see you in much pleasure yesterday either. Perhaps daddy isn't doing it right for you anymore. Perhaps you should try being my slave for a while. I'll make you cum." Marcus took a step closer and Damon hissed at him angrily and stood up.

Klaus made to move but Yvonne held his arm tight. Damon flicked his eyes over quickly to him, panic beginning to fill him.

"My master takes care of me. I only want him. It was having you inside that made me want to die! You are hopeless! You all sicken me!" Damon growled.

Marcus dove for him and Klaus blurred to them and threw Marcus into a wall, blocking Damon from their view.

"He is mine!" Klaus roared. "Don't dare to touch him."

"I think you've grown a little soft Nicklause. Maybe it's time to sell this one and retain some of your dignity. You are supposed to be a master." Celina spat coldly.

Marcus picked himself up from the floor and brushed himself off and Damon wrecked his brain trying to think.

"I'll take him off your hands." Marcus challenged and Damon gasped in horror at the way Marcus was looking at him in lust.

"I'll never service you!" He growled. "I'd rather die!"

"Why do you service him?! He wants to kill your brother. You've definitely been compelled!" Another said and Damon's head span.

Three of them were challenging now?

"Stop it!" Klaus roared at them all. "Now!"

"If you care so much about the way we treat our slaves why don't you show us how to please them Damon? Huh?" Celina said.

"Yes, be my slave for a night and show me how it's done. Show me how to change my ways." Marcus grinned.

"He services me only. You had him on your one opportunity to and you broke him!" Klaus shouted and Damon looked to the girl crying at Celina's feet.

The wind gushed out of him as he realised that this was the way to stop this torture. If he said yes, he could show them how not to hurt. If he could be obedient for one night, show them the kind of longing he had to please Klaus, the same willingness, then he could show them they didn't have to tear at the humans here. He felt like vomiting and wilted, sitting on the ground as his adrenaline began to wear off. Could he do it? Klaus looked to him and frowned in confusion. This was the way to stop them taking him from Klaus. If he made this deal for one night of service.

Klaus growled in the back of his throat as he realised Damon was contemplating it.

"No." Klaus said and Damon exhaled in pain and grief and looked at him. "No." Klaus said again more firmly.

"I challenge you for him then." Marcus said and Klaus roared.

Damon held onto Klaus's ankle and squeezed, calming him as Klaus looked down at him again.

"I have no master today." Damon struggled and Klaus frowned in distress. "I want to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Extras

"You see, maybe he does need a new master after all. Someone who can make him cum." Marcus laughed in glee and Klaus glared at him.

"I will show you how to treat your slaves." Damon said with anger in his tone and Marcus nodded keenly.

Damon stood up slowly, shaking as he looked to Yvonne and Caroline. They were shaking their heads and tearful. He had to do this though. He had to or Marcus would claim him and Klaus couldn't stop it. Marcus pulled his arm and pushed him towards the one of the guest bed rooms and he stumbled on, trying to stay on his feet as Marcus pushed him continually towards his room. Klaus roared after them but they didn't stop. Marcus opened his room and threw Damon onto the bed roughly. Damon tried to breathe and get control of himself.

"Undress." Marcus said and Damon began to do so. "My slaves don't talk Damon so heed me. Answer only when I ask questions."

Damon stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at him.

"First of all, no. Get used to hearing that you arrogant bastard." Damon gritted his teeth and Marcus looked at him in rage. "I may be yours tonight but if you harm me Klaus will kill you. If you don't let your slaves talk, you won't know when you're hurting them."

"So?"

"So you don't want to be a master who can't provide pleasure do you? That's what this is all about. You have to give to receive."

"Fine, you can talk." Marcus huffed and pushed Damon onto his back as he began to remove his jeans for him.

Damon held tight and tried to plan this out, as Marcus rid him of his attire and pulled him forward, opening his legs.

"You have to prepare me first." Damon said anxiously and Marcus huffed in exasperation. "If it hurts I will not comply."

"You are here to service me!"

"And you are here to care for me so that I will let you!"

"You'll want me to make love to you next! Is that what daddy does? Does he whisper sweet nothings to you as he fucks you?" Marcus sneered.

"He's never hurt me." Damon gritted. "I trust him, so I obey."

That comment hung in the air as Marcus thought about it for a minute. He reached into his bedside cabinet and removed some lube. Damon relaxed in thanks and Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. Damon lay his head down onto the mattress and thought of Klaus. Imagining it was him doing this so he could get through it. Marcus pushed his fingers inside and Damon groaned at the action. Marcus had a lot to learn about being gentle. He grimaced and groaned a little as Marcus tried to push further in and stretch so he could put more inside. Damon tensed and panted.

"Too much, it's too much!" He cried as Marcus tried to put his whole hand inside.

"Just relax." Marcus said with no concern and Damon squirmed.

"Stop!" Damon cried and Marcus halted.

"Fine. This better be worth it." Marcus grumbled, pulling him forward towards his erection.

Damon panted and tried not to clench. That was it? That was all the prep he was going to do? No, stimulating his body? The door burst open and Klaus rushed in, looking like a wild animal. Marcus turned to look and growled.

"Get out! He is mine for the night! He consented!"

Klaus didn't even respond he simply blurred to him and ripped his head off as Damon shouted in surprise. Marcus's body fell to the ground and Damon clambered away from it, further up the bed as Klaus panted and surveyed his body.

"Did he enter you?" Klaus panted and Damon opened his mouth but didn't respond.

Klaus looked enraged and it was frightening.

"Did..he..enter..you?!" He roared and Damon shook his head reflexively as Klaus's face went red.

After a second of studying Damon's body, he seemed to calm a little and looked into Damon's eyes as his chest heaved. Damon was speechless and didn't know whether he should move or talk at all. Klaus stepped backwards and left the room slowly. Damon got up and followed him out in fear of what he was going to do next. He ran into the lounge and slid on the floor, falling onto his knees into a puddle of blood. He gasped and looked around. Klaus had killed them all. There was blood everywhere, but no bodies. Klaus had evidently dragged them out of the room.

Damon tried to stand up but slid again and landed on his bottom. He was covered in the blood and he wrinkled his nose at it in disgust. Klaus's footsteps sounded and he looked up, his heart beating frantically and Klaus stopped and stared at him. His expression was strange and made Damon's body clench. Klaus flicked his eyes down to see the muscles twitch and he softened a little as Damon kept frozen and waited.

"You killed them all." Damon mumbled and he nodded. "Why?"

"No one will ever touch you again. I promised." Klaus replied. "Except me." Klaus added as his face became vampire with lust.

Damon flinched in surprise and immediately Klaus's face returned to normal. He moved over to him and Damon looked up at him warily.

"I want you."

Damon swallowed and tried to stand up again but Klaus got down onto his knees in the blood and crawled over him, forcing Damon to lie back and grimace at the gore around them touching his skin.

"I want to have you right here in their blood."

"Why?" Damon frowned.

"Because I should have killed them for you yesterday. Tomorrow we will remember them reduced to this while I pleasured you." Klaus grinned but Damon still felt fear and hesitance.

Klaus leaned in and began to kiss him, taking him by surprise. Damon found himself relaxing into the kisses as Klaus's passion overtook his anger. Klaus was being so gentle and held him under his back, caressing him, stroking him and rocking his hips upwards to create some friction between their bodies.

Damon's head spun as he gasped for air in between such passionate, deep kisses and he could feel the willingness to service begin. Klaus broke off their mouths and Damon gasped and lay his head down to recover for a minute, when Klaus took his manhood into his mouth again. He moaned and broke into a smile again as Klaus worked him like the previous day, with reverence and attention. He couldn't believe his luck. As Klaus worked him, Damon writhed, no longer caring about the blood splashing underneath him or covering his back. It must look so macabre to be doing this in the middle of a blood bath.

He began to moan in short gasps and Klaus gently parted his buttocks and slid his finger inside of him. Damon jolted in fear and reflexively clenched. He had been penetrated so severely yesterday. It had hurt so much and now he felt like it was an intrusion again, just like his first time. He tried to fight his response but as Klaus stroked his finger in and out and grew hard against his leg, he couldn't shake the fact that he didn't want him inside. He let out a groan of anxiety and Klaus removed his finger and stopped sucking, looking at him in question.

"I will prepare you." Klaus said in assurance and Damon exhaled and tried to serve.

Klaus wanted him, this was what he wanted.

"You don't want me." Klaus surmised and Damon groaned in grief.

Klaus would be mad. What would he do? Hold him down? Threaten. Hurt someone? Klaus sighed unhappily and stroked himself, enjoying the sensation and Damon opened his legs voluntarily.

"Tomorrow you must service me again Damon. That is your function here. Understand?" Klaus asked gently and Damon nodded, closing his eyes.

To his surprise Klaus leaned back in and began to suck him again and Damon let his head fall right back in wonder. Klaus sped up and brought his climax rushing through his body until he emptied himself into Klaus's throat again. He gasped for what seemed like minutes as he recovered and Klaus sat back and waited. Damon lifted his head to look at him in query when he saw how adamantly Klaus was thinking to himself. He opened his mouth to speak when Klaus took a hold of his legs and tilted them upwards so that he could gain better access to Damon's entrance. Damon panted a little but Klaus had his manhood tucked inside of his jeans. He really wasn't going to penetrate? Klaus lowered his mouth and Damon couldn't see what he was doing. He focused all of his attention on his entrance and shivered as he felt Klaus's tongue there.

"Uhh…" He murmured and closed his eyes as he felt the gentle circle of a warm tongue.

He drew in a breath and Klaus focussed all of his attention on that area, caressing, stroking and entering only enough to cause extreme pleasure and stimulation. Damon couldn't hold back his moans as it continued and he began to relax to the point where he began to desire penetration.

"Please take me…" He moaned and Klaus hummed but didn't stop.

Damon asked again, more breathlessly this time and Klaus slid his tongue in deeper, stretching the hole as Damon squirmed and squeezed his arms.

"Please sir!"

Klaus pulled back, his lips red and cheeks flushed in desire and shook his head.

"Today is about you."

"I want you please…" Damon whispered and Klaus smiled genuinely.

"You do, don't you?" Klaus purred and Damon opened his legs wide and titled his pelvis in invitation. "Trust me again pet?"

Damon nodded and Klaus withdrew the large plug from the other day and sucked it into his mouth. Damon watched and felt himself become unsure again.

"Trust me?" Klaus whispered and Damon chewed his lip as he nodded.

Klaus began a torturous rhythm of sliding the plug in, in small amounts, using the vibrate setting to make Damon beg and pant loudly in pleasure. Damon sat up and tried to pull Klaus towards him and Klaus chuckled and caught his mouth, kissing until Damon couldn't think before pushing him back down to the floor insistently until Damon climaxed repeatedly. Damon panted exhausted and Klaus smiled to himself as he finally turned the plug off of vibrate and slipped it into his pocket. He carefully lifted Damon from the floor and carried him into the bedroom, laying him in the bed despite all of the blood covering him.

Damon watched as Klaus undressed, unable to do anything other than keep his eyes open he was so spent.

"Do you have any more seed?" Klaus whispered seductively and Damon almost laughed in jest.

He shook his head and Klaus bit his lip mischieviously. He climbed on top of him and Damon opened his legs eagerly.

"Drink pet." Klaus offered, tilting his neck and Damon blinked at him. "Drink and feel strong. I want to bite you."

Damon felt the hairs on his body rise. If Klaus bit him, it would hurt again but then if he had Klaus's blood in him, what would happen? Would it just be like any other blood sharing experience? Klaus urged him and he opened his mouth and bit into his neck, drinking carefully as he sighed and relaxed at the taste. His blood tasted so different from vampire blood. He jumped a little when Klaus bit into his shoulder. He tensed expecting pain but it didn't come. Instead his head buzzed with the familiar sensation of intimacy and pleasure that blood sharing always brung.

He wasn't sure how long they drank, moaning and moving against each other, seeking friction and intercourse. Klaus kept teasing, rubbing his erection against Damon's sex and Damon began to try to initiate penetration after all. He felt drunk on Klaus's blood, deep in blood fever. The room spun and everything was red, crimson and delicious and he grabbed at Klaus's body against his and returned Klaus's kisses and bites with more enthusiasm than he'd ever felt. Still, Klaus wouldn't take him. He whispered lustful thoughts that drove Damon wild with excitement but he refused to slip inside of him.

"Why?" Damon groaned, his body aching for intercourse and Klaus nibbled his throat.

"You're not ready." He whispered and Damon felt like exploding.

"Please sir…" Damon gasped as Klaus bit one of his nipples gently as he arched upwards towards his mouth.

"You have to be sure pet." Klaus whispered and bit Damon's bottom lip, enjoying how badly Damon wanted him.

Damon's body was pulsing with need. It was a terrific sight. So different from any other time they'd had sex because Damon was desperate for him now, really and truly. He wasn't just servicing him right now, or trying to resist, he was utterly taken over by lust of what Klaus could do to him. He clung to Klaus's body, their bodies running with sweat and the blood of the others and Klaus almost gave in and took him. He was such a prize.

"Tomorrow." Klaus whispered and Damon exhaled in frustration. "My impatient one."

"Uhhh…" Damon surrendered his whole body as Klaus took his manhood in hand and began to stroke it firmly.

Damon had climaxed so many times he'd lost count, with Klaus's blood continuing to fuel his ability to. He'd never felt anything like this before. He whined and Klaus held himself up to watch his face as he pleasured him.

"You see what I can do for you? See how badly you want this pet?"

"Uhhh!"

"I could have fucked you in blood tonight, would you have liked that?"

"Yess!"

"Yesss! You are mine!" Klaus became so excited by his own rant that he felt himself full to burst as Damon moaned and cried so loudly everyone in the house was awoken by it, until he shouted and climaxed into Klaus's hands for the last time that night.

Klaus chuckled happily and Damon appeared half dead. He was well and truly wrung out now. He had matched a werewolf stamina tonight and now he would sleep like the dead. Klaus held him to him gyrating for another minute, his mouth at Damon's throat until he could feel Damon drifting. He pushed himself up and kissed his lips softly and Damon grunted as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Today you were a free man Salvatore the Brave and you still chose me." Klaus stroked the sweaty hair from Damon's brow. "How will you choose tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 extras

Damon awoke feeling amazing. He opened his eyes and sighed into the pillow beneath him. He looked down and noticed the blood all over the sheets and he sat up in surprise. Then he realised that it had been from the floor in the lounge. He shook his head in amazement. Klaus had pleasured him for hours while they writhed around in the blood of those monsters.

He checked his body, grimacing at the fact that he was covered still, but he had to admit that he had been turned on by it. They were all dead and he didn't have to fear them anymore. They were all torn to pieces and he and Klaus had had sex on their remains. Except, they hadn't had sex. Klaus wouldn't enter him. He lay back into the mattress as he thought on that.

Klaus had been so tender, so protective. The very thought that Marcus would enter Damon had driven him so mad with fury that he'd killed all six people who were supposed to be his friends. Had he done it for Damon? He wasn't sure. Perhaps it had simply been to demonstrate his power like usual, but then he wouldn't enter him even when Damon begged him to. Power play again or genuine concern for Damon's needs? Who knew? Klaus was indecipherable.

Damon listened acutely and heard him moving around not far from the room. Had he slept in another room again? He reached out and touched the other side of the bed. It was cold. He had slept elsewhere again. What did this all mean? What was going to happen today? He had said that Damon had one day of pleasure and then he had to return to servicing him again. As long as there was no more danger, he was fine with that, especially if it meant Klaus would enter him today. He tried hard not touch himself as he replayed all of the blood sharing and blind pleasure Klaus had given him. It had been amazing, enticing and dangerous. He felt no shame in admitting that he wanted more of that.

There was no point in trying to deny it to himself. He'd never had a lover like Klaus, never slept with a man before or been entered and he liked it. As long as Klaus continued not to harm him and make him climax like he was, it wouldn't be so bad being here for now. At least until Stefan…

Shit. This wasn't supposed to play out like this. Klaus was the enemy. He'd abused him, hurt and threatened him. He could do it again at any time if he was unsatisfied. Damon had to remember that. They weren't simply lovers, they were master and slave and Klaus still had some deep dark plans for when Stefan turned it on again. He gulped and chastised himself for getting so carried away with life here. It was so far removed from everything else and it was clouding his judgement.

Klaus entered unannounced and Damon looked to him in surprise, sitting up.

"Morning pet." Klaus gave a small smile which Damon returned. "I need you to clean yourself."

Damon stood out of the bed and nodded, still staring at him. He couldn't figure out from his expression whether Klaus was still going to be as affectionate as he'd been yesterday. He so wanted that. He'd laughed and felt excited by him. Klaus tilted his head towards the shower and Damon walked into the bathroom and turned it on. Was he allowed to speak?

Klaus came in behind him and watched as he stood under the water and began to wash himself. He felt nervous. It felt strange to be watched while doing this. He chewed his lip, feeling himself blush as Klaus's eyes looked towards his sex hungrily as he washed it.

"Sir…" He braved and Klaus looked at his face, raising an eyebrow. "Last night…" He wasn't sure what to ask.

"Yes?" Klaus smiled and leaned against the wall of the bathroom.

"Why wouldn't you take me?"

Klaus smiled widely and exhaled.

"I wanted you to." Damon added.

"I know you did."

"Didn't you want me?"

"Oh, Damon I always want you, especially when you're covered in the blood of my enemies."

Damon blushed and let the water rinse his body as he waited for Klaus to talk again. Suddenly he realised that his hands weren't burning him anymore. He looked down at them and tentatively touched his chest again, expecting to be burned. Nothing happened and he gasped in relief and looked to Klaus full of emotion.

"No more pain." Klaus said and Damon felt his chest tighten. "I compelled you as you slept."

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes filling and Klaus nodded.

He felt so overcome with gratitude and emotion that he got down on his knees and looked up at Klaus for permission. He wanted to please him, to thank him. Klaus unbuttoned his jeans and allowed Damon to take over, pulling his erection out and running his tongue around it as Klaus leaned back into the wall.

He worked his flesh carefully, reading all of Klaus's responses and changing his angle and pressure accordingly. God how he enjoyed this now, he was so good at it. He felt himself growing aroused at Klaus's panting and Klaus stroked his hair so gently that he got carried away and began to make sounds of enjoyment as he sucked him deep into his throat. He leaned his whole body into his movements and Klaus sighed and held him warmly until he climaxed into him. Damon licked around the soft shaft and placed some small kisses over Klaus's abdomen, hoping that it would make Klaus aroused again. Since last night, his body had been prepared, burned for Klaus to take him and as he thought on the continuing affection Klaus was showing him it made him want him again.

Klaus stroked through his hair adoringly as Damon looked up at him.

"You are my weakness Damon." Klaus frowned a little and sighed and Damon felt his chest tighten.

What did he mean by that?

"You gave yourself to Marcus to stop me from being challenged."

"Yes." Damon admitted as Klaus stroked his scalp with his fingernails.

"Why?"

"I didn't want them to take me away." Damon answered honestly and Klaus looked down at his face closely for deception. "You're my master."

"That I am." Klaus agreed.

Damon stroked his thumbs over Klaus's hipbones as he tried to think of what to say next.

"I've blurred the lines between us. It's my fault." Klaus exhaled.

"Sir…" Damon gulped, becoming a little anxious at where this was going.

Klaus silenced him and continued.

"You please me too much and I have forgotten my role. You need rules as much as I do pet and I must now enforce them once more."

Damon looked up full of emotion and fear at his words and Klaus tucked himself back inside of his jeans and moved away from him into the room as Damon staggered to his feet and followed him.

"I have been inattentive to the others here and I must rectify that. If you want to eat you must service me on your volition from now on. You will wear no clothing and I will chain you or restrain you as I see fit. You will not speak, unless it is to tell me that I am hurting you."

Damon listened, his heart aching at the restrictions he thought they'd overcome. He made a small sound of grief and Klaus paused and exhaled.

"You will sleep with the others from now on and not in my bed, but you will not have sex with anyone but me. You will not kiss my mouth. You will not look at my eyes and you will not say no to any of my physical demands." Klaus instructed and every new rule, hit Damon's heart like a sledgehammer.

His face visibly crumpled in distress and Klaus approached him, holding himself with authority as Damon looked to the ground forlorn. Klaus ran his fingertips down his back and leaned into his neck, inhaling him and Damon relaxed a little in hope at affection despite the new rules.

"This is not to punish you Damon. These were always the rules for the others. They will make things easier for you." Klaus pulled back to see Damon's eyes fill and he exhaled. "Had I not grown so fond of you, I would have enforced these rules in the beginning and you wouldn't feel this pain now."

Klaus stroked the collar at his neck and Damon flinched and held it to his throat afraid it would be taken from him. Klaus shook his head in assurance.

"You already paid for this collar pet. I will never take it from you. I know this hurts, but you need this separation from me. I am not without a heart however Damon. You may touch yourself now, but you must only think of me while doing so. This, I command and have compelled in you."

"Why?" Damon whispered and Klaus squeezed Damon's manhood affectionately and Damon closed his eyes.

"I chose not to ask for your consent pet because I knew you would resist and I must have you changed irrevocably. You must fully desire me."

"I do want you, but I'm not…"

"I know, I know." Klaus cooed and leaned in to nibble at Damon's ear and jaw line. "But when you do fully and completely desire me, I will take you just as you asked last night. I will pleasure you in any way you desire."

"You're not going to…" Damon gasped and Klaus pulled back to look at him again.

"No. I won't take you until you're ready, but you must still service _me_."

"Did I do something wrong?" Damon choked.

How could everything be so different today when yesterday Klaus had killed those people to protect him, when he'd spent all night proving to Damon how much he worshipped him and wanted to please him too? How could he be flying in the face of all of that today and taking everything from him.

Klaus clenched his jaw and sighed, running his thumb over Damon's bottom lip gently.

"You are my weakness." Klaus sighed and pulled Damon towards the bed as he shook his head at himself and chewed his lip.

He urged Damon onto the bed on his front and Damon accommodated, feeling numb and depressed.

"One last time to soothe your pain pet and then you must comply like the others. I cannot give you any added favour any longer." Klaus whispered and stroked Damon's back gently as Damon closed his eyes and waited.

Klaus parted his buttocks gently and Damon sighed, hoping that Klaus would fill him, just like his body was aching for. Klaus descended down to his entrance and gently began to work his tongue there. Damon gasped in surprise and panted as Klaus skilfully made him squirm in heat. He moaned and reached around to take his erection in hand, now safe that it wouldn't burn him as he pumped himself in time with Klaus's movements.

He hadn't been allowed to touch himself for so long and he pumped insistently as his body melted. He whispered for Klaus a few times, begging for release but Klaus continued licking until Damon knew his only release would come from his own making. He pumped and let go of himself as his orgasm approached. Klaus became more invested and pushed his tongue in deep, in and out until Damon cried and writhed, climaxing into his hand and stomach.

Klaus pulled up and kissed his buttocks, stroking his legs and back as Damon recovered.

"Do you want me pet?"

"Yes." Damon answered and grew red with embarrassment.

"I want you to prove it to me with these new rules. I won't be your rapist any longer."

Wasn't it enough that he wanted him so badly he could burst? That he'd been changed from being a straight man to one who loved nothing more than sucking a man's penis and letting himself be filled? Klaus had changed so much of who he was and he was asking for more? He rolled over and looked up at him, eyes full of tears and Klaus watched him.

He was the only one who made Klaus feel this way. He was his favourite. Damon fingered the collar around his neck as Klaus stood up from the bed.

"This bed is for sex, pet. Come on." Klaus motioned for him to get up and Damon exhaled in grief and did so.

Klaus picked up the plug which had given Damon so much pleasure yesterday and made a point of putting it into the drawer at the bedside as Damon watched.

"Won't be needing this." Klaus said and left the room as Damon followed feeling heartbroken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 extras

It was hell, being one of many people willing to service Klaus. There was fierce competition. The girls tried to allow him as much opportunity as they could, but in the end they were there voluntarily because they had sexual needs of their own to satisfy. He hadn't realised how luxurious it was to sleep in Klaus's bed – the servants slept in old school servants quarters of their own, which meant their rooms were basic and functional only. Damon couldn't help but feel as though he was being punished.

The slightest attention from Klaus, had him running eagerly to service but Klaus only gave him enough attention to allow _that_ \- he wasn't pleasured at all. The girls had consoled him, reassuring him of the lust Klaus hid from him but it wore Damon down.

Klaus fed him well and touched him with affection but he didn't give him release like he craved and it was killing him inside. He was horrified to find a new slave one evening as he was bringing Klaus some blood. He'd chapped on the bedroom door and been stunned to hear sounds of a carnal nature. He'd felt such a sense of jealousy and hatred to that other slave that he couldn't keep the expression from his face as he entered, almost dropping the warm blood when he saw it was another man.

He stared feeling nauseous and shocked as Klaus emptied his seed inside of the man, forcing him flat onto his stomach as they slumped forward relieved.

Klaus breathed and sat up, rubbing the humans back as he caught his breath and looked to Damon.

"Thank you pet." He said reaching out for the blood and Damon stood numbly and unresponsive. "Damon."

Damon looked to him and swallowed bile. He wasn't supposed to look into his eyes anymore and he kept forgetting. Klaus growled at his mistake and Damon lowered his head and moved to him, handing the cup to him. Klaus took it and drank as Damon moved back shakily.

"Damon. I have some seed for you." Klaus instructed casually and Damon bit his lip and nodded, coming back to kneel at the bed side. "No, no, up here pet."

Klaus patted the bed and lay back against the end of the bed frame, his arms behind his head as he relaxed. Damon climbed onto the bed, appreciating the softness of the mattress and looked at the human dozing happily. He hated him instantly and Klaus had to click his fingers to draw his attention back to him.

"Do not blame him for his sexual persuasion Damon. You would be lying here right now if you desired it and I would be fucking the life out of you. I'd love nothing more than that."

Damon squeezed his eyes closed and exhaled in grief and frustration. His arms shook from the pain that filled him. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He wanted it to be like it had been with Klaus that night when they'd been in the blood, covered in it, drinking it in. He could survive this existence if only it could be like that, but to be on the shelf and waiting for his turn for affection – he couldn't do this.

"Please…" He whispered and Klaus sighed. "Help me be what you need."

"Damon, Damon." He sighed and Damon hung his head.

"Please sir, I want you." Damon choked, still looking down at his knees and Klaus leaned forward and pulled the sheets over his crotch patting his lap in invitation.

Damon blinked in surprise, trying not to look into his eyes again.

"Come." Klaus cooed and patted his lap again.

Damon moved towards him and lay his head in Klaus's lap, feeling strangely comforted as Klaus stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed against him.

"You aren't a natural slave Damon. It's been so hard for you. I admire that you have survived this." Klaus said gently, stroking his scalp as he spoke.

Damon curled into himself, comfortable and Klaus smiled and stroked down his neck onto his back.

"You are such a prize to me. If I grow attached to you any more I may not be able to let you go." Damon opened his eyes as he listened. "Peter here is a distraction for how much I want you."

"Then take me please." Damon whispered.

"It's not fair to the others who want me Damon."

"I don't care." Damon said and Klaus chuckled.

"Have you ever had a man Damon?"

"No."

"Would you like to?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and Damon squirmed a little. "You're not ready yet."

Damon rolled over to look at him beseechingly.

"I love that look of hunger and need in your eyes pet. That's what I want from you, always."

"Why isn't this enough?"

"Because this is about my power over you. I want all of your desire but I won't hurt you to get it any longer."

"You are hurting me." Damon groaned and Klaus tried to soothe him by stroking his hair again.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes." Damon tensed and Klaus nodded thoughtfully.

"Up." Klaus instructed and Damon moved from his lap and sat back in question.

Klaus moved the sheets aside and looked towards Peter who was still snoozing. He climbed over the human and roused him. Peter turned over onto his back and Klaus praised him as Damon burned with jealousy again.

"Peter, Damon is going to watch us. Is this acceptable?" Klaus asked him and the human nodded and looked to Damon, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Damon tensed a little, feeling awkward and Klaus motioned for him to come forward. Damon did so and Klaus put his arm around his back and nibbled his jaw lightly as Damon relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Damon I want you to see how wonderful this is. I want you to touch yourself and become excited. I want you to long for this with another man until you think of no other gender. Let me show you how wonderful being inside of a man can be." Klaus whispered in his ear and Damon panted, feeling frightened and aroused at the same time.

"I love Elena." He whispered more to himself than anyone and Klaus cupped his face seriously.

"You love _me_ Damon. Only I can give you what you need." Klaus held his face as he spoke and Damon's eyes widened.

"I…" He stuttered in disbelief.

He didn't love Klaus, he just wanted the comfort, the ecstasy of sex with him. He couldn't love him. His emotions played out on his face and Klaus's expression changed to one of disappointment and disapproval. He shook his head slowly and released him.

"Damon, I don't need your service tonight. Return to your room." He said, returning his attention back to the human and Damon exhaled.

"Sir, I…"

"You will not speak!" Klaus said angrily and Damon bit his lip and lowered his head. "Leave."

Damon breathed in panic and grief for another second before Klaus growled and he moved back and off of the bed again, trying not to fall to his knees unsteadily as he carried his weary heart towards the door. He wanted to do something, say something. Why couldn't he be gay? Why couldn't he just…

He closed the door behind him and sank to the floor breathing as he listened to the sounds of pleasure the human was emitting inside. Klaus was so cruel, so heartless, but then he could be so attentive, so loving. He wanted Damon to love him now? He couldn't! It wasn't possible! If Klaus was going to be angry that he couldn't, he might not ever touch him again and that thought was unbearable, plus it would mean that he couldn't earn any blood to feed.

Yvonne passed through the foyer and saw him as he crumpled. She came over to him and helped him to his feet, trying to lull him by kissing his shoulder and whispering words of comfort to him as she took him to his room. The room was bare and lifeless and he lay on the bed and sobbed silently as she fussed around him, covering him with blankets and holding him. Nothing she could say would help though and she knew it. He related the conversation with Klaus and she climbed into his bed and held him, rocking him like a child until he fell asleep against her chest.

He became vaguely aware of raised voices the next morning and he blinked trying to wake.

"He _is_ yours, he is trying." Yvonne's voice.

He couldn't hear the response.

"You are killing him. He needed me. I do not consent!" That last comment made him more aware and he sat up groggily.

"I will not consent any longer if you do!" She said sternly and he heard footsteps thunder away as he gulped and listened.

He heard Yvonne sigh and move slowly to her own room next door and he climbed out of the bed intrigued. He wasn't allowed to wear clothing anymore so he simply moved from the room and peeked outside. The coast was clear and he chapped on Yvonne's door and entered. He'd never been inside before and he was surprised to find the room much larger and more decorated than his own. He looked around in wonder at the fact that it was like a normal bedroom. Then he noticed Caroline in her bed too and he smiled as he saw them kiss.

"Damon." Yvonne said in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

"I heard you shout." He explained and both women gave him a sad smile and beckoned him in further. "Your room…"

"We are both eager to please and favoured." Caroline said and he nodded, feeling deflated again.

"He wants me to love him. I don't think he'll touch me again if I don't."

"He is a bastard." Yvonne huffed and Damon raised his eyebrows in amazement at her venom. "He is too hard on you."

"You refused him because of me?"

"I did." Yvonne nodded.

"Someone had to say something." Caroline agreed and he sat down on the end of their bed.

"How could he think I could give him that?"

"Because I think he has feelings of love for you." Caroline said.

"And he wants to possess you utterly. He doesn't like to share when he's that attached to someone." Yvonne added.

"He can't." Damon groaned.

"Perhaps he will realise he can only push you so far or destroy you, like he almost did with those monsters." Yvonne growled.

"What else does he want from you?" Caroline frowned.

"He wants me to only want him, completely. He doesn't want me to be sexually attracted to anyone else."

Both of them huffed annoyed and Damon opened his mouth to speak again when he heard Klaus's footsteps approaching again. He stiffened and stood up and both girls looked to him in query. Klaus opened their door without knocking and paused as he saw Damon. He took in Damon's nervousness at being found here and clenched his jaw. Damon tilted his head to avoid his eyes and Klaus exhaled and tossed a dvd onto the bed.

"Help him or he may starve." Klaus commanded and closed the door loudly as he left.

They all reached for the dvd and looked at it. Damon looked at Yvonne and she chewed her lip and moved to a cupboard he hadn't noticed, opening it to reveal a tv and dvd player. He sat down and Caroline came behind him and put her arm around his back to support him. The dvd sprung to life and depicted pornographic images of men having sex.

"A porno?" He said in disbelief. "Why?"

"He wants you to be stimulated by it."

He swallowed bile and shook his head.

"I'm not." He struggled and Yvonne moved to the bed.

"Perhaps you could be, if you look at it in a different way. Maybe we could help you." Yvonne offered and he looked at her with a lost expression.

"Cal get the lights and grab some lube."

Cal jumped off the bed and did so as Damon stared at the screen. Yvonne handed him the lube and he stared at it, so she opened it and squeezed some into his hands, encouraging him to rub them together.

"God this is bad." Caroline wrinkled her nose at the scene playing out.

She lifted the remote and skipped titles forward until they found one with a man who looked a little like Klaus in it. This one was a little nicer, with kissing and connection between the two men. It was almost romantic as they began to kiss and caress each other on the screen. Damon struggled to become erect still, so Caroline crawled around behind him as Yvonne took over touching his penis for him.

"Relax Damon. Don't think of them as men. Think about what you like, how you like him to touch you. What does he do to you when he takes you?" Cal whispered and he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"He's gentle, it doesn't hurt." He whispered back as Yvonne got some life into his manhood.

"He has good hands doesn't he?" Yvonne prompted and he hummed in agreement. "And his mouth is so soft."

"He kissed me. He drank from me."

"What else?"

"He sucked me."

"Was it good?" Cal whispered encouragingly and he nodded and sighed as he became erect finally.

"He swallowed."

"Imagine that's both of you on the screen. That he is licking over your chest right now like that." Cal prompted him to look to the t.v. again.

He watched, remaining hard as the two men kissed and sucked at each other's bodies, teasing and enjoying each other. Yvonne slipped his own hand over his penis again and let him take over as they watched the dvd and whispered to him of Klaus and all of the things he could do to him. They made him describe how Klaus had touched him and what parts he'd liked, as well as what he'd like to do to Klaus too.

The longer the discussion went on, the more aroused Damon felt and he climaxed into his hand. They praised him and he smiled.

"Let's watch another." Yvonne said and she skipped to another video. "It'll get easier. Just think of Klaus."

It was difficult again but as he imagined that he was being taken by Klaus like the men in the video he let himself go and began to find the videos more and more arousing until he climaxed another few times. He lay down on their bed exhausted and they covered him with their blanket to let him snooze. They had to service today so they would leave him be for a while.

When he woke up they were still gone, but he could hear Klaus was making use of someone male again. He listened, chewing his lip and began to touch himself again, imaging what they were doing. The dvd images helped to give him something to visualise and he found himself enjoying it. As Klaus climaxed loudly, so did he and he arched his back and breathed loudly. Maybe he could do this, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Klaus didn't summon him for the next few days and he groaned in hunger in his room. Without Klaus's permission he wasn't supposed to leave the room and he was going crazy. Alone, with no purpose, he began to feel desperate. Hunger didn't make things easy either. Without being summoned he couldn't earn any food. Yvonne was sympathetic and left to negotiate.

He tried to watch the footage to keep his mind from focussing on the hunger and fear he felt. The footage wasn't as bad as it had been in the beginning. He was so used to the close ups of penetration now that it didn't gross him out anymore. He found himself growing more intrigued by it than anything else as he watched the different positions and means of connecting two male bodies and he wondered on the video that Yvonne had taken of he and Klaus having sex. Did it look like this?

Yvonne came by to check on him under Klaus's instruction and he sighed in grief and longing for some freedom from this room. He was so hungry and he wanted some physical contact other than his own – he wanted Klaus. Klaus was being so harsh and uncaring leaving him here abandoned. He had to do something to show Klaus that he was trying to give him what he wanted.

He turned to Yvonne and asked to see the video. She went to retrieve it and he waited. He was nervous. This wasn't two strangers on the video, it was he and Klaus at a time where he had still been so forced, so afraid. Would the video repel him and make him angry? Would it disgust him?

Yvonne came back and put the dvd in. Damon tensed as he saw himself on the bed looking afraid and pale. He swallowed and felt his heart race in memory, then he heard Klaus purring at him soothingly. He tuned in to listen to the voice off the camera still and watched himself relax on the video. Klaus was promising no pain and telling him how glorious he was, how brave and special.

His heart rate slowed as he remember those words and he felt a little aroused again as Yvonne watched him carefully for distress.

Yvonne had filmed it so well, keeping out of the way but near enough just at the right moments to capture everything as Klaus leaned in and entered him. He gasped on the video and flushed and he found himself pumping himself as he watched Klaus begin gently and carefully. It was different from most of the videos – most of them were about fucking hard and deep and making the dominant partner climax quickly but this video was different. It became evident very quickly how much Damon had enjoyed the movements and how much care Klaus was taking. Klaus stared into his face the whole time, checking for pain as Damon moaned and panted.

"It looks like it was good." Yvonne whispered into his shoulder and he moaned and pumped himself harder, excited.

He nodded and watched as he climaxed on the screen, calling out for Stefan. He frowned at that and slowed his movements.

"Don't focus on that Damon. He wouldn't ask you to do that again. This was before he wanted you so badly. Just focus on how he made you feel." She soothed and encouraged his excitement again.

He watched, trying to do just that and found himself filled with lust as Yvonne's camera movements changed to show close up detail of Klaus's body, of his erection pushing inside his body. On the video he whimpered and moaned uncontrollably and Klaus whispered words of praise and desire and held him like china as he made him climax over and over again. It was so intimate and intense and Damon climaxed as he watched.

He lay on his back to recover and Yvonne smiled down at him.

"You're doing so well. He wanted me to tell him if you watched this. He wants you so badly to be ready for him." She advised and he closed his eyes.

She hoped off of the bed, leaving the video on and he lay and listened to the continuing pleasure as he remembered it. He recalled thinking the footage had looked rough and harsh that first time he'd seen it but now that he'd seen so many videos of men having each other in a rough manner, he realised how gentle Klaus had been after all. Yvonne was back before he noticed she had left and turned the video off as he dozed.

He awoke some time later to the sound of someone in his room. The lights were out and he struggled to see in the darkness. The person moved to his side and he flinched in surprise before he realised it was Klaus. He exhaled in relief and gazed up at him full of emotion. Was his punishment over? He tried to sit and opened his mouth to speak but Klaus reached down and placed his finger over his lips to silence him as he stroked his hair away from his face tenderly, pushing him flat again.

Damon watched him in query, enjoying the light touches and Klaus leaned into his neck and inhaled the scent of his skin. Damon closed his eyes peacefully. He made a sound of need as Klaus pulled his face away again and Klaus paused to look at him as he hovered. Damon pleaded with his eyes for more affection, for anything at all and Klaus chewed his lip and stroked his hair again. Damon closed his eyes again and leaned into his fingers and Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. He began to withdraw his hand and Damon brought his own up and held Klaus's hand to his cheek.

Damon was his favourite and so it stood to reason that if Damon used that, played on it, he could gain favour again and eat. He had to play this logically, sensibly.

Klaus leaned down and surprised him with kisses to the mouth which were passionate and hungry. Damon opened his mouth to it and Klaus held him under his back and pushed his tongue inside stroking Damon's gently. Klaus must feel something more for him or he wouldn't behave like this. Damon should encourage it if he wanted to survive.

He began to feel aroused and held Klaus back but Klaus pulled back from him after a few moments. Damon grunted at the separation and tried to hold him there and Klaus exhaled again.

"What do you do to me?" Klaus whispered frustrated.

Klaus removed Damon's arms and stroked his face before standing up. Damon sat up confused and needy and Klaus shook his head at him to indicate that he wasn't to rise and follow him. Klaus pulled a blood bag from his pocket and leant down to feed it to him, indicating for Damon to open his mouth so he could place the head of the tube inside. Damon gasped in relief and gratitude and accepted it hungrily as Klaus held the bag to his mouth, cooing to him. Damon held his hands over Klaus's hands and closed his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks. Klaus did care. He hadn't earned any blood but Klaus couldn't leave him to suffer despite that. As Damon thought on it he became more emotional and squeezed Klaus's hands tight while he made choking sounds and swallowed.

"No one must know of this Damon. It's not fair to the others that I favour you so much." Klaus whispered and Damon choked a sob again, still drinking as he continued to weep silently. Klaus ran one hand through his hair to soothe him and Damon drained the bag quickly. Klaus wiped his cheeks free of tears and cupped his face for a moment before standing up and exiting the room quietly. Damon sat dazed and vibrating as he watched him leave. What the hell had that been?

The next night was the same – Damon watched the videos all day, now becoming more and more interested in their own video for the intimacy of it. Klaus didn't ask for him all that day again and he felt so desperate and pained. He had been secretly hoping Klaus would visit in the night again so he was prepared for that happening when it did.

Klaus fed him, kissed him and held him again and Damon arched up into his embrace and made small humming noises which spurred Klaus to hold him tighter. They kissed until Klaus was aching to climb on top of him and they were both breathless with need.

"I want you." Klaus whispered into his neck. "You're going to kill me pet."

"Please take me." Damon whispered.

"I want your love and devotion. Can you give me that?" Klaus bit along his collarbone.

"I'll try. I promise." Damon breathed and Klaus pulled up from him.

He tried to grab him, desperately trying to hold onto their moment. He missed his attention and affection so badly. He groaned miserably as Klaus withdrew from him and stood up. Klaus made to move away and leave and Damon sat up.

"Wait. Please."

Klaus sighed and turned to look at him again.

"Don't go." Damon begged and Klaus stared at him.

"Why?" Klaus approached again.

"I don't want to be alone." Damon admitted. "You never call on me anymore."

"No."

"Are you punishing me?" Damon croaked.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair as he considered how to respond.

"Perhaps I am."

"I want to give you what you need. I've done everything you've asked. I've changed so much." Damon said frustrated.

"And for that reason you've earned my admiration pet and my favour." Klaus soothed and went over to him pulling him forward into his neck. "Feed on me brave Damon, taste my longing for you."

Damon held him and bit down, drinking in the strong potion that was Klaus's blood. It made him feel strong and intoxicated and he closed his eyes and sighed. This would help his hunger a little.

"No one drinks from my neck Damon. Only you, my wonder. If you cannot give me love, give me devotion instead and I will be satisfied." He stroked Damon's back as he spoke and Damon gulped noisily and clutched at him.

"Soon you will join me in my bed Damon. We will both know when you are ready." He cooed and separated them as he lay Damon down, kissing his mouth once more before exiting this time and leaving him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Klaus didn't return to him the following night and he held himself depressed all night, reacting to every sound in the house in hope that Klaus would come. He stayed awake all night waiting, but he never came. Morning came and he couldn't get the motivation to rise from his bed at all. What was the point? He lay curled into himself as he listened to the sounds of the girls pleasuring Klaus somewhere in the house. Without fresh blood his senses were a little duller and he couldn't hear as well. He sighed and thought on how upset he was.

A few times his reasoning came into play, reminding him that he was a prisoner here, a victim of brutality and manipulation. He should be happy and relieved that Klaus was leaving him alone and not demanding sex from him, but those thoughts didn't make him feel any better. He'd become used to the role of a slave and he wanted to pleasure Klaus. He wanted to make him happy because the rewards he was given when he did far outweighed life otherwise. Watching their video made him ache for touch and comfort from Klaus too. Strange how the thought never entered his mind that he may seek sexual comfort from the other slaves. He wasn't allowed to anyway. Klaus had said he would sleep with him only and yet he could hear the other slaves doing so. Cal and Yvonne made love in their room and he longed for that.

Life buzzed around him in the house and he was left alone like always. If he could get through today maybe Klaus would visit him tonight. That was the only thing holding him together. A knock came at his door and he sat up, his heart thumping.

"Damon? Klaus wants you." Peter's voice said through the door and Damon jumped up out of the bed and hurried to the door.

Peter gave him a warm smile and walked with him up to Klaus's room. Damon frowned at the fact that Peter was coming with him but he didn't speak. He didn't have anything nice to say to his human replacement. They entered Klaus's room together and Klaus came in from his bathroom, nude and glorious. Damon felt his mouth fill with saliva as he saw that Klaus was aroused. Would he finally touch him today? He looked to Klaus hopefully and Klaus chuckled and lay down on his bed.

"Damon, I thought you might be ready to watch. I hear you're wearing the DVDs down." Klaus grinned and Damon blinked in embarrassment. "That's my boy. Come." Klaus motioned for him to come forward and Damon climbed onto the bed beside him and looked to him.

Klaus pulled him into him on his side and Damon closed his eyes enjoying the closeness as Klaus ran his hand down Damon's side gently. Klaus placed a kiss on his shoulder and Damon nervously placed his hand on Klaus's chest, unsure if he was allowed to touch him. Klaus smiled at the movement.

"Peter. Today you will service me. Damon will watch. Do you consent?"

"Yes sir." Peter said obediently and Klaus separated from Damon's body and moved to allow Peter to climb in between them.

Damon frowned in jealousy and sat up and Klaus pulled Peter into him and began to whisper instructions into his ear. Peter took no coercing at all and was clearly very much interested in sex with Klaus. Damon watched as Peter kicked into action, his knowledge of pleasuring another man evident from the ease with which he moved Klaus into positions and rode him. Klaus barely did anything, leaving Peter to be more dominant but be the one being entered at all times.

The longer Damon watched the more aroused he became and he began to stroke himself, watching the pleasure Klaus displayed. He wanted to do this with him. Damon climaxed into his hand when Peter gasped aloud in his own pleasure and Klaus watched Damon impressed and clearly happy. Klaus chuckled and quickly took over, pushing Peter onto his back and taking charge as he satisfied himself. Damon lay down on his side, watching Klaus move and he pumped himself to climax again, earning an excited climax from Klaus as he watched him.

The three of them snoozed lightly for ten minutes or so, sated, before Klaus woke up and extracted himself from Peter's body.

"Peter. You can go now." Klaus whispered, gently urging Peter awake and sending him away.

Damon smiled to himself at the fact that he was getting to stay and Peter gave him a scowl as he closed the door behind him. Klaus rose from the bed and Damon sat up confused as he heard the shower being turned on. Wasn't Klaus going to take him? Klaus walked back into the bedroom and stood hands on hips looking at him.

"Come pet." He said and Damon climbed off of the bed and went to him. "Wash me."

Klaus stepped into the shower and Damon reached for soap, perplexed that Klaus would ask him to do this. He foamed up his hands and began to rub his body slowly, enjoying the curves of muscle and parting his lips in desire when he reached Klaus's groin. He shot a look at him nervously as he reached his manhood and Klaus nodded in encouragement. Damon got his knees and tried to lean into to suck him, but Klaus didn't allow it.

"No pet."

"Please?" Damon asked confused and Klaus shook his head.

"No talking Damon, remember? Remember your place." Klaus advised and Damon deflated.

Why call on him if he wasn't allowed to service him? Why come to him at night and kiss him and show him signs of love and affection? Was it just to hurt him more?

"Today you will service with the others. There is more to this role than sex Damon. If you really want to please me, you will obey like the others do, no matter what I ask. Can you do that for me?" Klaus asked and stroked through Damon's hair gently.

Damon gulped but nodded.

"You are my precious one." Klaus sighed and Damon closed his eyes and smiled in relief. "It may be hard on you to be what I need but the more you give me, the more I will adore you."

Damon looked up at him.

"There may be times today where you will believe that I don't care for you, that I am being cruel and punishing. You may feel humiliated and hurt but remember how you affect me pet. Think of my affections, remember my desire for you and you will get through it."

Damon burned to ask why he was warning him like this, what was to come but he kept his mouth closed obediently and finished washing him and Klaus stroked his head and praised him. Once Klaus was clean and dried he dressed and reached into a drawer pulling out a dog lead. Damon looked at it and shivered in apprehension. Klaus motioned for him to come forward and Damon breathed in fear. Klaus raised his eyebrows in demand and he went forward, allowing Klaus to clip him onto it. Damon bowed his head and tried to calm himself. Was Klaus going to pimp him out again? His breathing became harsh and Klaus cupped his cheek reassuringly and brushed his lips across his jaw line to calm him.

Klaus pulled him along on his hands and knees out of the room and headed towards the front door. Damon stopped in confusion as Klaus opened the front door and pulled at his lead. He looked up and frowned. Klaus wanted him to go outside? Like this? Naked and chained? He made a sound of grief and disbelief and Klaus's face hardened as he tugged his chain and choked him a little. Damon resisted in shock and Klaus choked him again as he whimpered grieved.

"Show me your love and devotion." Klaus reminded him and Damon shed a tear in pain. "Come."

Klaus pulled the chain again and Damon moved forward, trying not to weep and panic. They went outside slowly as Damon winced at contact with the ground against his skin. Klaus opened the door to his back seat and ushered him inside, telling him to lay flat rather than sit upright. He did so and Klaus smiled and stroked his back gently in reward. Damon lay as still as possible as he panicked internally. Where were they going? What was he going to do? He was naked and vulnerable.

They drove for a short time and Klaus pulled over. Damon held himself tight in fear. Had Klaus not killed those monsters he would be fearing that he was being taken to them. Klaus opened the door and urged him out onto his fours again and he blinked at the sunshine. They were outside the Town Hall. Damon looked around wildly, in fear of being seen naked and Klaus pulled him along quickly. He did his best to keep up, climbing the steps inside and entering a large room – a room he had stood in countless times when he'd been a prominent member of the Founders Council. The room was full of people and he shuddered and pulled back at the lead a little, eliciting a choking drag coming from Klaus which made him cough. He kept his head down and looked at the ground as his heart thundered.

"What the hell...?" Commotion began around then and Damon squeezed his eyes closed.

Raised voices sounded and Klaus finally spoke.

"You all know Damon. He is now my plaything."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Damon are you..?"

"Is this a joke?!"

"Call for the sheriff!"

"Damon?!"

Damon hyperventilated at their cries and questions and Klaus choked him again until he fell forward onto his face.

"Damon is now my sex slave. He cleans me, feeds me and fulfils all of my desires against his will because he knows that I will kill everyone he loves if he does not. He knows that I will kill everyone in this town if I feel that I am being challenged. Don't you pet?" Klaus addressed him and he gave a small nod as he got onto all fours again.

"What have you done to him?" Someone gasped and Klaus chuckled.

"I've tamed the wild Salvatore. Damon, show them how you service your master. Show them what you do to live each day so that they will be warned not to follow in you or your brother's footsteps."

Damon exhaled in grief. He didn't know what to do! He hesitated and Klaus growled. He panicked and lay down on his back, offering himself to Klaus in the missionary position as Klaus beamed at him and everyone else gasped and cried out horrified. Damon closed his eyes tight in shame and Klaus warned them all not to leave the room or speak.

"Damon, take my seed." Klaus commanded and Damon looked up pleadingly.

He sat up and knelt before his groin, unzipping him as his hands shook. He pulled his penis out and tried to pretend it was just the two of them here. He couldn't help but sob a little as he sucked and it made him choke as he felt everyone in the room watch in horror and pity for him. Klaus placed his hand in Damon's hair.

"Show me you love me pet."

Damon tried to pull himself together and concentrate. He knew he wasn't doing this as good as he could be but this was hell. Despite the sloppy job he was doing Klaus didn't hurt him or force his head.

"Uhhh, good boy Damon. You see, Damon is a lesson to any of you that challenge me. This is my town. Anyone plotting or standing in my way won't simply be extinguished like Carol. You will perform as Damon does."

Over the next half hour Damon obeyed and performed for him like a prized dog – following instructions. It was the most humiliating thing he'd ever been through in his life. The better he obeyed, the more Klaus beamed and the humans in witness withdrew into themselves. Once Klaus was satisfied he pulled a blood bag from his pocket and squirted it into Damon's mouth as Damon knelt before him.

Damon wanted to die.

"I want you to text your friends, put it on facebook, spread the word about what you have witnessed today. I want the world to know." Klaus instructed and Damon fazed out and lay down on the ground, curled into the foetal position.

Klaus pulled him from the room finally, half dragging him along the floor as he choked and held his collar. Any love he though Klaus had had for him, he now disbelieved. Klaus ushered him into the car as he had done before and Damon lay down defeated and numb. The gravel from the ground had worn on Damon's knees and they were bleeding as he climbed in the back seat, but the pain was welcomed. Physical pain was easier to focus on than the humiliation and psychological pain he was feeling.

Klaus had made sure that even if he was free he'd never be able to resume his life here. Everyone would pity him now. He squeezed his eyes closed and held himself as Klaus climbed in and began their drive home. Half way there Damon jolted as the car was pulled over quickly and stopped. Klaus jumped out of the drivers' seat and opened the rear door at Damon's head and Damon jumped up in surprise.

Klaus reached out stroking his face tenderly.

"Damon, remember what I said to you earlier?" Klaus asked cautiously and Damon fought to contain his pain. "Remember how important you are to me? How precious?"

Damon resigned himself to the thought that Klaus was playing him again and held still as Klaus leaned in and began to kiss him. He kissed back obediently and Klaus stroked through his hair. They kissed only for a few minutes until Klaus pulled away.

"You performed just as I needed pet. I need you to continue when we get home. The others already hate that I favour you and you must show them that you are willing to go to the lengths they are to please me. Do you understand?" Klaus whispered and Damon nodded.

Klaus smiled and took in Damon's bloody knees. He stroked his thighs and leaned down, kissing and licking the remnants of his blood away from his knees as Damon watched stupefied. Once his knees were healed and blood free Klaus climbed in the front seat again and resumed their journey and Damon tried not to think. He felt betrayed again, beyond humiliated and he didn't know how to feel about Klaus. This morning he had so desired him, wanted to please him, touch him, have him inside but now…How could he want those things still when Klaus had done this to him? In some ways this was worse than making him sleep with the other monsters. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

When they arrived home Klaus was cold again and dragged him out of the car by his collar and lead, making his knees bleed again as he scrambled along the gravel in front of the house. Once they were inside Klaus retrieved a dog bowl and sat it down at his face. He flinched. Klaus filled it with blood from a blood bag and laid it down in front of him like you would do for an animal and Damon couldn't help himself. He was hungry and he had to feed. He hated that he was willing to do this, to feed in this fashion but it was the only way and Klaus wanted it. When he was finished licking the contents he looked around and saw that the other slaves were nearby also eating from bowls – human food. Yvonne was eating happily. He realised that this degradation wasn't just for him alone and somehow he felt a little more at ease.

"Sleep Damon. Go." Klaus instructed and pushed Damon onwards towards his room.

He crawled on all fours as was required and didn't straighten until he got to the hall way. He went to his room and lay in his bed depressed. Today had been horrible. He'd never felt as low. He lay in his bed, coiled into himself as he despaired. There was no going back with the people in Mystic Falls.

He was numb. He couldn't conceive of what had just happened. It was too huge. He lay wallowing and considering suicide for the first time. Klaus had made it clear he wouldn't kill him. Stefan was off somewhere, not giving a damn about what happened to him and there was no one else who cared anymore. He sat up and looked around the room for something he could use. The room was pretty bare and offered no real assistance. He moved to a chair in the corner and lifted it to check the legs – they were wooden, it would work. He broke a leg off with ease and looked at it in his hand as he tried to rationalise whether he could really do this. Could he kill himself? Was he strong enough?

He chewed his lip anxiously and raised it out in front of himself as he held his breath. It was now or never…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He heard footsteps approaching and he panicked, panting. He looked at the wooden stake and willed himself to do it but he couldn't. He threw it under the bed as the door opened and blinded him with light from the hallway.

Klaus entered and closed the door behind him. They stared at each other.

"What's wrong pet?" Klaus asked gently and Damon just stared back at him numb.

Klaus frowned and approached him, making him take a step back. He wasn't sure why he moved back but he just felt like he didn't want to be touched. Klaus stopped and frowned all the more at his response.

"I thought no one was supposed to know you come to me at night sometimes." Damon said quietly.

"I am the king here." Klaus responded, looking at him strangely.

Damon sat down on the end of the bed and looked down at the floor.

"You're upset." Klaus said and Damon closed his eyes. "I told you today would be difficult but you did everything I needed. You were wonderful."

Damon sighed and opened his eyes again. Klaus approached him slowly and stood in front of him.

"Speak love."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me why you threw a weapon under your bed." Klaus said and Damon looked up at him in fear at being caught.

"Those people used to be my friends. I knew them all."

"That's why this was so important. That's why this had to happen today." Klaus explained.

"Why are you punishing me?"

"This wasn't a punishment. You've done nothing to make me want to punish you. You please me more than I can ever say."

"Nothing I do is ever enough for you." Damon croaked and Klaus knelt before him and looked into his eyes.

"Everything you do astounds me pet. You are my precious one."

Damon shook his head in grief.

"All you do is please me. I had to send my message and you helped me do that." Klaus reached up and stroked through Damon's hair tenderly.

"You don't want me anymore. Why?" He asked and Klaus chewed his lip.

"Peter is better. He knows what to do." Klaus said simply and Damon swallowed, nodding absent-mindedly in admittance.

How strange to be grieved that he had been replaced as Klaus's sex slave. The world really was upside down because he was grieved about that. He'd give anything to break Peter's neck and take his place back in Klaus's bed again.

"Don't you want to make me pay?"

"Damon if I wanted you any more than I already do I would have to chain myself down to stop myself taking you 24 hours a day and not because I want you to pay your penance to me." Klaus admitted and Damon frowned and took in a shaky breath as Klaus leaned down and kissed his bloody knees clean again.

"As far as punishment goes, you have served your time."

"What?" Damon looked at his face in amazement.

"Now I have to let you go. My lust for you is too extreme, it distracts me. I have to cut you out. I will ensure you are fed. There's no need for you to earn your meals now that I don't want you to service me."

Damon choked in grief and spilled tears down his face. What did he mean? He would still keep him here but not use him like a slave anymore? If that was what he meant, he was to be a prisoner with no affection or pleasure. As he thought on that he became anxious. The sex filled the time here. The hours were shorter when you had sensation to focus on and Klaus always pleasured him to climax, allowing him to sleep comfortable and sated. If he didn't have that he would just be left here in this room as he had been these past few days and he would go crazy.

"This is a kindness Salvatore the Brave. You're not my slave anymore but a house guest. You should be thankful that you won't have to take my seed any longer. Peter will take over your role."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Fifty years or so should do the trick I think, but you will remain down here in this room. I will have blood brought to you daily."

"No." Damon croaked. "Please sir, don't leave me here. I want to service you."

"I don't require your skills any longer Damon. I do this because you are precious to me and I won't have you forced anymore. I've grown to feel so deeply for you." Klaus cooed at him and stood up to back away.

Damon looked to him frantic and grief stricken.

"Don't ask for me Damon. I don't want to see you anymore." Klaus said with finality.

Damon felt a huge surge of adrenaline run through him as Klaus moved to exit the room. His heart beat wildly. He jumped up and blurred to Klaus, pushing him against the door, closing it abruptly. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew he had to do something or be left down here to rot away forgotten.

Klaus shouted in surprise and flattened against the door and Damon panted for a second in desperation. Klaus began to push back against him to remove him when Damon pressed their mouths together roughly, kissing him with as much passion and skill as he had to offer. He couldn't bare an existence locked down here with the other slaves – fed to keep him alive but without any comfort or affection. He wanted what Klaus gave Peter. He wanted it to be like it had been when Klaus had taken him in the blood. He wanted his favour, his focus, his love…

He battled with Klaus's arms, which were trying to hold him and push backwards. Klaus forced them apart and looked at Damon annoyed and Damon exhaled and dropped to his knees quickly. He reached up and undid Klaus's jeans and pulled them down. Klaus allowed it as he watched. Damon lifted his feet one at a time and stripped his jeans from him entirely. Klaus folded his arms and raised his eyebrows and Damon began to try his best moves to please.

He thought on the videos he'd been watching and began to stroke up Klaus's legs softly. He kissed up towards his groin gently and Klaus hummed and opened his legs a little wider apart so Damon could kiss the inside of his thigh on the way to his manhood. Damon took his time, stroking and kissing the skin gently and took his manhood into his mouth. Klaus leaned back into the door and sighed in pleasure. Damon focussed on all of the techniques he'd watched Peter use and all of the footage from the dvd's. He could do this, he could do this as though he lusted after a man's body. His new techniques were welcomed as Klaus moaned and flexed into his mouth and Damon knew he was winning him over.

After Klaus had emptied into his throat he licked around his groin and began to undo the rest of Klaus's clothing as he kissed his way up his chest. Klaus wanted love, so Damon was going to put on the show of his life to demonstrate that he could give him a semblance of that to the best of his ability. He pulled him forward away from the door and urged Klaus down onto the bed as he climbed on top of him and resumed sucking and kissing every inch of Klaus's body. Klaus purred and moaned in enjoyment at Damon's efforts until his erection was swollen and huge again.

Damon took it in hand and began to pump him as he moved to his mouth and kissed him passionately. Klaus kissed back hungry for him and flexed into his hand. Damon coated his fingers in the pre-cum from Klaus's erection and inserted his fingers inside of himself as he continued to please Klaus's mouth. He had to make this good. Klaus grew harder and more insistent and Damon withdrew his fingers and raised himself up above his erection. Klaus watched avidly as Damon slid down onto his manhood, trying not to wince as it stretched him to the max. He hadn't ever had to prepare himself before – Klaus had always done it for him and as he struggled he realised he wasn't quite stretched enough. He chewed his lip through the discomfort and Klaus slid his hands up and down his legs to comfort him as he breathed and went slow.

Once he was fully filled he sighed in relief and Klaus chuckled. He gave a small smile and began to rock his hips as he had seen Peter do. It was a lot more work but Klaus's face filled with lust and pleasure at the sensation as he did so and he realised how much better this must feel than what Damon had done beforehand when he'd tried to move. Klaus began to moan and Damon smiled excited and put his whole body into the movement.

"Oh Damon…" Klaus drooled and whispered adoringly and Damon raised himself higher so that he could take Klaus in and out of himself to the maximum point and make Klaus's toes curl.

The men in the videos had done this, taking the dominant partners penis almost to the outside and then thrusting it fully inside again but it wasn't without difficulty. He began to tire and sweat but Klaus seemed so happy that he didn't want to stop. He leaned forward and kissed Klaus again, trailing his hands over his body and panting. Klaus brought his hands to around Damon's bottom and held him there to aid his movements.

"That's it pet." Klaus whispered in encouragement. "Show me you love me."

"Uhhh." Damon moaned and panted.

He couldn't keep this position up much longer. He paused to breathe and tried to think, laying his head on Klaus's shoulder. He had to make this good, he had to make this great! He parted his lips and bit into Klaus's neck and Klaus jolted in surprise. Still, he didn't pull him away so Damon sucked a little more and began his rocking movements again, spurred on by the blood. Klaus tilted upwards into his mouth and Damon sat back, dripping blood over Klaus's chest. Klaus looked up at him, pupils blown and he slid his arms under him and pulled Klaus upwards so that he was sitting too. Damon was in his lap now and he held Klaus there as he slid his legs around Klaus's back, anchoring himself so he could thrust easier and deeper without so much effort. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed and Damon leaned into his neck and kissed his throat.

Klaus began to climax and Damon had an idea. Klaus always got him to agree to things when he was making him cum. Perhaps he could play those tricks too.

"Please keep me master…" He whispered seductively into Klaus's ear making him moan loudly. He sighed as he felt his own manhood ready to spill at the friction between their bodies.

Klaus moaned and held him finally, holding him tight and thrusting up into him wildly as though he couldn't control himself and Damon moaned and shivered in response.

"Have me, have me master…" Damon moaned and Klaus growled and thrust inside so quickly that they both howled and climaxed.

Damon's arms gave way and he collapsed into him, Klaus laying back flat and holding him to him as he breathed. Damon felt victorious and smiled as he panted for breath. He closed his eyes and snuggled his face into Klaus's neck. If Klaus wanted to believe Damon loved him, he could do that. He could play it that way. Klaus stroked his hands through Damon's hair and down his back lovingly.

Damon drifted a little sleepily and Klaus made no move to rouse him as he lay thinking. This was exactly what he wanted. He'd broken Damon down from being straight and in love with Elena to being his sex slave who was not only willing, but so desperately burning for him that he would vow to try and love his enemy. It made his blood simmer to think on that. He had no doubt that Damon could never love him romantically but he was beginning to believe in Damon's desperation for affection from him. Even if Damon didn't realise it, he needed it now. Damon's world was upside down and Klaus held it in his hands like a snow globe.

He wasn't sure what he wanted now. Damon was subservient but still talked back – he liked that. He wanted to beat him, he'd enjoy that but now Damon was such a good slave he didn't want to harm him physically. Psychological torture was more fun anyway. Now Damon knew he had to compete with Peter he would try all the harder and lose any sense of himself that he held dear. There was no erasing anything now.

Damon stirred as Klaus's juices began their descent out of him and Klaus smiled and motioned for him to sit up and extract himself. Damon did so and lay down tired as Klaus leaned over him.

"Good boy." Klaus cooed and Damon looked up at him waiting. "I like it when you call me master. You are the only one who ever has. It seems fitting.

"Fitting?"

"Everything you do surprises me." Klaus gave a small smile and Damon stared at him. "I want to protect you, pleasure you, love you even. I am the only one who could offer you such devotion Damon. Others will hurt you, betray you and use you."

"You hurt me." Damon pointed out.

"I did, but it was necessary then. Now you and I understand each other and you want me as much as I want you." Klaus's eyes sparkled in excitement and Damon parted his lips ever so subtly to attract Klaus's attention.

He should have been doing this the whole time. How could he have forgotten how good he was at making people want him? He tilted his throat up just a little and Klaus's pupils widened again. Klaus's consuming lust for him was so obvious. Had it always been so obvious? He licked his lips and watched as Klaus's eyes followed his tongue movements. Klaus leaned down and ran his tongue up Damon's chest and nuzzled into his neck.

"Tonight you will sleep with me." Klaus whispered and Damon smiled to himself victorious.

"Yes master." Damon whispered obediently and Klaus made a growling sound of lust in the back of his throat and stood up from the bed as his veins protruded around his eyes.

Damon moved to sit up as he moved but Klaus swooped down and threw him over his shoulder. Damon shouted in surprise and Klaus chuckled and held him around his legs as he walked from the room, holding him like a conquest as they went to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 extras

This was good. This was a much easier way to live in this house, in this situation. When he played his part well Klaus was delighted and convinced by it. Not to say that Damon didn't feel some kind of devotion but it wasn't love like Klaus expected.

Hours later, he fell back into Klaus's embrace as he climaxed. A good position he had found was to sit in Klaus's lap facing away from him while he rode him. It helped support his hips as he moved and seemed to drive Klaus crazy. Klaus pulled him back flush against his chest and cooed at him. He let his head fall onto Klaus's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He'd been proving his devotion all night long since Klaus had permitted him to lie in his bed again. Klaus seemed delighted at his efforts and stroked over his abdomen as he calmed.

"So much devotion. So much passion." Klaus sighed, smiling and encompassing Damon in his arms fondly. "I didn't know you had it in you. I could just stay inside of you permanently and worship you in this position." Klaus flexed with his still semi-erect manhood inside of him again and Damon grunted at how sensitive his insides were.

Klaus slowed and motioned for Damon to get up. Damon struggled to coordinate his limbs and almost fell off of the bed but Klaus caught him and held him adoringly and laid him down.

Klaus smiled down at him and opened his legs wide to fill him again. Damon blinked in tiredness and tried to relax his body. Truth was that he wanted so badly to stay here but he hurt inside. He'd been riding Klaus for hours now. Klaus growled, stroking his erection and moved to insert himself again when he noticed the rawness of Damon's entrance and he paused. Damon hadn't prepared himself that well when he had started tonight and now because of that he was sore. Klaus traced his fingers around the tissue and Damon flinched a little in response, biting his lip. Klaus lowered himself and began to lick the skin, soothing it. Damon purred and squirmed. Klaus really was a good master. He wanted more but he was willing to soothe Damon's body instead and care for him. Damon couldn't help but feel warmed by that. Klaus licked for a few minutes as Damon writhed under his mouth, before he dragged his mouth up to Damon's chest, placing soft, warm kisses across his skin.

"My poor Damon. It must be so hard for you." Klaus said looking at him and Damon raised his eyebrows. "Taking me inside so often."

Klaus stroked Damon's legs up to his bottom and squeezed it affectionately.

"Do you hurt pet?"

"It's ok." Damon said, hoping that was the right answer.

"No pet. No pain for you, ever again." Klaus admonished and lay down on his side next to him. "Do you enjoy it when I am inside of you?"

Damon turned on his side to face him, unsure of how to respond. Was Klaus trying to catch him out or set him up for punishment? He nodded silently in response and Klaus chewed his lip.

"But you miss the control, you miss being inside of someone don't you? A man like you…would miss that release." Klaus surmised and Damon's eyes widened.

Klaus reached over and took his manhood in hand gently and Damon closed his eyes and allowed the gentle touch.

"Do you miss it?" Klaus whispered and Damon nodded before he could stop himself. "Of course you do. Perhaps we can do something about that."

Damon opened his eyes in surprise and gazed at him. Was Klaus offering himself? His breathing shot up as he considered what that would be like. If he could enter Klaus…He blushed as his pupils widened in desire and Klaus gave a quiet chuckle as Damon's manhood twitched.

"Want me do you?" Klaus smiled and Damon nodded again with more effort this time. "Hmmmmn." Klaus smiled and squeezed his flesh gently. "Perhaps one day I will let you Salvatore the Brave."

"Please sir…" Damon said in a huskier voice than he meant and Klaus's veins protruded in lust.

Klaus pulled him into him growling and Damon held him, stroking his skin around his back and bottom as he tested how much he was allowed to initiate contact. Klaus leaned into his neck and began to kiss the skin again. He was being so gentle, Damon couldn't help but close his eyes and relax into his body. He hummed and Klaus stroked his back and kissed up his neck, urging Damon's head back.

"You are so beautiful love. I'm going to make you strong again." Klaus whispered against the skin of his throat and Damon exhaled peacefully.

Klaus was clearly hooked on him, obsessed even. Perhaps he could balance out the power here a little more and stop himself from feeling like such a victim, so out of control. Klaus pulled his head up and looked down at him. He should encourage more affection like this. He reached up slowly and put his arms around Klaus's neck as Klaus watched him intrigued by his movement. His heart beat wildly. He lifted his head and brought their mouths together softly, almost virginally. Yes, he had kissed Klaus before, but it was in the heat of pleasure – this was different. It was more intimate somehow and the fact that he was initiating it would make Klaus even more enchanted with him.

Klaus held him gently and let him control the kiss and Damon opened his mouth to it and brought his legs up to cradle Klaus between his thighs. Klaus's hold on him tightened and Damon caressed his tongue. Klaus purred into his mouth and stroked down to Damon's hips, pulling them deeper into his body.

Much to Damon's surprise Klaus ended the kiss and chuckled delighted. Damon kept his hold around his neck and Klaus grinned and sighed, laying his head into Damon's neck and as though he meant to snooze on him. This was new. Klaus usually moved him around the bed and had him until Damon was half crazed with exhaustion and then he'd tuck Damon in and sleep next to him.

Damon held Klaus's back as he sagged into him. He waited for inevitable movement or lust from him but Klaus was still and relaxed. Damon brought his legs down flat again and relaxed into the mattress. He stroked up and down Klaus's back, hoping he would enjoy it and closed his eyes to rest as Klaus drifted off to sleep with his mouth at Damon's shoulder.

Damon slept surprisingly well considering Klaus never moved from between his thighs all night. It was strangely intimate and alluring to cradle Klaus's body against his own. He'd spent so many nights lately, alone in that servant room and he was cherishing the luxury of the soft mattress beneath him and the body heat of another person. He had to do whatever it took to stay here, to stay in favour because Klaus had been brutally honest when he'd said that if he wouldn't force anything anymore. If Damon wanted him, he had to demonstrate that, he had to prove it otherwise Klaus would shut him away rather than rape or torture him anymore. Strange how that fact made Damon feel warm and loved, despite the fact that Klaus was still manipulating him and he knew it.

Klaus stirred sleepily and lifted his head to look at Damon's face. Damon kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep still. His body was still done in from last night's sex and he wasn't ready to start the shagathon right now. If he didn't though, Klaus could send him away again and he'd be back to square one.

Klaus's breath tickled the skin of Damon's cheek as he looked down at him. Damon had to appear willing and alluring without appearing awake just yet. Klaus had such affection and desire for him, he could use it to make Klaus care for him. He had already called him 'precious' on a number of occasions. Perhaps if Damon made himself seem vulnerable but completely his, he would be easier on his body. Damon exhaled softly and tilted his head a little to appear more vulnerable, eliciting a very sleepy sounding moan from the back of his throat and Klaus automatically lay his head back into his neck and placed some small kisses there, stroking Damon's sides softly. That was exactly what he needed to encourage and if it was this easy to incur this response, it'd be no problem. The time for feeling helpless and afraid had passed. He had to get some control here again and this was the way to do it.

What was Klaus feeling? Damon parted his lips and turned his head away slightly towards Klaus's face. How could he show devotion without putting out when his body hurt? There had to be a way. Klaus licked the side of his neck, his morning erection growing against the side of Damon's thigh making him nervous. He didn't want sex right now. What should he do? Klaus would hear from his heart speeding that he was awake soon. He had to act now.

"Mmmmn…" He moaned softy, frowning and Klaus paused.

He tensed his body. Surely that would work. He sucked in a breath and tensed again and Klaus elevated himself onto his hands, releasing some of the weight of his body.

"Damon." Klaus called and stroked his face gently.

Damon waited until he thought the appropriate time had passed and he fluttered his eyes open gradually. Klaus was looking down at him in concern and he blinked a few times.

A range of emotions flickered across Klaus's face and Damon held his breath, fearing that perhaps Klaus had seen right through his guise of being asleep. He tensed as Klaus opened his legs gently to enter him and he noticed the response. He raised his eyebrows as Damon tried to relax his pelvis and Klaus looked down observing the rawness still present in his tissue. Damon hadn't fed, so his healing was slower that it ought to be. In truth he had become used to surviving on so little blood that his healing has slowed down much more than it should have. He was vulnerable and more easily breakable.

Klaus shook his head at Damon and sighed. He sat up and Damon lay still as Klaus thought to himself.

"It was foolish of you not to prepare yourself properly last night love. Clearly the short time we spent physically separated has affected your body's ability to accommodate me. That's disappointing indeed." Klaus said and Damon sat up, feeling anxious.

"Master…"

"No speaking Damon." Klaus said softly but with command and Damon bit his lip. "I shall need Peter today to satisfy me. I had hoped to be able to lose myself in you, but I won't have you damaged since your body seems to be so vulnerable."

Damon made an exhale of distress. He didn't want to feel vulnerable. He was still a vampire, still healing, still capable of sex…No, no! He lay back down and opened his legs invitingly. Pain or no pain, he wouldn't be pushed aside again. No more of being tucked away out of reach. Klaus looked towards him in surprise and Damon flexed his hips a little to offer himself.

"I told you no pain love. I won't take you when you are tender. Yes, Peter will spend the day and evening with me instead while you recover and feed."

Klaus moved to climb from the bed and Damon sat up sharply again and grabbed Klaus's hand. Klaus resisted so Damon sucked in a breath and pulled hard, pulling Klaus on top of him without warning. Klaus shouted in surprise and Damon took that opportunity to roll him over quickly and pin him beneath him. Klaus looked up at him flabberghasted but not angry and Damon began to pump his member enthusiastically, twisting the foreskin at the top as he pumped and Klaus sighed and closed his eyes enjoying it. Damon smiled in relief and began to suck at his nipples, receiving a hum of pleasure in response. He couldn't take him inside, but he could make him release in other ways.

"Uhhh, _there_ you are Salvatore the Brave. I thought I might have lost you to your brutal training." Klaus smiled as he arched his pelvis and let his mouth fall open.

He spent the next hour, teasing Klaus's body with his oral skills until Klaus was so flushed from desire and writhing underneath him that he began to whisper Damon's name urgently. Damon popped his erection out of his mouth and smiled victorious at the state he had created in him. Klaus opened his eyes, pupils huge as he took in how pleased Damon was with himself and he grinned widely.

Damon sucked at the very tip of his manhood and Klaus gasped at how close he was to bursting. Damon hadn't allowed him to release yet, instead building him up and letting him deflate over and over so that this release would be magnificent. Damon opened his legs wide and looked down towards Klaus's entrance. He wanted him, wanted to take him, but he knew there was no way Klaus would allow that. It was the job of the slave to take Klaus's seed, to be filled and stretched. Still, his manhood twitched at the thought of being allowed to and Klaus opened his eyes, observing the lust for that.

"Perhaps one day I will let you." He whispered and Damon looked at him, the desire to have permission so evident on his face that Klaus gave a chuckle. "If you are good and please me enough, one day I will let you inside."

Damon's heart sped up and his face flushed. He had to be better, please him, create in Klaus more of an obsession with him so that he could have what _he_ wanted too. He lowered his head, looking towards Klaus's entrance again. Should he stimulate it? Did he want to? The thought of doing that had always seemed gross to him, but Klaus had done it to him and it had felt so insanely arousing and pleasurable. He had no doubt that Peter would do it. He should aim to always outdo whatever Peter could do. He licked his lips nervously and descended to it, licking it tentatively. Klaus jolted in surprise and exhaled. Damon paused for a second, waiting to see if Klaus would stop him, but he didn't. Damon rolled his tongue around it, making Klaus elicit a small moan. Klaus was enjoying it. He lavished it with his full attentions until it opened wider for him and then he inserted his tongue.

Klaus gasped and writhed again and Damon reached above and took a hold of Klaus's aching erection. It was difficult to manoeuvre but he managed to pump Klaus as he licked and pushed his tongue in and out. Klaus may not let him penetrate him with his penis but evidently his tongue was allowed. Klaus immediately began to climax and Damon gave him everything he had, speeding up until Klaus was crying out his name in ecstasy and tearing the sheets away from the edges of the mattress. Hot seed spilled down Damon's hand and he brought his head back up to watch as Klaus lost his mind. Klaus always had a lot of seed, so he knew there was more. He kept pumping as Klaus yelled and arched, slipping one finger into Klaus's entrance cheekily and stimulating his prostate. More seed spurted from his manhood and covered Damon's hands, making his pumping movements slidey and more difficult, so he took it into his mouth and swallowed as he moved his finger in and out of the entrance. There was so much seed, he struggled to keep up as he swallowed.

Klaus was still shouting and writhing throughout. When the seed finally stopped filling his mouth he withdrew his finger slowly and drew back from Klaus's manhood. Klaus was flushed and panting, eyes closed. Klaus had an unfathomable sex drive and ability to have as many ejaculations as he wanted but Damon could sense that he was done for the moment. He sat back on his heels and waited as Klaus calmed. Klaus didn't speak at all, simply breathed and Damon wondered what he should do next. He traced his fingers over some of the seed which had spilled over Klaus's stomach. Klaus hated when any of it was wasted, but Damon felt full. He didn't want to swallow any more right now. He sat back and opened his legs apart, bending them so he could tilt his pelvis slightly. He collected some of the seed on his fingers, before tracing around his own entrance and coating it. Klaus opened his eyes and watched silently as Damon pushed his fingers inside of himself, making sure that any seed left on Klaus's skin was collected and pushed inside of himself. It felt good to have his fingers inside and he lay back to make it easier to slide them further inside. He did hurt a little still and he sighed frustrated. He needed his plug again. That would stop this from happening next time. He closed his eyes as the mattress shifted.

Klaus leaned over him, pupils huge again and Damon removed his fingers from himself. Klaus shook his head and caught his hand as he withdrew it.

"Continue precious one. Take my seed inside." Klaus encouraged and Damon blushed at how intensely Klaus was watching him.

He inserted his fingers again and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. Klaus began to whisper into his ear, such carnal thoughts and desires that it didn't take long before Damon was panting and hot. Klaus dragged his lips down the side of Damon's face into his neck and bit down to drink from him and Damon moaned loudly and took his manhood in hand as he pumped at his entrance faster now. Klaus swept his tongue at his neck and drank a little more as Damon moaned and shivered until Damon spilled his seed over himself and cried out.

Klaus slid his arms under Damon's back and chuckled into his neck as Damon panted and lay weakly in his embrace. The bite stung quite badly but he knew that Klaus wouldn't let it hurt him too long.

"Marvellous creature." Klaus whispered into his ear and Damon smiled and sighed happily.

Klaus pulled back to look down at his face, licking some of Damon's blood off of his lips leisurely. Damon smiled sated and triumphant that he'd still managed to please him without the pain of allowing him penetration and Klaus chuckled again. Damon opened his eyes and let out a small chuckle too as Klaus gazed down in adoration. That was just the kind of expression he wanted to see on Klaus from now on, that's what he had to ensure he created. Klaus stroked down his sides and hummed.

"Damon Salvatore laughs. Now that's a beautiful thing love. I never realised how much it suits you." Klaus remarked and Damon smiled and gently placed his hands on either side of Klaus's torso. "Perhaps I should make you laugh more often."

Klaus lowered his mouth to Damon's and Damon kissed him softly, opening as Klaus explored with his tongue. Damon held him tighter and made a small growl at the back of his throat as he tilted his body up to connected with the skin of Klaus's chest. Klaus held him tight in response and kissed him with such passion that he made himself erect again. They were both breathless when Klaus pulled himself away and sat back chuckling.

"I'm going to restore you love. I will make you stronger, faster, better than ever." Klaus promised and sat back opening his legs wide and gesturing for Damon to place himself between them.

Damon sat up and crawled forward cautiously, unsure of what Klaus wanted. Klaus smirked.

"Drink from me love. I want you to feel safe because I want to bite you often and without warning. You will feed from me daily from now on." Klaus gestured towards the femoral artery at the top inside of his thigh and Damon lay down, his head between Klaus's legs as he bit into it and began to drink.

Klaus moaned and sighed feeling the pleasure that sharing blood created and Damon felt the stinging in his neck fade and disappear. He swept his tongue over the skin, feeling Klaus's erection twitching against the side of his cheek and he bit down and drank some more. Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and stroked himself lazily, almost absentmindedly, as though he didn't care to climax. When Damon was full he pulled back, licking the skin free and looking up at him.

"You can speak love." Klaus said softly and Damon sat up. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothing."

"Damon." Klaus chuckled. "You may obey me now and want me but it doesn't mean you will stop having thoughts that I cannot control. Tell me, what are your desires? What do you want?"

Damon blinked, totally thrown by his questions. What did he want? He'd given up really wanting anything at all, other than to be in this bed and lavished with affection. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps some time to yourself will help you discover your feelings?"

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Precious Damon, I have other slaves here. I must service them as they service me. This is a two way relationship. You are my precious one, my favoured, but you must share me."

"Please master, I want to stay. I'll do anything." Damon struggled, gripping the sheets in his hands.

"You want to stay in this bed don't you?"

"Yes master."

"I must take the others and I must focus on _their_ needs too Damon. I won't touch you while I am doing so. Do you understand that?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and Damon nodded stiffly. "They work so hard to please me, as you are now doing. While I have them in this bed, you won't sleep _in_ the bed. The bed is for sex."

Damon frowned and looked lost for words. He wasn't allowed to sleep next to them while they serviced, so where would he sleep? At least he got to stay in the room. He swallowed and looked around the room for somewhere he could rest when this inevitably happened. He noticed the dog lead lying on the floor by a chair and he climbed off of the bed and moved on his hands and knees towards it. He took the chain in his mouth and lay it at the bottom of the bed like a dog. Strange that he didn't feel humiliated by that anymore, in fact the idea of pleasing Klaus by having it on him was a little arousing.

He looked up at Klaus from the floor to see a look of intrigue and delight on Klaus's face and he smiled. He looked around the room again, finding a rug and he moved to it and dragged it over to the end of the bed with his mouth, placing it there. Klaus let out a huff of disbelief as he continued to fetch things – one of the books he'd brought from home, a cushion from the chair. He arranged them all with his mouth until he had effectively created a bed for himself to sleep on.

Klaus was now sitting up fully, watching him and he felt a thrill run through him at that. Whatever he was doing, it was right. Klaus was happy. He eyed the bedside drawer and remembered his plug was inside of there. He crawled over to it and pulled the drawer open with his mouth. He looked up at Klaus in silent communication.

"You want it don't you?" Klaus chuckled and he nodded. "Would you like me to prepare you?"

Damon's cheeks flushed and he nodded again as his loins began to heat. His sex drive was starting to becoming ever more demanding, to keep up with Klaus's it seemed. Klaus reached in and lifted the plug, scrutinising it as he did.

"No. We shall go back to the former one love. I don't need you stretched out for multiple penetration anymore." Klaus commented and put it back in the drawer.

He opened another drawer above it and rummaged around inside. He pulled out the smaller plug, the one he had placed inside of him originally and Damon looked at it remembering it fondly. Klaus cupped one of his cheeks and stroked his thumb over Damon's lips as he studied his face.

"Nothing pleases me more than your desire not to disappoint me love. I prefer you tighter around me and this is the better device for ensuring that."

Damon looked up at him, eyes wide with need for that to be true and Klaus smiled fondly.

"Darling Damon, come up beside me."

Damon rose to his feet and lay on the bed. Klaus patted his knee and urged him to lie across him, so he did so, opening his legs to allow access. Klaus stroked his back and massaged his gluts and Damon relaxed and sunk into him. Klaus turned the vibration on and slowly circled it around his entrance, chuckling at Damon immediate squirming and erection.

"That's right love, give into it."

He was torturous and slow as he probed gently, not inserting it all the way until Damon began to whimper and flex his hips into Klaus's legs impatiently, trying to get some friction.

"Perhaps we should draw this out. Those tantric practises you used on me encouraged quite a release." Klaus purred and Damon panted and turned his face in towards him, making whimpering sounds of need. "My Damon, so desperate, so hungry. Don't you want to hold off and reap the release later?"

He knew Klaus was playing with him in jest but he couldn't help himself as he groaned.

"Please, please master…" He croaked and Klaus chuckled.

"Do not release love. I have another purpose for your seed later." Klaus instructed, turning the vibration off and sliding the plug in all the way and Damon fought with touching his manhood.

Klaus patted his bottom, urging him up and stood from the bed sighing happily as Damon rolled over and watched him. He winked at him and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Damon smiled faintly and listened as Klaus showered. He'd done good. Very good apparently and now he wouldn't have to go back to the servants rooms. He closed his eyes and his hand drifted down to his manhood unconsciously, stroking. He badly needed to release, he was aching. He pulled his hand away and tried to concentrate on something else. It was so difficult to. He bit his lip and tried to breathe it down. Klaus didn't want him to ejaculate. He had plans. He had to obey no matter how strong the urge was. He exhaled in need and balled his fists. Klaus came back into the room nude and smelling appealing and Damon groaned. Klaus had droplets of water running down his chest, tickling the flesh down to his manhood. Damon couldn't take his eyes from his body and he reached down and took his erection in hand again. Klaus raised one eyebrow and tutted and Damon groaned and gave him a look of desperation.

"No love. Do whatever you need to mind me." Klaus folded his arms and Damon blinked hard.

He moved to slide up and rest against the headrest when he felt a clang of metal behind his head. Manacles, strong iron ones at that. When had Klaus put them in here? He hadn't seen them before. That meant Klaus must have done so to use them on one of the others. He looked over at Klaus feeling a little hurt and jealous and Klaus let out a soft chuckle as he began to dress.

"Peter." Klaus said simply and Damon felt his blood boil.

He raised his wrist to one side and screwed the metal around it. This was his favoured hand for masturbation, so this would put him off trying to release. Klaus grinned in delight again and came over to help him secure his other wrist.

"Marvellous." He smiled and Damon relaxed and smiled too. "Now precious one, I will be away most of the day. When I return tonight I will give you as much blood as you can drink to make you heal and feel strong."

"Where are you..?"

"Damon." Klaus said in chastisement. "Rest your tongue love. I have business to attend to. I also need to fuck hard and long until I can trust myself not to wound you."

Damon huffed and felt a flash of anger. Klaus saw it in his eyes and he folded his arms.

"Anger? Anger that I will be fucking Peter or that you feel breakable love?" Klaus asked and Damon exhaled.

" _I_ want you." He said tightly and Klaus unfolded his arms.

"A healthy bit of competition will only make you enjoy me more love. Now, stay as you are until I return." Klaus nodded and Damon groaned. "God I miss tying you up. Your struggling was so arousing in the beginning."

Damon looked at him in query and Klaus flashed a smile before he turned and exited the room, locking it behind him and Damon blew out a breath and relaxed into the mattress.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, it's so nice to see some of the old fans back! I am so happy;-) I know not everyone ships Klamon but I find their interplay really dynamic. I think I had captured it well. Is this cat and mouse or cat and cat at play? Only reading to the end will tell.

x

Chapter 11 extras

Damon had spent the day planning things he could do to encourage more love and obsession from Klaus. When he thought over everything that had happened, he realised how clearly he had always had some control over him. Right from the beginning, Klaus had been obsessed with owning him, with breaking him. Sex had been a threat at first, then after he had submitted, Klaus had wanted to use it to make Stefan suffer – their video had been done for that reason alone, not for Klaus to watch over and over. That much seemed clear. Once Damon started to cooperate though, Klaus had let the others service him less and less often because he enjoyed Damon's body so much. Clearly the fact that Damon had been the only male slave had changed Klaus's preference for that.

Now, despite the fact that Klaus was his captor and he had no life of his own anymore, he felt safe and cared for. He knew this was wrong, that Klaus had brainwashed him. He knew that. Still, Klaus provided so much affection and comfort that there were times Damon felt happy for those short periods where Klaus was fully focussed on him, pleasuring him and teaching him about his own body. He trusted Klaus not to hurt him now and Klaus had shown the levels he would go to to protect him. He'd killed six vampires who had dared to try and take him away. That felt overwhelming satisfying.

His nightmares were also gone now too. Strange how he hadn't realised that until today. Now his dreams were erotic and enticing and full of Klaus and he together. If only Klaus would give him a little more freedom, he could be happy here. He missed having his own agenda, mind you, there was nothing left in his old life now. Stefan was gallivanting and everyone else that mattered was dead. So what kind of future did he want now? Klaus had asked him what he wanted.

He did know that he didn't want to stop sharing Klaus's bed. The sex was explosive and he was addicted now. In fact, if he could he would get rid of the others, even the girls (despite how much he'd grown fond of them) he'd be happier. He would rather have Klaus's full attention. The girls weren't really competition he supposed, but Peter certainly was. He wanted Peter gone.

He gritted his teeth as he thought on that. He hated the human badly. Hated that he knew how to work Klaus, that he was gay and therefore knew all of the tricks to pleasuring a man. How could he convince Klaus to get rid of him? Please him more until he bored of Peter? There had to be things he could do that the human couldn't. He was a vampire for god sake, his body was much faster, stronger, less prone to injury. Klaus had made such a strange comment when he'd left. He'd said he missed tying him up and watching him struggle. He'd always assumed that the restraints had been for the purposes of just that intention in the beginning, but were they part of Klaus's kink? Perhaps they had been here all along and were just convenient for the purposes of scaring and holding Damon down until he was more willing also. That table he'd been strapped to back at the very beginning…Perhaps it was for pleasure not torture. He'd never thought of it in that capacity.

If Klaus was a masochist, then he enjoyed inflicting pain and possible injury. He would have to hold back on Peter though because he was human. With Damon, he could let go, but did he want that? Damon had never been into pain. He liked some rough and tumble but he'd never thought much on masochistic practices before. If it made Klaus happy and satisfied enough that he'd turn Peter away, then maybe he should try it.

He heard Klaus shouting angrily before he entered the building. At least his hearing hadn't dulled through lack of blood. He tensed, feeling a swirl of anxiety fill him. Klaus sounded very angry indeed, snarling down his cell phone and slamming his car door loudly. Damon's breathing spiked as he strained to hear. The other slaves were moving around anxiously, one going to meet him at the door in concern. He entered and spoke tersely, ordering the lounge free from others for the evening and everyone scurried away.

Damon could feel his pulse beating in his ears as he listened and strained against the manacles. What was wrong and why was Klaus so angry? His automatic reaction to Klaus's anger was fear and he couldn't help but be filled with that emotion as Klaus approached the room quickly as though he was on a mission. He threw open the bedroom door and waltzed inwards, scanning around the room heatedly as though searching for someone. Damon sat up in alarm and stared at him apprehensively. Klaus ignored him as he walked through and searched the bathroom. What was happening?

He parted his lips to ask, when he remembered he wasn't allowed to speak. The action seemed to finally catch Klaus's attention and he looked towards him sharply. Damon braced himself but Klaus merely assessed him from head to toe for a moment. Damon pulled at the manacles a little, in preparation for some kind of violence and Klaus looked to them. He slowly came around the side of the bed and touched one as Damon instinctively cringed away from his hand and held his breath. Klaus was checking they were still secure. Why?

Klaus let out an exhale and closed his eyes as his anger seemed to fade and Damon frowned and looked at him in query.

"Forgive me for frightening you pet." He said softly and opened his eyes to look at Damon fondly.

Damon raised his eyebrows, beginning to relax and Klaus leaned down towards his face and inhaled his scent, dragging his nose from Damon's cheek down his neck, shoulder and to the manacle.

"No one has touched you but me today. I should have known better." Klaus pulled back and stroked Damon's cheek tenderly.

Damon was bursting to ask what was going on, when he noticed blood spatter inside Klaus's jacket. He stared at it in surprise and Klaus sat down and unscrewed his wrists. Damon sighed in relief and rubbed them as Klaus took in the slow healing process. Damon noticed and frowned in frustration. If only Klaus would feed him more, his body would go back to normal. Klaus knew that but he had always kept him weak. Now the weakness was going to be a problem if the sex continued to be as unrelenting as it was.

"I need you pet." Klaus said softly and Damon lay himself down and opened his legs. Klaus gave a small grateful smile and removed his clothing.

He climbed on top of him and opened his legs wide, checking his entrance. It seemed less raw now and he seemed satisfied that Damon could soothe his needs for the moment. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out some lube. Damon relaxed thankful and Klaus removed his plug and carefully coated his insides to make the sex more pleasurable and easier. Klaus slid inside and rocked into him as Damon closed his eyes and relaxed. He could tell from Klaus's mood that he didn't want to play or have Damon work this time. He merely wanted Damon to take his seed and allow him control to relieve himself. Still, as Klaus took him with speed and depth enough to make the bed shake, he caressed Damon's sides and back tenderly. He lay his head in at Damon's neck the whole time and warmed Damon's shoulder with his hot breath and gasps of pleasure. Damon tilted his neck and hummed and Klaus pumped harder and with more longing until he stilled and emptied himself inside.

Damon didn't mind that _he_ hadn't released or that Klaus had made no effort to stimulate his penis, clearly Klaus needed this to be for his needs only right now. He brought his hands up to Klaus's back and stroked his skin gently to help soothe him and Klaus sunk into his body and let out a sigh of complete bliss. They lay like that for a while, Damon smiling to himself that he could offer such comfort. When Klaus eventually pulled back from him and sat up, Damon noticed the blood left over from various wounds on his body and he frowned and reached to trace them with his fingers.

"I was ambushed by some witches pet." Klaus explained. "They thought that their collective power would be enough to separate my vital organs from my body. A novel way of keeping me incapacitated I suppose, considering I cannot be killed."

"Who…" Damon began before he stopped abruptly and Klaus chuckled.

"Speak pet, you never mind me anyway."

"Who were they?" Damon blushed and Klaus shrugged and eyed the manacles on the bed frame again for a second before returning his gaze to Damon's face.

"I thought they were working with you actually."

"Me?"

"I expected not to find you here. I have spent so little time around you lately, there would have been opportunity for you to plan." Klaus pointed out and Damon held his breath.

"You thought I was in on it?" He guessed and Klaus kept silent.

That made complete sense. The anger from him, the rage. The way he looked around the room and looked at Damon as though he would attack him. Damon gulped.

"I wasn't."

"I know. Forgive me pet. I know you love me." Klaus cooed and Damon nodded weakly. "I wonder what would become of all of you in this house if I were incapacitated. The humans here would find it difficult to function in the human world now and you, my precious one, who would love you if I were not here?"

Damon listened as he spoke. He knew this was more mind games, set to make Damon feel more indebted, more in love with the idea of Klaus as his protector. He couldn't argue with some of what he was saying though. There was nothing left in Mystic Falls for him. Klaus did seem to be the only person left in the world who cared. He flicked his eyes up to Klaus's face and saw how weary Klaus was. He was troubled by the ambush. The witches must have been strong to perturb him at all. Damon should try and comfort him to make his mood more stable. He crawled forward and lay down on Klaus's lap, kissing his thigh and Klaus stroked his back and ran his fingers through Damon's hair.

"My distraction." Klaus chuckled and Damon smiled to himself victorious that Klaus's mood had lightened. "I do like you like this Damon, even though you are so much weaker physically."

Damon turned over so that he was looking up at him, frowning.

"My body would please you more if you let me feed master."

"I know, but I enjoy it when you are too weak to fight darling. You're not naturally submissive and I've had to create that in you."

"I'm hungry." Damon croaked and closed his eyes.

He had to get more blood, he just had to find a way to convince Klaus that he'd still comply. He turned his face into Klaus's abdomen, burying himself into his skin and Klaus held him and watched in disbelief. If Klaus thought Damon did love him and sought to be soothed, he would regard him as more of a prize, so Damon slipped his arms around Klaus's back and sighed against the warmth of Klaus stomach as he hugged his lower body.

"The things you do to me Salvatore the clever and brave. Don't think I don't know what you are doing." Klaus chuckled. "I could beat your clever manipulation out of you, but somehow I don't care to. I like that you are still finding ways to challenge me."

As Klaus spoke he stroked Damon's hair and Damon rolled back to look up at him.

"Yes, I know that you don't love me Damon. How could you after everything I've done?"

"I…"

"Of course you don't, but it hasn't stopped you from trying to please me anyway. It hasn't stopped you doing what you think I need to see in order to believe that and that is why you are still in my bed."

Damon gulped and began to sweat as Klaus continued to gaze down at him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"No you're not." Klaus gave a small smile and Damon tensed. "I was your enemy. In your eyes I still am and you want to pacify me simply."

Damon didn't answer. He couldn't lie. Klaus nodded in acceptance.

"You are more like me than I realised Damon. You need to feel strong and in control." Klaus urged him off of his lap and Damon sulked, worried over what this conversation would mean now.

Klaus walked over to the door and opened it, shouting for Peter to attend him and Damon sat up and scowled in hatred. This was it, Klaus had seen through him and was going to send him away again - replaced by a human who did love Klaus. He'd failed in his acting skills. Klaus turned around leaving the door open and tilted Damon's chin with his fingertips. Damon looked at him awaiting his fate.

"You are a _man_ Damon." Klaus said excitedly and Damon frowned not understanding.

Klaus stepped away and began to dress as Peter came into the room. Damon gritted his teeth at the expectant look on Peter's face. He seemed delighted and eager to please Klaus and then he saw Damon and his expression hardened. It was like a face off and Damon couldn't hide his contempt for Peter's presence. Peter got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head as Klaus dressed.

"Peter, Damon is hungry. It seems I haven't been a good master in that capacity. Feed him. You will service him tonight." Klaus said casually as he fastened his belt.

Both Damon and Peter looked to him in amazement and surprise. Klaus paid no heed to them as he continued to focus on his clothing. Damon opened his mouth to speak and Peter exhaled heavily.

"Damon the only sounds I want to hear coming from your mouth are 'yes master' and cries of pleasure. Do you understand?" Klaus finally looked at him and Damon nodded speechless.

Peter looked pale and shaken at the orders, avoiding Damon's eyes as Klaus looked at him.

"Damon will use your body as he pleases. I will watch. You must give him the same care and attention as you give me. Do you consent?" Klaus asked and Peter frowned and exhaled again.

"Please sir, not him." Peter croaked and Damon watched him with interest.

"Why ever not?" Klaus challenged. "Don't you find him attractive?"

"Sir…" Peter struggled and Klaus exhaled angrily. "I want _you_."

"Prove your devotion pet. Pleasure my Damon and I will let you stay here. Fail and leave this house now." Klaus said calmly and Damon looked from one to the other nervously.

 _My Damon…_ he called him that to the other slaves? No wonder some of the others hated him. Peter lowered his head and took a deep breath. He said nothing further and Klaus nodded, turning back to Damon.

"Now Damon, I want you to take what you want, what you've been missing. Feed, fuck, let it out."

"Why?" Damon was perplexed.

"Because I _want_ you." Klaus growled in lust. "I want to see what you can do with your body. You are made for so much more than this and if you can still obey me when that times comes, I will give you the world."

Damon blinked at him and swallowed. Peter was to service him, so he got to be the top? He got to penetrate Peter? His mind spun at the thought of it. It had been so long since he had been inside someone. His manhood began to harden and Klaus smiled widely in encouragement.

"Do you want him?" Klaus asked and Damon licked his lips.

He looked up at him nervously. He wanted to penetrate, he couldn't hide that desire but he didn't find men attractive – that had been the problem this whole time. He was straight as a ruler, except for Klaus and that had taken a lot of trauma and conditioning to create. He looked at Klaus's body, his muscles evident through the thin fabric of his shirt and he sighed. He didn't want Peter, no. He wanted Klaus and Klaus knew it.

"My Damon." Klaus sighed and cupped his cheek.

"I want _you_ master." Damon's voice was barely a whisper but Klaus smiled fondly and ran his fingers through the side of Damon's hair, resting his thumb at his temple.

"Be brave Damon. _Take_ what you want from him. Fill him, enjoy him." Klaus whispered into his ear and Damon closed his eyes as he shivered. "Impress me."

Klaus stepped back and Damon swallowed again as his erection twitched. Just Klaus's voice could arouse him now. He looked over to Peter still kneeling on the floor. Peter was to service him, so could he order him around?

"Peter, Damon wants you on the bed. Feed him, make him cum for me." Klaus instructed before Damon had a chance to speak and Peter did as was instructed and lay on the bed on his back, looking up at Damon with as blank an expression as he could muster.

Damon leaned forward, keeping his face equally as ambivalent and bit into Peter's neck, drinking noisily as he slurped and rejuvenated. God there was no comparison to fresh blood and he hadn't had any for ages! He drank, getting lost to the hunger until Klaus tutted and he pulled his head up to look towards him.

"Easy there love, how will he perform for you if he's dead? Remember he is mine and I take care of what is mine."

Damon licked his lips and took a deep breath. He bit into his wrist and fed it to Peter, healing him so they could continue. Peter was still pale but opened his legs wide to allow Damon access. Damon stared down at his plug. It was identical to the one he had. A flare of jealousy ran through him and he gritted his teeth, pulling the plug out harshly and throwing it on the floor, making Peter jolt in fear.

"Damon." Klaus sounded a soft warning and Damon tried to calm himself.

He didn't want this human, he wanted him gone, dead, out of this bed forever. He couldn't help it and it was killing his erection. From behind him, he heard Klaus sigh and he turned back to look at him frowning.

"My precious one, you make everything so difficult." Klaus moved behind him and urged Damon to look back down at Peter. "Look at him, ready, waiting for you. You could have him in any position and he won't refuse. Sex is what he is for, love. He will thank you afterwards as your body is a gift to mankind."

Klaus kissed the back of Damon's neck as he spoke gently and slid his arms around Damon's abdomen, dragging his fingers across the muscle to make Damon shiver. He took Damon's manhood in hand and began to rouse it again as he continued to whisper to him.

Damon became hard again and gave out a small sound of arousal.

"Pretend he's me." Klaus whispered into his ear and pulled back, urging Damon forward by pressing his hand on the small of Damon's back.

That idea excited him. Perhaps if he closed his eyes he could really get into this. Peter was watching Klaus as Damon moved to insert himself and Damon growled at the lack of attention he was being given. The human looked at him and clenched his jaw and Damon huffed. The only person here who wanted this was Klaus.

Damon exhaled, thinking and urged Peter over onto his front and onto his knees. This was easier. This way both he and Peter could imagine that Klaus was involved and they could relax. He entered him slowly, enjoying the tightness as Klaus practically growled in desire watching from behind.

"That's it love, gently does it. He's not as sturdy as you or I."

Despite the fact that Damon had no interest in the human at all, he couldn't deny that this was enjoyable. He leaned forward as he began thrusting and Peter moaned in appreciation. Damon held that position for a while, breathing rapidly as he allowed himself to relax. It felt good to be on top. He'd forgotten.

"Remember to pleasure him too love." Klaus reminded him as he bit along Damon's shoulder playfully and Damon stroked his hands down Peter's back gently, making the human whimper. "Come on darling. Let it go for me." Klaus encouraged.

Damon closed his eyes and pretended it was Klaus beneath him. He took his time, changing positions and tasting Peter's skin, his eyes closed for most of it and the human climaxed and shivered. Klaus didn't say another word as Damon made Peter gasp and moan repeatedly. He was good at sex, he'd just forgotten. He continued until he felt the build up of all of his release brewing and then he pushed in as deep as he could go, making Peter gasp loudly. It was an intense release and Damon flopped on top of the human panting as he lay spent.

Peter didn't caress him like he was used to and it was that fact that brought him around and made him remember who he was inside. He lifted himself and separate their bodies as he rolled onto his side away from him and Klaus chuckled delighted and climbed over him, gently embracing him as he continued to chuckle. Damon opened his eyes and began to laugh too at Klaus's pleasure and excitement.

"You are marvellous, love." Klaus whispered and began playfully biting his neck to encourage more laughter.

Damon smiled, still breathing in short bursts and continued to chuckle as Klaus petted and stroked him. He got lost in the affection of Klaus's attention and forgot all about the human next to him who was watching them in longing. Klaus hummed against his neck and lifted his head.

"I want to eat you." Klaus gave a small growl and Damon laughed again.

Damon tilted his throat in invitation and Klaus laughed as he bit into his neck gently and curled Damon's toes as he drank a little. Damon's body writhed a little in response to the sharing and he moaned, turning his head slightly and biting into Klaus's shoulder. He didn't have permission but Klaus was so pleased, he expected it would be allowed. Klaus hummed against his throat and didn't stop him and Damon lapped and sucked at him, feeling stronger than he'd felt for weeks because of it. He latched onto him, folding his legs and arms around Klaus's back and was unaware that Klaus had stopped drinking until he heard Klaus speak to Peter.

"Peter, you did very well. Return tomorrow to service him again and send Michelle down tonight. My Damon is _hungry_." Klaus instructed, his voice weaker from the pleasure his body was feeling from Damon feeding.

Damon sighed and drank a little more as he felt the bed shift. Peter was leaving and he was glad. Klaus squeezed him and pulled him into a sitting position on the bed. He finally pulled his mouth away from Klaus's shoulder and licked his lips.

"Do you have any more seed?" Klaus licked the traces of spilled blood from Damon's chin and mouth.

"Not yet." Damon admitted and Klaus chuckled and ran his thumb over Damon's bottom lip.

"I promised you that when you were ready, I would pleasure you however you wished." Klaus reminded him and Damon's cheeks flushed. "What would you like, love?"

"I want to be inside you." Damon said without question and held his breath in hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I haven't decided on whether Stefan will come into the story as yet, although I imagine he will. There's still lots more fun to be had first ;-) If you haven't read 'Resistance' it's well worth a read as Damon and Klaus still play mind games with each other in that one, but Stefan comes in in the middle and tries to save Damon. It takes a very different turn from this one, so if you miss Stefan - read that one too. This story was supposed to have happened just after Stefan's first appearance in Klaus's den of lions.

x

Chapter 12 extras

Klaus chuckled and grinned.

"So eager."

"Please master."

"Perhaps one day, but not today. I must keep our roles defined." Klaus explained, stroking Damon's cheek as Damon deflated, disappointed. "You can have Peter as much as you want to satisfy that need. In the meantime, what do you want from me?"

Damon was still disappointed and Klaus pulled him closer and kissed up his neck as he stroked his fingertips down his back. Damon lay his head on Klaus's shoulder and considered the question.

"I want it like it was in the blood." He said and Klaus squeezed him in response.

"Oh I'm sure we can do that." Klaus practically purred excitedly.

Damon pulled back from him and hesitated for a minute until he leant forward and kissed him deeply. It was getting easier to know when Klaus would let him bend the rules. Klaus had said that he wasn't allowed to look into his eyes or kiss his mouth but it happened frequently and Klaus usually didn't stop it or punish him for it. Klaus may believe that he was setting rules and keeping their roles separate but he blurred them all of the time. Perhaps he was unaware of that.

Klaus broke the kiss and smirked at him fondly.

"We have plenty of time love. In the meantime, I promised you as much as you could drink."

He stood from the bed and Damon turned to look towards the door as he heard a small knock. Klaus moved from the bed and opened the door ushering Michelle inwards. She looked to Damon and smiled in relief that he was well and he smiled back at her. For a brief moment he wondered whether she was jealous of Klaus's preference too.

Klaus gestured for her to climb onto the bed and feed Damon and Damon's veins protruded in hunger. Two feeds in one day! He couldn't believe it. He didn't hold back in his desire, he couldn't help it and she lay comfortably in his embrace as he drank and supported her small body against his. When her heart began to slow he pulled away and bit into his wrist to feed her.

Klaus had taken to reading a book in the corner comfortably as Damon breathed and smiled, laying back into the mattress. He could feel his strength returning with every drop of her blood and his body sang with it.

"Michelle, send Yvonne and Caroline down now. My boy still hungers." Klaus instructed, not taking his eyes from the page he was reading as Damon turned onto his side and watched him.

His body was pulsing pleasantly with fresh blood and he stretched out his limbs, eliciting a small smile from Klaus as he turned the page in his book nonchalantly.

The girls arrived quickly and looked to Klaus, but he merely ignored them as he relaxed into his chair and read on. Yvonne and Caroline looked him over carefully and smiled satisfied that he wasn't being hurt or ill treated. He gave them reassuring smiles and nods and they fell into his embrace one after the other until he felt so full he didn't think he could move at all.

"Excellent my dears. Take my car and visit that cottage you talked about last year. Rejuvenate, enjoy yourselves. Take my card for whatever expenses you need." Klaus said and both girls smiled excited and held each others' hands.

Klaus smiled and finally looked away from his book.

"A fortnight away should be good for you." He smiled and they both got down onto the floor and crawled to his legs so he could kiss his feet and legs. "Hmmmn, you two." He growled, smiling playfully at them and then gave them leave to go and pack for their vacation from the house.

Damon wanted to ask why Klaus would send them away, but he was so full he couldn't utter a syllable and closed his eyes as sleep pulled at him. Klaus sat his book down and came over to tuck him in like he usually did and Damon stirred.

"Sleep love and think of me. I have some errands to run." Klaus said gently and Damon curled into himself and closed his eyes again, breathing in the scent of the blood he had spilled in his feast.

He felt amazing and comfortable and cherished.

Klaus didn't return that night or the next day and everyone left in the house – which was a precious few – began to worry something was seriously wrong. Damon had tried not to worry and keep the other slaves calm but he was still disliked amongst those here, now that Yvonne and Caroline had left for vacation.

Unbeknownst to Damon, Michelle had left with Klaus too so it was just he, Peter and a couple of female slaves he hadn't known lived there. Apparently before Klaus had left, he had brought two new girls to the mansion and settled them into their rooms. Like Yvonne and Caroline these two girls had stalked Klaus and sought him out for pleasure. Klaus's reputation at being an intensely good lover seemed to spread quite far to human ears. Damon understood why of course, after all, he was now infatuated with the man despite the fact that Klaus was an evil manipulator who wanted to kill his brother. Klaus was the enemy who had raped him so long ago and then tortured him for months until Damon began to want him. Those memories were hard to recall now that Klaus worshipped him and Damon had given up trying to remember how he'd felt at those times, because now all he could think about was pleasure and affection. Klaus supplied all. Klaus was the world.

Strange how the urge to try and escape never occurred to him as they waited for Klaus's return.

"Why don't you just go? Do us all a favour and give the rest of us a chance!" Peter had barked at him as he raided the cellar for a blood bag in the fridge.

Damon turned around and his veins protruded in anger, scaring Peter just enough to get him to take a step back.

"Hurt me and Klaus will kill you. I'm his remember!" Peter said angrily.

Damon gave a little chuckle and closed the fridge. His anger was burning inside like poison bubbling. He was tired of this human. Perhaps Klaus wouldn't miss him that much. He doubted Klaus would punish him that bad and it would be worth it. All of these thoughts whirled through his head and Peter's eyes widened as he sensed it.

"Peter, you're a good lay and a convenient meal but don't forget what I am." Damon threatened as his fangs descended.

"I'm Klaus's." Peter said, sounding more nervous now.

"All you are is an alternate." Damon grinned and moved closer, backing Peter into the wall as he stepped back in fear. "I'm the one he wants. I doubt he'd miss you that much."

Peter kicked out at him and Damon chuckled. He'd forget how much fun it was to play with prey. He hadn't been allowed to really be a vampire while he was here, surviving on feeds coming from Klaus and since Klaus had gone, he'd been feeding from blood bags stored down here instead of on the humans, out of fear that Klaus would be unhappy. Perhaps Klaus wouldn't mind as long as he didn't kill them.

They began to scuffle, Damon chuckling throughout as Peter fought viscously and called out for help.

"Maybe it's time to show you you're place in the hierarchy _human_." Damon growled and held him against the wall as Peter screamed in terror.

He bit into his neck and sighed in bliss as Peter struggled and shouted. Damon drank and drank and allowed himself to relax as Peter wilted. God he missed the thrill of hunting and feeding. The adrenaline, the chase, the validation of his strength and power over his prey…they were all integral to what he was and who he was.

He pulled back, letting Peter crumple to the floor gasping and he laughed and took a deep breath. His senses felt sharp again and he stretched his limbs. Peter wept weakly at his feet and held his neck.

"If you kill me, he'll kill you." Peter croaked and Damon laughed.

"Oh I don't think so Pedro. He'd never hurt me. In fact if I _had_ you as well, even without consent, I don't think he'd bat an eyelid."

Peter looked up at him, still weeping and Damon grinned. Without Klaus there had been no sex for days and he'd had to release himself. Why bother when he could make use of the human. Klaus had said that he could use Peter to satisfy his needs, so what was he waiting for?

"No. I don't consent." Peter said shakily.

"I didn't ask for your consent. You're supposed to service me." Damon reminded and pulled Peter sharply to his feet.

Peter stumbled, weak and faint and whimpered.

"Please, don't." He said, looking terrified and Damon exhaled and considered. "Don't rape me Damon, I'm begging you."

Rape – there it was. Damon blinked as he realised that that was exactly what he was considering here. It wasn't servicing, it would be non consensual – just like Klaus had done to him in the beginning in that cellar. He released Peter and swallowed bile as he shook himself out of it. The lifestyle here was all encompassing and it was easy to forget yourself, your morals – not that he had many. Elena had been his compass for that and he'd tried so hard to do what he believed she would want, but she was long gone and there only Klaus now. Still, even Klaus didn't condone rape. Klaus had been ashamed of his behaviour in the cellar of the boarding house that day and he'd told Damon often of this.

Damon chewed his lip and grabbed Peter again, making Peter cry out and beg for mercy as he widened his pupils and caught Peter's stare.

"We never had this conversation." Damon compelled and waited until Peter repeated it back to him until he released him and walked out of the room hurriedly, leaving Peter behind blinking.

Another day passed and still no word from Klaus. Damon began to wonder what he should do. None of the slaves were permitted to leave the house or wear clothing. Those were Klaus's rules. At least it was practically impossible to kill him, so Damon could take some comfort in that. His main concern was that the longer Klaus was away, the more the illusion of this lifestyle would fade and he'd begin to crave his freedom again. He tried hard not to worry about that. He knew if he began to think on things like that, the more the horror of what was actually happening to him would become clearer and he wanted desperately to stay in this bubble where it was just he and Klaus. If he were to start putting everything into perspective of real life, he'd go mad at the fact that Klaus had taken him prisoner and turned him into a willing sex slave.

Everything Klaus had promised he'd do to him that day at the boarding house when Stefan had happily handed him over for punishment, had happened and he hadn't been able to prevent it. Klaus had gotten everything he wanted. Damon couldn't think on it or he'd want to fight again. If he fought this, he'd lose and Klaus would beat him and break him down again. Even if somehow he managed to escape, he'd never be able to forget what happened here. It would haunt him forever if he thought on it like the real torture it was. Better to continue to live in the bubble where it was all about pleasure, servitude for someone he wanted to please and so much affection and attention that he felt like a god, despite the collar.

No, the bubble was the better choice. The other just brought unbearable pain and insanity.

It was on the fourth day that Klaus finally returned. He was like a raging bull, smashing furniture. Damon and the others had retreated to the servant quarters as he'd entered the house, foaming at the mouth.

The new girls here were terrified and held each other. They hadn't really been initiated here yet and still wore their clothing as a result. They didn't know the rules and Damon suspected that Klaus hadn't had their service yet. Peter had had to allow Damon to feed from him as there were no blood bags and he now knew where he stood in Damon's mind. The compulsion to forget about the threat of rape had worked at least and it hadn't been brought up again.

"Do something." Peter urged him, pushing him towards the kitchen door.

Damon frowned at him.

"You're the _vampire_!" Peter sneered at him and Damon clenched his jaw. "You're his _darling_. Go and calm him down before he destroys the house and kills all of us."

Damon exhaled. That did make sense. If Klaus was dangerous he would kill everyone. Still, what did he care about the humans here? They were nothing but food to him. He opened his mouth to say just that when Klaus shouted in rage.

"Where are you?!"

They all looked up stairs listening to the carnage and Damon felt his heart stop. He was afraid. He hadn't heard Klaus so angry for a long time, not since they had killed Kol. He swallowed nervously.

"Damon, only you can calm him down." Peter urged and Damon took a deep breath.

If Klaus cared for him like he said he did, maybe Peter was right. He began to ascend the stairs up to the hallway, flinching every time he heard a crash of furniture and a growl. His heart beat wildly as he approached the sounds and he stopped when he entered the lounge to find Klaus covered in blood and breathing harshly. Klaus had wooden stakes sticking out of his back and the sight of it was so horrific Damon let out a sound of horror.

Klaus turned and looked at him, his face full vampire as he bore his fangs angrily. Damon dropped to his knees immediately and bowed his head. Klaus looked feral, maybe this was a huge mistake.

 _Don't speak, don't look in his eyes, don't kiss his mouth…_

Klaus panted harshly and observed him for a few seconds.

"Damon." He said finally, his tone unreadable.

Damon waited.

"You're here." Klaus said with a hint of surprise and Damon gave a slight nod without lifting his head.

More silence as Damon heard the unmistakeable sounds of Klaus pulling the stakes from his body and dropping them to the ground. Damon held his breath and remained still.

" _How_ did you get back here so quickly?" Klaus growled angry and in suspicion and Damon almost looked up in surprise.

He made a sound of confusion and Klaus suddenly pulled him up from the ground and slammed him into a wall as he hissed at him. Damon opened his eyes wide in fear.

"Why are you still here?!" Klaus shouted in his face, his saliva spitting onto Damon's cheeks as Klaus's anger boiled from him.

"Master…" Damon squeaked in confusion and Klaus didn't hesitate for a second as he rammed his fist into Damon's rib cage and took a hold of his heart.

"Don't lie to me _slave."_ Klaus growled. "I know you helped them this time. You fooled me last time but not this time."

Damon gagged, making choking sounds and looked into his eyes. Where was his loving master? What was he talking about?

"Confess you useless half breed! You've been plotting to kill me all of this time, pretending to want me, encouraging my love for you while you passed information on and helped those witches." Klaus rambled and Damon gasped for breath and tried to clear his head.

"Please…" He gasped and put his hands out to hold Klaus's arm. "Master.."

The use of the word 'master' earned him a growl of anger again and he gagged again as Klaus squeezed his heart.

"No more, Damon Salvatore. I won't be tricked by your beauty any longer. This is the end of the line and after I kill you I will hang pieces of you around to warn your brother that I am coming for him too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 extras

Damon was in terror and pain and tried to think of something he could say, some way to prove that he'd been a good slave, a willing one. He groaned, closing his eyes.

 _Think, think, think!_

"Compel….me." He breathed and Klaus paused. "I can't…lie…"

Klaus seemed to register that. He licked his lips as though realising for the first time that Damon had no vervain in his blood. He quickly looked at Damon's body and saw no adornments which could contain vervain either and he gave a predatory smile.

Damon's head flopped down and Klaus lifted his chin with one hand as his pupils expanded.

"Tell me why you are still here Damon."

"I was waiting for you." Damon answered in monotone.

"Why? So you could help the witches kill me if they failed today?" Klaus held him tighter.

"Because I'm yours." Damon said and Klaus frowned.

"Were you working with the witches Damon?"

"No."

"Did you try to have me killed?" Klaus moved closer to Damon's face as Damon looked at him entranced.

"Yes."

"I knew it! How?!" Klaus barked.

"I was going to make you take the cure and then kill you when you were human."

"The cure?" Klaus huffed in surprise.

"I helped Elijah get to you when Elena was…" Damon continued, urged to describe all of the occasions when he had tried to kill Klaus and Klaus suddenly realised that was what he was doing, not confessing to involvement now, but describing the past.

"Stop." Klaus instructed, shaken at the realisation that Damon wasn't lying. "What have you been doing since I left?"

"Feeding on Peter." Damon confessed and Klaus raised his eyebrows as he began to calm.

"You've stayed here waiting for me this whole time?" Klaus asked, a little nervous as he realised Damon hadn't strayed.

"Yes." Damon replied weakly.

"Do you love me Damon?" Klaus asked quietly and sincerely and Damon exhaled as he weakend.

"Yes."

Klaus exhaled and frowned as his heart squeezed. Damon hadn't done anything wrong. He'd thought for sure that the witches couldn't have known his weaknesses, his movements without an informer. He'd assumed it was Damon because why wouldn't it be? Damon was a prisoner, a slave but clever and he'd lost everything to Klaus. Could it be that Klaus's plans had actually worked? That Damon did love him now? Not like a partner but a slave who loved and worshipped his master?

Damon wilted and Klaus blinked away the compulsion as he tried to breathe. Damon closed his eyes and sagged and Klaus lifted him into his arms, perplexed by the events. Damon tilted his head back against Klaus's chest and passed out as Klaus chewed his lip considering what to do.

"Damon? Damon?" Klaus tried to rouse him and panicked when he realised how much he'd injured him.

He blurred down to the kitchen and startled the other humans hiding there as he burst through and lay Damon on the kitchen table carefully. He looked at them, staring wide eyed at Damon's body and trembling and he tried to breathe.

"Peter." He said croakily. "Feed him and then you two, one after the other." He commanded and they all nodded.

They were scared to approach though and Klaus exhaled in anger.

"Now!" He yelled and Peter darted forward.

Klaus grabbed his wrist and bit into it as Peter made a sound of pain and fear. Klaus put his wrist to Damon's mouth and Damon's lips secured around it as he began to drink.

"Damon stayed here the whole time I've been away?" He directed the question at them all and they nodded. "He didn't try anything?"

They all shook their heads.

"Peter are you all still on the vervain I left you, except for Damon?" Klaus asked and Peter nodded.

Klaus had known he might be walking into a trap when he'd received a text from Stefan that last night he'd been here. Stefan had been working with the witches for sure, trying to incapacitate him. What Stefan didn't realise was that Damon wasn't been tortured anymore. Now Damon loved him. Still, Klaus hadn't wanted to take the chance that Damon may still be involved somehow so he had ensured he had a left a special vile of Vervain he'd grown himself and told the humans to ensure they took some every day to avoid Damon being able to compel them in his absence. He'd left strict instructions for this fact to be kept from Damon so that he would know if Damon had tried anything.

"Tell me what he has been doing."

"He fed on me, refused to accept blood bags." Peter said as he winced at Damon's teeth scraping his wrist now. "He was going to rape me."

"What?" Klaus frowned.

"He almost forced me. He didn't care that I didn't consent. He said it didn't matter to you." Peter said angrily and Klaus looked down at Damon.

Peter felt triumphant. Damon was going to be punished for this. Finally! Klaus pulled Peter's wrist from Damon and instructed the next girl to come over and donate. Damon opened his eyes a little as his awareness began to kick in again and bit into her wrist himself as his wounds began to heal. Klaus fell silent watching him. Peter stepped back and sat down looking to Klaus again.

"Sir…" He asked weakly and held his wrist in pain.

Klaus turned and looked at him.

"Please sir, Damon fed on me this morning." Peter pleaded and Klaus bit into his wrist and extended it to him to heal his body.

Peter accepted gratefully and drank enough to heal, pulling back when he was satisfied. Klaus turned back as Damon pulled the last girl down so he could bite her neck to feed. Klaus gave a small smile at that action and Peter frowned in disbelief.

Damon pulled away from the girl and took a deep breath and Klaus hovered above him.

"Did you compel him to forget that you were going to take him against his will?" Klaus asked direct and straight to the point and Damon frowned until he realised Klaus was asking about Peter.

Damon gave a quick nod and braced himself for punishment.

"Did you feed on any others?"

Damon shook his head.

"Did you compel anyone but Peter?"

"No master." Damon croaked, fearful but Klaus's face relaxed and he chuckled.

All four of them watched him in surprise and trepidation as Klaus turned around motioning to the two human girls.

"Sandra and…what was your name?"

"Jessie."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry love, so many girls pass through here you know." Klaus smiled at them and Peter watched Damon as he sat up on the table perplexed by Klaus's behaviour.

Klaus urged the girls towards him and widened his pupils.

"Did you take your daily vervain from Peter?"

Both responded in the affirmative and Klaus smiled and blinked, breaking their trance as Peter stood up, his fear becoming noticeable instantly. Klaus chuckled and fixed his gaze on Peter as Peter breathed in panic.

"I did, I gave them it every day so they couldn't be compelled. How did you...?" Peter spluttered.

Klaus stalked towards him and searched Peter's face for a moment. His heart began to race and Klaus could smell the fear. Klaus smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you're afraid dearest Peter, because you've got some explaining to do.

"Sit down." Klaus compelled with his eyes and Peter took a step back in fear but wouldn't sit.

Damon frowned and tensed. What was going on? Klaus nodded and Peter made a run for the stairs frantically. Klaus blurred to the kitchen door and grabbed him, throwing him back on the floor as he locked the kitchen door firmly and turned back around.

"So, Peter, perhaps you can explain to me how you managed to ignore two bouts of compulsion?" Klaus folded his arms and Peter made a sound of fear.

"You gave me the vervain so I could! Please sir, I don't understand!" Peter cried and Damon frowned.

"I did, but you see Peter, I grew it myself in order to infiltrate the new water system the major has been setting up. I can't have the whole town full of real vervain can I? So I cultivate one that has no effect on vampires or compulsion whatsoever."

"What?" Damon gasped in amazement.

"A little hobby of mine. Botany is so…therapeutic." Klaus smiled widely and sighed and Peter just gawked at him.

"I gave it to you so you'd think you would be safe around my Damon, but I also wanted to ensure that I could flush out whoever was the mole in my own household. I believed despite all of Damon's love and obedience that he was the culprit because his brother is on the other side of this puzzle." He paused and looked to Damon for effect and Damon took a deep breath of foreboding and tensed.

"Then I realised after the first attack, he hadn't been involved. No one had touched him or left any scent on him other than myself that day so I had to conduct an experiment. Without any vervain, Damon could be compelled by me only and he wouldn't be able to lie about his involvement. I'm sorry precious one – I should have compelled the answer from you immediately rather than letting my anger and suspicion rule my behaviour upstairs. I _will_ make it up to you." Klaus looked at Damon intensely and Damon simply stared on numb.

He'd almost killed him up there. What could Klaus possibly do to make up for that and convince Damon not to fear pain and punishment again?

"I don't understand." Peter cried.

"The vervain I gave you was useless against compulsion and yet here you stand, defying my compulsion and Damon's. So tell me dearest, where is your trinket?" Klaus zeroed in on Peter and every hair on Damon's body rose as he clicked finally.

Klaus had played them. They'd been given vervain to convince themselves they couldn't be compelled but it was fake so that Klaus could test which one of them would still respond as if they had it in them or on them. Someone infiltrating this house as a mole would always take extra precautions – especially since Klaus had only introduced the fake vervain recently and not all the way through Damon's time here. Peter must have some vervain on his body somewhere – but he had no clothing to hide it.

Damon searched Peter's trembling form for any clues and stood up slowly as Klaus pulled the human to his feet.

"Didn't you wonder why Damon was not sick when he fed from you? If that had been real vervain in your system, he would have been horribly ill mate. But then, you've never drugged a vampire before have you? You have never needed to." Klaus surmised.

Peter stood back from him and suddenly his entire demeanour changed. He stood taller and calmer and Damon opened his mouth in surprise.

"No." Peter answered.

"So what was the plan? Orchestrate a moment where I would be with you and distracted while you were servicing me, to let your friends enter my house and take me off guard? Their other attempts have been ill timed and pitiful."

"You notice little else when you are inside of me." Peter spoke through clenched teeth and Damon huffed in amazement.

"True, then again I haven't had much time for you lately have I? Damon has been in my bed or on my mind, so you organised that little attack days ago to make me suspect him. You thought I'd just kill him without question, but you see, Damon is precious to me and he was obeying my orders to stay attached to my bed. That's exactly where I found him." Klaus said confidently.

Damon growled and stood defensively and Klaus held his hand out to stop him from moving closer.

"What did Stefan think would happen Peter? Was the plan to kill me at all costs, even at the expense of his own brother?"

"Casualty of war." Peter grinned.

"Well…" Klaus laughed merrily, "It's just as well, I got to your friends first." Klaus leaned in and smiled vindictively as Peter blinked in surprise.

"You're lying." Peter accused.

"How else do you think I made it back here?" Klaus abruptly turned and walked away towards the fridge and everyone stared at him.

The two human girls were holding each other, weeping silently as they looked from one to the other of them.

"Damon." Klaus called from the fridge where he currently had his head inside, pulling out a bottle of champagne. "You look famished."

Klaus smiled suggestively and fetched two wine glasses, sitting them on the table in front of him and Damon gave a smile in response.

He raised his eyebrows and Klaus smiled widely, flicking his eyes over to Peter who was frowning and preparing himself for an attack. Klaus popped the cork on the champagne and Damon looked to Peter challengingly.

Peter immediately stiffened in response and Damon smiled like a tiger. He moved to grab him and Peter shot his hand out and began to chant. Damon blinked in surprise and held his head as a pain shot through him. He groaned and Peter smiled in triumph as he held his other hand out towards Klaus in case he moved.

Klaus leaned against the counter and poured himself a glass of champagne casually and Peter frowned that he wasn't being affected by the magic. Damon groaned and fell back a step but it wasn't as paralysing a pain as what Bonnie had done to him in the past when she'd done this to him. He sucked in a few deep breaths and looked to Peter again. Peter looked a whole lot less confident now and he looked sharply from Klaus to Damon.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Klaus chuckled and looked over to Peter. "The only thing my vervain does work on, is witches."

Peter's eyes widened in horror and he increased the speed of his chanting as Damon began to feel the pain receding from his head gradually. His power was lessening with every extra input. The harder he called on the magic to work, the quicker it was fading and Damon smiled again as he became full vampire, lunging at Peter, only a little held back by the discomfort. Peter still held his hand out but grabbed a knife from the worktop behind him, slashing towards Damon as he panicked.

Finally it was time to get rid of Peter once and for all. Damon grabbed him and bit into his neck as Peter screamed and stabbed him right through his chest. Thankfully his reliance on magic to protect him through his life had meant that he'd never trained how to kill a vampire with weapons and he missed Damon's heart entirely. Damon growled in rage anyway and drank until Peter sagged in his embrace. Damon pulled his mouth away, filled with hatred and excitement and pulled his head off, making the girls scream and run for the door desperately.

Klaus chuckled and drank from his glass as Damon dropped the body and looked over at him, covered in blood.

"Do continue love." Klaus gestured towards the two girls.

They both screamed and tried in vain to yank the door open as Damon looked at them.

"They knew he was going to hurt you Damon." Klaus chimed in and they begged for mercy as Damon growled in anger.

Klaus took a seat at the table and watched as Damon chased them around the room, playing with them as he drank a little at a time and urged their cries and pleading for survival. Klaus chuckled, enjoying the show and with every chuckle, Damon laughed too and got more invested in the game.

"Be my vampire." Klaus said full of adoration and Damon put his whole heart into doing just that.

It didn't last long but Damon relished every moment – biting, chasing, pulling their legs so they toppled on top of each other as they tried to get away, until the room was covered in their blood. Once they were dead he grabbed their bodies and drank every drop left in them, losing control of himself completely as he did so. It felt so good, so cathartic to just let go and follow his instincts. He hadn't felt so alive in a long time.

Klaus clapped when he dropped the last one to the ground and he remembered himself as he stood back up. Klaus's eyes roamed over his body, covered in blood and lust filled his expression. Damon began to smile when he realised just how badly Klaus had hurt him, mistrusted him earlier and his veins protruded. Klaus smiled wider and sat back in his chair.

"You want to hurt me." Klaus invited and Damon took a breath and stayed his ground. "You are marvellous."

"You nearly killed me." Damon accused and Klaus nodded.

"I did." Klaus agreed, dropping all smiles or pretence as he searched Damon's face.

Damon growled and tensed. Klaus sat waiting, relaxed and filled Damon's glass with champagne as Damon huffed and tried to figure out whether to attempt to tear at him or not. The blood was fuelling his urge to fight and feed some more.

Klaus pushed the glass towards him confidently.

"Sit love. Drink with me." Klaus offered and Damon sucked in a deep breath.

Klaus could at least apologise a little more for hurting him so badly. He didn't even seem that repentant as he gazed on so calmly at him. He blurred towards him, knocking the champagne glass to the floor and shattering it as he pinned Klaus up against the fridge and growled in his face. Klaus put up no resistance and simply stared into his eyes. Was he challenging him to go further? Damon huffed angrily and bit into his neck with as much savageness as he could and Klaus gasped in pain and tensed against Damon's hold. He groaned and Damon growled and held him even tighter. He was going to cause him as much pain as possible before Klaus pushed him off.

He gulped at the blood and pulled back hissing to see Klaus's eyelids lowered seductively, his cheeks flushed.

"Do it." Klaus said softly and Damon grabbed a wooden spoon from beside him and rammed it through Klaus's chest, letting him drop to the ground as he panted and growled.

Klaus coughed and groaned and Damon looked around for more weapons as he played out his fantasy of doing whatever he wanted. He kicked him across the kitchen and began to punch him wildly, cursing and breathing as though he was suffocating, until Klaus's held his shoulders and clenched his teeth, halting him.

Blood was pouring from Klaus's open mouth and Damon tried to resist his hold. He growled and Klaus gave a brief smile before pushing him upwards from the floor and flattening him face first against the kitchen table. Damon roared and fought wildly and Klaus gave a small chuckle as he coughed.

"You're fantastic when you're angry love." Klaus said and Damon panted against the wood of the table, causing a line of condensation to swirl in front of him. "You know if I didn't know better, I'd say I really do love you Salvatore the brave – _my brave one."_ Klaus growled the last part, filled with lust and Damon closed his eyes and tried to calm down his racing heart.

Klaus stepped back, letting him go and Damon's eyes snapped open in surprise. He took a deep breath, pretending to be recuperating and then he threw himself at Klaus again, shouting profanities and screaming about how Klaus was a hurtful, uncaring bastard. The more they fought, the bloodier they both got and Damon began to tire and feel emotional. He pinned Klaus against the fridge as his heart betrayed him and his eyes stung with unshed tears. Klaus gazed into his eyes and surrender his body to his hold as they took in ragged breaths that made them shake.

Klaus looked down to Damon's mouth and Damon choked in confusion. How could Klaus swing so wildly from almost killing him to saying he loved him? Damon balled his fists in the fabric at Klaus's shoulders and Klaus's eyes returned to look at Damon's face again.

Damon tried to fight himself, knowing that this shouldn't go this way – he should do something, he should fight, he should leave, try to escape…he should do all of those things. Instead he dove for Klaus's mouth and began to ravish it. Klaus immediately enfolded him in his arms and kissed back, licking inside Damon's mouth and enjoying the mixture of their blood together. They kissed roughly, fighting for dominance, but Klaus could tell that Damon was ailing. Damon was always going to be so soft, so perishable unlike himself. He would have to be careful with his body if he wanted him to last forever.

He tried to take some control over the kiss, without seeming too dominant, urging Damon backwards in the process so he could lean him back onto the table top.

Damon was so involved in the kiss and the taste of Klaus's blood that he obliged and lay down on the table, pulling Klaus with him so as to avoid separating their mouths at any point. Klaus climbed on top and began to tear at his own clothing as Damon's passion grew and he panted in his mouth. Damon was hard against him and it made Klaus growl in the back of his throat. Violence and blood seemed to be a definite turn on for Damon. He'd have to use that. He knew Damon enjoyed it when he was tender with him too, but the rawness of Damon's urgency to have Klaus inside of him was exponential.

Klaus finally separated their mouths and they both breathed harshly, staring up at each other. Klaus now naked and hard too, so he rubbed their bodies together, making Damon's eyes flutter. Klaus leaned down and whispered into his ear softly.

"I'm going to have you in the blood."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 extras

"I will never doubt you again my precious one. Never. You've given me more love, more loyalty than anyone in my own family ever has and for that I want to give you everything." Klaus stroked the hair from Damon's face as he spoke and Damon closed his eyes calming. "I want to make you so strong that no one can ever hurt you again. With my blood, you will be. I want to worship every inch of your body, own every cell of you."

Klaus moved his hands down to Damon's chest, caressing him as he spoke and Damon let out a sigh of enjoyment.

"I want to fulfil all of your desires and dreams because you are mine."

Klaus reached underneath Damon's bottom and squeezed comfortingly.

"I want to give you what you asked for. Let me give it to you love." Klaus urged.

" _I_ want _you_." Damon whispered, flexing his hips upwards and Klaus exhaled and softened.

"Say it again." Klaus leaned over him and placed his hands on either side of Damon's head.

His gaze was scorching and intense and Damon opened his mouth, a little afraid to say it again.

"I…"

Klaus stared hard and Damon swallowed. His stomach fluttered and he suddenly felt the most nervous he had ever been. He had Klaus's full attention and it was like being irradiated.

"I want to be inside you, master." He said a little louder.

"Do you mean that Damon?"

"Yes."

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes."

"What do I get in return for this privilege?"

Damon thought for a few seconds. He didn't have anything to bargain with. He didn't have anything to offer other than his own body.

"You can hurt me." He said, his voice strained with anxiety and Klaus frowned at him. "I know you miss tying me up, hurting me. You can do it. Use me."

"I will never hurt you again." Klaus shook his head and Damon stroked up Klaus's arms.

"I consent."

"You don't know what you're offering love. I want to bite you, fuck you and beat you until you beg me to stop." Klaus's eyes gleamed as he spoke and Damon could see the lust there. "You're not ready for that. You can't give me that kind of trust."

"I consent." Damon said and squeezed Klaus's upper arms and Klaus searched his face.

"You would let me do what I need?"

"Yes master." Damon answered and Klaus huffed in amazement. "So brave, so beautiful and so addictive." Klaus cooed as he stroked down Damon's chest again.

Damon tilted his chin up a little, knowing how much Klaus liked it when he was more submissive and Klaus growled in lust.

Klaus slowly raised himself above him and climbed off of the table. Damon closed his eyes as he waited, expecting that Klaus would take him up on his offer right now. He trembled a little in fear. He didn't like pain and he was afraid but he wanted to give Klaus this.

Klaus pulled Peter's limp body over to the table and bit into his limbs one at a time, draping them over Damon's body. Damon jerked in surprise as blood gushed out and covered him. He looked to Klaus in surprise and Klaus smiled at him hungrily. He ensured Damon was coated in blood before he climbed back down on top of him and opened Damon's legs so that he could position himself between them. Damon waited with bated breath. Klaus grinned and Damon's pupil grew wide in lust.

"Not much in the way of a bloodbath. Next time we will have many more to play with." Klaus chuckled and smeared the blood over Damon's chest with his fingertips, licking at it as he did so, almost as though he was massaging him with it. Damon was soaked in blood and writhing in desire as Klaus coated his manhood and stroked with the blood as a lubricant. Damon tilted his head back and sighed.

It had been days since Klaus had had him and he was so hungry for it. Klaus licked over his body, teasing with his tongue and enjoying the meal and Damon panted and smiled throughout. He was hard and aching and his manhood brushed against Klaus's face as he moved lower towards Damon's entrance. Damon began to moan and whimper and Klaus pulled up when he saw Damon's plug. He chuckled and Damon looked down at him.

"You prepared yourself." Klaus smiled delighted.

"I wanted to be ready when you came home." Damon explained a little breathless and Klaus chuckled.

"Home." Klaus whispered and smiled at that. "You won't regret it."

He pulled the plug gently and Damon whispered in encouragement and lay his head back down.

Klaus sucked a large mouthful of the blood from Peter's limb, hanging limply at the edge of the table and descended to Damon's entrance, allowing it to spill there. Damon jolted in surprise. The blood was warm and pooled underneath his bottom. Klaus traced it around his entrance and pushed his tongue inside. Damon moaned and tilted his pelvis.

Klaus pulled another mouthful from Peter's body and gently pushed it inside of him with his tongue and he shivered and moaned in appreciation. Klaus then assaulted his entrance mercilessly, coating it in blood, spilling some inside before licking it all back out again until Damon was so wild with need to be filled that he became frantic and tried to grab at Klaus's head and pull him up.

"Please, please…"

"Turn over." Klaus said, licking his lips and Damon did so, dripping blood onto the table beneath him and sliding as a result. Klaus opened his legs a little and positioned himself above his entrance, tracing his fingers in and out of him and smearing the left over blood onto his erection as Damon panted furiously. Finally Klaus entered him and Damon gasped as his body was stretched and filled. Klaus rocked gently, moving Damon backwards and forwards on the table top because of the blood and Damon moaned. The sliding was stimulating his manhood and he was lost for words as both sensations overwhelmed him.

"Close your legs tight my love." Klaus instructed and Damon did so, trapping Klaus's manhood inside of him firmly and increasing the pressure.

Every movement Klaus now made, made them both moan and Klaus leaned on him fully and kissed his neck, scraping his fangs along the skin as they both got more excited. This was different, not only was the sliding amazing, the tightness caused by having his legs closed and squeezing Klaus's flesh was utterly mind blowing. Klaus was so gentle and slow, almost like they were making love and Damon couldn't help himself as gasps and words started to fall from his mouth. He cursed and moaned and cried out to the deities and all the while Klaus stayed silent and simply rocked with gentle control and tenderness.

"Ahhh, ahhh…" Damon had never been this vocal before and Klaus loved it.

"Yes, cry for me." Klaus urged and Damon did so, loudly and fully. "God you're so beautiful." Klaus gasped and paused as Damon climaxed and shouted loudly.

Klaus stroked his sides through it and bit into his shoulder just as Damon was recovering and sent him back to crying out again. Klaus knew well that the best time to incur a blood climax was right after releasing seed. He knew so many tricks and he would show Damon them all.

Damon struggled to breathe and Klaus withdrew from his body, allowing him to roll onto side and breathe fully. He looked up at him, glowing with endorphins and admiration and Klaus leaned down, moving himself between Damon's thighs and kissed him sweetly. It felt nice and gentle and Damon melted into the table happy and feeling cherished. Klaus was treating him like a lover, caressing him and kissing softly. Damon tilted up into him and sighed in his mouth, making himself as irresistible and submissive as possible and Klaus deepened the kiss.

Normally at this point Klaus moved to insert himself again and begin round two, but this time he kept kissing and touching his sides lightly. Damon made a few soft moans to make Klaus feel powerful and dominant and brought his knees up to cradle Klaus between his thighs in invitation, gyrating slightly but Klaus made no move to initiate penetration.

Damon relaxed and simply enjoyed the kissing for a while. His master loved him and was showing him. Klaus broke their kisses and raised himself onto his elbows so he could look down at Damon again. Damon sighed and looked up feeling peaceful and safe. Klaus lightly traced around Damon's lips and cheekbones.

"It was always my plan to kill you. I wanted to break you beyond repair and then kill you while Stefan watched you beg for mercy." Klaus admitted in a soft melancholy voice and Damon swallowed and felt his chest tighten.

"I wasn't sure when I would do it, but I was going to before you agreed to let the others have you."

Damon closed his eyes tight and tensed, making Klaus stroke his side gently and coo at him.

"I was going to let them kill you if you disobeyed me but then you looked up from beneath me as you're doing now." Klaus paused, cupping the side of Damon's face and Damon opened his eyes again.

"You looked at me with such longing. I knew you were changed permanently but far from broken and I wanted more. I don't need you broken and I think I'll never tire of you my love. I can't breathe when I'm not inside of you." Klaus stroked his fingertips lightly over Damon's lips as Damon held his breath.

This was a confession of love if Damon had ever heard one. There was no doubt about it. He parted his lips slightly as Klaus traced over one and he sucked the finger inside and ran his tongue over it. Klaus's pupils dilated in desire and he watched Damon's mouth as Damon sucked on his finger like a Popsicle.

"I know how clever you are and that you know how to use your body to play me darling, but you do love me now, so you can play me as you please. I have so much seed for you but I find that today I want yours. Every drop belongs to me and I mean to take it all."

Damon's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going to milk you dry and then fill you again." Klaus grinned excitedly and pulled his fingers from Damon's mouth. "If it is too much, you must tell me but I don't want any talking otherwise love. I just want you to cry for me until I've emptied you."

As Klaus spoke he rubbed Damon's abdomen and slid his hand down to cup Damon's soft flesh. Damon sucked in a breath. He couldn't become hard so soon, he'd just had two orgasms one after the other.

"Do you consent to me using compulsion?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and Damon frowned not understanding why compulsion was being mentioned. "Your body can only permit a few releases today and I want all of your seed Damon. I can give you endless pleasure." Klaus explained and Damon's cheeks began to burn as he thought on what that would be like.

He nodded and Klaus beamed and widened his pupils.

"Your sex drive will now equal mine Damon. When I want you to become erect you will and you will feel only pleasure, no matter how many times you release or are filled. You will tire but with each climax you will become more intoxicated by the need to have another until I am satisfied." Klaus compelled and Damon repeated it back to him, his face burning red with desire already.

His manhood came alive again and Klaus took it in hand.

"Oh Damon, you are going to be magnificent when I am done with you." Klaus whispered full of desire and began to pump him firmly.

Damon opened his mouth and gasped at how amazing the friction was already. Normally it would hurt a little, his penis was so sensitive after release but it felt so good. He gyrated and made a sound of surprise and desire that had Klaus quickening his movements.

"Uh..."

"That's right love. Your body plays for me now. Let it sing."

Damon tilted his head back, utterly unable to resist giving himself over completely. He panted and moaned and Klaus continued until Damon shouted out and spilled his seed for the third time. The climax was hugely intense and it arched his whole body. Klaus caught him under his back and licked the seed from his abdomen hungrily as Damon jerked and shivered.

They spent the rest of the day and night on the table, Klaus milking Damon's manhood until Damon's cries of pleasure became frenzied screams.

"Let go darling, give me your last drop." Klaus panted, bursting with the desire to fuck Damon and release his own seed into him.

Damon was wild, clutching at Klaus and growling. His whole body was flushed red and shaking. He'd tried to bite and scratch Klaus a few times to get Klaus to quicken his pace or suck him deeper and so Klaus had had to hold his hands down at times. He loved it. He loved Damon being so completely undone and carnal because of his touch. He would have to film him like this and fuck him while they watched the footage.

He could see Damon gritting his teeth, close to exploding and giving him his last drop of semen. Damon was pressed to him, covered in sweat and practically feral. He inserted his fingers inside of him and stimulated his prostate and Damon screamed and arched, his top half hanging limply backwards in Klaus's arms.

"Give it to me." Klaus urged and took Damon's erection into his throat as deep as he could and sucked.

Damon made a few choking sounds and a gasp and then he arched his manhood so deep inside of Klaus, Klaus had to hold him firm while the seed entered his throat. He swallowed, victorious and Damon passed out from exhaustion.

Klaus gathered him up and climbed from the table pleased with himself. He carried him through to the bed and lay him down. They were both covered in blood from earlier but it had started to dry on him. Damon was evidentially aroused by sex involving lots of blood. He'd have to round up some humans. He wanted Damon to enjoy his vampire nature properly, so he'd no longer seek out willing donors. No. Damon would hunt and play and he would enjoy watching.

He placed Damon's wrists into the manacles at the headboard and roused him by feeding from Damon's chest. Damon let out a small moan of tiredness but desire despite his need to sleep. He opened his eyes, appearing drunk from pleasure and Klaus opened his legs and pulled him forward so that he was stretched out and being held under his bottom, tilted upwards.

"Even though you have no more seed, you will still feel the same pleasure when I climax." He compelled and Damon didn't respond, merely blinking in disbelief.

"I'm not going to stop until you are full." Klaus advised.

He moved inside of him making Damon cry out again and again until his throat was raw. Damon felt like he couldn't string a sentence together anyway. His body had never felt so full of endorphins. His continuing desperation to climax made him animal again and Klaus fucked him and held him as he let himself go too, even having to bite into the back of Damon's neck and locking his jaw to hold onto his position on Damon's back as Damon bucked and tried to ride Klaus's erection by thrusting his hips backwards.

Finally, Damon's entrance could contain no more and the bed sheets pooled with Klaus's seed. Damon's stomach was also full and Klaus compelled him to sleep. He slid his plug inside and lay on his side watching as Damon slept soundly. He'd never put so much seed in anyone. He'd never had Damon so many times in the one day. He'd lost count in his urgency. He'd become lost to his wolf urges and it had almost felt as though he was trying to impregnate Damon. Perhaps in a way he was. He wanted as much of himself in Damon as possible.

"I will grow something inside of you Damon. Something that will belong to me." Klaus whispered, pulling Damon into him, hooking his arm around his middle.

Damon lay in his arms like a doll and Klaus lay his lips into the crook of his neck and left shoulder. He bit down and began to feed. Everything was his, Damon's seed, his body, his heart, blood and soon his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Damon awoke Klaus pleasured him and filled him again until he couldn't do anything but respond like an animal in heat. Pleasure ruled his brain and he couldn't fight it. He'd never felt so desired and wanted. He loved every moment of it and didn't question why Klaus seemed so urgent to focus on his pleasure.

He lay spent and exhausted across the bed as Klaus slid his plug inside of him, kissing his bottom as he did so. He sighed and flickered his eyelashes closed. Klaus had allowed no talking today and Damon was fine with that. The pleasure had rendered that part of his brain useless anyway. At this point, he'd do anything Klaus wanted of him without question.

Klaus licked up his spine and he hummed and made some small moaning sounds he knew Klaus liked to hear. It was getting easier to get Klaus to take him the way he liked as he used body language and sounds to drive Klaus mad.

"I want you soiled and obedient today love. All of the slave rules apply and they must be followed absolutely." He purred into Damon's ear and Damon nodded.

Klaus rose from the bed and went to fetch some chains and Damon opened his eyes in surprise.

"I will chain you today. We are going out."

Damon frowned in immediate distress. Surely Klaus wouldn't make him go out naked and perform for him again? Especially considering the state of his body! Klaus had just filled him so full of seed that he was covered in it and sticky. Placing the plug inside of him had forced some of the seed out onto his skin with the rest and he felt claimed but grossed out at the prospect of having to be outside like this.

"It will please me." Klaus said simply and Damon closed his eyes and emitted a sound of anguish as he nodded. "Now."

He sat up, squirming as the seed began to trail down his thighs and Klaus stroked through his hair affectionately before he clipped his chain to his collar loop. Klaus licked at his bottom lip and Damon opened his mouth to him as Klaus kissed him and stroked over his nipples gently to stimulate him. Damon shivered into the touch. Klaus pulled back and moved to a drawer by the bed. He withdrew other manacles connected by a chain and Damon looked at them wearily. How was he supposed to walk on all fours if he was chained? He'd end up falling on his face.

He swallowed and held his wrists out. Klaus attached them to his wrists and then linked then through the lead to his collar. He looked at the connection and frowned. Klaus pulled and his whole body was urged forward by his wrists and throat. If he was to pull back with his wrists he'd strangle himself. Clever.

Klaus reached out and stroked over his collar.

"I do love your throat Damon. Collars hide so much of it. I'd love nothing more than to hold you down by yours and take you. Perhaps that could be our compromise." He seemed to be speaking to himself and not Damon.

Damon avoided his eyes like a good slave and nodded simply. Klaus pulled him forward and he did his best to keep up and not choke as Klaus led him outside into the fresh air. He pulled Damon over to the bonnet of the car and let go of his chain, stepping back inside of the house as Damon wondered what he was doing.

He looked around nervously. If people were after Klaus and with Stefan's aid, trying to come after him all of the time – then Damon was just as vulnerable to their attack. He took some deep breaths and waited patiently. Klaus took ages and in the end Damon leaned on his elbows on the hood of the car as he rested. Sex with Klaus was all consuming and he was tired.

No sooner had he rested, Klaus blurred up behind him and forced him fully double onto the hood, removing his plug. He relaxed and waited, hearing Klaus undo his fly. He closed his eyes and parted his legs as Klaus entered him and then he squeezed them tight again, getting a growl of satisfaction from him. Klaus hammered him hard and fast, panting furiously and Damon's compulsion enabled his body to receive just as much pleasure as he squirmed and tried to hold himself in position. His hands were connected through, so when he tried to move them to hold himself there, choked slightly – which just seemed to make Klaus more aroused.

He started to realise the link. Klaus enjoyed slight suffocation and choking. Of course he did – he always held people by their throats. It made sense that he'd enjoy it sexually too. As they both began to grow weak at the knees, Damon began to pull at his wrists deliberately, choking and gagging. Klaus seemed to pant and almost lose control as he did so and he smiled, drooling as he gave his wrists a finally huge pull to either side and made himself gasp at the crushing to his windpipe. Klaus roared and poured into him, moving his hands to Damon's neck and pulling him forward to him to release the tightness whilst still holding his throat in his hands.

Only as the chain released him did his manhood explode with his own climax and he gasped for air and rode it out as Klaus pulled him into his chest lovingly and swept his legs from under him so he could carry him back inside. Damon coughed and gasped, feeling his own seed cover him as he looked up at Klaus, almost unconscious.

Klaus lay him on the bed and removed all of the chains, then bending down to carry again to the bath tub. He placed him in a warm bath that he must have just drawn. What? Is that what he had been doing? Damon looked at him confused and surprised and Klaus smirked and began to wash him fresh again. He lay back and enjoyed the care as Klaus slid his hands over his body slowly with reverence.

"You were testing me." Damon coughed still as his throat healed and Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to him.

Damon accepted it gratefully and drank his fill as his body hummed with power and life. He gave a grateful lick to his wrist as it healed and Klaus took it back and smiled amused.

"I will always push your limits." He said and Damon sighed content. "Your public displays in Mystic Falls are over. When we travel, sometimes we may be in the company of others of my community and at those times, you simply must trust and heed me."

Travelling? They were going to travel?

"Regardless of your chains however, you would never be completely nude. Your penis is mine and would always be covered. Your plug inserted at all times when I am not inside."

Damon nodded. It didn't sound like a picnic but if it ever happened, at least he would be protected slightly in those areas. Of course there were always the rules that no one could have sex with someone else's slave without permission and Klaus had promised…Klaus had promised a lot of things though. At least he wasn't human and weak, so he didn't have to be worried about being fed on.

"Now, today is a special day Damon. Today we will go out and have some fun. Time for you to be a vampire again. I did so enjoy watching you last night." Klaus's eyes burned and he felt his face flush. "Are you enjoying your compulsion?"

He nodded and Klaus grinned.

"Do you have any other compulsion requests?"

Damon tilted his head in surprise at that question.

"Would you like to believe that every glass of water was the finest Bourbon you'd ever tasted?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

The possibilities were endless and Klaus was offering them.

"No." He said and Klaus gave a chuckle as he massaged the inner thigh of one of his legs and cleared the seed that was still leaving his body and entering the bathwater from his entrance.

"Why?"

"I want real bourbon. The finest."

Klaus laughed and pulled him forward, kissing him as he chuckled into his mouth and Damon held him lightly and kissed back.

"And you shall have it!" Klaus said excitedly.

Damon chuckled and Klaus stood up and beamed down at him.

"Clean yourself out darling, we are going out." He instructed and walked back into the bedroom.

Damon sat back and resumed washing himself. He inserted his fingers into himself and could feel the slippery residue still there. He tilted his hips a little and began to insert his fingers and wash himself out. It felt great and thanks to his compulsion everything felt heightened anyway. He mewled and rested his head back against the bathtub as he sighed in pleasure.

"Hmmn." He heard Klaus sigh from the bedroom. "I'll never get you out of that tub if you keep making noises like that Damon."

Damon smirked to himself and stood up, out of the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it, tying it around his waist as he stepped out and headed back into the bedroom. He paused as he saw clothing lain out on the bed and he looked to Klaus.

"Would you like something else? Something new?" Klaus frowned and Damon looked down studying the clothes that he'd retrieved from the Boarding House that day which seemed so long ago. The day he'd made the bargain for sex with the evil ones.

He didn't feel like the man who'd worn them before. Hell, he wasn't even the man who'd purchased them anymore. Clothes were a luxury to him now – something he didn't covet very much because he never got them. Klaus moved over to him and cupped his cheek, tilting his face to look in his eyes.

"Speak to me love."

"I don't want them anymore." He croaked and Klaus stroked his cheekbone with his thumb and sighed.

"You shall have anything you want in the world precious one. Pick something to wear today. Help yourself and we shall get you others later."

"You want me to have clothes?" He asked and Klaus ran his other hand down his chest, admiring his pale skin.

"No, I'd rather I always see this skin, but when we are out like we are today, I want you to feel comfortable."

Damon blinked in surprise and Klaus gave a small smile and guided him towards his wardrobe. He opened the doors and stepped aside as Damon looked in. Klaus kissed his bare shoulder and left the room as he looked through the rails of clothing there. Klaus had good taste. Expensive taste. Damon ran his hands over everything, admiring the softness of the fabrics. He selected a pair of moleskin black trousers and a white shirt for a change. He used to prefer black shirts but today he wanted white. He could find no underwear but he imagined that Klaus wouldn't want him in any anyway. He went commando and looked around for his plug. He couldn't find it anywhere.

He put on a pair of boots to go and walked out to the lounge. He bumped into a few humans coming in with cleaning equipment. Evidently they were compelled or being paid a high price to sort out the mess of bodies that were still in the kitchen. He watched them pass, in a daydream, before he caught sight of Klaus devouring him with his eyes from across the room. He turned to him and Klaus blurred to his face, kissing under his jaw and making him hum.

"Even in my clothes you dazzle me. I will struggle to have you covered up today. Come." He pulled on his arm and they went back outside to the car.

"Master…my plug." Damon indicated to the plug lying on the gravel next to the car and Klaus grinned. "I need it."

"I could compel your body never to need preparation again." Klaus tilted his head at him as he opened the passenger door for him. "Would you like that?"

He chewed his lip as he thought on that. He enjoyed it when Klaus prepared him and the vibration was amazing. Now that he thought about it, the plug made him feel safe and secure. He could always feel it at all times and it meant that no one could enter him while it was there. Yes, it actually was a small comfort. Klaus could see his reticence and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No matter. I have others we can use." He said and indicated for Damon to climb into the driving seat.

Damon looked at him in surprise and Klaus chuckled and sat inside the passenger side. Damon climbed in, feeling strange and unsure. What was so special about today that Klaus would give him clothes and let him drive?

"Where shall we go?" Klaus asked him and Damon stared at him stupefied. "Anywhere you want to go Damon?"

Damon looked forward at the road ahead of them and swallowed. His stomach clenched at the thought of going somewhere from his old life. He couldn't leave his bubble and Klaus was effectively trying to push him out of it. Is that what he was doing?

"Master…" He croaked and swallowed and Klaus cooed at him and pulled on one of the hoops on his collar to remind him that it was there.

"Take the back road out heading south." Klaus said gently and Damon nodded and started the car.

It was getting so easy to let his resistance to making his own decisions reduce and fall to his master.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello darlings,

Not to disappoint some of you but I have no plans for Mpreg in this story. Trying to keep it as real as possible.

X

Chapter 16 E

They drove to a bar out-with Mystic falls. Damon was glad to have the distance from anything familiar from his old life. He didn't want to imagine what he would feel like were he to run in to anyone he knew. That day in the town hall had been so horrific to endure. He thought on it as he drove, chewing his lip.

Klaus chatted freely and spoke of all of the places they could go on their adventure together. He seemed not to notice the building tension in Damon's body. What was this little venture about? Was Klaus going to make him service him? Embarrass him? Strip him down in front of people? What? What?

"This one." Klaus pointed to a shack like bar at the side of the road and Damon pulled over and parked the car.

The place looked like a dive, not exactly a place Damon would normally frequent but booze was booze. They walked in together, with Damon following behind slightly as he felt his nerves begin to bother him again. Klaus turned to him once they got to the bar.

"Order anything you like. A bottle of it." He smiled and Damon nodded.

Klaus smiled warmly and walked off towards the kitchen. Damon watched him go, wondering what he was up to.

"What are you having?" The barman asked, somewhat impatiently and Damon looked at the selection on the wall.

He was pleasantly surprised to see a bottle of malt whisky and he ordered the whole bottle. Damon put his hands in his pockets and realized that he had no money. He had nothing. He hadn't had anything like that for a long time. How long now? He wasn't sure. Everything had been about servicing Klaus for so long. Hell he hadn't even been outside for a long time. The barman waited patiently and Damon leaned forward, widening his eyes.

"I already paid you." He said confidently and the barman became dazed as he repeated it back to him.

The barman scratched his head and walked away confused as Damon chuckled to himself. He loved compulsion. He missed it. He missed being in control, but he couldn't let his thoughts go down this path. It would be too painful. Klaus appeared back at his side and raised his eyebrows impressed at the choice.

"Let's get drunk." Klaus smirked and Damon smiled back at him.

Damon still didn't know how he was supposed to behave here. He wished Klaus would tell him what the rules were. Rules were good, they meant that Damon wouldn't be punished.

"Master..."

"Damon?" Klaus grinned at him as they slid into a booth tucked into the corner of the bar.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you deserved a treat." Klaus lifted his glass to his mouth and sighed as he swallowed the liquor.

"What do you want me to do?" Damon pressed nervously and Klaus finally took in Damon's nerves.

"Drink, dance, feed...whatever makes you happy my darling. I like to see you laughing."

Damon searched his face, wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Show me all your best moves." Klaus added.

Damon wasn't sure what he meant by that. Did he want Damon to pretend like he was picking him up in a bar? It would be quite game-like and Klaus did enjoy games. Damon sat back in his chair. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He never really had to try. With his face and body as it was, girls normally approached him, fell over him. Except Elena. Elena had played hard to get for years. He didn't want to think of her though. He blinked hard when he realized how long it had been since had thought of her.

"Or if you prefer I can court you." Klaus offered.

"Why?"

"I have some plans."

"What does that mean?"

"Relax Damon." Klaus smiled.

The day continued to be very strange. Klaus was attentive and didn't lose his temper once. The booze was good and they started on a second bottle quickly. Alcohol made everything more relaxed, better. Damon soon forgot his worries as Klaus touched him gently and chastely - stroking his fingers over Damon's hands on the table. Resting his legs against his and talking through his long blond eyelashes. Damon felt like he was being courted alright and he didn't half mind.

Klaus talked of his life - of all of the places he had been. He had lived through most of popular history and Damon was drawn in by stories of which kings really killed their predecessors, who Joan of Arc really was under the armour. Klaus had been taken with her and had de-flowered her. She'd almost become one of them but the duty to god steered her safely into the hands of those who loved her and ultimately became her murderers. She should have taken her chances with Klaus in hindsight.

Damon felt drunk very quickly and those soft tender touches from Klaus began to make him hot and bothered. He stood up and wobbled causing them both to laugh and to be grunted at by other customers sitting nearby. He moved to sit beside Klaus confidently and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Will you have me here?" Damon leaned in and brushed his lips against Klaus's cheek.

Klaus chuckled and drew him in for a proper kiss. Damon melted into him, so used to his body by now that it felt like home. A few people moved from their seats next to them appalled and Klaus gave a soft growl. That was the only problem with backwater bars - no tolerance for anything out of the ordinary.

"You haven't fed today love." Klaus remembered and Damon hummed in agreement and looked towards Klaus's throat. "I need you strong."

Damon's eyes tingled and Klaus stopped him from hiding his face.

"No, let them see. They are insects in comparison to you. From now on you will feed when you desire without restraint." Klaus's eyes widened in excitement as he spoke. "You will have whatever you desire." Klaus leaned in as he spoke and cupped the back of Damon's head.

Damon blushed and Klaus placed a quick kiss in his mouth before he stood up. Damon had to slide out of the way to allow him to stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Klaus called out standing confidently and twirling around so he could look at everyone in the bar. Damon sat down and watched him feeling dubious. What was Klaus up to?

"From this point on, your lives are mine and you will do whatever I require you to. If you follow my instructions I may let you walk out of here, otherwise..." Klaus paused and let his fangs show.

His eyes always glowed when he was doing this and Damon felt his skin vibrate. His skin practically felt charged with an electric current in proximity to the wolf in Klaus. Perhaps because he was afraid that someday Klaus wouldn't feed him and he'd suffer from his bite again. He looked around at the astonished and fearful faces of the crowded bar and couldn't help but feel a sense of thrill run through him. Klaus certainly knew how to get a response from people.

"Good." Klaus grinned at their fear and clasped his hands together. "Now, my friend and I here are vampires. We want to drink your blood and murder you for sport." Damon swallowed as he listened. "I want you to run." Klaus grinned again and Damon frowned in confusion.

"Run and scream for your lives, fight if you can. Show me why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Damon let out a startled breath and looked to the humans. No one moved. No one reacted and Klaus nodded and smiled.

"If that's how you want to play it, I don't mind a game. Let's play hide and seek shall we? I'll even turn my back and count."

Klaus proceeded to count out loud, causing all of the humans to scream and run for the doors as he shouted out a countdown from ten. Damon stood up in the midst of the chaos, unsure what to do when Klaus spotted him and walked to him grinning.

"No rules here Damon. I want you to take what you want. Show me how strong you are."

"Why?" Damon looked at the hysteria enfolding around them in dismay.

"Because I want you to be ready for more. To want more." Klaus smiled and his fangs glistened with saliva. "Prove to me you're worthy of lying between my legs." He added and Damon's pupils widened in lust.

Klaus gave him a light push in the direction of the screaming, crying humans and Damon grinned, suddenly feeling more into this game. Elena was gone. There was no one here to be good for anymore and Klaus liked him as he was. He blurred to a young woman in her 20s and began to feed which spurred on more screams and hysteria as Klaus laughed and joined him, chasing and biting and playing with them as though they were toys as Damon became inebriated by the amount of blood he was consuming. He hadn't fed so well in a long time. Even taking donations from the girls one after the other was nothing in comparison to the thrill of the chase, the hunt, the un-consented bite.

The humans managed to get free of the doors and ran outside into the woods, down the back roads and they blurred out after then laughing, competing against each other as they swerved and chased each other for each human. Damon felt so alive and full of adrenaline. It was glorious!

He laughed and played until most of the humans were dead. He dropped the last girl onto the ground and stretched out his muscles, sighing in utter contentment. He was strong again. He felt stronger than he had since he'd come back to Mystic Falls. He looked around for Klaus, noticing for the first time that he wasn't present and he called for him.

Music came on through the speakers of the bar and Damon looked around in surprise. No one had made it very far. He ventured back inside and Klaus appeared from behind a sound desk, holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne as he walked towards Damon seductively. He was covered head to toe in blood and it made him look all the more dangerous and thrilling. Damon grinned at him, licking some blood from his mouth.

"Damon Salvatore is back in the house." Klaus chuckled and handed him a glass, filling it up for him.

Damon chuckled and took a sip, humming in appreciation. Klaus grinned at him in a way that meant he had plans in his head. Damon relaxed and drank his champagne, licking the edge of the glass which he had smeared with blood from his chin. Klaus swung his arm around his waist and pulled their bodies closer as the music continued to play. Damon finished his glass and smashed it across the room and they laughed as Klaus held his hips and began to move with him. Damon held him back, drunk on the sensation of feeling strong and desired. Klaus was watching him closely as Damon closed his eyes and started to sing along to the rock music booming above.

Damon had never looked quite so tasty before, lost in his own world and happy, full and covered in blood. Klaus leaned into his neck and bit down and Damon tensed and gasped but recovered quickly to tilt his head towards the ceiling and finish singing. His voice vibrated in his throat as Klaus licked his skin clean and ground their hips together.

Klaus was getting heated and aroused and he pulled back from him abruptly and kissed his mouth before moving away to the kitchen. Damon chuckled and continued to dance by himself. He felt so great, almost stoned. He didn't have a care in the world right now. He chuckled to himself and drank from the champagne bottle as he amused himself and then he smelled burning wax. He sniffed and looked around. Was Klaus setting a fire to burn all the evidence? He laughed at the thought. Fire could be fun.

Klaus emerged from the kitchen grinning and holding out something that made Damon pause and squint at him in disbelief.

"Happy birthday precious one." Klaus grinned and Damon's mouth fell open.

"What?" Damon could barely rasp as he stared at the small birthday cake in Klaus's hands.

His heart beat wildly and he dropped the bottle of champagne onto the floor.

His heart thundered in his ears as Klaus spoke to him, but all he could hear was white noise. The cake was abandoned on a table as Klaus went to him and held him, staring into his eyes in confusion.

"What?" Damon repeated with little volume.

"What is it love?" Klaus frowned and stroked his face and Damon jumped at the touch and shivered as he tried to get his heart beat calmed.

"What date is it?" He looked into his eyes, grabbing Klaus arms and squeezing with urgency.

"June 28th." Klaus replied and Damon's eyes widened.

"What year?" He asked shakily as Klaus tried to stroke his face and calm him, getting the same jerking reaction from him each time.

"2014 Damon."

Damon closed his eyes and wilted and Klaus tilted his chin up to look at him.

"It's your birthday precious one. Is it not?"

Damon nodded.

"Then why aren't we celebrating? We've had a good chase, some foreplay, some champagne…"

"He's really never coming back." Damon whispered and Klaus paused.

Damon looked to him full of emotion and Klaus clenched his jaw as he realised what Damon was thinking.

"Yes, your brother abandoned you for punishment almost 6 months ago and left you to die."

Damon blinked numbly and exhaled and Klaus squeezed his arms.

"But look at you. You survived. You've thrived! You are more powerful than he'll ever be." Klaus said firmly. "Because you are mine and I protect and care for what is mine, don't I?"

Damon nodded weakly.

"He will pay for what he did to you precious one. Someone like you, should never be abandoned. He should be on his knees begging for your forgiveness and a quick death right now." Klaus growled, his eyes changing wolf. "I promise you, he will before the end."

"Please don't kill him." Damon whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Damon…" Klaus huffed and Damon reached up and held his face tenderly.

He stroked over Klaus's bottom lip with his thumb as Klaus stared at him in disbelief and entrancement.

"He abandoned you to rape and torture and yet you still defend him." He whispered back.

"No. I just don't want to think about him anymore." Damon explained and Klaus studied his face.

Damon turned and looked to the cake on the floor and swallowed bile.

"I'm not who I was."

Klaus pulled him into him and nuzzled his neck and Damon closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You wanted me destroyed, changed forever. I guess you won." He whispered and immediately Klaus pulled back and held his face tight in his hands.

"The man you are was not destroyed but re-born. I promised you I would re-make you. Make you stronger, make you faster, make you more powerful than you could imagine and I will love. I can make your future important. I will give you everything you desire."

"If I'm your slave." Damon whispered and Klaus pulled away from him.

"Would you rather you go back to being what you were before? Half a man who isn't allowed to hunt or fulfil any of his desire? A man whose constant shadow is his over-bearing self righteous brother who can turn into an animal and take no blame in an instant!? A man who had no friends, no lovers, no reason for existing!" He snarled.

"What do I have now?"

"Me."

Damon let his eyes go blank and Klaus moved into him again.

"Do you want to be the old Damon Salvatore again?" Klaus bruised him as he squeezed and he winced and gasped. "Do you? If you do you can leave now, but you better run! Run and hope that I don't ever find you, because if I do…I'll…" Klaus growled, unable to finish as he opened and closed his mouth again.

Damon watched him, helpless and Klaus felt his heart squeeze. He panted and smashed a table against the wall as he vented.

"Give me your collar." He said coldly and Damon held his throat and shook his head. "Give it to me."

"No." Damon croaked.

"Give it to me!" Klaus shouted fiercely and Damon clenched his jaw and didn't move.

They stared each other out for a few seconds before Klaus moved to rip it from his neck and Damon blurred away from him. Klaus growled and they chased each other around the room, biting and scratching each other until Klaus pinned Damon down on the floor and held him growling.

"It's mine!" Damon shouted in protest. "You promised me!"

"You don't need it anymore." Klaus ripped it from his throat as Damon coughed and looked up at him angrily.

"Please master…" Damon panicked and Klaus climbed off of him, popping it into his pocket.

"Why care about a collar when you've made it clear you don't want to be mine? Or do you only care about the protection it offers?" Klaus demanded.

Damon panted in pain and sat up as Klaus turned his back. Damon tried to stand up when Klaus whirled around again and grabbed him by his throat, squeezing.

Damon choked, kicking his legs out and sweeping Klaus onto the floor in a crash, releasing his throat in the process. Damon coughed and drew in a deep breath.

"I need it." He rasped and Klaus sat up and glared at him. "I need it to be _this."_

"And what is _that_?" Klaus asked cruelly.

Damon frowned as he tried to explain his feelings. He couldn't find the right words. Klaus shook his head regretfully.

"I always knew you were too dangerous a thing. Too addictive, too good a slave. I want you too much. I make mistakes, I blur the lines…I knew you'd ruin me with feelings. I should have killed you when I meant to."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." Klaus admitted and sighed.

"I can't go back." Damon mumbled. "I don't know how to be…anyone but this."

Klaus searched his face curiously.

"If I don't have this…"

Klaus frowned, beginning to understand. This had been his plan after all hadn't it? To strip Damon of his sense of identity, make him a slave, make him want Klaus desperately, change him irrevocably. It had worked and now the concept of not having his role as Klaus's slave would leave him without any idea who he was or what he was supposed to do.

Damon looked haunted and confused. Perhaps Damon did enjoy his role now. Depriving him of that would destroy his mind most likely. Klaus should feel happy that he had succeeded and yet, he felt troubled.

He reached into his pocket and fished out the collar, handing it back to him. Damon took it, a look of intense relief crossing his features and he tightened it back around his throat almost reverently.

Klaus shook his head slowly in awe and Damon looked to the him. Neither knew what to say, they simply stared at each other.

Damon swallowed nervously, his eyes large and wary. Klaus looked over to the cake on the table with its candles now extinguished. He frowned, unhappy at these proceedings after such an entertaining and flirtatious evening, when Damon crawled along the floor and moved in towards his face.

He looked at him in surprise and Damon closed his eyes and lunged for Klaus's lips, wrapping his arms around him to pull Klaus off balance towards him. Klaus returned the embrace and kissed him back.


	17. Chapter 17

Just a short one guys, you are all now up to date to where I am so the new chapter will be going live when I write them. Probably still two a week hopefully.

X

Chapter 17 E

They stayed on the floor, kissing and gyrating against each other until a police car drew up outside. Evidently someone had heard a commotion from the surrounding woods and had called for aid. It certainly hadn't been any of the staff or patron's here as they were all dead and laying around the area in pieces. Neither Klaus nor Damon paid the sirens any heed. They were too consumed in each other to care.

Klaus pushed Damon onto his back, climbing over him and resuming their furious kissing and Damon omitted the small sighs of pleasure and desire that he knew drove Klaus crazy with lust. Once you knew Klaus's buttons, he was easy to play like an instrument.

Damon's small sighs had the desired effect on Klaus and he began to pant and bite gently at Damon's full lips, taking advantage of their pout and softness as he did so and thrusting his hands down the front of Damon's jeans to his manhood.

Damon arched up into the touch and made a small mewling sound and whine, sounding like a bitch in heat. It wasn't that he wasn't as turned on as he seemed but he was definitely playing Klaus's emotions right now. This was the only power he had and he intended to use it.

Klaus grasped his member, stroking him to hardness and growling as he licked inside of Damon's mouth heatedly. It wasn't until a shot fired and hit the wall behind them that they even realised that there was another person in the room. Klaus separated their mouths and looked behind them, continuing his stimulation of Damon's sex throughout and Damon tilted his head back and sucked in a deep breath, feeling no concern whatsoever. One thing Klaus was good for was protection. Not that Damon was worried about a few humans coming and trying to arrest them or apprehend them in some way – he was more than capable of sending their limbs flying without help, but there was a comfort in knowing that he didn't have to fear anyone or anything anymore – well, except having to be Damon Salvatore again.

"Put your hands where I can see them! Now!" The human man shouted the order, aiming his gun at Klaus's head as Damon began to chuckle on the floor.

Klaus chuckled in response and looked down to Damon again, delighted in his playfulness.

"Do it now!" The officer shouted and Klaus leaned down and resumed his kisses to Damon's mouth, sliding his lips down into his neck gradually as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Damon chuckled throughout and rocked his hips into Klaus's touch, beginning Klaus's pumping motion again as a result.

"My Damon." Klaus whispered as he dragged his lips over the skin of Damon's neck, nibbling at his jawline. "Do you want to be fucked in blood, my beauty?"

Damon sighed and opened his mouth to answer when a bullet hit Klaus in the shoulder, causing gunpowder to scatter into the air and make Damon cough. Klaus laughed, his body shaking with mirth and Damon looked up at his face, awaiting his response.

"Now! Or the next shot won't be in your shoulder!" The officer really was finding them rather testy.

Klaus smiled at Damon mischievously and winked, raising himself up into a sitting position and speaking to the officer without taking his eyes from Damon.

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

Damon burst into muted laughter as Klaus continued to wink at him and grin.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your fucking head! Both of you, now!"

Klaus turned his head and sighed as though put upon and the man nervously aimed the gun at his head, the trigger clicking in response.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't an offense to fuck in privacy officer." Klaus said lightly.

The officer didn't answer or show any bodily response.

"Damon, you don't mind if I fuck you senseless, do you? I have your permission, don't I?" Klaus turned to look back to him and Damon's eyes tingled in lust.

"Well..." Klaus laughed and looked back to the human. "There you have it mate. No laws broken here. Why don't you waddle back to your car and finish that half bottle of ale you have stuffed away down the side of your seat? Your wife is aware you know. There's no hiding the smell of a rotting liver."

The officer fired another shot in warning, this time hitting the floor beside Klaus's legs where they were draped over Damon's and Klaus raised an eyebrow in surprise at the hand eye coordination.

"Master." Damon made a small beckoning whisper and tilted his chin the way Klaus liked it and Klaus's turned back to him fully as his pupils widened in lust.

Damon batted his eyelashes seductively and Klaus moved his hands to Damon's crotch and ripped his jeans open fully to let his erection spring out. Damon took in a sharp intake of breath and watched as Klaus's eyes glowed wolf before he bent forward and swallowed Damon's flesh whole.

"Uhhh!" Damon shouted, holding the back of Klaus's head, his fingers curling in Klaus's short blonde curls as Klaus focussed his utmost attention on him.

A buzzing grew in Damon's ears as he lay back and allowed the intensity of sensation take over his brain. God. God. Yes, yes master. Swallow me, swallow…

The human continued to warn and shout but neither paid him any attention, until Damon felt his body jolt. His eyes sprang open in surprise and he realised that he had been shot through the rib cage. It was unpleasant enough to make him wheeze in a breath and cough some blood out of his mouth and Klaus pulled up from his sex immediately in concern.

Damon coughed, accidently spitting blood onto Klaus's chest as he did and Klaus's wolf took over his eyes and he growled, baring his teeth. He stood up and marched towards the human as the human shot him multiple times in fear.

Damon drew in a breath as his lungs healed and he sat up to see what was happening. Klaus struck out at the human with his arm in a slashing motion and Damon watched as the human's head catapulted across the room, scattering blood along its path.

Klaus turned back to him, his chest heaving and eyes still glowing. Damon took a deep breath and Klaus's face softened. He immediately crouched back down into position around Damon, touching his chest and face to ensure he was unharmed. Damon studied his eyes as he did so. Was this love? Real concern? It seemed like it was.

Klaus slid his hand around the back of Damon's head and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. Damon closed his eyes and enjoyed it. It was nice when Klaus was gentle. As Klaus took over again, he lay Damon back onto his back and ran his hands over his body checking for any other wounds. It was a pointless exercise considering how much human blood Damon had drank tonight and therefore how strong he was, but Klaus still needed the assurance.

Damon smiled, enjoying the attention and sighed, relaxing as Klaus ran his fingertips underneath his clothes and stroked the soft skin of his chest.

"You have such beautiful skin pet. You must have been a marvel when alive." Klaus whispered and Damon gyrated, urging more of the soft stroking movements.

Klaus ducked his head down to Damon's chest and began kissing through the fabric of his t-shirt. Damon ran his hands up Klaus's back and into his hair, gently curling his fingers.

"I would have had you then. I would have courted you." Klaus whispered, still thinking of the past. "I would have let you live."

Damon opened his eyes and stopped his grinding movements and Klaus pulled up from his chest to look at him.

"What am I to you?" Damon asked, truly intrigued by what the answer could be.

Klaus seemed to take a moment to consider his response.

"My precious one." Klaus replied.

"What does that mean?" Damon pushed and Klaus opened his mouth to reply when he paused.

They stared at each other, neither blinking and Klaus closed his mouth again and gave a small smirk. Damon slid one of his hands up Klaus's neck and cradled his cheek, drawing Klaus's attention again. Klaus seemed intrigued by the gentle touch and closed his eyes for a second.

"I want you to be strong, fearless and unafraid." He whispered and Damon ran his thumb across Klaus's bottom lip. "I want you to be mine without fear."

Klaus lowered his face down towards Damon's until their noses were only just touching.

"I want to trust you, precious one."

Damon's breath fell heavy from his lips. The air felt as though it was charged with electricity and any moment he could be shocked and burned. He swallowed audibly and opened his mouth to speak, when Klaus shushed him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"First you must trust me." Klaus said, sitting up and breaking contact with Damon's hands.

Damon blinked when he heard commotion outside – more police cars, more weapons, loud sirens. He looked to Klaus. Klaus was studying his expression.

"How much blood do you want Damon? How warm?"

Damon raised himself onto his elbows.

"You want to feel no pain? Only exhilaration?" Klaus prompted and Damon nodded, still a little unsure what Klaus had planned.

Klaus beamed and stood up. He reached down and offer Damon a hand up. Damon's hastily fastened up his jeans as he stood and Klaus winked at him and vamp sped out of the building. Damon jolted in surprise when he heard a host of shots being fired. He dashed to the door in time to see Klaus chuckling wildly and dusting himself off.

"Jesus Christ what's he on?!" The human began to panic as they realised putting Klaus down wouldn't be as easy as a few bullets.

They began firing at him again and Klaus turned to Damon and grinned, his clothing popping as the bullets entered him. He seemed to be having a great time under fire, as though the bullets were raindrops and he was Fred Astaire.

"Catch me if you can." Klaus called to Damon and blurred away into the woods.

Damon looked over to the humans, who were now frantically crying out and ordering pursuit and took his chance to blur in Klaus direction. Unlike Klaus, bullets would hurt him – not as bad as if he were human himself or weakened from lack of feeding, but painful enough to take him out temporarily and that wouldn't do at all. He had stuff he wanted to do and no humans were going to stop him.

He ran, feeling a sense of freedom and he laughed as he stopped in a clearing and looked around for signs of Klaus.

"Hunt me Salvatore the Brave. Come and get me!" He could hear Klaus taunting and his heart began to pump all the faster.

This was a game. He liked games, especially ones where he could strut his stuff. It had been a long time since he had been able to get his game on.

He heard the humans approaching in teams from the east of him and he chuckled again. He tuned into the sounds in the woods and snapped his head around when he heard a small sound of movement. He allowed his true vampire nature to unleash, making his eyes tingle and his fangs protrude and he grinned to himself and blurred off in that direction. As he neared where the sound had emanated from, he caught sight of Klaus and growled in pleasure. Klaus chuckled and disappeared again, jumping through the trees as though he was a primate.

Damon launched his body up one of the trees next to him, clawing his way up and over to the neighbouring trees in pursuit, when he was winded by a sudden collision to his stomach. He yelped and fell back down to the ground coughing and looking up to see what he had collided with. Klaus chuckled down at him, dangling from a large branch.

"Too slow, where is my vampire? My fierce and ruthless Damon?"

Damon growled low in his throat, feeling his heckles rise in challenge. The vampire in him was pushing through, taking over and he liked it.

A bullet tore through his hand, startling him back to reality and he cried out and squeezed it. It really smarted! He should drink more and feel less. He looked up to where Klaus had been and he was gone. He huffed and received another bullet through his shoulder, catching him off balance and causing him to lean against the tree in front of him.

"Stay down! Stay down!" The humans ordered.

He could hear them assembling around him. He sucked in a deep breath and charged backwards right towards the main number of them. They all cried out in surprise and began to fire. He managed to snap two necks and grabbed the throat of another, ripping into the artery and holding the struggling man to his mouth. Screams fuelled more gunfire, but the blood was helping keep too much injury at bay. There were too many though and as he dropped the dead human, he took five rounds to the chest and fell backwards.

Despite the blood slipping from the corner of his mouth from his punctured lungs, he'd never felt more alive and he chuckled and coughed. He heard a few screams begin and sat up slowly to watch the show. Klaus wasn't killing them though, just disabling the remaining humans alive and dropping them to the ground where they cried out for help.

Klaus sauntered over to Damon and helped him up from the ground smugly.

"It seems we have some more feeding to do." He joked and Damon grinned and blurred to the remaining alive, drinking his full from them as they clutched at him in terror.

"That's it, every drop." Klaus licked his lips as he watched Damon's performance.

He felt his blood heat, his loins flexing at the sight of Damon so strong and vicious. He would fuck him here on the ground or perhaps against one of the tress, making him beg for his orgasm – reduced from vicious animal to a writhing, desperate mess. There was a poetry to that kind of scene. Klaus could make Damon either – strong and wild or weak and submissive. He enjoyed all sides to his little pet.

He licked his lips again as Damon began to play with the last few survivors, allowing them to crawl away before throwing them around and dashing their hopes of escape and survival. He was like a cat. Klaus chuckled at that and Damon grinned at him, his face dripping with blood.

"I could _eat_ you." Klaus growled delighted and Damon turned to face him fully. "What?" Klaus chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

Damon grinned predatorily and blurred towards him, biting into Klaus's neck and drinking from him. Klaus fell backwards into a tree in surprise and gasped. Damon held his arms down, crushing him in demand and Klaus wheezed. He was impressed. He sprang to action, pushing Damon so hard in the opposite direction that he was thrown clear across the forest with a thud.

"That's the way you want to play? Ok then." Klaus laughed and blurred towards him as he regained his composure.

Damon blurred away and they circled each other excitedly.

"If you want my blood you're going to have to take it pet. Nothing is free."

Damon sized him up, using all of his instincts and springing at him repeatedly. Klaus was too quick. His reflexes were so honed and there was no way that Damon could keep up like this. He had to think of another plan, a trick to get through Klaus's defences.

They blurred around each other for a while, Damon tiring a little as Klaus teased and allowed him a few sips from his body before besting him again. Klaus was allowing just enough of a taste of victory to drive Damon mad with want and it was fabulous.

Damon caught him from behind in a sneak attack and pulled his head back to access Klaus's throat when he screamed out and dropped to his knees, holding his head in pain. Klaus's mirth evaporated instantly and he began to scour the woods for whichever witch dared to assault his pet.

"Arrgggh!" Damon screamed in torment and Klaus shouted for his attacker to stop, unable to see or smell anyone.

Who was doing this? How could he not sense them? He blocked Damon with his body, standing in front of him when he felt winded by a blow to his back.

His eyes widened and he gasped. A hand gripped around his heart and squeezed and he choked and turned to look behind him. Damon was standing with his hand inside of Klaus's back, grinning with eyes so black that time seemed to stop around them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 E

Klaus gagged, his eyes as wide as saucers as he took in the grin of satisfaction on Damon's face as he held Klaus's heart in his hand. Klaus opened his mouth to speak when Damon gave a slight squeeze to his heart which made him choke and cough up some blood. Damon leaned into his face and slowly ran his tongue over Klaus's lips, catching the blood but otherwise didn't move.

"You tricked me." Klaus wheezed, his lungs and back aching from the gaping hole Damon had punched through.

"You like me _strong_ , master?" Damon's voice was deadly and he narrowed his eyes like a predator as Klaus clenched his fists ready for an assault.

"I will kill you." Klaus growled, his stereotypical prowess failing to have the usual effect when he was caught like a worm on a hook.

"Not until I've had what I want." Damon's veins appeared and he lunged into the back of Klaus's neck and shoulder and began to drink hungrily.

Klaus gasped and fell forward into a tree, now pinned there as Damon slowly removed his hold from around his heart and gripped around Klaus's waist instead, pulling his body back against him as he continued to drink. Klaus breathed deeply as he began to heal and stared at the patterns of the bark in front of him as his head spun. Damon had tricked him into believing he was being harmed and he had won. Had he been anyone else, Damon could have killed him.

As Klaus permitted more blood sharing, Damon's hold on him became more tender and he gyrated his hardening flesh against Klaus's back. Klaus allowed it, waiting for a few minutes. He groaned as his chest wound healed and Damon sighed, spilling some blood down Klaus's back. He elbowed Damon in the chest and knocked him backwards. He turned around fuming, his eyes wolf and grabbed Damon by his throat, squeezing.

"You drink when I allow you to!" He spat menacingly and Damon's eyes bulged at the tension in his neck.

Klaus choked him for a few seconds, raising Damon up from the ground until his legs were dangling. He looked afraid again. Good, that was good. He didn't want Damon to feel fear of anything but himself. Damon would still need to be kept in line at times. Damon opened his mouth, frowning and grimacing in pain and Klaus pulled him nearer to his face.

"Yeeees?" He asked smugly as Damon's face turned a violet colour. "Do you have something you want to say Salvatore the Brave?"

Damon's eyes fell closed as he struggled to stay conscious and Klaus pinned him against the tree in a blur of movement, holding him trapped against the bark with his body and raising Damon's wrists above his head. He allowed his wolf face to come forward and bore his teeth threateningly. Damon coughed for breath and lowered his head submissively. They stayed like that for a minute, neither speaking until Klaus began to chuckle quietly.

"Clever, so clever aren't you? Too clever for your own good. If this wasn't a demonstration of how worthy you are of being mine I don't know what would be." Klaus spoke fondly, continuing to chuckle.

Damon leaned back into the tree, softening his limbs and not fighting his hold.

"My _wild_ Damon. I like you wild. I missed it and didn't realise. You did though didn't you?" Klaus whispered. "Strong, fierceless and unafraid." Klaus recalled his own words.

Klaus brushed his lips ever so slightly against Damon's and Damon tilted his chin up to catch them, but Klaus pulled back, enjoying the look of disappointment in Damon's expression.

"You continue to challenge me and I like it." Klaus rolled his hips into him, brushing their erections together and Damon made a soft groan of encouragement. "Tonight requires something special. Tonight you may have to beg me to stop, my pretty one."

Damon looked into his eyes as his cheeks blushed. Klaus moved to whisper seductively in his ear and Damon shivered as he felt Klaus's lips brush the shell of his ear.

"Tomorrow you won't be able to walk." Klaus said with excitement in his voice and Damon felt his heart rate shoot up.

"Yeesss." Damon urged and rolled his hips back.

"But there'll be a surprise my darling." Klaus grinned enthusiastically as Damon's pupil's expanded in lust.

Damon opened his mouth to speak again when Klaus snapped his neck and let him tumble to the ground.

Klaus stretched out his limbs leisurely and looked around the massacre at their feet. He should try and clean this up. After all he didn't want any trouble that would distract from his games with his Salvatore. He dragged the bodies of the policemen into a pile and lit them on fire. An accelerant would be useful here.

He strolled back to one of the police cars abandoned by the road side and ripped their radio's out. There was blessed silence and he took in a deep breath of forest air. He felt alive, energized and powerful. Who'd have thought that all he would need to feel this omnipotent would be the desire and challenge of taming a wild fledgling vampire. He was sure that this feeling of elation wouldn't last very long. He would inevitably wear Damon out and have to find a new toy, but for the moment he felt the happiest he'd been for a long time. He actually felt as though he could forget about his plans to move back to New Orleans and create a new kingdom for himself.

He lifted one of the police cars and headed back into the woods, throwing it onto the fire of bodies and standing back while it exploded. He retrieved the second and third car and arranged them to look as though there had been a crash. He cared very little about whether it would look believable, but he supposed he should at least attempt to make a crime scene look realistic.

There were still bodies strewn further around the woods and in the bar, so he used the remaining cars to set a forest fire to engulf it all. Once he was done he retrieved Damon's body, throwing him over his shoulder and walked back towards their car, parked safely at a distance.

He popped Damon into the trunk and snapped his head again for good measure. He wanted him to be out long enough for his surprises later.

He drove back singing along to a rock song and had to readjust himself in his jeans the more excited he became at the thought of playing with Damon's body tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon felt his neck crack and he groaned in pain, feeling as though his head had been pulled off. He blinked groggily and tried to squint his eyes towards a small source of light. Where was he? He focussed his eyes, turning his head from side to side to release the tension, when he realised he was inside a large box. The only source of light anywhere was from a hole just below eye level. He grunted in discomfort, trying to feel around the space for a door. There didn't seem to be an exit.

"Master?" He called out in confusion and leaned forward to look out through the hole.

There was an elaborately furnished room outside of the box – one he'd never seen before. He moved his head, trying to see if he could see the corners of the room, but his vision was narrowed by the shape of the hole. He pulled back and touched the hole with his fingers. It was a strange shape, perfectly carved rather than being an airhole or due to damage. Clearly it had a purpose other than to allow breathing. His heart beat quicker in anticipation and he thought back to what Klaus had said before he had evidently snapped Damon's neck. Klaus had pretty much said he was going to fuck him until he couldn't walk tonight. What was this box all about then?

He sighed in confusion. He'd taken a real chance tricking Klaus like that and grabbing his heart. In the heat of the moment there had been an urge to rip it out or try to and see what would happen. Perhaps some part of him that wanted emancipation, still existed and it wanted him to fight and win. There was no winning though, he knew that. He belonged to Klaus now. There was no one else in the world that cared for him. He had to take what he could get.

Klaus loved to play games. He loved to say one thing and do another, keep Damon on his toes. Why else encourage him to be true to his vampire nature and then to strangle him half to death when he followed through with those instincts?

Damon rubbed at his throat as he thought on that. Klaus had a very fine tipping point and he would always have to be careful not to push him too far. Klaus loved his disobedience at times, but he could just as easily step over a line and anger him so much he might snap and kill him without thinking. That was what Klaus was capable of.

As he thought everything through, he realised that there were chains around his feet. The light didn't permit him being able to discern why, so he reached down to touch his ankles when he felt another hole behind him. He turned his head to look and saw another perfectly carved shape – only a little larger than the other.

"What the..?" he whispered to himself, when he realised that the box he was in wasn't a box at all.

He reached above his head, looking for the ceiling to verify what he thought and frowned at the lack of one. He wasn't in a box. He was inside a wall. He sucked in a breath as fear tickled his lungs. Had Klaus built this wall around him to trap him here? Why would he do that?

"Master?" He called again, fear evident in his tone as he tried to move around and turn towards the larger hole behind him.

The chains were around his ankles. He was attached to them. They were obviously there to stop him from being able to move. He kicked at them worriedly, but the lack of sight meant he couldn't tell how strong or well adhered to the terrain they were.

He pounded on the wall, starting to feel claustrophobic as he did so.

"Master! Please!" He cried, allowing his vulnerability to come through his tone.

This must be punishment for his trick. It must be. But why would Klaus promise him a night of passion and do this instead? As he called for him, he ran the conversation through his mind again. Klaus had said he'd get a surprise and he'd have to beg him to stop. He thought that meant that Klaus would take him until that happened.

"Please." He leant his forehead against the wall and panted for air. "I did what you wanted…"

He shivered violently. He'd never felt claustrophobic before and he had been in many a coffin through the years – still whenever he had been in a coffin, he had been desiccating and so his awareness didn't last very long. This felt entirely different.

"Klaus…" He croaked.

"My Damon." He heard Klaus speak and he immediately peered through the hole, looking around desperately.

"Master, let me out. Please..." He begged.

"But this is your present for besting me pet." Klaus spoke casually and still didn't come into his line of vision. "Don't you want it?"

"Please!" Damon grunted and slammed his hands against the wall in front of him, leaning his whole body weight into it as he tried to locate the direction of Klaus's voice.

"I applaud your method to fool me brave one and I did enjoy your performance, but you force me to remind you that I make all the calls." Klaus sounded reprimanding and Damon hung his head and closed his eyes. "That aside, you did please me as usual and so I thought about our other arrangement."

Damon opened his eyes and looked through the hole.

"What?" He asked.

"You gave consent for me to hurt you as I please." Klaus reminded and Damon's heart fell. "In exchange for the opportunity to enter me, at a time of _my_ choosing."

Damon panted, shaking his head slightly.

"That is what you want, isn't it?"

Damon made a groan of misery and Klaus stood up from where he had been sitting and walked towards the wall. Damon looked through the hole and saw his face finally. He felt a little comforted at the sight and Klaus smiled fondly at him.

"You still want me, don't you?" Klaus asked with a smirk and Damon fought with himself.

"I can't breathe." He groaned instead.

Yes, he wanted Klaus, so badly and he had agreed to allow himself to be beaten, tortured, tied up again…if that was what it took. He had nothing else to bargain with but his body, but now that this was happening he couldn't help but feel resistance to it.

"You don't need to breathe love, you're already dead." Klaus chuckled and Damon gulped audibly.

"It's my birthday." Damon tossed in the last card he could think of.

Today had been so great, their flirting in the bar, the whiskey, the chase and feeding frenzy. Yes, the birthday topic had almost ruined everything but the aftermath had been passionate and dangerous too and full of promise for tonight and yet here they were. He didn't understand.

"One of the first of many with me pet." Klaus cooed at him and leaned towards the hole near Damon's mouth.

Damon pressed his mouth to the hole and sighed as he felt Klaus's lips caress his own. The whole was large enough to permit kissing and Damon was thankful for that. He waited anxiously, feeling trapped. He could feel his heart beat in his throat. Klaus was going to hurt him all night, in every way he could imagine. Where would the pleasure in that be for him exactly? He shouldn't have made his stupid bargain for sex. What the hell had he been thinking?!

Suddenly the hole at his mouth closed as though each hole were capable of being closed and opened like a slot. He looked over his shoulder and saw the back hole also close, plummeting him into intense darkness. He held still, bracing the wall and listening for any sounds of movement. What was going to happen?

"Master?" he whispered after what felt like the longest minute of his life.

There was no response.

He slid his hands along the wall, trying to find a way to push the holes open again, when the wall seemed to move towards him. He held still in fear. Nothing happened. Had he just imagined it? He felt trapped already and knowing he was inside a concrete wall wasn't helping. He lay his hands softly on the wall in front again and held his breath, listening, when there was a sound behind him. He tried to turn around to look when the wall moved in toward him, trapping him in a position where he couldn't turn fully anymore. He couldn't catch himself before he let out a cry of fear and horror. He was going to be crushed!

"Klaus!" He shouted out frantically and heard some shushing sounds. "Please sir!" He sobbed.

He had seldom felt so afraid.

"Relax my darling, relax and trust me to care for you. I care for what is mine, remember?" Klaus's voice sounded so soothing but far away and Damon let tears escape.

"Close your eyes precious one." Klaus cooed and Damon did so as he tried to regulate his breathing.

He was fucked.

He leaned his forehead against the wall. Klaus made some soothing sounds through the plaster and gradually Damon began to feel a little calmer.

"That's right." Klaus's voice was almost hypnotic. "Now precious one, I won't talk again until tomorrow."

"No! Sir, please don't leave me here. Burn me, stab me, strangle me all you want, just please let me out! Please, please! Please!"

Silence.

"I don't consent! I don't!" He shouted, despite his defeat.

No response and he knew that there wasn't going to be. Well screw him. Screw that bastard! A surge of anger and hatred rose in him and he began to pound on the wall. This wasn't funny anymore. He'd obeyed and still this was happening without his consent.

He pounded as hard as he could but the limited space and inability to turn around meant he couldn't get enough power into his movements and they failed to punch through. He tried to kick with his feet but the chains held him down. Damn Klaus. He should have ripped his heart out! He would make sure he tried next time.

Suddenly in his fury he became aware of a small tickling sensation at his chest. He sucked in a huge breath, filled with tears of hatred and looked down to see two small openings. He blinked and felt his nipples being stimulated through the holes. He gasped as the sensation shot straight to his groin, interesting his semi hard member.

"Klaus?" he whispered in surprise when he felt heat encompass one of his nipples.

He leaned in towards the hole, allowing more access to his raised flesh and felt the stroke of a tongue. He sighed and gave a small grunt. It was only when he felt the chill of air hit his nipple again that the penny dropped as to what the holes were for.

He felt around to the hole that had been behind him. It was level with his entrance. He ran his fingers over the texture and found indents in other places. There were indents for holes around his groin too. Damon's eyes widened. Could this contraption really be for pleasure after all?

He opened his mouth to speak when a fingernail ran over his untouched nipple and he shivered and leaned back into the holes. A tongue circled one as the other was stroked gently but with purpose, receiving a squeeze between two fingertips when Damon omitted a soft moan of pleasure.

His manhood pulsed in intrigue and he found himself unaware of the entrapment anymore as he gyrated against the wall. The sweet touches were distracting and felt so good, but they weren't enough. He grunted and the touch stopped. He pulled back to look and the holes closed. He ran his fingertips over where they had been in dismay. He'd enjoyed that. Not being able to see kind of made the sensation more somehow.

He heard movement and turned his head hoping for some prostate stimulation. Klaus was a master at that. He felt excitement fill him and he leaned back in hopes, when he heard a sliding sound. He smirked and opened his legs to allow penetration, when he felt a sharp pain. He flinched but couldn't turn around anymore to find out what the source of pain was. A warm liquid trickled down his bottom and onto his leg and he realised that he'd been cut there.

Before he had a chance to speak he felt a tongue lap at the blood and fangs biting into the muscle of his behind. He yelped. It stung, despite having so much of Klaus's blood in him from earlier. He panted and braced himself. He could hear Klaus's tongue and mouth licking over his skin and he relaxed again, when attention was returned to his nipples and he jolted in surprise.

Someone else was here and touching him too. He tilted his head back and let out a sigh as Klaus continued to make small bites and lick around his bottom, not quite close enough to stimulate his entrance, while he was sucked and stroked from in front too.

It felt amazing and all consuming to be touched without any knowledge of what was going to happen or being able to see it coming. He began to pant out his enjoyment, feeling the licking at his nipples turn to small bites.

"Master? Who's…what..?" As he spoke, the tongue licking his muscle, flicked up the crease towards his entrance and he was too excited to continue his question.

"Ssssshhhh." He heard Klaus coo and so he decided just to go with this and allow himself to be pleasured.

After a few hours of having his entire body stimulated through holes and driving him to rut up against the wall and release himself repeatedly with his hands, he began to understand Klaus's promise of not being able to walk tomorrow. This position enabled no movement and so he had been having to remain standing through some powerful and intense orgasms, without being able to gather himself and sit down before the next round. His muscles were shaking and his legs cried out for some respite. Still, it was glorious! His only complaint was that he hadn't had any penetration and he wanted it. He had an ache low in his belly that he had come to recognise was insatiable desire to have anal sex. It had been something new and created by his time with Klaus, but he didn't mind it.

"Take me. Please. Please!" He put on his best slave voice, sounding needy and desperate. It wasn't entirely fallacious, as his body might collapse if Klaus didn't allow it.

Characteristically, Klaus didn't answer his request immediately and he grunted and made soft whining sounds he knew Klaus liked. Instead the intensity of stimulation grew until there must have been four people in the room, as every hole he had been aware of previously suddenly opened and he cried out and panted as his brain reeled from the pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yeesss!" He panted in encouragement and each touch grew more heated.

His manhood was being sucked, his nipples bitten and licked, his bottom stroked and teased with a finger running up and down the crease to his entrance, but still no penetration.

"I consent!" He shouted, losing his mind and finally the finger teasing his gluts, was replaced by a tongue, warm and insistent as it pushed its way to his entrance.

There was no time for his mouth to catch up with his brain as he was penetrated by the tongue. He climaxed instantly into the mouth caring for his manhood and cried out so loudly the sound bounced off of the walls and back at his ears. His head felt as though it would pop with the pressure release that he had been waiting for for hours, to the point where he began to weep out of delirium.

"I consent, I consent, masterrrrr…." He ranted and finally, he felt the tongue replaced by what he really wanted.

He leaned forward into the wall and tried to bend over as much as was possible, forcing his entrance to the hole desperately. He gasped as he was filled and began to nod and breathe with every thrust into his body. More, he wanted more.

The space became filled with his cries for more speed, more depth and other sounds of a carnal nature as he clawed at the wall and strained his aching limbs in efforts to get more of Klaus inside of him. The wall began to shake with the rhythm and he felt his next climax building steadily. God there was no feeling like this in the world!

A hand grasped his manhood through a hole and he yelped in surprise. But something was different, something was strange. The texture didn't feel like skin, it felt like something plastic. He opened his mouth to breathe through Klaus's thrusts speeding up once more, when he felt a buzzing, vibration around the base of his penis. He felt around it and felt a tube there. He looked down, but his body was moving with Klaus's thrust now and he couldn't see properly. Then a large sensation of suction began through the tube and he almost fell forwards.

It was a machine of some kind and it was vibrating and pulling, pumping his manhood. It felt tight and intense and he couldn't breathe anymore. It sped up and he placed both hands on the wall, feeling electrified and close to passing out. He was being taken from both sides and he almost couldn't stand it.

He cried out, unable to utter a sentence or comment and felt Klaus hit his prostate with such precision that he screamed out loud, his knees crumpling so that he hit the front wall face first and emptied his seed into the sucking tube.

He saw stars for a while, his ears ringing and his body utterly unable to rouse. He became somewhat aware of cold air hitting his back and then he was lifted behind his knees and neck, into a baby carry. He couldn't open his eyes, lying in the embrace like a wet rag. His ears were still ringing loudly, he could barely hear anything else.

He felt a soft bed underneath him and felt Klaus's mouth at his lips. He was too exhausted to kiss back or do anything to reciprocate and he heard a distant chuckle. Hands were soothing his hair and gently massaging his calves. He gave out a deep sigh and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, sorry I have taken so long. Real life keeps me occupied just now. Warnings for some dangerous sex practice in this chapter. In no way do I encourage any experimentation of this nature, as it has caused fatalities in real life. Be warned that this is just for fun.

x

Chapter 19 E

Damon slept soundly and deeply. Klaus lay beside him all night, admiring him. The wall had been a good idea. Up until now, he had been reluctant to use it on him, as it was such an intense and frightening experience. He had almost trapped him behind the wall when he had first brought him here, pleased at the thought of Damon suffocating repeatedly without pleasure. But that was then. Damon was precious now and he never wanted him to suffer – too greatly anyway. Still, Damon had consented to some torture and pain.

Damon made a soft sigh next to him and he dragged his fingertips down his back gently. Such a prize. He'd been unexpectedly turned on by Damon's strength and vicious attack yesterday. At first he had wanted to tear at him, make him bleed, but his raging hard on became apparent as Damon was choking and he realised just how much fun it had been to be surprised by him. Yes, having his heart squeezed had been painful, but it had been…novel. It had shown Damon's animal side.

Damon blinked his eyes open and sighed sleepily and Klaus raised himself onto his elbow, turning onto his side to watch him.

"Good morning pet." He said gently and Damon gave a small smile and closed his eyes again. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Damon mumbled, flexing his muscles as he spoke and Klaus chuckled knowingly.

"Worth it?" Klaus raised an eyebrow in question and Damon stretched comfortably and sighed in response. "Something you would like to try again?"

Damon looked at him, speculating on the correct response.

"Depends who's on the outside." He answered and Klaus grinned.

"No one will enter you but me, pet, however on occasion I might enlist some extra mouths or other body parts to help me stimulate you."

Damon rolled over onto his back and brought his knees up, wincing at the aching in his calves.

"Yes, I did warn you you wouldn't be walking anywhere today. What would you like to do instead?"

Damon turned to look at him in surprise at the question. What did _he_ want to do? He blinked at him, unsure.

"The finest brandy known to man."

Klaus laughed and nodded, encouraging Damon to chuckle alongside.

"Yes, I thought you may want that, so here's one I prepared earlier." Klaus sat up fully and reached down to the side of the bed, drawing up a bottle of brandy from the floor and holding it up for Damon to see.

Damon pushed himself up into a sitting position and took the bottle gladly, savouring its aroma when he removed the cap. Klaus leaned into Damon's shoulder, nuzzling him and laying soft kisses there, as Damon took a drink and allowed the brandy to slowly burn his throat on the way down. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"As good as you hoped?" Klaus whispered, pulling back to take the bottle and drink a sip for himself and Damon simply smiled and lay his head back against the headboard.

They drank in silence for a little while, passing the bottle to each other in turns and Damon slowly became aware of other voices in the home. Were the girls back? He'd given them leave to have a holiday for two weeks. Surely they weren't back yet.

"Is that Yvonne and Cal?" He asked and Klaus shook his head and coughed at a particularly large gulpful. "Humans?"

Klaus nodded, clearing his throat and sitting the bottle on the floor, turning to him.

"Thought you couldn't trust anyone now." Damon mumbled, thinking on Peter and his deception.

How could Klaus trust that anyone wanting to come here wasn't involved with the witches trying to end him? Unless he had succeeded in killing all of them. Damon hadn't actually asked. He'd been too pre-occupied with all of the glorious sex the past few days.

"I checked references this time." Klaus smirked and tilted Damon's chin to look into his eyes. "They are part of your present."

"What present?" Damon gulped, unsure whether this was going to be another unpleasant and painful surprise.

The reminder of his birthday had only stirred reflection upon his incarceration.

"It's a surprise." Klaus winked, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and getting up from the bed. "But before we get to that, I wondered if you might be interested in trying something new."

Klaus waited for his reply.

"New?" Damon asked with dread.

"I know you believe that my interests are in pain Damon but that's not the intention, it's simply part of the journey. I once enjoyed beating you, torturing you physically, but I am finding myself less inclined to do that, despite your consent."

Damon's heart picked up in hope at his words.

"I want your implicit trust and love." He reminded and Damon nodded. "Good, now I am going to blindfold you and restrain you."

Damon frowned in uncertainty and Klaus moved to the bedside drawer and pulled out a piece of cloth. He leaned in and captured Damon's lips for a kiss before wrapping the cloth around his eyes and tying it firmly. Damon's world disappeared into darkness and he tried to regulate his breathing, in an effort to pay closer attention to the sounds of Klaus's movement.

Klaus appeared to move around the room, moving furniture and rattling around with what sounded like chains and Damon's ears peaked in interest. He began to wonder on how much this would hurt, yet he feared that should he ask, Klaus may make it more intense.

He jumped in surprise when he felt Klaus touch his cheek and heard him chuckle. He looked in the direction of Klaus's face and was rewarded with the press of the bourbon bottle to his lips. He took the bottle and began to drink in earnest, hoping for some Dutch courage. He was aware of the shaking of his hands and of the sound of Klaus removing his attire nearby.

He drank the rest of the bottle in one go, gulping and gulping and heard Klaus chuckle again. The empty bottle was removed from his hands and he tensed a little.

"Relax." Klaus hushed him and stroked through his hair. "Your hair has grown so long my love. I like it."

Damon was too distracted by nerves to acknowledge the compliment and he inhaled in surprised as he felt himself being lifted under his knees and back into Klaus's arms. He put an arm around Klaus's shoulder and felt how flushed Klaus's skin was. Clearly he was very aroused already.

"Master, what..?" He began and Klaus shushed him like a child.

"No speaking pet."

He wasn't carried very far. It seemed to his senses that they were in the middle of the room. Klaus placed him on his feet again and no sooner had he stood up straight, Klaus pushed him and he fell backwards with a thud, landing into some kind of hammock made of chains. He tried to right himself, sitting up but there wasn't enough sitting space in the hammock and he began to fall out of it onto his feet again. Klaus caught his feet and tilted him up so that he fell right back into it, his head hitting the chains. Klaus maintained a hold on his feet so he couldn't move and he reached above him to find something to hold onto.

"That's right pet." Klaus cooed affectionately.

He found a larger chain, being used to suspend the hammock from and he held it with both hands.

Klaus opened his legs wide apart and brushed against his sex with his own and Damon opened his mouth to breathe. Klaus popped Damon's feet over his shoulders, tilting him at a sharper angle and resting them there, just hanging off of his shoulders. He slid his hands along Damon's thighs and torso, up to his neck and down until Damon settled a little around him.

Damon breathed in and out steadily, waiting and Klaus leaned in towards him, fiddling with something above Damon's head. Damon tilted his face in that direction to hear more clearly what it was when he felt manacles secure around his wrists, holding them together around the chain he was holding. He felt a moment of fear and tried to pry his hands apart and Klaus ran his hand over his pecs as he did so, enjoying his fear perhaps.

The instinct to protect oneself when bound was always hard to fight, especially when he couldn't see and he began to recall the fear of being inside of the wall earlier too. He panted and tried to free his hands again and Klaus tried to soothe him with small sounds of reassurance and kisses down his chest.

"No." He whispered and tried to shake Klaus off of him, enticing Klaus to pull him sharply forward into his waist.

The whole contraption he was in, seemed to move forward as Klaus pulled and Damon held onto the chain at his wrists tighter in fear it would break.

"Mmmmmmn." Klaus purred. "I love it when you struggle and fight. I'm going to push you hard, harder than I have ever pushed you pet. I'm going to fuck you to within an inch of your life. You're going to think you have left your body."

Damon panted in increasing fear at his promises. He wanted to withdraw his consent again, forget all about this crazy bargain, but he knew he couldn't.

Klaus leaned forward and licked up his chest to his throat and nipped at his jawline and Damon pulled on the manacles again. It was impossible not to and it seemed to please Klaus more anyway. He had to get a hold of his fear and gain the upper hand. He had been playing Klaus really well lately, he could do it now. It was just so difficult to know how to when he couldn't see or know what was coming.

Klaus moved Damon's feet down to waist level and pulled him forward sharply again and Damon cringed expecting pain. He could feel Klaus's erection jutting against him. Klaus ran his hands up Damon's thighs again and pushed him slightly back away from him. Damon held his breath. When Klaus drew him sharply towards him this time, he pushed inside of him in one hard movement and Damon yelled out in shock. It hurt, but not too badly. His body shook, none the less and he grunted and tried to pull away to release the tight hold Klaus had on his legs.

"That's right, fight me Salvatore the Brave. Fight me and if you can break free then I will swallow your seed." Klaus encouraged and Damon growled and wrestled with the chains.

Klaus gave a breathy laugh and began to fuck him hard and deep. It was rough and made Damon cry out and gasp with each thrust. His instinctual reaction was to try to lessen the impact with his torso, twisting it to try and absorb the shock inside of him, but the positioning didn't allow for much ability to do so.

"Too hard!" He grunted and Klaus slowed and caught his breath.

"Perhaps." He heard Klaus mumble.

He began to move again, still deep and penetrating but with less force than before and Damon gritted his teeth and was able to bear it. Klaus climaxed very quickly and Damon lay his head back for a moment.

"Good. Good." Klaus cooed, pumping Damon's manhood gently.

Klaus's stamina knew no bounds and after a few minutes he was ready to begin again. Damon felt his entrance pulse and he pushed his muscles slightly, feeling some of Klaus's seed emerge as he did so.

"No matter, I have much more for you." Klaus chuckled, evidently observing his movement and slid back inside more gently this time.

Damon lay his head back and allowed his body to be thoroughly fucked. Oddly, this time Klaus seemed less interested in pleasuring him. Klaus always made him cum, took time to ensure that but for the next hour Damon didn't climax once. He would get near to it and Klaus would climax, ending his movements. He grew restless and began to fight his restraints again.

"If you want to cum my darling, you will have to prove it." Klaus whispered into his ear seductively and he clenched his jaw and began to pull at his manacles with every thrust inside of him – using Klaus's force to aid in his own strength.

Klaus chuckled and encouraged him as he did so and the manacles began to loosen ever so slightly. He grinned and growled, twisting his body again and Klaus ploughed into him full-heartedly unlike ever before. He opened his mouth, temporarily unable to utter a sound as Klaus roared and pounded him so intensely that he thought he might split in two and yet there was no pain – he was so loose and wet from Klaus's seed that even the largest of his plugs would probably fit in with ease right now.

He hung his head fully back and pulled until one manacles creaked and broke. It left him with one hand still restrained though and he pulled at it with his free hand as Klaus panted loudly. He was almost free, when suddenly Klaus grabbed his throat and squeezed hard. His eyes bulged behind his blindfold and he gasped silently. Klaus loved to choke – he knew it was his kink, but he had never choked him quite so hard before. He couldn't make a sound.

With his free hand he grabbed at Klaus's hand and tried to kick with his legs, when Klaus growled and squeezed harder. He arched his back and fought with everything he had, for his very survival. The bones in his neck began to crack and he saw blinding white dots in his vision. Klaus had lost it amidst his passion and he was going to pull his head off!

He kicked desperately, hearing one of the vertebrae in his neck crack when Klaus suddenly freed his throat and his inhaled a huge breath. As he did so, Klaus hit his prostate and milked his manhood and he had the most earthshattering orgasm he had ever had. He couldn't make a sound. His legs kicked out straight in reflex and he felt his manhood erupt, covering both of them as he came and came.

The rush was almost unbearable and the lack of oxygen made him wild with emotion. He cried out, over and over again, almost crying as his raw throat protested and ached. He felt tears streaming from his eyes and was sure that his neck was broken. He was afraid, hurt, sore and overwhelmed but at the same time he felt such elation.

He became aware of Klaus cooing and rubbing the muscles in his legs, trying to get his legs to relax and bend again and he grabbed out at him with his free hand and caught Klaus around the neck, pulling him forward and biting him fiercely with his fangs. He was mad, irate!

Klaus fell forward and Damon clamped onto his neck and drank from him. Klaus panted against his chest and groaned in pain but didn't put up a fight. Once he felt stronger he pushed Klaus away and kicked at him until he separated from him completely. Klaus's blood gave him the strength to break the remaining manacle and he tilted onto his feet, his legs shaking and ripped up wrists apart.

He pulled the blindfold off and growled in fury. Klaus awaited his anger and beckoned him into a confrontation and they circled each other.

"You nearly pulled my head off!" Damon roared and Klaus smirked.

"Such a pretty head too."

Damon lunged for him, throwing him back onto the bed and clambered over him, grabbing his throat and choking him now.

"I'll kill you!" He growled.

Instead of fighting Klaus brought his knees up and pressed Damon closer into his body, urging him on and Damon blinked in suspicion.

"Show me how string you are." Klaus wheezed and Damon squeezed with everything he had.

Klaus turned purple, then blue as he did and began to lose consciousness, when Damon felt a hardness press against him. He looked down and was amazed to see that Klaus had a throbbing erection. How? He looked to his face again and Klaus's hands moved to cover Damon's, before ripping them from his throat easily and allowing himself a huge inhale of breath. Damon barely had a chance to respond when Klaus climaxed.

Damon held Klaus's hands down by the sides of his head as his violent urges began to fade. Klaus's chest heaved under him and the colour returned to his face. His eyes were closed and he seemed satisfied. Damon wasn't sure whether he ought to feel angry that Klaus had gotten off on his attack or not. He hadn't meant to pleasure him, he'd meant to hurt the bastard as much as possible. He shook his head in bewilderment.

Klaus fell asleep blissfully unaware of his consternation and he gradually loosened his hold on his hands and leant back. He looked behind him to the hammock, seeing now that it was some kind of sex swing that he had been in. He shook his head again. He had never tried one before and he certainly hadn't tried erotic asphyxiation either. It had never seemed necessary – he was good in bed and knew how to please his partners. Still, although terrifying, his heart was still hammering with the rush of it.

Had he enjoyed the end result?

He moved off of the bed and felt his whole body shake from the adrenaline. He wobbled to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He cared little as to whether he was allowed to do as he pleased. His nerves were shattered and all he cared about was pleasing himself right now.

The warm water soothed his muscles and he closed his eyes and tilted his face into the spray. This had been different, much more dangerous than any of their sex practices previous. He'd really believed he was going to die, that Klaus had forgotten that he was much more perishable than himself. It would be very possible for that to happen in the heat of the moment and Klaus might not realise until it was too late.

He stayed in the shower, thinking things through for a while, too tired to wash himself or even really move at all. He simply stood under the hot spray for what felt like hours, lost in his own thoughts, until he felt hands slide across his abdomen from behind. He jumped, startled and Klaus began to nuzzle the back of his neck gently, humming.

He held perfectly still and unresponsive to the gentle touch.

"You are marvellous." Klaus whispered as he kissed down his shoulder. "You were wild."

"You could have killed me." He responded and Klaus stopped kissing him and quietened.

"Too much?"

Damon exhaled in response. He was unsure as yet. After a minute Klaus resumed his kisses and washed Damon's back. Damon stood stock still throughout, on autopilot. He closed his eyes and felt his head fall backwards into Klaus's lips as he nuzzled Damon's ears and held him flat to his chest.

"I consent also." Klaus whispered into his ear as he held him lovingly.

"To what?" Damon exhaled, finding comfort in the embrace.

"To you hurting me in return."


	20. Chapter 20

On my knees begging forgiveness for such a hiatus! Hope you all still with me!

Xxx

Chapter 20 E

"What?" Damon spun around and looked at him in shock and Klaus gave a small smile of understanding.

"I want you to feel freer around me." Klaus advised and Damon shook his head a little in confusion.

"What the hell are you on?" He accused and Klaus's amused expression dropped. "You want me to consent to however you wanna torture me, you want me to have sex with you, you want me to be a good slave – not look in your eyes, not speak unless allowed, not wear any clothes…" he began to ramble angrily and Klaus gave a quick nod and looked up to the ceiling.

"…but you want me to fight, be _wild,_ disobey just enough to make you all hot and bothered without drawing a line in the sand…What the hell do you want from me Klaus?!" he demanded finally.

Klaus inhaled deeply and looked to him again. They stared at each other speechless as the spray of water continued to run and hit their bodies.

"I…enjoy you." Klaus said after a few tense moments and Damon narrowed his eyes at him. "In all capacities, even when you are dominating."

Damon snorted at him and braced himself.

"I don't want you to hold back. If we are to go down this path further then I want to push you and I want you to respond similarly."

Damon put some distance between them, leaving the shelter of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He didn't know what path Klaus had in mind and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He moved to leave the bathroom when he was pulled backwards by his collar. He coughed, feeling Klaus enfold him from behind.

"But you are still mine to do with as I please, pet." His words were firm but spoken fondly.

He nodded in understanding. So, he was to play it up and fight to turn Klaus on but under no uncertain circumstances was he to get too carried away with his freedom. He was still a bug under a cup – permitted movement only within the scope of his captor.

"Now, let's celebrate, shall we?" Klaus kissed his bare shoulder and let him go.

He moved back towards the bed, eyeing the sex swing contraption as Klaus dried himself. Klaus caught him looking at the chains and smiled.

"Was it too painful?" he asked.

"At first."

"I admit I got a little carried away in the beginning. Your body drives me so and I can think of little else but making you scream." Klaus admitted and Damon felt his loins heat a little. "The depth was too much?"

Damon gave a sharp nod.

"The speed?"

Damon sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, embarrassed.

"Was the angle ok?" Klaus persisted and Damon nodded and sat down on the bed. "Any adjustments you would like to suggest?"

"Why?"

"I want you to cum harder." Klaus looked at him and Damon frowned in disbelief.

He had never cum like that in his life. Klaus picked up on his unspoken thoughts and gave a pleased smile in response.

"No complaints with the ending then. Good. I would like to try some teasing to begin with. I have just the equipment in mind."

"Like what?"

"I have some marvellous sex aids we haven't tried." Klaus grinned and moved to his wardrobe to pick out clothing.

Damon sighed again and looked to the empty bottle at his feet, wishing he hadn't drank it all so quickly.

"Damon, tonight you are free to do as you please." Klaus threw in conversationally and Damon stared at him. "Same rules as the last time – wear any clothing you like, do what you wish but ensure you are in this bed tomorrow for me, ready to service."

Damon nodded, numbly – was this his birthday present?

"Oh…and you may sleep with whomever you wish." Klaus added and Damon's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"You heard me." Klaus gave a small smile as he did the buttons up on the shirt he was putting on.

Damon didn't move, he was too stupefied.

"Ensure you're not soiled when you return to me tomorrow. I only want my seed in you, then, if perchance you partake in sex with another man that is."

Damon watched him continue to dress, his head spinning. Klaus smirked at the attention and removed the sex swing, placing it into a large trunk at the opposite side of the room.

"You have questions?" Klaus surmised by his continuing silence.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked and Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "You _do_ , you know."

"I _do_ what?" Klaus tilted his head in question.

"Blur the lines." Damon stated and Klaus recalled his own words. "I never know how far I can push you before you try and kill me again."

Klaus thought for a moment and approached him, looking down at him.

"The truth is that you push my limits far more than anyone ever has. I'm not sure how to draw a line." He reached down and stroked a finger over Damon's collar as he spoke.

"What if I want to draw some lines of my own." Damon challenged.

"You already do, you are just unaware."

"Like what?" Damon practically snorted at the very notion that he had any control over anything that happened between them.

"Consent." Klaus stated and Damon swallowed and gave a small nod. "You wield your body to rob me of my senses as much as I do for you."

Damon felt his cheeks blush and Klaus sat down to face him.

"The passion I have for your body, I've never felt before. You know that. It's the reason you're still alive." Klaus stared into his eyes deeply as he spoke.

"Is that a threat?" Damon mumbled, clenching his jaw.

If he were to remove consent for sex, what would happen? Sure, Klaus had already tried to coerce him into staying in the slave quarters without his touch for 50 years because he had stated he wouldn't force sex anymore, but that had been clever blackmail to make Damon consent to whatever Klaus wanted. He understood that now. They were on different ground now and he knew Klaus was blind with desire for their continuing passions in the bedroom. He doubted Klaus would harm him too severely if he said no now.

Klaus could see the wheels in his head turning and he leaned in and began to kiss him softly. Damon reciprocated and closed his eyes as Klaus ran his hands up his neck and into his hair. The kiss was loving and good. Klaus pulled back from his mouth and hovered there teasingly. Damon opened his eyes and looked at him, waiting.

"No one can make you cum like I can. You'll realise that soon enough." Klaus whispered seductively. "Not all of your passion is a performance."

Klaus ran his nose along Damon's cheek and then dragged his fingers down his neck, before standing and moving out of the room. Damon's heart beat loudly and he licked his lips. He was turned on. He squeezed his manhood, irritated that it was reacting to Klaus's obvious implication. It was true that he did enjoy the sex. It wasn't all fake, but he'd deny that till the bitter end. He was just very good at being a slave – that was all.

Klaus disappeared from the mansion for hours that day and Damon wandered, clothed in Klaus's finest clothing. He felt out of place here without any company. He knew there had been other people here yesterday, touching him through the holes in that moveable wall contraption, but they had disappeared seemingly. He had looked around the house for the wall he'd been confined in but couldn't detect it anywhere. It was either hidden within a secret compartment that he didn't know the location of or how to access it, or he had been somewhere else on the property and not in the main house.

He wanted to know, but he feared any repercussions of wandering outside of the grounds to investigate. As always, he had an invisible leash to consider and he was certain the outside world was off limits unless Klaus was with him. He delved down into Cal and Yvonne's room and sat on the end of their bed. He missed their company, despite having barely seen them of late. He missed having a camaraderie with others to share his feelings and frustrations with, without fear of punishment. He felt alone.

He raided the cellar again for an old blood bag that he may have forgotten about but came up empty – he'd drank them all in Klaus's last absence when he had made a meal out of Peter. It struck him that he had no idea who disposed of the bodies and cleaned up after the messes that were made in this house all of the time. The kitchen looked no worse for wear, despite the vicious fight he and Klaus had had down there, not to mention the slaying of two humans and Peter. Who cleaned the place up and when?

He traced his fingers on the wooden countertop where Klaus had taken him that day, compelling his sex drive to allow him to keep up with Klaus's demands. He shivered at the memory of Klaus milking him until he had surrendered all his seed. He'd been reduced to nothing but an animal. It had been amazing and freeing. They had had a lot of amazing sex and fights – more than he'd had with anyone. He was content in the lengths they had gone to pleasure each other. Strange that Klaus suggested he had more depravity in mind than they had already accomplished, when he seemed to lack any real ability to be as cold and heartless as some of those desires would demand. Was Klaus really a masochist or was he simply trying to be one, to frighten him?

He was sipping coffee and reading one of Klaus's books when he heard movement upstairs. He closed the book and set it aside, rising to listen. He expected to hear Klaus call on him, but instead there were only tentative footsteps. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way up to the foyer, his senses on alert. Whoever was here, wasn't Klaus.

He held tight behind a wall just before the foyer opened and listened, his heart beat slightly elevated. Someone was wandering around in an aimless fashion and seemed to be looking for something. Damon chewed his lip unsure whether to pounce and thought on what Klaus would expect him to do. Klaus wanted him to be strong and unafraid of others. Was this a test of whether he could demonstrate those qualities?

He moved out into view and braced himself for an assault. The trespasser gave a loud shriek of surprise at the sight of him and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me!" The woman exclaimed before laughing.

He blinked again. Was this one of the human slaves whom had stimulated him when he was in the wall?

"You must be Damon. The birthday boy. I'm Charlene!" She chirped, grinning at him and stepped closer.

He watched her as she came closer, all blushes, smiles and feminine wiles.

"Hope you don't mind me being early. I heard you had a thing for brunettes." She said huskily and undid the ponytail at her nape, letting her long hair flow down onto her shoulders.

She ran her fingers through her hair, twirling the ends and looking up at him shyly and he couldn't help but find the resemblance in her. She looked like Elena, kind of. He tilted his head and took in the rest of her, slim, good bust and hips, soft and warm and smelling delectable. He gave a small smirk as her cheeks reddened.

"Are you my birthday present?" He asked in a sultry voice and she grinned.

"Hope you don't mind but I invited the rest of my friends too." She said, her pupils expanding as she looked at his body. "I heard you liked a party."

He smouldered at her, making her heart race and drew a seductive smile.

The doorbell wrang and he moved to it in surprise, opening it to a crowd of already half inebriated sorority girls. He welcomed them in with his usual swagger, clicking back into place with his former self easier than he would ever have thought. He looked around the driveway, expecting to see Klaus and found no sign of him. He frowned in surprise and suspicion. What was Klaus up to? He'd said Damon was free tonight and could sleep with other people, but did that mean that he wasn't going to be here to watch? He'd said nothing about leaving Damon to his own devices.

Someone located Klaus's stereo and turned music on and Damon looked back at the girls now giggling and pouring drinks as they looked him up and down, in the foyer.

"So what age are you?" A tall blonde girl, sporting a blue playsuit, asked as she twirled a finger in her long hair.

Despite his reservations on Klaus's whereabouts he tried to relax into this. He cocked his head a little so that some of his hair fell across his eyes and let his eyelashes bat. The girl grinned knowingly and he gave a small shrug.

"What age do you think I am?" he asked coyly.

"20!" One of her friends joined in and he chuckled.

"22?"

"Nah older, I reckon 24."

He wound his arms around two of them, leading them further into the lounge area as he feigned surprised horror at their assumptions.

"Actually, I'm 175." He whispered into the blonde's ear, leaving a trace of his lips to drag across the side of her neck as he pulled back to look at her face.

She shivered at the contact and was momentarily mesmerised by his eyes before she began to laugh. The small crowd of other girls around them joined in and he flashed his white teeth at them as he grinned.

"And an old timer like me, needs a little more formaldehyde than the rest of you!" He said animatedly and motioned for one of the girls to hand over one of Klaus's decanters of whisky.

Everyone cheered as he threw the top of the bottle away across the parlour floor and took a large gulp. The music was turned up and dancing began around him. He looked to the decanter in his hands and gave a small smirk. Klaus had filled it full of the fine brandy he had drank earlier. He'd clearly planned this. That knowledge helped Damon relax and join in on the party happening around him. It had been an age since he had been able to completely relax and let down his hair. Having permission to do what he wanted, certainly wouldn't hurt tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when Klaus arrived back at the mansion. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he pulled his key out of the ignition and looked towards the front door. He could hear music inside and he smiled fondly, happy that Damon had engaged in a party. It hadn't taken much persuasion to interest a large sorority house to set up camp in his home for the night, especially when he had shown them a photo of Damon on his phone and advised of a sizeable wine cellar.

He had wanted to allow Damon some time to rejuvenate and truth be told, he had needed some separation to think also. His infatuation – for that is what it was and he realised it now, had halted much of his plans. He'd spent the last 6 months in blissful wonder, breaking his Salvatore down, making him want him desperately and training him. It had been the most exciting experience of his life. He was finding himself growing a little more aware of the scrutiny of others though. The humans in this town feared him, largely thanks to Damon's example, but there were many others in his 'community' whom had begun to ask questions about whether having such devotion to one slave was dangerous. The others whom he had allowed to share Damon that one fateful day, had been ended for their defiance and brutality, but they weren't the only ones looking to Mystic Falls now.

Elijah had called him earlier today, worried for his mental well-being. Word had spread of Damon's captivity – just like he had hoped it would, but instead of Elijah displaying indifference, as he'd expected he would, Elijah had enquired into Klaus's feelings. It had perturbed him that Klaus should become so insular yet content.

He'd had to go to him tonight and reassure him that he was still of sound mind. Elijah didn't agree with Damon being a sex slave, but he was still grieving Kohl too and therefore didn't feel the need to interfere. Damon Salvatore had known the risks of messing with their family and now Elijah was ambivalent to him facing the consequences. He felt distaste for something as vulgar as having sexual slaves though – something he had voiced quite audibly over their brief dinner together…

" _Brother, why not simply end him? Why this perverse show of power? It's beneath you." He had said and Klaus had shaken his head, with a smile on his face._

" _There is nothing perverse about sex Elijah and if you had someone in your bed whom was so magnetic, you wouldn't bother to ask for reasons as to why he is still alive."_

" _Nicklaus, he may be responsible in part for the death of our brother, but keeping him in this manner is indecent. He's been reduced to no more than an animal and even you would not treat an animal so harshly."_

" _Have you come to beg for his life brother?" Klaus smirked in amusement and Elijah clenched his jaw and sat up straight._

" _No."_

" _Good." Klaus had said simply and Elijah resumed eating his meal._

 _Klaus had sighed, drinking some of his wine as he thought on how to respond to Elijah's comments. It was true that Damon's mind was altered, something it had taken a lot of conditioning to do, but he liked Damon this way._

" _People are talking." Elijah said gravely, blotting his mouth as he spoke._

" _They do little else." Klaus responded._

" _You've always been so concerned with making others afraid of you and you succeeded, but now people are beginning to focus on this…cruelty instead."_

" _I was always cruel, why should anyone be surprised at this now?" Klaus said simply._

" _This is different, brother. Your cruelty is generally swift, but your hanging onto Damon Salvatore in this manner is rallying not fear but disgust and hatred towards you." Elijah reached for his wrist and squeezed._

 _Klaus blinked at him._

" _I'm glad." Klaus gave a tight smile. "Let people whisper about what I can do to those who wrong me, let them tell the tales to their children and their children."_

 _Elijah gave out a long exhale, before trying a different tactic._

" _Consider the difference between creating fear to control masses and enraging them into collusion."_

" _Why would anyone care about what I do with Damon? What difference does it make if I kill him or fuck him into the next millennium? I've had slaves before, hybrids. Why is he any different?" Klaus leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and staring at Elijah._

" _In fear there are boundaries, assurances that there are some rules that will be followed – if people bow to you, then they can assume a certain level of protection and safety. Your reputation right now is one of gross manipulation without any ethical reasoning." Elijah paused to make the comment hang in the air. "If you can be so without conscience in making your enemy a mindless ghost of themselves and using him for sex, then there are no guarantees to others that cooperation or respect of you will yield anything, any protection or trust."_

" _Trust and etiquette. That is all you have ever bang on about, when in the end they are children compared to us. I don't need to explain my reasoning to anyone." Klaus began to rant, when Elijah held up his hand to halt him. "If I want to reduce someone to an automaton then I will and if the cattle try to gather against me, then I shall reduce them all to a similar state."_

 _They sat in silence as the waitress cleared their empty food plates from the table, Elijah turning the cufflinks in his shirt cuffs as he waited for them to be alone once more._

" _I have always been a monster. That is what I am." Klaus said calmly. "If this fact is a surprise to anyone, clearly they haven't been afraid enough before now."_

" _The world is much smaller when you have no connection to others Nicklaus. To enslave all others will leave you outside of the rest of the world, on your own as always."_

 _Klaus threw his napkin on the table, annoyed._

" _I'm leaving the States. It's time I did some travelling and sought my own path. Now that our family is once again reunited." Elijah said and Klaus sat back in his chair and observed him._

" _I actually thought you had left already. You haven't been in contact for so long, like Rebecca. Why have you waited so long?"_

" _I had a few things to deal with before I made my plans and I had hoped that you might join me as my brother." Elijah said with a sadness in his tone._

 _Klaus balanced on one elbow and waited for Elijah to finish what was clearly going through his mind. Elijah sighed and clasped his hands on the table in front of him._

" _So much of our lives have involved fear, struggle and pain. Now that father is gone for good, I want something more. I want to build something fresh and I can't do that if you continue to drag our past around with you. Your need to be feared and to seek revenge only brings pain to the rest of us."_

" _Damon is paying penance to me for Kohl." Klaus said angrily. "He will stay with me until I decide that I am tired of him and not a minute sooner than that."_

" _Kohl was my brother too." Elijah said annoyed and stared at him intensely. "You're not the only one who's grieving, but continuing in this manner won't return what we've lost. Leave all of this behind and start anew. Come with me brother."_

 _Klaus folded his arms across his chest and gave a small smile. There was no agreement to be made on this topic. Elijah was horrified at the thought of slavery and Klaus refused to give up his appetite for it. He knew Klaus would continue as he pleased, with the knowledge that Elijah wouldn't come to his aid should there be any repercussions from it._

" _I leave tonight for Venice. Should you come to your senses, you will know where to find me." Elijah dabbed his mouth one last time, with his handkerchief and rose from the table._

 _Klaus remained seated and watched as Elijah cast him one last glance of hope, before leaving._

Now Klaus sat looking to the house full of drunken strangers and his Damon. He slid out of his car and walked towards the door, taking a deep breath and relaxing. He was home.

He stepped into the mess that had become his home. Evidently the girls he had compelled to come here and rounded up some friends of their own to join the party as there wasn't a single piece of furniture which was not draped with drunken people. The foyer smelled like a brewery. He chuckled and moved through to his room to hang up his jacket. Thankfully his room was untouched from the chaos outside and he sighed in relief and looked to the bed.

He wished that Damon was here waiting for him in all his glorious nudity, but at the same time he wanted Damon to feel empowered. It was true that his demands of Damon were unfair. He knew that he pushed too much for both subservience and belligerence from him. Truth be known, he liked both and that was why. He was confused himself, so no wonder Damon was. Perhaps it was because when Damon was acting out and disobeying him, he felt less like Damon was just following orders blindly like a slave and he liked that. Damon was so much more than a slave. The hybrids had been tedious at times because they had no free will. It was always fun to start with but after some time it became irritating. He knew no one could ever be an equal to himself but he liked that Damon believed he could try to be as strong as that – strong enough to win, to harm Klaus, to dare to challenge him.

He shook his head as he thought on it. He looked towards the door to the foyer. He wanted to see Damon enjoy himself but he feared that his presence may deter from that and he wanted Damon to do as he pleased tonight. He would stay here and paint instead. He had spent so much of his time with Damon lately that he had forgone the simpler pleasures of art, in favour of sex.

He moved to pull his materials out and uncovered the latest piece he had begun working on so long ago. The sheet covering it was coated in dust and that made him frown. Painting had always been so important to him emotionally and yet he had forgotten about anything but this game of his. Perhaps Elijah had been correct in some ways about the effect of this relationship with Damon. Perhaps in focusing himself so completely to this, he had lost a little of himself without even realising it.

He sighed and began, allowing the loud thumping of the music outside of the room to fade into the background as he immersed himself.

Elsewhere in the house Damon was dancing and feeding, feeling lighter than air. He felt energised, alive and ecstatic. He needed little compulsion on these girls, he had charms enough to get what he wanted. Klaus had allowed him freedom and he'd grabbed it gladly.

"Where's the bedroom?" The girl in his arms whispered seductively and he smouldered at her and grasped her bottom to hold her up higher on her tiptoes.

"Eager, are we?" He smirked and the girl blushed scarlet.

He led her by the hand down into the basement, into his old room. It felt more appropriate to come here, rather than the other bedrooms. This had been his space, albeit empty and devoid of any real character.

The girl flopped herself down onto the bed and kicked her sandals off as she batted her eyelashes at him. He removed his shirt and unhooked the belt around his jeans and she crawled forward towards where he was standing at the bottom of the bed and looked up at him.

"Let me help you with that." She said and took over unbuttoning his jeans.

He tensed his stomach muscles so they rippled and she glanced up at him heatedly, before pulling him forwards to take him into her mouth. He sighed at the heat enveloping him and looked up to the ceiling. The girl's technique was a bit sloppy but it was ok. He felt the urge to give her a few pointers on how to do it a little better when he caught himself and shook his head at how ridiculous it was that he was so much better at sucking cock than she was.

The girl noticed his movement and popped him out of her mouth.

"You ok?" She asked innocently and he nodded. "Is it…do you want me to squeeze tighter?"

He looked down at her for a few seconds before he realised that his desire for her was quickly reducing. He sighed and tucked his erection back into his jeans. She immediately frowned and began to protest, feeling embarrassed and he shushed her and pulled her up onto her knees to kiss her mouth slowly. She pulled back after a minute, still looking unhappy.

"Lay down." He said softly and she blinked in surprise before doing just that.

He grinned sexily at her and pulled her panties down and off her feet. She lay her head back and began to flush in excitement. He knelt on the ground and pulled her legs until her pelvis was resting on the edge of the mattress. She gasped in surprise and lifted her head to watch him as he spread her legs and lifted her dress up to reveal her sex. She began to pant and her nipples hardened enough to show through her thin dress.

He cooed at her to relax and lowered his mouth to her heat, starting slowly at first to loosen her up and make her wet. She moaned as soon as he made contact with her folds. She was so sensitive. He took his time, flicking her clitoris with his tongue teasingly, while he stroked up the skin of her thighs. It didn't take long before she was panting and moaning. He penetrated her with his tongue and she cried out his name and almost sat up. He reached up and pressed her back down and fucked her with his tongue movements, in and out. She climaxed with a cry and arched upwards and he kissed her inner thigh as he moved slowly back from her.

She was gyrating, enjoying the end of the orgasm as it tickled through her and he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Damn he was good, it was his superpower. After a few minutes, the girl returned to some state of awareness and she raised herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"Do you want to...?" She tailed off, raising her eyebrows. "I have some condoms."

He looked towards her sex again and considered it. He could sleep with whom he wanted and yet, he felt like he didn't want to.

"I, I can be on top if you like." The girl offered and he saw how desperately she seemed to want him.

He rose to his feet again and removed his jeans, crawling onto the bed with her. She seemed relieved that he wanted to do this after all. They began kissing and he closed his eyes. Thoughts of Elena popped into his mind to distract him, but the girl climbed on top of him and straddled him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Aside from her brown hair she didn't really resemble Elena at all. He blinked and realised that he was glad about that. Elena was gone and if he couldn't be with her, then he didn't want replacement. In fact, sex with random strangers didn't seem to hold much appeal to him right now. He wanted Elena because he'd loved her and he wanted Klaus now because…well, because he was…

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on it, thinking about Klaus as the girl unwrapped a condom and began to place it onto his member. Klaus was attractive and dangerous – that held some appeal and he was capable of unyielding pleasure. Sex with him had become intimate, not just a necessary part of his function here. He wouldn't want to sleep with another guy just to get the same stimulation, only Klaus. Shit, was this like a relationship forming here?

The girl pumped his erection and looked to his face and he looked to her again. She sat back and slipped the dress off the top of her head to reveal her naked breasts. He reached out and cupped them, rubbing his thumbs over the small buds of tissue standing up for him and the girl moaned. She raised herself up and slid down onto him.

He gave her an encouraging smile and she began to rock, taking him deep and slow. He held her hips and aided her movement. It felt good, warm and wet. He parted his lips to breathe and she sped up. Her pace was ok, but he found himself growing restless, wanting more and so he began to flex his hip up into her, almost bucking her off him a few times in his urgency. This girl was a stranger and she didn't know what he liked, plus she was human and fragile – he had to remember that. After five minutes, he gave in and rolled them over so he could take control. Her legs fell to either side of his waist and he thrust into her speedily, mouthing at her neck and biting down to feed.

She held onto him as he drank and moved, grasping tightly as he shook her whole body with the force of his movements and he began to climax. She opened her mouth and began to cry alongside of him and he fucked her hard and deep until he released his seed. The girl cried out and he realised that he'd hurt her in his forcefulness. He pulled back to check her face and she grimaced.

"Sorry, are you ok?" He asked concerned and she nodded but was clearly not ok.

He pulled out of her and she winced and held herself. He bit into his wrist and forced her to drink. She tried to push him away but began to enjoy the taste after a second and became dazed. He wiped the leftover blood from her mouth and opened her legs to check. She would be fine. He felt guilty though. He lay her down and covered her with a blanket, telling her to sleep it off.

As she snoozed he re-dressed frowning. He'd thought having these girls around to fuck and feed from would be great, but it still involved restraint on his part clearly. He hadn't had to restrain himself for such a long time. He exhaled and left the room, closing the door behind him. The party was still in full flow, but suddenly he felt tired. He couldn't be bothered playing the human game.

He grabbed what was left of a bottle of bourbon someone had brought for him as a gift and began to drink it as he made his way through the cluster of dancing bodies. He made it up to the foyer and drank the last drop, sitting the bottle down and looking to Klaus's bedroom. He could sleep. Sleep would be good right now actually. He was inebriated and danced out. He'd forgotten how much work it took to pretend to be human. It was exhausting.

He pushed open the door and halted when he saw Klaus there, painting with his back to the door. Klaus turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"You're back." Damon said and Klaus gave a small smile and set his brush down.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday pet?"

Damon gave a small smile of thanks and closed the door behind him so they were alone.

"Finished partying so early?" Klaus cocked his head as Damon stood still looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I got tired of playing games with humans." Damon said simply and Klaus raised an eyebrow in surprised amusement. "I wanted something real."

"And you thought you'd find it in here?" Klaus chuckled bemused, unsure as to what Damon's expression meant.

Damon walked towards him and looked towards his painting.

"What is it?" He asked and Klaus sighed and looked to it.

"As yet, I'm undecided."

"I like it." Damon said, lost in wonder as he stared at the faceless shapes of what appeared to be a crowd of people in the painting.

Klaus watched him suspiciously.

"I said you could do whatever you wanted tonight. You may sleep where you wish, with whom you wish." He reminded and Damon nodded and seemed fatigued.

"You don't have to service me until tomorrow." Klaus added and Damon rubbed his face tiredly.

"I know." Damon replied and Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What if I want to sleep here anyway?"

"My bed is for sex." Klaus said carefully and Damon looked at him.

"It's my birthday."

"I'm aware." Klaus treaded carefully, unsure what Damon was thinking still.

"I want another present." Damon said calmly and Klaus waited, feeling the air thicken around them.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to sleep with you." Damon said simply and Klaus gave a surprised chuckle.

"You do very little else pet." Klaus pointed out.

"I want it _my_ way."

"It will be a time of _my_ choosing pet, not yours." Klaus advised, thinking on his bargain to allow Damon to enter him and Damon shook his head slightly and began to undress.

"I never said anything about sex." Damon said and walked over to the bed, placing the clothes he was wearing onto the bedside table.

He turned around when naked and looked to Klaus, who was still seated by his easel, staring at Damon in bewilderment. At least bewilderment wasn't anger or unwillingness. Damon wasn't sure what he was feeling tonight. He was drunk, had been marginally horny earlier but dissatisfied. All he did know was that he wanted to sleep and feel something, some sense of familiarity without fear or rules.

He climbed under the sheets and waited and Klaus tentatively rose and approached the bed. They maintained eye contact as Klaus undressed, neither speaking. Damon turned onto his side as Klaus climbed under the sheets and looked to him. They stared at each other, now completely unaware of the continuing party happening just through the thin walls of the mansion or the drunk humans laughing and getting amorous themselves.

"What do you want precious one?" Klaus whispered and Damon closed his eyes and reached out to hold Klaus around his waist.

Klaus rolled closer to him and ran his arm up Damon side and to his face. Damon gave a small smile and then allowed himself to drift to sleep. Klaus stroked his hands through Damon's hair and along the smooth contours of Damon's body and felt unfathomable fondness. Damon had come seeking his bed tonight, clearly without expectation of him being here. Why do that when there were many beds in this house where he could have taken as many girls as he wanted? He was a free man tonight and yet, he had chosen a course which had surprised Klaus once more.

Klaus leant in and kissed his lips softly, gaining a moan of sleepy relaxation from Damon and a tightening of Damon's hold on him. This was different. This was almost the embrace of lovers. Somehow this was more intimate than what they had had before. With sex removed from this equation, there was no expectancy from either of them. Klaus frowned, unfamiliar with the sensation that bloomed in his chest. He cupped Damon's cheek.

"Salvatore the Brave." He whispered softly and Damon moved further into him, resting his face against Klaus's neck and twining their legs together.

Klaus held him fully and placed a kiss on Damon's head. He would have to figure out what all of this was tomorrow. Something had changed and he didn't know why or how and that wasn't something he was comfortable with. It wasn't something he could control and that…was unacceptable.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, just a short one!

X

Chapter 21 E

Damon awoke to an empty bed and he sat up in surprise and looked around. Klaus's painting was still sitting uncovered and abandoned where Klaus had left it after accompanying Damon to bed. He hadn't actually expected Klaus to do that. He knew he wanted to sleep away from the party, from the innate human-ness of it all and relax in his own vampire skin, but he hadn't planned on Klaus indulging him. He'd hoped Klaus would allow him to sleep there but he hadn't expected Klaus to stop what he was doing and join him.

He rose from the bed and began putting on the clothes from the night before as he stared at the painting, before he realised that he shouldn't be dressing. He paused, catching himself and ran his hands down the front of the shirt he had just slipped on. It was so comfortable, made of fine cotton. He couldn't remember clothes feeling as comfortable before. Perhaps it was the absence of having had them, that made them feel so fine. Or perhaps it was simply Klaus's taste for the finest of things.

He began to remove the shirt once more when Klaus entered the room and paused in surprise at the sight of him half clothed. Damon swallowed, fearing some reprimand and lowered his head like he'd been trained to do.

"They suit you. Those clothes." Klaus commented and Damon blinked in surprise and waited, holding the shirt in his hands.

Klaus moved to him and removed the shirt from his hands. Damon stayed still as Klaus shook the shirt out and ran his fingers over it, smoothing out the creases.

"I think I prefer it on you." He said and placed it over Damon's shoulders.

Damon looked at him in surprise and Klaus proceeded to help him dress in it, buttoning it up for him as Damon watched astonished and confused.

"I believe that my blurring of the lines requires some new rules." Klaus stated and Damon stared at him nervously. "Don't misunderstand my desire for you to heed all of my sexual demands…"

Damon swallowed and searched his face.

"…however, I feel that we are in a place now where we can be more honest with each other without coercion. Am I correct?" Klaus looked at him and Damon nodded slowly. "Good. I am tiring of your mind games and manipulation."

Klaus looked stern and completely serious and Damon felt his heart race in sudden fear of what was to follow. He opened his mouth to object, but had no idea what to say in response. Klaus lifted his chin slightly and stared into his eyes.

"I know you enjoy my body, enjoy what I do for you physically. I want you to show me how much without judgement. Sex can be sex. You can continue to hate me, fear me and wish for an escape without it demeaning what we do with our bodies. It can be separate."

Damon frowned, confused.

"I simply want to believe all of your reactions when I fuck you. Outside of the bed you may manipulate my feelings as you wish. I'd expect nothing less from you."

"Sir, I…"

"In order to ensure that you come to me when you actually want me, I propose an experiment."

Damon clenched his jaw. Klaus moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out a small box, previously hidden underneath shoes. Damon moved nearer to him to find out what he was doing. Klaus pulled something metal and oddly shaped from the box and looked at him. Damon licked his lips and felt his stomach clench.

"Take your pants off." Klaus commanded and Damon felt the urge to do the opposite.

Was he going to hurt him?

"This won't hurt, I assure you dearest one." Klaus's voice softened and Damon began to remove his jeans, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them.

Klaus looked to his soft manhood and licked his lips, before seemingly shaking himself out of desire and lifting the contraption up to hand to him. Damon took it from him, completely baffled as to what it was.

"This will ensure that you are protected from me, should you so wish to avoid taking me inside." Klaus explained and Damon inspected the contraption.

"It's a chastity belt. It will ensure that when worn I will not be able to penetrate you or touch your penis." Klaus explained and Damon looked to him in amazement. "You may wear clothing to hide it if you wish and also to distract me from the knowledge that you are wearing it."

A few minutes passed while Damon's mind spun at the implications and Klaus moved around the room, leaving him to think. Eventually he had to speak. He hadn't been allowed to, but he had to know what the hell was going on.

"Sir, I'm confused." He said and Klaus gave a small smile of fondness and sat down at his easel. "Why are you giving me this?"

"There is only one to remove it. It has a spell on it to prevent tampering." Klaus advised and lifted his brushes, looking towards the canvas.

"What kind of spell?" Damon asked, almost afraid to know.

"It only allows for the wearer to open it and remove it when they really wish to. No amount of brute force from anyone else will remove it from your body." Klaus stated matter of factly as though they were discussing how to open a packet of Cheetos.

"Why?" Damon asked again.

"I feel that I may be more excited if I cannot have you whenever I wish." He said simply, shrugging and still paying more attention to the canvas than the conversation.

"You want me to stop you from touching me?" Damon tried to clarify.

"Certainly not!" Klaus snorted and flicked his eyes to him. "I simply want to instil in you, a sense of control. You said you wanted to call some of the shots. Here is your opportunity."

Damon held out the contraption. It was robust and heavy – evidently made of real silver. It almost looked like a full pair of underpants but with a soft penis shaped apparatus at the front to allow his member to be comfortable. It had a padlock at the top of the section for his manhood and at a door opening at the rear where his entrance would be concealed.

Klaus began to paint, losing himself in the art and Damon sat on the end of the bed and stared into space for a while. Klaus was giving him some control. Why? Why would he do that? Should Damon be suspicious of this? Was it meant as a new form of torture that he just hadn't realised yet?

He watched Klaus for a while, feeling lulled into relaxation by the mastership of his painting.

"Sir?" He said meekly and Klaus hummed but didn't take his eyes off the painting. "If I wear this, will you punish me for not allowing you to…take me?"

"No." Klaus said casually.

"But…I'm yours. That's…why I'm here."

"It is."

"Will you starve me again without sex?" Damon thought on his ability to earn his meals.

"No, you may feed on whomever you wish who consents." Klaus said.

"Then…" Damon felt stumped.

Klaus sighed and looked at him.

"I only want you, if you want me."

Damon frowned in distress. Was Klaus tiring of him? If he was, would he leave him in purgatory like he had threatened to do down in that room before?

"It has occurred to me that you don't give me your best when we have sex. You allow it, enjoy it most of the time but you give me no such devotion back."

Damon felt anger blossom inside of him. He'd always done as asked. He'd worked his ass off to please Klaus sexually. He'd given up everything!

"Are you kidding me?!" he spat, losing his temper before reigning himself in and Klaus smiled pleased. "I let you do whatever sick shit you want to me. I let you fuck me every which way!"

Klaus stood up from his seat, setting his brushes down and moved to him in a blur, pushing him onto his back on the bed and growling wolf. Damon panicked and held still, looking up at him.

"What I want is _fire_!" Klaus flashed his fangs and pinned Damon down by his hands, leaning over him. "I want you to want to be fucked by me, to throw me around and demand it! I want you to be as compelled to own my body as I do with yours! You have no idea how lucky you are to be so _wanted_ by me!"

Damon pushed back against Klaus's hands, earning him a grin from Klaus. He blinked and began to fight him with his limbs, trying to throw him off and Klaus snapped his wolf fangs at him, urging on his fear and rebellion.

"Get off me!" Damon growled back, allowing his vampire face to emerge and Klaus chuckled delighted.

"Make me, Salvatore the Brave."

Damon bucked his body and snapped his fangs, trying to bite Klaus's arms and throat as aggressively as he could manage in this position. Klaus released one of his hands and Damon grabbed Klaus's throat with it, squeezing as hard as he could.

Klaus's eyes widened but he rubbed his manhood against Damon's through Klaus's jeans, growing hard. Damon clenched his teeth in anger. Klaus was not going to get off on the strangulation this time. He released his throat and pushed on Klaus's chest until Klaus fell backwards off the bed onto the floor. Damon sat up, ready to fight.

"Screw you Klaus! I never asked to be your little sex toy! You sick fucking freak!" He shouted, standing up from the bed and grabbing the fallen chastity belt.

Klaus watched him from the floor, rubbing his throat as Damon slid the contraption on, clicking it into lock as he did so. It felt uncomfortable to wear something so cold and unmoving. Walking was going to be interesting. His soft member lay protected within the shaped cage and yet on display and the fact that the cage highlighted it more than before made Damon feel exposed none the less.

"You wanna play games? Fine! But just remember this was your game." Damon spat.

Klaus watched him with a hard on evident.

"There's my fire." Klaus mumbled under his breath and Damon flared his nostrils in rage.

"I can wait." Klaus added confident that Damon would come begging for sex or demanding it himself.

Damon snorted in reply. He lifted his scattered clothing and bundled it in his arms, moving towards the door. He wanted to beat the shit out of Klaus and there was no point in that, it would only earn him torture as punishment. He needed to get out of this room and think, re-evaluate everything for the thousandth time. As he passed through the doorway he heard Klaus speak and he paused.

"Do not take it off until you are ready to be my partner in sex."

Damon shook his head in disgust at the use of the term 'partner' and stormed away back to the lower quarters. Thankfully the house was empty of humans now, but still smelled like a brewery. He retreated to his old room, hoping the girl from last night had left and paused when he saw that she was still in his bed.

He sighed conflicted. He wanted to be alone, he couldn't be bothered acting human for her. He dropped his clothes on the floor and closed the door behind him. She awoke to the sounds and sat up.

"Hi." She said shyly and he exhaled. "Are you coming back to bed?" She asked when she noticed the chastity belt.

"What...? What is that?" She frowned, looking at it and he rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he said and she blinked and looked at him, growing nervous and embarrassed. "Seriously, you're a nice girl and everything but we've fucked already, badda-boom. You better get going."

He moved around to the side of the bed, laying out the clothes he'd dumped and trying to fold them neatly to save them from creases and the girl hastily began to dress in silence. He ignored her, unaware that she was looking over at him wearily. She moved to leave the room when he heard her mumble.

"Sorry, I thought you liked me." Her tone was so sad, so defeated and he couldn't help but look at her.

"It's nothing personal." He said and she blinked back tears. "I'm an asshole. You are better off staying away from me, trust me. I'm doing you a favour."

"You're not a bad guy." She argued, looking to him hopefully.

He shook his head and inhaled loudly.

"Listen, I'm hungry. You need to go." He warned.

She walked over to him, a little nervous of the chastity belt and stopped before him.

"Let me cook you something. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." She said gently, mistakenly believing him to be a self-depreciating guy she could nurture and care for and he rubbed his eyes.

He'd never felt further from being human than right now. He didn't care about being human. He didn't want to be. He certainly didn't want to be saved by some girl with father issues. Elena had been the one. She had saved him in so many ways and she was gone. There was nothing left for him in the human world. For the first time, he realised that and it didn't grieve him. He was a vampire. He enjoyed being a vampire. He should be able to just be himself.

The girl reached out and stroked his back comfortingly, oozing empathy and he grabbed her by her throat and broke her neck in one swift movement. She crumpled to the ground and he cracked his neck and took in a deep cleansing breath. Enough. He was tired of supressing who he was. He was tired of playing human around Mystic Falls, he was tired of trying to be a good brother, to grieve the way he should for Elena, of feeling responsible for all the bad shit that had happened to them all and mostly, he was fucking tired of Klaus and his crazy demands. He was done.

He lifted the clothes and dressed as quickly as he could, hoping this new feeling of courage and blind rage would last until he could do what he needed to. He blurred through the house and out of the back door into the woods. He ran until he was a safe distance away from the house, before he stopped. He panted and looked around him, sure that he would see Klaus any minute or feel his hands around his throat. He wasn't allowed to leave the house without Klaus and yet he'd done it. He'd escaped – for the moment.

He allowed himself a moment to settle before he realised how much danger he'd put himself in now. Klaus would be livid. Klaus had warned him that if he ever left, he would hunt him down. Still, how much worse could it get really? He was already Klaus's sex slave, conditioned for it. He'd had his sexuality challenged, his freedom taken and all with his own consent. He'd been beaten, tortured, emotionally persecuted. What worse could come? Perhaps Klaus would just kill him if he caught him. Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad. He was ready for that now. If he died he could stop feeling as confused, conflicted and wanting all the time. Keeping up with Klaus's demands and trying to constantly figure him out, was exhausting. Death would be easy. It would be kind. Klaus would threaten to kill Stefan, like he always resorted to, but Stefan had made his own bed. Damon had paid for his part in Kohl's death, perhaps Stefan deserved to do the same.

He came back to his senses and looked around, orientating himself. He needed to get out of here and fast. He heard what sounded like the footsteps of someone running, running at vampire speed towards him and he sprinted further into the woods.

Time to go.


	22. Chapter 22

You all still reading? So few reviews makes it hard to tell my dears.

X

Chapter 22 E

Klaus lay his brushes down and closed his eyes as he heard Damon storm around the lower levels of the mansion. He was glad he had evoked a response in him. Damon didn't realise what he was being offered here. Perhaps that was best.

All night long Klaus had lain awake as Damon slumbered peacefully beside him. His nightmares a thing of the past. Damon seemed happy in a way, less troubled as he slept now. He was vulnerable like this and it made it even more difficult for Klaus to continue to think of him as a vessel for pleasure. Damon was more than that now and he could no longer deny that fact. Damon had snuggled into him for comfort, come seeking comfort in this bed tonight when he'd had many other options.

Klaus sighed feeling deflated. This was no longer about penance or torture. He wanted Damon with him, but he wanted him to be forced to. How the hell had that happened? Yes, he still had sexual appetites that he wanted Damon to be a part of, but he longed to know how much participation from Damon was borne from desire and willingness, rather than the slave part of him responding to instruction. That was when he had thought on the idea of the chastity belt.

He'd never used it before, having acquired one many years ago out of curiosity and no more. It seemed like a good way to allow Damon to be free from the fear of being forced – something he had no doubt that Damon still feared. He wanted Damon to be able to say no because that would make him feel stronger. They would never be equals, but continuing as master and slave didn't seem to be as appealing as in the beginning. The chastity device meant a separation between desire and obedience. He wanted to know for sure, how much he pleasured Damon. Did Damon enjoy sex as much as he did or was it a ruse? He had never cared that much about that before but the fonder he grew, the more he wanted to know.

He cracked his neck and sighed, looking to his painting. He had unknowingly created an audience to this endeavour. He stared at the impressions of faces and wondered how he had gotten here. He lay his brush down and sighed again when he heard the unmistakeable bang of Damon blurring out of the rear door to house and running through the woods. He stood up on alert, his heart racing and moved through to the foyer to search the woods with his eyes. Damon was running as though the devil was at his back and it was. He moved to chase after him when he paused with his hand on the doorknob. His adrenaline was pouring into his muscles, preparing them for combat, but his mind was spinning.

Damon was leaving, escaping. Perhaps he had gotten his answer after all. Or would Damon run off some steam and come back to him? He'd made Damon aware that he'd never stop chasing him if he ran away. Damon knew this was true. Would he risk violence and capture?

Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think clearly. He wanted Damon strong and fearless, perhaps if he allowed this, when Damon came back he would feel more secure in his place here. Perhaps he would come to realise how much he missed being in Klaus's bed. A lot of if's. Yet if he dragged him back kicking and screaming, he wouldn't make any more progress and would no doubt have to re-start Damon's torture and punishment – going backwards. He didn't want to blemish that porcelain skin with bruises and wounds anymore.

He took a step back from the door and exhaled, shaking. Had he gone mad over this slave? Perhaps the others had been right. Perhaps he truly had become too enraptured to see what was happening. Damon was changing him, rather than the reverse!

He moved backwards into a side table and jostled an empty bottle of bourbon. He turned to it and lifted it up. This wasn't his brand. Someone must have brought it to the party. He had no doubt that the partygoers had demolished his entire bar too.

He lifted the bottle to his lips and tipped the last few drops of the liquid into his mouth and swallowed. It was delicious. He should see if he could find it somewhere and buy some more. Clearly Damon enjoyed it as it tasted like Damon's mouth had last night. He must have drunk an abundant amount of it last night.

He looked at the label, attempting to discern where it may have come from, when his vision blurred. He blinked his eyes and tried to focus again. The words seemed to move of their own accord as though animated with life and he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed. He must be tired. He opened them again and dropped the bottle with a smash to the floor. Darkness. He couldn't see!

He cried out and stumbled forward into the table, blinking and panting, but all he could see was blackness. What the hell?!

"Damon?!" He cried out, momentarily forgetting that he had actively allowed Damon to escape and there were no other slaves or servants in the home. The cleaning crew wouldn't be here for another few hours.

He crashed into furniture as he tried to make his way back to his room, to find his cell.

"What's happening?!" he shouted in fear, to no one as he ambled, staggering and hitting the side of the bed.

He tried to breathe and collect himself, when he fumbled across his cell on the side table and lifted it. There were no buttons on his phone – how was he going to get it to dial the correct number? He groaned in dismay and mounting hysteria when he realised that he didn't have anyone to call anyway. Rebecca was god knows where and Elijah had stated that he was leaving for Venice last night. He was already gone. Who did that leave? Caroline? She and the Sheriff had left Mystic Falls after everything that had happened. He was alone.

"No!" He began to sob and rubbed at his eyes again, when he heard the front door open. "Damon?! Damon come to me!"

He tried to stand up when his knees gave way and he fell to the floor and grasped at the side of the bed. What was happening to him?!

"Damon!" he shouted and heard footsteps approach the room. "Damon…"

"Wrong Salvatore." A voice he recognised immediately, uttered.

"You!" He growled and looked towards the voice. "What have you done to me?!"

"Just tried to even the playing field Klaus. Now, where is my brother?" Stefan said calmly.

"Undo this now!" Klaus roared, trying to rouse his legs to stand but they felt numb and useless.

"Give me my brother and I will give you the antidote so it doesn't get worse."

"What poison is this?" Klaus demanded, when he froze, hearing lots of footfall entering the house. "I will end you all for this." Klaus said in a deadly tone. "I will unleash pain like you have never felt before!"

"Damon. Where is he?" Stefan repeated.

"Go to hell!"

Stefan grabbed him by the shoulders and held him, squeezing him and Klaus grunted at how unpleasant it was being unable to see or stand to defend himself.

"I will make your life a living hell unless you tell me what you've done to him!" Stefan snarled.

"Your reign is over Klaus." A female voice said and he heard more people enter the room, carrying what sounded like chains.

He began to chuckle and shake his head indignantly. Even blind and weaker they weren't strong enough to take him anywhere.

"It should be further along by now." A male voiced whispered in the hallway. "He shouldn't be able to talk."

"Maybe he didn't drink enough of Damon's blood." Another responded.

So, the bottle of bourbon meant for Damon was obviously meant to carry the poison into him through him drinking Damon's blood. They must have been informed from Peter before Klaus had sussed him out, that he regularly blood-shared with Damon. That made him even madder – that they would taint something as intimate as blood-sharing and use it to disable him!

"So, you'd poison your own brother to get to me. True colours Stefan, true colours!" Klaus laughed in his face evilly and Stefan punched him hard in the jaw and sent him falling backwards.

"Give him more to finish him off. I'm going to find my brother." Stefan announced and hurriedly sped from the room.

Klaus tensed his muscles as he was grabbed and held to the side of the bed. Hands covered him, holding him down as he fought tooth and nail.

"I will be your end!" he shouted, snapping his wolf fangs.

Too many, there were too many even for him, especially when he couldn't see! He choked as a liquid was poured into his mouth. He spat as much out as he could, when his nose and mouth were forcibly closed to make him swallow. Bring it on! He had watched men being waterboarded before, he could handle this.

"Did he swallow? Get it in!" Several voices began to shout as he wrestled his libs and tried move his head out of their grip.

"Just inject it!"

"No, it has to be digested!"

"Come on, come on!"

He tried to open his mouth to bite their hands when he accidentally choked on the liquid and swallowed some as a reflex. He arched upwards coughing in panic and his eyes opened wide as he felt the unmistakeable feeling of fire travelling down his gullet into his stomach. The bourbon taste had masked this sensation a moment ago – how clever, but undiluted, it felt agonising and strong.

The hands disappeared from his mouth and he began to curse and scream as he felt his limbs loosen and become limp – unresponsive as he tried to command movement from them.

"No! No!" He shouted, panting and shaking his head as his captors moved away from his body, panting at the exertion of holding him down. "Damon!" he cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him again when you're on a slab." A voice said and he melted into the mattress.

His breathing became shallow as he struggled to move. His body seemed paralysed. He felt completely conscious despite that – not unlike when Stefan and his little gang had used a spell to desiccate him.

He waited, terrified as he heard chains being brought towards the bed.

"Ok, let's get him out of here."

He could do nothing but listen as he was bound in chains and dragged by his arms, half carried out to the driveway. He couldn't move his mouth to call for help or to utter a sound. He felt trapped inside of his body. He'd never been more afraid. At least when he'd been desiccated he had been able to see, this was a cruel and horrific experience.

They threw him roughly into the trunk of a vehicle, chatting in a congratulatory tone to each other as he lay helpless, wondering who in the world would help him. Who in the world would even know that he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon quickly realised that he didn't have the energy to keep running. He could hear Klaus gaining on him through the woods and he began to look around for a hiding place. Was there anywhere he could hide that would enable adequate protection from Klaus's superior senses though? He didn't know if there was, but he would certainly try!

He dove into a small cave, almost hidden from view by overhanging willow branches and tried his best not to breathe or make a sound. He could hear the worms in the earth, disturbed by his presence, the animals burrowing in the ground around him. He felt just as afraid and disconcerted as they were. His heart thundered as he kept watch. What the hell was he doing? Had he just run away from Klaus? Had he really been that stupid as to challenge Klaus to this level? He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to analyse everything. What had he done?

This was so stupid. There was no way he could outrun Klaus – especially when he knew just how much affection and lust Klaus had for him. He would never give up hunting him and then what. What would happen then? What would Klaus do to him?

He hung his head as he crouched closer to the ground, staring at his shoes – they were Klaus's shoes. These were Klaus's clothes and he…he was Klaus's property. Maybe if he went back now and surrendered it might not be so bad. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Klaus holding him down and taking him brutally. No. Now he had this weird freak of underwear.

He reached into his pants and touched the metal. It had warmed to his body heat now and so it felt less foreign and uncomfortable. He stroked the outline of the waistline and chewed his bottom lip into his mouth. Why had Klaus given him this? If he really thought that Damon wasn't putting in enough effort in their passionate endeavours then he would have said something before. His hurtful statements had come out of nowhere today and they had hurt.

He sat back on his haunches as he replayed their conversation. It almost seemed like Klaus had wanted to enrage him, to make him put the device on. Surely, he didn't need reassurance that Damon enjoyed the sex, that much that he'd start a fight to make Damon think putting this on was his idea. Would he?

"Christ." He rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Had this been a test? If it had been then he failed stupendously and now Klaus would be foaming at the mouth.

He slowly crept out of the cave and into view of the forest again and tuned in his ears to whomever was on his trail. He should pretend it was part of a new game – like when he'd attacked Klaus the other day. Maybe Klaus would like that and fuck him right here in the woods. That could be fun.

He heard running sounds and looked to that direction, waiting and standing rigidly.

"Damon?!" he heard a call and he frowned.

That didn't sound like Klaus. The hairs on his arms stood on end and he shivered, waiting for his pursuer to appear through the shrubbery, when he caught sight of Stefan. Stefan looked over to him and blurred to him relieved to have caught him and Damon stood shell-shocked and wide eyed.

"Brother! It's me. It's ok, you're all right now." Stefan moved to him and grabbed him in a fierce hug that he didn't return.

Stefan pulled back and clasped a hand around the back of Damon's neck as he studied his face, frowning to see bewilderment in his expression.

"Stefan?" Damon whispered and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to you brother, but it's over. Klaus is gone. You're safe." Stefan exclaimed and Damon blinked at him.

"What are you doing?" Damon continued to frown.

"I've been working with people, we've been trying to get to Klaus for months now but he was too strong. He saw it coming every time, but not this time! We got him. He's gone forever. We can go home." Stefan implored with his eyes and Damon stepped back from him, out of his grasp as he tried to comprehend.

"You can't…what are you...? You have to get out of here Stefan, if he finds out you're here trying to pull me away, he'll…" Damon began to rant, confused and Stefan shook his head and grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them.

"Damon, listen to me. We figured out a way to poison him, to stop his body from working. He is blind and immobile by now. He's not a threat anymore."

"Poison." Damon mumbled and Stefan nodded enthusiastically and pulled a vile of pinkish fluid out of his pocket.

"Yeah. Here, drink this so you aren't affected too." Stefan uncorked the vile and handed it to him.

"What do you mean?" Damon looked at it.

"It's a long story brother and I will tell you everything later. Just trust me and drink this." Stefan beseeched and Damon looked into his eyes for a second before he drank the elixir.

Stefan's demeanour calmed immediately and he nodded, putting his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath of relief. Damon threw the empty vile away, grimacing at the taste and felt nausea rise in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach and burped, feeling slightly shaky and Stefan steadied him.

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll explain everything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned to the mansion to Stefan's car, the front door to the mansion had been left wide open in the haste of his comrades removing Klaus. Their vans were gone too and had left large skid marks in the gravel driveway. Damon stopped on seeing the door and stared towards it. Stefan stopped too, not wanting to traumatise him by dragging him around. Damon had had enough of being manhandled and Stefan wasn't going to add to that.

"Master." Damon whispered under his breath and Stefan looked at him nervously.

"Come on brother." Stefan rubbed his back soothingly and Damon turned his head to look at him, still seeming a little disturbed by the news of his emancipation.

"I need to check." Damon said and Stefan frowned but gave a small nod.

Damon went inside of the mansion and looked around. Furniture was in disarray, glass smashed on the foyer floor. He moved further inside, listening for Klaus, so sure that this couldn't be true. The bedroom was a mess with the bed clothes scattered over the floor and signs of a struggle. He moved to the end of the bed and sat down numbly, looking around. Stefan followed him inside, watching him closely.

"He's gone." Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah." Stefan said gently.

Damon spotted Klaus's painting. It had been knocked over and was lying face down on the carpet. He rose and went to it, picking up carefully and straightening it out onto the easel once more and Stefan opened his mouth to object, but decided against it. Damon stared at the painting and picked up the brushes strewn everywhere, setting them beside it.

"Damon." Stefan said and Damon faced him.

Stefan drew a small reassuring smile and tilted his head towards the door. He hadn't been sure what to expect from Damon exactly. He had received those videos of Klaus forcing Damon into sex months ago and he had feared that Damon may still be tied up or bound somewhere or completely mad or feral by now. He expected that Damon might be so disturbed by repeated rape and harm that he might fear everyone, but he hadn't expected this blankness from him. He wasn't sure what it meant.

Damon gave a small nod in understanding of his unspoken instruction and looked back to the painting again for another second.

"What am I going to do?" he said, almost imperceptibly and Stefan crossed his arms in discomfort.

"It's going to be ok." Was all Stefan could think of to say.

He slowly moved to Damon and put his arm around Damon's shoulder. Damon seemed to relax into the familiar touch a little and looked to him again.

"Come on brother." Stefan said and led him out of the mansion, back to the car.

As Stefan pulled away he cast his eyes over at his brother and felt a churn in his stomach. Damon was looking towards the mansion and he looked as though…he looked as though he was grieving.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 E

A few days went past and Damon said nothing. He did nothing. Stefan worried the floorboards desperate for some reaction, anything to show him that a morsel of his brother's psyche had survived the torture with Klaus over the last 6 months.

He'd snapped back into reality and into a very overcharged and remorseful state of feeling once he'd received the first of Klaus's sex videos. He'd vomited violently, watching as his brother had been…had been forced to call out his name during… He couldn't imagine what Damon had been through, how he had survived. His brother was clever, resourceful and had over a century of bitterness to fuel enough hate at the world to keep him strong, but the person that was sitting in that bedroom right now? He wasn't sure who he was. Hadn't that been Klaus's plan all along? To so far separate them from each other that they could never be family again. That they could never come together and have the bond that they had forged, ever again? Well Stefan wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't. Damon was all he had left, now that Elena was gone.

Bonnie and Caroline had taken their families and left Mystic falls too, knowing all too well the consequences of challenging Klaus. Bonnie's expression was difficult to control and she couldn't take the chance that she might lose herself to it and potentially put more of the people she loved in harms way. Jeremey's death had affected her so much and Elena committing suicide after that, by sealing herself inside of their burning house, had been the nail in the coffin so to speak. So, they had taken what they had left and they had run and he didn't blame them at all.

Had he not turned off his emotions, maybe he and Damon could have escaped Klaus's wrath, but they hadn't and Damon had paid the price. Now all that was left was to beg forgiveness for having sold his brother into slavery to save himself and try to help Damon recover what he had lost – if there was anything left of Damon at all.

He knocked on the door to Damon's bedroom and listened carefully. There was no response. Hardly surprising, considering that Damon had been in this room since the day he had brought him home after Klaus's capture a week ago and Damon was yet to respond in any capacity to Stefan enquiring after him. A week was a long time to stay in a dazed state and Stefan was aware that he hadn't fed in days either. He had to end this for Damon's sake.

"Damon, I know you don't want to see me, but you need to eat brother. I'm coming in with blood bags ok?" Stefan said, before taking a breath at the lack of response and opening the door.

Dust mites floated in the slim glimpse of light as the door opened with a creak and Stefan took a step inside. He looked towards Damon's enormous bed and paused when he saw it was empty and untouched.

"Damon?" He called, unsure of how Damon had managed to escape from his room without being seen, when he spotted a nest of blankets on the floor by the end of the bed.

He stepped towards them and saw the blankets move. He paused and frowned.

"Damon…" He wasn't sure what to say.

Damon peeled the blankets away from his head and looked towards him, looking pale and hungry.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Stefan asked gently and knelt so they were the same height.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Waiting." He said softly.

"Waiting for what?" Stefan asked, setting a blood bag down onto the floor in the space between them.

Damon looked to it and the veins in his eyes appeared in recognition, yet he didn't make a move to take it or speak.

"Waiting for Klaus?" Stefan surmised and Damon lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Damon, he's gone. He's never coming back."

Damon glared at him angrily and almost accusatorily. Stefan sighed and lifted the blood bag, handing it to him. Damon took it nervously, swallowing anxiety, before hunger won over and he bit into it and drank. Stefan watched him in dismay. He wasn't sure what to do – how to help him. He was so far from the person that he knew.

"Damon, you can't stay in here much longer. You need to get out of this room." Stefan said but Damon seemed to be ignoring him as he drained the bag and licked his lips.

Stefan sighed and reached out to touch his shoulder, when Damon flinched and glared at him, halting his movement.

"I can't." Damon said quietly.

"Brother." Stefan said emphatically and leaned closer to him. "You can't let him beat you! You are stronger than this!"

Damon looked him straight in the eye and laughed.

"What the hell do you know?" Damon scoffed. "I've done things recently that would make your ears bleed Stefan."

"Listen to me…" Stefan grabbed his shoulder firmly and squeezed. "You're my brother, it doesn't matter what you've had to do to survive. Klaus is a monster and he forced you. None of this is your fault."

Damon shook his hold off and flared his nostrils.

"You're right. It's not my fault. It's _yours,_ isn't it?"

Stefan swallowed and hung his head in shame and guilt, as Damon continued. Everything he was saying was true and as much as it hurt to hear, Damon needed to vent it and he had to allow Damon to hold him responsible if he was ever going to heal.

"You handed me over like a piece of trash." Damon snapped and Stefan swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat. "You sat sipping champagne and watched as that red headed bitch tried to have me gang raped!"

"I know." He admitted. "And I haven't slept a night in five months thinking about what I did to you brother. I'm so sorry." Stefan replied, pain evident in his eyes.

"Oh well, I guess your absolved then!" Damon announced incredulously. "Stefan Salvatore feels remorse therefore he must be forgiven!"

"I can't imagine how you must feel brother, but now that you are free, maybe we can start again. I can be a better brother to you." he said imploringly, when Damon flashed his vampire fangs angrily at him and halted him.

"Screw you Stefan! I don't want anything from you!" Damon said vehemently.

They both breathed harshly, catching their breath as they faced each other off. Damon was still wearing the clothing he had been 'rescued in' and Stefan's shoulders sank upon the realisation.

"I love you brother. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what happened but I swear I'll do whatever it takes to atone." Stefan said guiltily.

"Leave me alone." Damon said and threw the blanket back over his head.

Stefan stood up slowly, looking down at the blood bag remaining in his hands and set it down onto the bed for him. Perhaps this was still progress, despite the anger. At least Damon was talking and responding. He nodded to himself and sighed, before slowly leaving the room. As he closed the door behind him, he leant back against it and drew a breath.

"I'm right here if you need me." He said, knowing Damon would hear him, but Damon had evidently decided that talk time was over for today.

A few days passed and Damon remained the same. Stefan was worried out of his mind. Damon normally sprang back from trauma – it was his superpower. He could be tied up and tortured by Rebecca for days, or be locked in the cellar and drained, but he would always bounce back as soon as he was emancipated and he didn't seem to dwell on his experiences. Now, he had become a hermit.

Stefan had been careful prior to putting Klaus down, watching Elijah and ensuring that their plan of action had occurred after he had left for Venice, but there was no certainty that the knowledge of Klaus's disappearance or capture would evade Elijah's network. If he came back looking for Klaus, there would be one place he would start first and it was here.

He was unsure how long they would have before something like that happened, but he could tell now, more than ever, that staying in Mystic Falls wasn't a good idea for them in any respect. There was no real reason to stay here anymore. Everyone was gone and he was beginning to think that the blinding awareness Damon had of that was making him worse. He'd hoped that bringing him back to their home would be a comfort to him after having been held in Klaus's dungeon, but it seemed to be compelling him to become more introverted. They should go somewhere new and start over.

He went up to Damon's room but didn't bother to knock, as Damon ignored his requests for entry anyway. This time, Damon was sitting in an armchair and staring at his unlit fireplace as though there were flames to watch. Stefan stopped in surprise but was happier to see him in any other position than lying like a dog on the floor waiting for his master to arrive.

Damon looked towards him, the spell of the unlit hearth, broken and Stefan motioned to the coffee cup filled with warm blood he had in hand and passed it to him. He took it without suspicion or complaint and drank it so quickly that Stefan feared he might regurgitate.

"I know you don't want to talk about it…" Stefan began when Damon coughed and looked at him glaring, stopping his sentence in mid-air.

Silence fell between them as Stefan frowned unsure if Damon was going to say something to support or explain his reaction.

"Please, let me help." He begged and knelt in front of him.

Damon snorted at him but his face displayed a moment of conflicted pain.

"I watched those videos he sent me. I know he forced you. I know that he beat you until you let him do whatever he wanted to you." Stefan's eyes filled as he struggled to think on the atrocities. "He made you against your will, you've got nothing to feel ashamed about."

"I'm not." Damon said bluntly and Stefan frowned, trying to interpret Damon's facial expressions but failing.

"You had no chance of stopping him, you had to play along to stay alive brother."

"No." Damon uttered softly. "I always agreed."

Stefan let out a puff of air.

"Because he _threatened_ you."

"Sometimes." Damon gave a sad smile and Stefan sat down and crossed his legs, dropping his head into his hands. "Mostly because I wanted it." Damon added.

Stefan looked to him in utter shock.

"What?!"

Damon looked to him slowly, as though making sure that he was paying full attention, before he spoke again.

"I enjoyed it."

"What did he do to you?" Stefan shook his head worriedly and Damon chuckled and looked up at the ceiling.

Stefan got to his feet and began to slowly pace around the room, thinking.

"You didn't have any vervain that whole time." He added as an afterthought and looked to him. "He could have compelled you to believe you wanted it, wanted him."

"Where would the fun in that have been?" Damon paused, remembering. "He wanted it to be real and he usually always told me the truth. Unlike you."

Stefan clenched his jaw. Klaus had done some serious psychological damage here.

"He didn't compel me to have sex with him Stefan. I chose to."

"Damon, it's been six months of him twisting your brain, brainwashing you to get what he wanted. What you're feeling for him..." Stefan paused and returned to stand before him, desperate to reach out and touch him, but afraid that he wouldn't allow it.

Damon gave him a dead-eyed look that sent shivers down Stefan's back and he licked his lips.

"In that first video…" Stefan's words caught in his throat and Damon raised an eyebrow, "…he almost ripped you apart. There was nothing consensual about it."

"Well…you seem to know everything." Damon snarled. "So why don't you tell me about all the little attack plans you pulled with your merry bunch that almost got me killed! Your priorities are always so transparent."

"Everything I did, I did to put him down and free you. We did everything we could to get to you sooner." Stefan paled. "He was just too strong. We had to re-group."

"Including sending in a gay sex expert mole, who tried to get me killed!" He accused and Stefan paled. "Do you know he tried to get Klaus to kill me?" He demanded and Stefan frowned in concern. "I was just going to be collateral damage."

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Stefan knelt and grabbed Damon's knees. "You were my priority brother. You still are! Putting Klaus down had to come first to get you out."

"Luckily for you, Klaus loves me. There's no way he'd kill me." Damon continued to talk, disregarding Stefan's comments.

Stefan studied his face and Damon looked back to the hearth.

"So, I re-decorated the kitchen with Peter's insides and then fucked in his blood." Damon sniggered to himself, recalling the memory and Stefan squeezed his knees to get his attention again.

Damon looked at him in response and Stefan opened his mouth but couldn't think of a single thing to say. Damon smirked at that.

"You did what you had to do to survive." Stefan assured.

"Best sex I ever had." Damon continued and Stefan felt his stomach sink.

Stefan put some space between them and took the chair opposite him. Damon returned to gaze at the empty fireplace as Stefan studied him.

"What's wrong Stef? Scared you don't know me anymore?" Damon taunted. "Scared that Klaus and I had fun?"

"Damon." Stefan sighed in dismay.

He had to get Damon out of here. His mental health was seriously impaired, but having the world as their oyster, had never seemed so unsettling before. Stefan had friends across the states but he didn't dare draw any danger to them. If the original family were to hunt them, he had no delusions as to how much innocent blood they would spill to get Klaus back. Even Rebecca, their once ally, had refused to help him when he'd asked her for help getting Damon back. He'd hoped that she would talk some sense into her brother, but in the end, she had simply wanted no involvement. She had liked Damon at one time, but now she wanted a small, quiet and simple existence away from her power-hungry brother.

At least the meeting with her had given him an idea on how they might bring Klaus down. Rebecca had talked of the effect of their own mother wanting them dead, had had on her feelings towards their pact of 'always and forever'. Death followed their family and she tired of it. She wanted to be on her own for the first time and to try and build relationships not founded in despair and revenge. It had jolted Stefan's memory of the spell their mother had used to link them together. A spell of that nature would be practically impossible to re-create, but perhaps the blood of one sibling would help them understand the blood of the other.

When Elena had daggered Rebecca before the dance, Stefan had taken the precaution of taking a few samples from Rebecca's body – hoping at the time to be able to use them to draw on some of her power. So much had happened on that night that had changed all their plans and in the end the samples had been forgotten about.

Being spurred on by the videos of Damon torture, had made him determined to find a way to use the samples somehow to bring Klaus down. He'd had to travel around to find allies and convince witches to help him despite his vampire nature. He was surprised that there already seemed to be a movement towards incapacitating Klaus. Perhaps the myth of the all-powerful, cold beast had begun to dissipate with the tales of how Klaus had been affected by grief, the bonds of family and even love. Suddenly the image that had been painted for a thousand years and used to terrify people into hiding and fearing Klaus, was finally beginning to melt away as Klaus was becoming humanized by circumstance and experiences.

Several of the first few attempts to disable him had proven catastrophic, with Stefan fearing for Damon's safety throughout. Peter had been sent in under cover to find out what Klaus's weakness were and his movements in the mansion so they could plan an attack more successfully. When he never returned after the attack he had helped to plan, they had all known the grim reason.

"What did you do to him?" Damon's question brought him out of his thoughts and he blinked in surprise.

"We managed to make a toxin to attack his blood cells and paralyse him."

Damon frowned at him in disbelief.

"We used some of Rebecca's blood to do it. They have enough common DNA between them to make it work."

"How did...?" Damon began when his expression turned to stone. "You poisoned _me_."

"It was the only way to get it to him. Peter told us he drank from you all the time to weaken you, punish you. The toxin wouldn't have injured you. It was made to attack _his_ blood cells." Stefan explained as Damon's face grew taut in rage.

"Then why the hell did you have to give me an antidote?" He asked bitterly.

"If he bit you, he must have given you some of his blood to heal you each time. I didn't want to take the chance there was still some in your system that might hurt you."

Damon sat back in his chair, momentarily appeased.

"How did you poison me?"

"Bottle of brandy. We were watching him and I realised he had compelled some humans to go to the mansion. I gave a girl the brandy and compelled her to give it to you."

"Why not just spike Klaus's drinks?!" Damon asked outraged all over again and Stefan exhaled.

"I knew your blood would mask the taste best and…I wanted it to be gradual so he wouldn't hurt you when it started to happen, thinking it was your doing."

Damon seemed to be a little comforted by that admission and he exhaled and closed his eyes.

"He didn't feed from me that night."

"I know. It happened to him so quickly when I got there, I figured he must have drank the brandy. I didn't know where you were. I thought…maybe he'd figured out there was something going on and he'd…"

Damon shook his head.

Stefan cocked his head for a moment as he recalled where he had found him, in the woods.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"Right through the back door." Damon mumbled, frowning.

He had thought that Klaus was in pursuit, when in fact, Klaus had only unwittingly allowed his escape because he had been apprehended. He felt a little disappointed by that.

"Where is he?" He asked softly and the sound of concern in his tone had Stefan ringing his hands nervously.

"He's been taken care of."

Damon looked at him sharply and clenched his jaw.

"He's gone for good. I swear." Stefan added and Damon swallowed.

"Buried in the ocean then?" Damon asked and Stefan gave a small smile but no affirmation.

Damon watched as Stefan sat back in his chair and avoided his gaze.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" he guessed and Stefan exhaled but didn't comment. "How the hell do you know that we are safe if you've just handed him off to a bunch of hippy witches?!"

"They weren't witches." Stefan said and huffed as Damon leaned forward.

"Then who?"

"Other vampires in on his 'scene'." Stefan drew a look of disgust and Damon's mouth fell open in surprise. "After I left you there that last time, when he…made me watch you with everyone else there, I bumped into one of them."

Damon's focussed attention on him was predatory at this moment and Stefan knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"Apparently some of them never made it back from the mansion. They knew Klaus had done something and they wanted revenge."

"Klaus killed them." Damon blurted out and Stefan nodded, but avoided his eyes.

"They were planning to ambush him at the mansion but that meant you and the other humans in there would be on the firing line. I convinced them there was another way. I found a witch who was willing to help and together, we all formed an alliance."

Damon placed his face into his hands and Stefan's heart ached for him.

"Wherever they have him now, he is paralysed and probably under a spell too."

Damon stood up slowly and began to undress. Stefan closed his eyes in relief to see the foreign clothing dropping to the floor. Damon crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. Stefan felt his body relax at the progress – no more sleeping on the floor.

Stefan sat for a while listening to the sounds of Damon breathing. He was sure he could hear pain in some of his breaths and wondered if tears were being shed. He wouldn't intrude on his pain, it was justified and he had to let it all out in his own way. Damon always had his own way. He remained seated until Damon's breathing evened out to indicate that he was asleep and he rose and gathered the clothes strewn around.

He looked down at them, knowing instinctively that they belonged to Klaus. He had an intense urge to throw them into the fire downstairs but he was unsure how Damon would react to that. He placed them on Damon's vacant chair and left quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damon…yes…keep going pet…"

The sensation of hands sliding gently down the skin of his back, brought out a moan of appreciation and he gyrated and bite into Klaus's skin. Klaus's blood was thick and sweet, like expensive bourbon.

Klaus's skin was flushed and sweaty from their passion and Damon was sticking to him as he pressed their chests together and moved Klaus inside of him. Their combined moans and kissing surrounded him like a cocoon and he felt himself begin to reach his climax steadily.

"Damon, my Damon…" Klaus rocked into him from beneath and Damon's body crumpled with his orgasm.

He removed himself from Klaus's manhood sleepily and rolled onto his side. His body was alive with endorphins and he stretched out. As he did, he reached his hand out for Klaus and felt an empty side of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked in surprise, to find himself back in his own bed at the Boarding House. He sat up into the darkness and looked around, his heart thumping.

He'd been dreaming? He reached down and felt himself wet through his sheet. He'd cum from the dream. He frowned and held himself, unsure how to feel. He felt emotional, afraid and confused. There was no one to soothe him now though and that was something Klaus had been good at doing lately.

He heard Stefan moving around in his room and he grimaced at the realisation that he would have heard him. He felt like a teenager caught in the act of self-depravity. He got out of the bed, removing the soiled sheet and moved to his bathroom. It was strange how it felt simultaneously foreign and familiar to be at home again as though the past six months hadn't happened. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was still some kind of game or test set by Klaus.

It was difficult not to feel that Klaus may turn up at any moment. What would he do if that did happen? Would he feel like he wanted to fight him? Would he feel happy to see him? These thoughts were punishment enough. He couldn't escape the cycle of those questions and the fact that he truly didn't know how he felt or would react.

One thing was sure though, he still wanted Klaus.

He stepped into the shower and turned it on. He hadn't wanted to do this before, in fear that if he tried to move on and live normally as himself again, that he would begin to feel all the pain and suffering that this perspective on things would bring. It would be a tidal wave and he didn't feel strong enough to handle it yet. If he did manage to have some semblance of reality again and Klaus came back for him – would it break him?

He allowed some tears to escape as he washed himself. Nothing felt real and he wasn't sure what to do. He got out and dried himself, looking to his closet for clothes. The last time Klaus had laid his own clothes out for him, he hadn't wanted them. He'd felt like he didn't suit the clothes anymore – as though they belonged to someone else, someone who had died.

He shook his head, trying to dispel those thoughts and opened a drawer in in chest, pausing when he found one of Elena's t-shirts. He pulled it out and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled deeply. It smelled of a mixture of both because it had been in his drawer. He smiled and stroked the fabric. He wished she was here, she would know what to say, how to soothe him. She could save him from himself. But she was gone.

He lay the t-shirt back where it had been and began to dress. At least the spiralling grief he had held for Elena was less now. Klaus had helped so much with that, he couldn't deny it. Now he could think of her, miss her and love her without feeling the bottomless pit of pain at her absence.

He noticed Klaus's clothes on his armchair and lifted them, touching the fabric and detecting the scent of Klaus from them still. He wasn't sure what to do with them. He had been wearing them in case Klaus came back, so he could show him that he'd waited for him, that he'd known he was coming back. He sat them onto of his chest of drawers, when he heard the front door knocking.

His heart began to race and he moved to the door and opened it, listening. He felt fearful, excited and on edge all at the same time. Was it Klaus? He tuned in his ears as he heard Stefan answer.

"Hi, can I help you?" Stefan asked in a friendly yet perplexed tone.

He was obviously talking to someone he didn't know. Damon breathed in relief and relaxed against the doorway, until he heard the voice of the person answering Stefan's query and he blurred down to the foyer and stared wide eyed at the two women staring him in alarm.

"Damon!"

"Cal! Yvonne!" He gasped and they practically pushed Stefan aside as they barged forward and grabbed Damon into their arms, weeping to see him alive and safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone, thanks for waiting. I know it's been way too long. Just want to reassure everyone that's waiting for the next Mated Bond Chronicle that it will happen. I am working on ideas as we speak, but I am finishing uni and so I don't have the mental capacity to put the effort and love into it, that I want and I think it deserves my full attention. I probably won't have the ability to post it until next year (not too long away). It will be the last of the series. I'm not saying that I won't ever write more Defan but I feel that there are projects that I own copyright for that I could develop, and I must give it a shot. On that note, I also intend to finish my other Delena which was left abandoned for years – What Happens Now (the one where Damon gets the cure by accident and all hell ensues – remember anyone?) I want to finish everything. I can give you one consultation prize though – the title of the last book.

It will be called 'The Crimson Bough'.

As for those of you enjoying this story, I'm so glad. I love this pairing. I've taken Damon so far away from himself that I have been watching old episodes to try and pin him down again. I hope you will enjoy the progress of his character.

x

Chapter 24 E

Their re-union was brief in its joy, once the girls discovered what had transpired at the mansion.

"Where has he been taken?" Yvonne asked calmly but in a cold manner that had Stefan confused.

"He doesn't know." Damon answered for him and poured out four glasses of bourbon.

Yvonne and Caroline took a seat on the sofa and accepted the offering gratefully as Damon stood by the fireplace and avoided Stefan's eyes. Stefan sat and studied them contemplatively. They seemed grieved about Klaus's incarceration. He didn't understand. They were free now, why were they upset?

"Is he hurt?" Caroline asked sullenly and looked to Stefan for answers.

"He's been neutralised so he can't move or hurt any more people." His reply made them both grimace. "He can't hurt you anymore." He added.

"He never hurt us!" Caroline snapped at him and Yvonne laid a hand in her lap to calm her.

"He was our lover Stefan." Yvonne explained and he frowned. "We sought him out, not the other way around. He was kind to us, gentle." She added.

"You've got no right." Caroline said suddenly and Stefan crossed his arms around himself. "Who are you to judge that he should be dragged off somewhere and…" she squeezed her eyes closed as she imagined the worst torture scenarios Klaus may be undergoing.

"Cal." Yvonne sighed sympathetically.

"No! He sold his brother! Who is he to decide what Klaus deserves?!" Caroline spat.

Stefan sat his bourbon down and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked to them. He couldn't deny what they were saying.

"I know what Klaus did to Damon and I will spend the rest of our lives making up to him for that, but Klaus is not who you think he is. He's evil. He's a monster and he needs to be where he is. You've no idea what he has done." He reasoned and Caroline refused to look him in the eye as she wiped a few stray tears.

Yvonne looked to Damon, who was standing silently, gazing into the bottom of his empty glass.

"He did some terrible things to you, but he revered you as well. You know he has feelings for you." She said to him and he swallowed but avoided eye contact. "It started out so awful, but then you seemed to _own_ him."

"Klaus is a master manipulator. None of you realise what he did to play you." Stefan emphasized and Damon looked to him.

"Don't speak for us brother." He warned quietly. "You don't know what you're talking about. You were off gallivanting."

Stefan hung his head in shame and exhaled.

"He must be so afraid." Caroline huffed in grief and Damon gave a nod. "I want to see him!" She announced and they all looked to her.

"You can't." Stefan shook his head and she stood up and moved to Damon.

"Damon, I need to know what happened to him. Tell him that I…that we will always love him. Say goodbye." She said and the colour drained from his face.

"Maybe it would help you too. To bring some conclusion to this for you." Yvonne suggested and Stefan rose annoyed.

"There is no way in hell that Klaus is getting anywhere near Damon ever again! Are you listening to yourselves right now? Klaus raped and tortured him! He's held him captive for six months!" Stefan ranted.

Damon rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and Caroline hugged him close to her body.

"I know what he did to you Salvatore the Brave." She spoke into the fabric of his t-shirt and he held her back.

He closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to escape. Stefan bristled, wanting to go him, to hold him in the same way and mend their broken bond.

"Tell us where he is and we'll go alone." Caroline whispered into his ear and he shook his head in defeat.

"It's too dangerous." He mumbled and she drew back and cupped his cheeks. "Cal, he's gone."

"Do you know that for sure? I thought he was too strong to die." She said and he shook his head, too tired to explain.

"He looked after us, protected us and loved us. We need to say goodbye – with or without you." Yvonne looked at Stefan seriously.

"It's not going to happen. I'm sorry." Stefan stood rigidly and stared her out.

"Fine. You're not the only one with contacts. We'll find him ourselves." Caroline decided and turned to move back to Yvonne. "Right?" She asked her and Yvonne looked at Damon sympathetically but nodded her head at Caroline.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. You're going to get yourselves killed." Stefan sighed.

"We know the rules better than anyone. We'll find him." Yvonne stated.

They both looked to Damon grieved for his heartache and circumstances but they understood why he felt conflicted. He hadn't been a willing slave. Klaus had done heinous things to him, as well as all the love and attention.

His expression was difficult to read as they went to him and encompassed him in their arms once again. They kissed him one after the other and said their goodbyes. They gave Stefan firm nods as they moved towards the door.

"Wait." Damon said and blurred to the door, blocking their way.

They both jumped in surprise and held themselves. Damon's eyes were wide and intense and he licked his lips, trying to speak.

"The people who have him are like the others that _claimed_ me that day. They'll recognise you. They might try and collar you." He warned.

They both looked to each other in fear and swallowed.

"Then we'll have to make sure we wear our collars then." Caroline said and Yvonne nodded in agreement.

"Klaus's collars won't mean anything to them anymore." He argued and Stefan watched them all silently, trying to understand what they were talking about. "You told me the kinds of things they did to human slaves." He paused, "It's not safe."

"What else are we supposed to do Damon?" Yvonne asked, becoming teary.

"What are you doing to get over him?" Caroline asked gently.

Damon blinked, speechless. He had no answer for them. He did feel as though he was grieving for the parts of Klaus that he liked – the fun, flirtatious, spontaneous and obsessive lust Klaus had for him. Yet he had to keep reminding himself that he had not sought Klaus out. Klaus had held him prisoner and messed with his head. Right now, he didn't feel like he could trust his instincts.

Still, there was one thing he could count on – the savagery of the scene these people who had Klaus represented. If he let Yvonne and Cal go into their den, they wouldn't come back out. Of that he was certain. He couldn't let them do that, not for Klaus, not for him, not for anyone.

He embraced the two of them and kissed their mouths softly, pulling back so he could look at them both. They looked to him and smiled.

"Listen to me." He compelled and they stared into his eyes. "You came back from your vacation and Klaus left to go abroad. He kissed you both goodbye and told you to live a happy life together without him. You'll miss him, but you understand he had to go. He let me and Stefan go and I'm ok."

Stefan watched as the girls repeated his words back to him. There was love between the three of them. They had a camaraderie that he couldn't understand. He bowed his head respectfully as Damon brought them around and pretended to them that they had visited him upon leaving the mansion.

"So, I guess this is it then?" Damon smiled, feigning ignorance. "Where will you go?"

"Who knows." Yvonne smiled.

"Yeah. We've been with Klaus such a long time. It'll be so strange." Cal said contemplatively. "I wish he had wanted us to go with him."

Damon swallowed and smiled as best he could.

"You know Klaus, he likes to move around." Damon said.

"I guess he wanted something new." Cal said despondently and Yvonne nudged her.

Damon wasn't sure what to say to reassure her.

"Didn't Klaus say Elijah had called him from overseas?" Stefan piped in and they all looked to him. "He wanted him to join him asap for some brotherly bonding thing. He probably didn't want to have to drag you guys out of the country."

Damon nodded at his attempt to comfort them somewhat. Both girls nodded and appeared a little lifted at the thought.

"Yeah, you're right." Yvonne said and exhaled and grabbed Damon in a hug once more. "Look after yourself Salvatore the Brave."

"I know he hurt you, but he loved you too in his own way. You know that." Cal whispered as she hugged him too.

He nodded, tensing slightly and they opened the front door and cast a glance at him one more time before they left. Damon placed his hand on the wood of the closed door and exhaled. He couldn't understand his urges right now. He wanted to go with them, protect them and…he wanted to see Klaus too – that was the truth of it. Perhaps being assured that Klaus truly had been incapacitated would make him feel safer and more secure. He was jumpy, sure that Klaus would appear at any moment. Perhaps the girls were making sense after all. Maybe it would help him to move on.

"Damon." Stefan placed a hand lightly on his back and he hung his head and shivered in response.

"I'm fine." He said and swiftly turned away and went back upstairs to his room, slamming the door.

Stefan sank into a chair in the foyer and put his head in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon lay on his bed for a few hours, thinking. What was he going to do to move forward from this? He couldn't contemplate any normality without Elena to anchor him. Stefan was his anchor to his human existence – the bonds of family, but those bonds had been ripped almost to shreds because of this. Stefan felt like a stranger to him and he felt annoyed by his presence. He could see how desperately Stefan wanted him to talk and heal, but he felt like it was more about making Stefan feel exonerated from his crime, as opposed to it being about what Damon needed and when.

He needed time to think clearly, but he didn't know how much time or what to do with himself to even begin. He sat up looking around his room. It seemed small and reclusive. He'd hoped that it may offer some protection in its familiarity, but it was making him feel claustrophobic and the outside world seemed even more terrifying. Even if he did want to go into Mystic Falls and try and pretend he was ok, the town was full of people who'd seen what Klaus had turned him into. The founder's council had all borne witness to his captivity and exactly what that had entailed. He couldn't face that, couldn't face their pitying looks or concern.

That only left one option and that was to leave and start over somewhere new – on his own. Stefan wasn't going to like that, but he'd have to. Whatever was going to become of Damon now, he knew he had to discover it on his own, unshackled to a constant reminder of this past year.

He got up and began packing. In his time with Klaus he had needed little to live and he found that deciding upon his valuables now seemed frivolous. He packed a small amount of clothes and his favourite book and left the room. He headed down the stairs and into the foyer, surprised to see Stefan sitting there as though he was waiting for him.

Stefan stood up when he saw the bag and looked to him forlorn.

"Damon, I…"

"Stop." Damon sighed simply and put his hand up.

Stefan looked heartbroken, as if he'd failed.

"I have to go." Damon said simply and Stefan nodded but tears filled his eyes.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know." Damon shrugged.

"I can come with you." Stefan offered and Damon shook his head and avoided his eyes. "Brother please…"

"I blame you." Damon mumbled and looked at him.

Stefan nodded in admittance.

"I have to clear my head."

"Will you call?" Stefan croaked and Damon squeezed his eyes closed and grimaced. "Every now and then to tell me you're ok?"

"I'll try." He said non-committal and lifted his bag.

Stefan fidgeted nervously and watched him move to the door.

"I love you brother." He whispered and Damon paused and looked at him, giving him a nod before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon travelled, losing track of how many months went by. There was no need to consider things like that when you had no purpose or people to answer to. He'd called Stefan a few times– to tell him he was alive, but he never told him where he was or entered a conversation about what had happened. He could hear the grief and longing in Stefan's voice each time they spoke and it made the desire to call lessen. He didn't want to have feel empathy for his brother. There wasn't enough room in his heart for that. All he could do was get through each day at a time without losing his mind, that was going to have to be good enough for a while.

He tried not to think about Klaus or what must be happening to him, but it was hard. Klaus had compelled him to only be able to think of _him_ when masturbating and that was a problem. He didn't feel ready to have sex with anyone else yet – it was too personal and he didn't allow himself personal attachments that would make him weak now. All that left, was pleasuring himself and that equalled thinking of Klaus – Klaus's mouth so full and inviting, his muscular throat when sweat would drip down the side of his neck, the taste of him… He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't try to put Klaus and sex out of his mind. A vampire nature was not conducive to celibacy. His libido was still strong and yet unfulfilled. It was enough to drive anyone mad!

He drank most of the time and wandered without purpose. Nothing was important. He had no one to answer to, no one to care about. Stefan would survive without him. Stefan was probably better off anyway.

He perched himself at the bar of the local haunt he was visiting and sat some dollars down on the table. The waitress had been serving him for days now and she knew his order. He sat flicking peanuts into an ashtray as he waited for her to pour him his brandy when a guy sat down next to him. He turned and glared at him in annoyance. Was he not sending out enough of a 'leave me alone' vibe? The guy barely noticed him and Damon sighed and tried to reign in his desire to rip the guy a new ass hole.

The waitress came over and did her usual flirting with him, batting her eyelashes and licking her cherry coated lips and Damon ignored her amorous attempts as usual. There was no point. He drank and tried not to think. Drinking made it easier not to think about the fact that he had no purpose or desire to do anything anymore.

"How's the bourbon?"

Damon turned to look at the guy sitting next to him in surprise.

"It's bourbon." He replied simply and the guy chuckled.

"So…good then?" The guy asked and Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

Why was this guy talking to him when surely it was clear that he had come here to be alone?

"I'll have what he's having." The guy said to the barmaid and Damon turned his attention back to his drink to avoid more conversation.

They didn't speak again and Damon was content with that. He nursed a few more bourbons before he got off his bar stool and wobbled slightly. He felt a hand reach out and steady him and he grunted in response and looked up.

"You ok buddy?" The guy from earlier asked.

Damon blinked away his double vision as he studied his face. Blonde, medium build, green eyes.

"Fine." He slurred and brushed himself off and the guy looked him over.

"You got a ride home?" The guy asked and Damon smirked, letting one side of his top lip curl in response as he watched the guy's pupils widen in attraction.

"Is that an invitation?" He smouldered, and the guy blinked in delighted surprise.

"Karl." The guy reached his hand out and shook Damon's.

"Damon."

"Where you headed?" Karl asked, his lips reddening as Damon stretched his back out, showing the flex of his muscular arms and chest through his clothing.

"That depends." Damon reached over him and took a lime wedge out of a glass on the bar, biting into it and savouring its flavour. "Where do you go for some extra-curricular fun around here?"

Karl chuckled and downed his drink, turning to him on his stool to face him.

"Oh, I know just the place." He advised and Damon grinned as they walked out of the bar together, Karl discretely checking his pocket for condoms as they did.

Damon didn't think. He turned his brain off and just tried to go with the flow. The amount of alcohol in his system was bound to help surely. He was tired of feeling nothing, being numb. He was tired of having thoughts of Klaus's body and the feeling of Klaus moving inside of him, bringing him to edge of pleasure before letting him fall head first into crashing sensation. He couldn't recall ever feeling such pleasure before in his life, but…but it hadn't been…he hadn't wanted any of it, had he? Klaus was a clever manipulative rapist. That was what it boiled down to. And yet…

"This is my place here." The blond guy had announced, smiling at him shyly and Damon fluttered his eyelashes seductively.

The guy opened his door and let him in. The place wasn't much to look at, but cosy enough. Damon cast his eyes around as the guy took of his jacket and eyed Damon's body up and down.

"Uh, what's your name?" The guy asked, embarrassed that their only thoughts had been on lustful endeavours rather than formal pleasantry.

"Damon."

"Guy." The guy said and Damon chuckled at the irony.

"What?" Guy laughed in response and Damon shook his head and started to remove his jacket.

Guy smiled and watched him.

"I don't do this often you know." Guy attempted to feign modesty and Damon gave him a side smirk. "I just got out of a relationship, so I'm kinda…"

"I'm not the sex police." Damon smiled in reassurance and Guy nodded but blushed.

"You want a drink?" Guy asked, moving towards his kitchen and Damon followed, looking discretely for the bedroom.

He stopped in the hallway and looked towards a room with a large bed. Bingo. He smirked and stripped his t-shirt from his body, throwing it on the floor in the room before moving to the sounds of glasses clinking in the kitchen. Guy almost dropped the glasses when he turned and saw Damon's naked torso.

Damon preened slightly, aware of his attractiveness and Guy recovered himself, pouring some wine. Damon accepted it and drank it in one gulp, eager to get down to business. Now that he was or rather _wasn't_ thinking too much, he realised he just wanted to try this. He hadn't slept with anyone for months. He needed to get Klaus out of his head. Maybe if he just gave himself time and plenty of other partners he could get his groove back.

Guy seemed to pick up on the subtext and drank his glass in a large mouthful too, his eyes widening in desire. Damon slowly moved to him and ran his hands down his back, leaning into his neck and sniffing there. His blood was warm and spicy through the skin. He'd taste great. His heartbeat sped, the pulse vibrating against Damon's lips.

"Bedroom." Guy whispered and Damon hummed in agreement and released him, letting him lead.

They moved quickly into the bedroom and disrobed, looking at each other excitedly as they did so. Guy was pleasingly large in the groin and although Damon didn't feel attraction as such, he looked at it in appreciation of what it could make him feel inside. His stomach began to ache in that familiar way and he closed his eyes for a second during some kissing and recalled the sensation of having someone inside of him.

Their kissing grew fast and furious and lead them to fall upon the bed in haste. Damon was rock hard with excitement. They rolled around playfully, making sounds of lust before Guy rolled onto of him pressing their bodies together.

"You're so fucking hot." He whispered, kissing down Damon's chest as Damon gyrated. "Fuck I want you."

"Then do me." Damon encouraged and Guy frantically reached over to his bedside drawer and grabbed a condom and some lube.

Damon watched him prepare himself before looking to Damon again.

"You want me to…" Guy offered and Damon frowned for a second, unsure of his hesitance. "Would you rather?"

Damon was perplexed, before he realised he was being asked if he wanted to prepare himself. He blinked. Klaus had always done that for him. He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of which he preferred and Guy hesitated for a moment before he reached down and began to slide a finger inside.

It didn't feel quite as intimate and nice as when Klaus had done it. It was painful or uncomfortable, but Klaus had always made it seem so sensual. If he was to be honest, it was a part of making love with him that Damon had looked forward too.

"You ok?" Guy asked him, startling him into the present and making him realise that he had been daydreaming.

"Yeah. I'm good. Get in." He advised and Guy smiled and slid between his legs.

Damon closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of Guy's manhood begin to breach him. He'd been looking forward to this since he'd stepped into this apartment. As Guy pushed fully inside of him though, he began to feel a little breathless. He opened his eyes and looked up into Guy's face. Guy's eye was closed and he was evidently enjoying the squeeze of Damon's insides.

He began to move and Damon tried to concentrate on the sensation. It would feel good in a minute. He remembered the pleasure being penetrated could give him and he wanted it badly. He needed a release.

Guy panted and made moaning sounds of enjoyment. It did feel good and familiar and Damon tilted his throat in invitation before he realised that he was sleeping with a human who wouldn't feed from him too. Clearly there were a lot of behaviours he had learned through Klaus that would take a while to leave him.

He brought his legs up to deepen the penetration and sighed into it. He let a few moans escape and licked his lips, rocking to aid the movement. He had missed this. He was beginning to relax and squirm when Guy climaxed and collapsed onto him. His eyes sprang open in surprise and he blinked in disbelief. How long had that been? 2 or 3 minutes? Was that it?

He stared up at the ceiling in disbelief and waited until Guy rolled of him and sighed.

"You're amazing." Guy smiled and exhaled.

Damon was speechless in response.

"Did you cum?" Guy asked and Damon turned his head and looked at him.

He didn't want to dignify the question with a response, so he simply sat up and rolled Guy over onto his stomach. Guy chuckled, but obliged.

"Already?" Guy chuckled and Damon grabbed the lube tube and coated his fingers.

Clearly he wasn't going to get a prostate orgasm from this guy, but at least he could still make use of him to get what he needed.

Even as he entered the human and began to move inside of him, he shook his head in disappointment. He had known that Klaus's sex drive and abilities were unusual and related to his werewolf nature, but for god sake! Surely someone could at least last long enough to make Damon cum.

He rode the human fast and deep, eliciting moans and cries of encouragement until he felt a climax approaching. He blurred his movements into it, losing all sense of his environment as he chased the release, chased the feeling he had been desperately seeking for so many months without his bed fellow, without his…master.

"Uh, uh, god!" He cried out as he spilled into the human.

He gasped and dove into the back of the human's neck and bit down, drinking greedily and without care and attention. By the time he pulled away the human was dead.

He removed his soft manhood from the body and looked down at the man, realising for the first time that he wasn't responsive. He rolled him over and sighed when he saw the dead eyes staring back at him.

"Oops." He whispered to himself.

Still, the guy was a shit lay and a stranger anyway. He didn't satisfy.

He cleaned himself up and left the apartment, feeling a little better but still sexually frustrated. Perhaps it would just take time and more partners – ones who could be a little rougher, last longer, be a little more passionate. If he could find that, then perhaps he wouldn't be driven to pleasure himself and face the inevitable images of Klaus running through his mind. Perhaps he could forget how desperately he wanted Klaus back in bed with him.

Perhaps.


	25. Chapter 25

Just a short one guys, more to follow quickly. Let me know what you are thinking!

X

Chapter 25 E

Stefan tried to give him the space he wanted. He had tried so fiercely not to give in to his urges to track his broken brother down. He lasted four months before he couldn't stand the fear of not knowing what had become of Damon before he gave in and began searching.

He had heard no word from Damon in two months. He had had no word from anyone. That was life now. He felt as though he was back at the beginning again – starting out from scratch with nothing, but generally each new lifetime he began to build involved his brother at some point – appearing to destroy things or simply to gloat. Now he feared that should he allow Damon the freedom to disappear, disappear he would – for forever this time. He couldn't allow that to happen. Damon was in pieces and it was his fault. Yes, Klaus had perpetrated a lot of the damage to Damon physically and mentally, but Stefan had walked away and left him the opportunity to do so. He had to fix this somehow, now that Klaus was gone.

He had heard nothing from the people whom had taken Klaus and for that he was as equally glad as he was unsettled. How could he trust that they would keep Klaus under forever? How did he know that Klaus wouldn't somehow manage to break free and come after them? He'd thought often on how insane his bargain with them had been, but he had little choice in the matter at the time. He couldn't take Klaus on alone and if these people charged in and followed through with their own plans, then Damon would have been killed or possibly enslaved further. He had had to cut the best deal he could, but now that he had the time and space to reflect, he realised just what a foolish mistake he may have made in not finding out how to locate them again.

Once he began his search, he spent the next few months roaming the entire continent. He would catch a glimpse of an indication that Damon was somewhere but by the time he got there, Damon was long gone. His fear began to escalate. It seemed that some of Damon's old habits had returned – namely the use of humans for feeding. He was careless most of the time, not burying or disposing to the point where the local authorities believed there was a serial killer in their midst. A stranger turning up and asking questions, didn't help matters and he ended up having to be more discrete than was helpful.

Another few months passed with still no sign of him. Damon seemed to have either began to take care of bodies or he had left the country. Stefan wasn't sure which and he felt bereft and at a loose end. There was only one sure fire way to know where Damon was, he just hoped that he could negotiate it.

Witches didn't work with vampires. Not many anyway. He never realised how blessed it had been to have had Bonnie around and willing to help them when they needed magic. The first few witches he found cast him away with blinding pain and threats, despite his begging for their aid. Perhaps this was a frivolous endeavour. It wasn't until he reached North Carolina that he heard there was a witch who would trade with vampires for a price. She hadn't made the trade easy. She had wanted his blood and a lot of it. She'd bled him almost to the point of desiccation and he had been able to do nothing but wait for his inevitable end. To his great surprise she did his spell as he lay unmoving and starving and declared the location of his brother on a map which she dumped at his feet before leaving.

Rats and a cat fed him enough blood for him to be able to stagger away and find a motel to recuperate thankfully, but it had taken days for him to fully regain his strength and set out for where Damon was. As he boarded the plane to Boston, he held his breath and prayed that Damon would still be there when he arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, yeah, yeah fuck me!"

Damon exhaled and thrust harder, earning more moans of appreciation.

"I gonna cum, I'm gonna…" His bed fellow exclaimed before arching and releasing himself.

Damon leaned forward and bit into the back of his neck, drinking and riding him to his own climax. He was getting a little better at stopping before they were dead, but he didn't place too much importance on it if he failed. He rolled over and panted, hanging one of his legs off the side of the bed. Better, this time was better. He was beginning to enjoy this more now, beginning to forget…

His bed partner groaned and turned his head to look at him groggily. Damon sighed and closed his eyes.

"Please…" The man whimpered.

"Later."

"P…please, you promised."

Damon shook his head in annoyance and looked at him, the veins in his eyes returning.

"Not yet Johnny boy. Good things come to those who wait." He said and the human closed his eyes and sagged into the mattress. "Besides, you haven't proved to me you're good enough to be a vampire. I'm not feeling the effort."

The human passed out and Damon chewed on his fingernails absentmindedly. Johnny was a good enough lay really, one of the better ones, but he still wasn't hitting all the right spots. He'd have thought that years of experimentation with other dudes would have taught him better manners in bed, but apparently not. Damon was still unsatisfied in that department. It had been so long since he'd had a prostate orgasm that he'd began screening for men more experienced, chasing it. Still, Johnny held some appeal and a bargain to turn him, seemed to be motivation enough for him to keep trying to please.

Damon rolled over and got out of the bed, grabbing his jeans and putting them on. Johnny groaned on the bed and Damon took a pocket knife from his jeans pocket and sliced his wrist, holding it over a glass on the nightstand. He licked the cut as it closed and bent over the human, placing the glass to his lips and pouring it into his mouth. The human swallowed but didn't rouse and Damon patted him on the shoulder as he left the room and washed out the remainder of the glass.

This was their routine, Johnny didn't get to know how a vampire was really made. It kept him easy to manipulate. God forbid he should feed on Damon's blood and then commit suicide or something. Then Damon would be lumbered with a little sex addict following him around. He held no delusions that Johnny liked him a little too much, but he was nothing more than a lay.

He headed out for the rest of the night, intent on getting as drunk as possible. The local bar wasn't too bad but tonight he wanted to disappear into a dark booth somewhere and have some peace and quiet. His was the kind of face that attracted attention and although he could fuck till the cows came home, tonight he felt like some alone time.

He found just the spot he had been looking for in a club and relaxed back into the seat, raising his bourbon to his lips and inhaling the heady scent. The music was loud and awful, but at least it meant that people were going to be more inclined to dance rather than converse with him.

He began to feel the alcohol take effect and he crossed his legs on the table in front of him, eyeing the crowd on the dancefloor when he saw something that gave him a jolt.

A collar. A collar on someone. He sat upright and dropped his feet from the table as his heart began to speed up. It was on a guy, being led around on a chain. He could feel bile rise in his throat as he searched for the holder of the leash. It was a woman. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and watched them. They seemed intimate – well why wouldn't they be after all? Being a slave meant that that was your function. Try as he might he couldn't relax again and began to follow them with his eyes whenever they came into sight.

His gazing at them attracted their attention and he held tight as they approached, under the assumption that he may want to join them. As they approached his booth he stood up and began to move away. He saw a fire exit and stepped outside, needing some air.

What the hell? What was he afraid of? They were probably human. Even if they weren't there were only two of them. He could take them if they tried anything. They weren't Klaus.

He squeezed his eyes closed and shook himself out of it, looking up at the night sky as he exhaled. He wasn't going to run away anymore, he had promised himself that. It had been 8 months since he had left Klaus. 8 months of supposed freedom and normality from sadistic practices and enslavement. The truth was that dangerous and kinky sex was practiced regularly in the human world too and if he was to run every time he encountered it, he'd be running for the rest of his life. What his life with Klaus had been, wasn't typical. Perhaps being around the reality of this kind of lifestyle when he wasn't being continually tortured, raped and brutalised, would help him.

He shook his head at the ridiculousness of that thought but then reflected on how many books he had read over the past few months that had suggested that he face his fears to conquer them. He took a deep breath and moved back through the fire exit into the club again, looking around. He couldn't see the couple. He breathed a sigh of relief and re-took his seat again, picking up his discarded glass and bringing it to his lips shakily.

His stomach rumbled. The adrenaline always made him hungry afterwards. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, checking the stalls for occupants. There was only one stall occupied and no other witnesses, so he broke the lock and entered, terrifying the occupant as he grabbed him from behind and sank his fangs into his neck. He held the human's mouth as he fed, blissfully. He heard movement towards the bathroom and quickly finished up, compelling the human to fall asleep in a fake drunken stupor before he exited and closed the stall door again. He turned around to leave when the collared man entered, and they stopped and stared at each other.

"Hey. Thought you had left." The human said and Damon looked at his collar speechless.

It was black leather with a large silver hoop in the front at the centre and two smaller hoops to the sides of his neck. He spoke before he had rationalised what he was going to say.

"She let you off the leash then?" He said and the human looked at him startled for a second at his bluntness.

"This time." The guy chuckled. "Sometimes she makes me beg."

Damon gave an unconscious nod, still unable to take his eyes from the collar.

"You looking to join us for some fun?"

Damon blinked and looked at his face now.

"You look like you might enjoy some fun. Mistress likes the dark hair." He added with a grin and the blood drained from Damon's face. "She's really amazing. She won't hurt you unless you want her to. If that's your thing."

"I…" Damon frowned and felt bile rise once more.

The human chuckled and relieved himself at the urinal as Damon watched him.

"Are you a sub then? You look like you might be."

"Huh?" Damon frowned.

"You got any partners?"

"A few."

"So, do you like to be in charge or…" The human faded off as he tried to scrutinise Damon's appearance for indication of his preferences.

Damon didn't reply, and the guy gave a nod and smiled at him in jest.

"Come and meet her." He offered and left the bathroom.

Damon stared after him for a second before he willed his legs to move. He saw the guy moving away towards a booth in the far corner, the guy turning and giving him a wave as he did and Damon felt his heart pounding in his ears. He began moving towards the booth, unsure what or why he was doing it, but feeling as though he was being pulled by an invisible leash he couldn't see.

He got to the booth and looked down at the woman. She was hot and clearly, she knew it. He could tell from her body language how confident she was that he wanted her and that he would sit.

"Elaine." She answered a question he hadn't asked and he blinked. "You are?"

"Damon."

"Sit down Damon, let me look at you." She said and patted the seat beside her.

He swallowed and looked to her slave, sitting on the floor at her feet and watching him enthusiastically. His chain was back on his collar now and hooked to the belt around her waist. Like a dog. He bit his lip and frowned.

"Sit." She said commandingly and he did so. "Are you new?" She asked and he frowned. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Done what?" He huffed and she chuckled.

"Been collared?" She said simply and he grimaced and gave a sharp nod.

"You didn't enjoy it?" She asked, her expression suddenly filled with honest concern.

It was this show of human feeling that stopped him from grabbing her and feeding in anger at the memories she threatened to stir.

"Did your mistress hurt you?" She enquired, placing a hand on his shoulder and he looked down at the human at her feet, who was also searching his face in concern.

"My master was…changeable." He said nervously and both humans frowned and nodded solemnly.

"You poor thing. No wonder you look terrified." She said and he opened his mouth to protest when she put her finger on his lips to silence him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Damon. So many people don't understand our preferences and they use it as an excuse to abuse. That's not what the scene is about."

He tilted his head at her words. He had never seen any indication of anything other than abuse – aside from the girls that was. As he thought on that he recalled their feelings for Klaus, their longing and even love for him. Perhaps Klaus was with them, the way this woman was describing and that was what had made their experience so different from his. He had been a toy to Klaus, a weapon of revenge and malleable enough to be tortured without fear of death.

Were Damon to try something of this nature with humans, the experience would be entirely different and perhaps enjoyable?

"Tell me." He said and she smiled.

"Some people enjoy having the power to do what they want with a partner who allows it, especially if you are a woman. When a woman is a mistress she holds the power, it removes fear and equalises almost. I would never be dominated by a man, so I choose men that enjoy letting me lead instead. Jake here, enjoys being dominated by me as he feels freer in his sexuality and learns from me how to pleasure a woman. It turns him on to have a woman in control."

Damon nodded as he thought on that. That would work for them – they were clearly heterosexual though. Two men in this situation was different. She seemed to pick up on his thoughts.

"The man who was your master. You left him because he abused you then?"

Damon simply nodded.

"Did you fight being dominated by him?"

Damon wasn't sure how to answer the question and looked perplexed as a result.

"What about your other masters, did you enjoy being a sub with them?" She probed.

"He was the first." Damon grimaced.

"You've had a bad taste then. I would treat you better. Would you like that?" She tilted her head as she spoke, searching his face.

"Unless, you prefer men?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"You like women then?" She asked and he huffed.

"I like women plenty." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why choose a male master then?" She was genuinely confused and he swallowed. "Oh." She exhaled and looked at him sadly.

She looked down at her slave Jake and ran her fingers through his hair as she thought on what to say. Damon watched them interact. This was clearly completely consensual.

"There are lines you don't cross, even in this scene Damon. I'm sorry you experienced anything against your will. I hope you will give it another try with a mistress one day."

She gave him a pitying smile and stood up, pulling Jake up onto his feet too. Damon frowned in surprise and stood up too.

"We will leave you now." She announced and Damon frowned again.

"Wait, what?" he said.

"You're not ready to try this again. You need to heal or try finding a sub." She advised and he huffed incredulously.

"I'm not a broken toy lady!" he snapped and she straightened her expression, taking on a strange air of authority.

He frowned again in surprise at the change and felt like taking a step back.

"I can't have you if you've been damaged Damon. You wouldn't be able to fulfil my needs if you're afraid of me."

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed, looking at Jake. "You think he isn't afraid of you?"

"No. He fears displeasing me because I will deny him and inflict as much pain as he can handle, but he trusts me. You need to be able to trust before you can become part of this and I don't think you can." She said bluntly.

He glared at her angrily and she stood her ground, unmoving.

"Why would you want to do this to yourself again?" She asked, almost gently and it threw him a little.

"I want to _feel_ something." He blurted and she sighed. "I _need_ to feel something." He repeated, realising the truthfulness in his own words.

She nodded and sighed.

"Ok." She said and walked away with Jake in tow.

He paused for a second before he followed her out of the club.


	26. Chapter 26

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Scotland guys! Sorry I have been absent. I miss you all dearly and that of our boys. We are nearly there!

X

Chapter 26 E

It had been almost a year since he had seen his brother. A year of fretting, guilt-ridden and angry. Just as soon as he thought he had caught him in one city, Damon seemed to evade him and move to another. He had no idea who Damon was anymore. Damon didn't run, ever. He may stick his head in the sand at times, but it was always temporary. He had no idea how to interpret the mess he found behind or why Damon picked the places he did. He didn't know how to strategize. Klaus had won.

Stefan rolled an empty bottle of bourbon, letting it rattle under his boot. He was beginning to feel lost himself. Damon obviously didn't want to be found and it wasn't just an intermezzo. Damon clearly meant it, he wasn't just off somewhere sulking and waiting for Stefan to come and find him. So, what should he do? Should he just give in and let him disappear forever?

He grunted, letting the bottle roll away to the other side of the room. Perhaps he was going about this all wrong. Perhaps instead of chasing him, he should be trying to let Damon where _he_ was. Damon was still his big brother and despite all the terrible things they had done to each other through the years, Damon still held that close to his heart, that brotherly sense of responsibility. Perhaps the best way to lure Damon out would be for him to advertise that he needed him, badly. How should he do that though?

What would it take to ensure that Damon heard the message or that he would even appreciate how badly Stefan needed him. It would have to be a hell of a message!

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Brother, I need you. I need you to forgive me. I need to know that you're alright." He mumbled to himself, becoming teary as he did. "Please, god. If you're real. Please help me find him. Tell me what to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've had enough pet."

"More, please…"

"No. Heel!"

Damon groaned and flopped onto the mattress, breathing heavily and closing his eyes.

"Vampire or not, I won't beat you till you are ripped open!"

Damon sighed and turned his head to look at her.

"That's not what this is about. How many times do I have to explain that to you?" Her tone softened, and she climbed onto the bed, discarding her whip and kissed the healing flesh of his back.

"Are you listening to me?" She cooed and stroked his cheek.

He sighed in frustration and gave a small nod.

"Whoever beat you like that, he…" she sighed, pausing, "He couldn't have received pleasure from that unless he was…"

"A psychopath." Damon mumbled.

"He must have really wanted to hurt you." She said gravely and kissed his shoulder. "Why?"

She patted his back, still amazed at the regeneration of his tissue before her eyes, no matter how many times she had seen it in the past few months.

"Why did he hate you so much?" She whispered.

Damon tensed slightly and turned his face away from her.

"It was my fault." He whispered, and she rubbed his back rhythmically.

He spoke so little about his past and she just had to know more.

"If I hadn't been weak, if I'd been able to resist…" he shivered and pressed his face into the pillow. "Elena…" he began to sob silently, his back shaking at the effort to contain his grief.

She rolled him over carefully and encompassed him in her arms, guiding his face into her neck so he could take some comfort. He held her tight and wept against her. She stroked his hair with her fingertips and made humming sounds. She believed more than anything that this is what he craved most from her. It was true that he loved the pain, her inflicting pain seemed to make him climax so quickly. It worried her. Their lifestyle involved some pain, but never to the level he seemed to demand it. Afterwards he longed to be soothed as though all his sins could be beaten out and forgiven in the last embrace, before the whole cycle started all over again. She'd tried hard to understand, to sympathise, but she couldn't help but feel like he should not be in her bed. Her other partners felt similarly. At first, Jake had enjoyed being with Damon. They had both shown passion for each other, having sex that was wild and raw and drove her to her own climax at the very sight of them. Now though, Damon had pushed too hard for Jake. He had wanted Jake to hurt him more and more and Jake had declined. He had been afraid of Damon's need for it. It was as though it was an addiction of the cruellest kind and so Jake had left their group and moved on. Somehow though, although Damon's problems had decreased her own circle, she couldn't leave him. He clearly needed someone and seemed to have no one. She couldn't help but wonder where his family where, where his friends were.

"What happened to Elena?" She asked softly.

She had asked many times when he had said Elena's name, but he was yet to answer.

"She was someone special."

"She was my life." He whispered against the skin of her neck.

"Your master, he was something to so with her too?" She guessed, and he nodded and pressed his face into her skin so deeply that it felt as though he was trying to crawl inside of her.

She cradled him as was her custom and kissed his head.

"What happened to you?" She implored, and he lay still for a few minutes, still being rocked by her movements.

"I failed her." He whispered.

She waited for him to continue.

"If I had been strong enough not to follow Kohl's instructions, she would never have had to…"

"What?" She soothed the back of his head with her fingers.

"She had to kill him, to save me. Klaus saw."

"Ssshhhh." She cooed, feeling him shake again.

"Stefan and I had to pay, a brother for a brother."

He began to relax into her, his breathing deepening and she knew that he would rest now. At least she had found more out about him. His revelations about being a vampire had been hard enough for her to believe, but the candid talk of killing was even more so. Still, despite that, she believed him undoubtedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Long time no hear."

"Yeah." Stefan smirked and sipped on his whisky as the waiter delivered a drink to his companion.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods Mr Salvatore?"

"Really? You're going to be formal with me of all people?" Stefan chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "Come on Danny. You know why I am here."

Danny nodded and sighed, drinking from his glass.

"I need to know." Stefan said emphatically.

"You really don't, that was the whole point of us not swapping addresses Stefan." Danny said pointedly.

"Bullshit. You know I need to know." Stefan said sternly.

"Oh? Do you really? Or is it your brother that does?"

Stefan drew the back of his hand against his mouth and eyed him carefully.

"Damon is gone." He announced. "He's not part of this anymore."

Danny seemed surprised and sat back in his chair.

"Gone? Dead?"

Stefan shook his head and tried not to betray his feelings of desperation over that fact and Danny narrowed his eyes at him.

"After everything you went through to save him? That's a bit callous!"

Stefan glared at him, ending his tirade on Damon immediately.

"Ok." Danny held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"You don't have to worry about him anyhow. Wherever Klaus is, is the last place he'd want to be. He can't stand to be around anything that reminds him of what happened." Stefan said confidently.

Danny rubbed his chin as he pondered on that.

"Now, tell me where you have Klaus." Stefan pushed.

"Why?"

"I want to see that he's getting what he deserves." Stefan said adamantly.

"He is. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Why do you care? Unless you want him for yourself?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I don't want him within a hundred miles of me. An ocean between us would be preferable, but…"

"But?" Danny probed, leaning forward and leaning on his elbow.

"But I want to hurt him." Stefan spoke through his teeth. "I want to see him suffer unbearable agony. I want to hold the stake as I stab him over and over again. I want to rip him apart just like he did to my brother!" He had to drop his head after his verbal onslaught to catch his breath.

Danny sat in silence as Stefan caught his breath.

"My brother is gone. Klaus managed to remove every part of him that I knew, every part I recognised. I need to see that what you've been doing to him, is enough." Stefan stared down at his hands as he spoke.

Danny placed his hands on the table and gave a loud exhale in contemplation.

"You owe me that."

He looked up at Danny now, resolved and Danny nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Was all he said and Stefan held his breath as Danny thought on his next move. "I'll take you to him and you can give him all the hell you need to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon awoke to loud knocking at his door and he grunted and opened his eyes. His gaze was blurry from Bourbon and he stumbled, getting out of his chair and moving to the doorway.

"Who is it?" He grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Jake."

Damon opened the door, squinting against the mid-afternoon sunlight as he let Jake into his apartment.

"Thought you'd disappeared." Damon smirked, attempting to hide the fact that he was secretly happy to see the human.

"I did. For a bit." Jake sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "I'm here to talk to you."

"This sounds serious." Damon quipped and threw himself back into his chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way you are…with me." Jake seemed nervous and Damon raised one eyebrow. "It's not just that you want me to beat the shit out of you Damon, it's…I think you're…"

"Spit it out." Damon sighed.

"I don't think there will ever be enough of it for you. Enough pain."

"Christ!" Damon huffed and stood up to grab another drink and Jake turned, following his movements. "It's just sex Jake."

"It's more than that to you."

"What's wrong?" Damon looked at him, "Am I not rocking your world enough or something?"

"Cut the crap!" Jake spat and Damon paused and looked at him in disbelief. "I care about you, ok?"

Damon slammed his glass down and marched over to him, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing as he let his vampire face show.

"That's your first mistake Jake! Because I don't give a shit about you, or anyone else! Do you understand me?! I just wanted to fuck you, that's it and now that you don't want to play anymore, you've no purpose to me…at all." He growled menacingly before tossing the human onto the bed.

Jake cried out and put his hands up to his protect his face. Damon snarled at him, his fangs descending as he climbed onto the bed over him.

"I forgive you!" Danny shouted as Damon moved to bite him and Damon paused in shock and held himself up by his elbows.

"For whatever you think you need to pay for." Danny said again and reached up to cup Damon's face in his hands.

Damon breathed heavily as his face returned to normal.

"That's what you need isn't it? It's not sex, it's not a master. You've been looking for something." Jake said gently. "I don't know what it is, but I'm betting it's about Elena?"

"Don't." Damon swallowed, flaring his nostrils in discomfort.

"You can't do this to yourself anymore." Jake said gently, holding Damon's gaze. " _We_ can't do this to you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned.

Jake pushed on his chest until they both raised themselves into a seated position on the bed.

"You won't tell us what's made you need this – the way you want us to do things to you." Jake said and Damon clenched his jaw. "I know you want to be punished for something and Elaine thinks she understands some of it, but I…I can't hurt you like that anymore. I think you need to deal what with whatever made you this way."

Damon glared at him again, his anger rousing.

Jake pulled him forward, kissing his mouth gently, taking him off guard and Damon leaned into him wholeheartedly. They kissed for a few minutes, Damon's need to have sex beginning to cloud his mind, when Jake broke their mouths apart and held Damon's chest firmly away from his body.

"You need help that we can't give you." Jake spoke, his breath ghosting across Damon's lips. "We love you too much to continue this."

Damon blinked at him.

"What?"

"We can't…we can't see you anymore." Jake explained.

Damon drew away from him and paced the room, pulling at his hair.

"What you think that you're not damaged?!" He shouted and Jake held his ground, remaining on the bed. "You think that what you do is normal? What, I'm too perverted for you freaks now?!" Damon ranted.

Jake remained silent as Damon threw his chair at the wall and kicked items around the room.

"Or maybe I'm not the right kind of pervert for you, is that it?!"

Smash, carnage. It wasn't until Damon blurred to him and bit him fiercely, throwing them both back onto the bed that Jake spoke once again.

"Stefan." He whispered as he felt himself growing lighter and fuzzier from blood loss.

Damon pulled his mouth away immediately and stared at him in confused horror.

"What did you say?" He demanded and Jake wheezed.

"He's someone important, isn't he? Someone you love?" Jake whispered and Damon's mouth gaped, dripping blood onto them both. "Someone you need."

"No." Damon shook his head.

"Someone you need to heal." Jake said again, using all his energy to remain conscious as Damon held him in his arms still.

"Forgive yourself." Jake pleaded. "Be with us because you want to be, not because you want us to make you pay."

Damon withdrew from the bed again and grabbed his jacket from the floor as he blurred from the apartment, letting the door bang loudly behind him. He barely made it to the parking lot before he vomited Jake's blood violently onto the grass verge. Luckily no one was around to see the distressing vision that that caused.

He flopped over onto the hood of his Camaro and breathed heavily. So now he wasn't welcomed by this weird scene of people anymore. He didn't belong in the human world or the fucked up BDSM one either, so where di that leave him?

He climbed into the car and lay his head on the steering wheel as he tried to think. He'd never felt so rejected. He'd thought of all people that these two would be able to understand what he needed and just give him that but even they thought he was a freak.

His cell phone vibrated, and he looked around in surprise. He hadn't looked at it for the longest time. He hadn't needed to. No one called him. No one cared and he didn't care anyway. He fumbled around and located the phone, still plugged into the charger as it lay discarded behind his seat. He pulled it free from cables and looked at the screen. There was a voicemail. He groaned. Only one person left him voicemails or bothered to call at all.

He huffed, ready to toss it back where he'd found it when he felt a touch of guilt strike him. He'd said that he would call every now and then to let Stefan know he was alive. How long had it been since the last time? 5, 6 months? He couldn't remember.

He hit the recall button and listened to the message begrudgingly. If anything, sometimes hearing Stefan's voice made him feel something, even if it was guilt.

"Hey brother, it's been a long time. I don't know whether you use this number anymore or whether you just don't care anymore…"

Damon snorted at that comment, continuing to listen.

"…look I, I just wanted to say that I get why you don't want to see me. I brought all of him on you and I…I just want to let you know that I'm going to make sure that he's in as much hell as you are. I promise that I will make him hurt like he's never hurt before and when I do, I'll tell him it's for you."

The hairs on the back of Damon's neck stood on end as he listened and he held the phone tightly in his hands.

"I will make him feel every pain and humiliation that he did to you. You never told me everything that happened, so I will have to use my imagination, but I swear to you, as your brother I will make it so that he won't ever forget you."

Damon let out an involuntary sound of anguish as he listened.

"I love you brother."

The voicemail ended abruptly, and Damon began to pant as he stared out of his windscreen. Stefan knew where Klaus was. He had access to him. He was going to go to him.

Damon's eyes widened at that thought. Klaus's location. Stefan knew it and he was going there. He dropped the phone into his lap and held the steering wheel, closing his eyes as he let out sounds of torment and frustration. He had hoped never to think of where Klaus might be. He had wanted to forget about him completely and now…

He couldn't sit back and ignore the fact that Klaus was available to him in some way. He wasn't sure what he felt. He wasn't sure what he might do if he ever saw him again or what he would feel should he see his brother again, but one thing he did know was that he couldn't sit idly by. He had to find Stefan, find Klaus and go there. Perhaps Jake and Elaine were right, perhaps he needed a resolution that they couldn't give him. They were only human after all and they couldn't possibly understand what he had been through. It all came back to what Klaus had said in the end. He wasn't human. He was a vampire and he had vampire needs and feelings that he shouldn't have to hide. It was part of his nature to desire violence, blood and the chase. He hadn't had that feeling from any human endeavours, despite how hard he had tried to get them through other methods. Perhaps he needed to succumb now to who he truly was.

Wherever Klaus and Stefan were, they'd better ready themselves.

erhH


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, just a short one. More to follow in the next few days.

X

Chapter 27 E

There was nothing for it. He had to go to Stefan.

His stomach churned in anxiety as he started back towards Mystic Falls. He got about an hour into the drive when he realised he had no idea where Stefan was. Klaus may not be anywhere near Mystic Falls anymore. It had been…how long had it been since that day he'd escaped and Klaus had been taken?

He pulled over to the side of the road and rested his head against the steering wheel as his mind whirled. He'd been running for so long he wasn't sure what month it even was, or how long he'd be free. Probably because he hadn't been free at all. The strange thing about it was that he hadn't felt this emptiness and utter void when he'd actually been with Klaus. To top it off, Klaus had rarely beat him in the manner in which he desired so much from his partners lately. Klaus had threatened and beat him occasionally in the beginning, but after that Klaus had treated him like precious China. It was impossible to explain to anyone. The assumption of his partners had been that Klaus had beat him senseless all the time for pleasure, but it hadn't been like that. Mentally he had been tortured for sure, but physically he'd spent more time being pleasured by Klaus than not. Klaus had made his body sing for him and he had liked it. Perhaps that's why he wanted to be beaten so much, because he was ashamed that he had enjoyed it and he still thought about sex with Klaus.

He felt conflicted about all that had happened, desiring Klaus, almost missing the nature of their relationship – if it could be called that, all the while being aware how utterly manipulative and fucked up it was. That, in reality, was what he wanted to be punished for. Elena and all the situations that had caused him to become Klaus's pet, were always going to be knives in his gut but the true guilt stemmed from his inability to let Klaus sink back into the recesses of his mind. If he was going to see him now, what the hell would his reaction be?

He lifted his cell and stared down at Stefan's number nervously. Perhaps this was a huge mistake. Perhaps he should just continue to run and find comfort in others. Then again, there was little comfort open to him that sufficed. He needed an ending to this, he needed something!

He hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Brother." Stefan's voice was filled with relief.

"Stefan." He acknowledged, hearing Stefan swallow loudly. "I got your message."

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"Are you kidding?" Damon huffed. "After you leave me a message like that? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?!" Damon barked in disbelief.

"Not just yet anyway. Not until I know more and…you come to me."

"What are you doing Stefan? What game are you playing?"

"If this is the only way I can see you then I am going to play it that way. I need to know that you're ok."

"I'm fine." Damon growled.

"Well I'm not." Stefan said sharply, and Damon frowned and fell silent. "Do you know how long it's been? Do you even care?"

"Always a drama queen. I told you I need space."

"It's been a year Damon! A year and you haven't answered any of my calls in half of that."

"Poor you." Damon gritted. "Must be so hard to feel abandoned huh?"

Stefan swallowed audibly again at the pointed jab in his words and they both huffed.

"Is this real? Or is this just a ruse to get me to call?" Damon asked, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel.

"This is real. I know where he is."

"Where?"

"It's not safe for you here, but I will meet you back home and we can talk…"

"You're there right now?!" Damon said in disbelief and there was silence in response. "Stefan if you don't tell me where you are…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Ignore me for the next 100 years?"

"This is a dick move brother." Damon grunted.

"You've left me no choice."

"If anyone should be able to go and tear his head off, it's me Stefan. Me!" he snarled and Stefan sighed.

"I know." Stefan placated. "But, there's still some people here that are interested in you. I doubt they'd try anything but they still seem to think you are fair game."

Damon squeezed his eyes closed as he thought on that.

"I'm not a slave anymore." He mumbled.

"And I plan to keep it that way."

"What a hero." Damn huffed.

"Brother please, just trust me on this ok? Meet me back at the Boarding House and I will tell you everything I know about it, ok?" Stefan bargained and Damon grasped the steering wheel with one hand so tightly that it creaked in protest.

"Fine." Damn agreed begrudgingly.

"Great." Stefan sighed in relief.

Damon hung up angrily and threw his phone into the back seat. He was beyond mad. How dare Stefan play with him like this! He knew what this meant, how important this was and yet he was trying to be a hero and stop him from getting the resolution he deserved. He was aware of the danger the others still posed but he wasn't going to let any of them stop him getting what he needed. He needed to see Klaus and hurt him, hurt him long and painfully until he could feel free of the man. He needed not to feel like the victim anymore.

He re-started the engine and began his journey back towards Mystic Falls and everything that awaited him there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon fumed, smashing things around the study as he tried to vent his frustration. Stefan hadn't been back yet. He'd waited here two days and still there was no sign of him. He was unsure whether that was because the journey to wherever Klaus was was lengthy, far away or whether something had happened to him. Stefan had been so sure of the danger to Damon, but had he considered any potential danger to himself before he had gone charging in there?

Damon collapsed into his armchair and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea where they could be, with whom…nothing. All he could do was sit here and hope that Stefan would come back or that someone would come here to find _him_. If there were people who wanted to collar him and they had done something to Stefan, then they might know that he was here, waiting like a sitting duck. They might come and try and collect him. He should be ready.

He marched up to his room and gathered some weapons, laying them on the bed and trying to think strategically. The last time some of these weirdos had seen him, he had begging for Klaus cock, on his hands and knees. He'd been weak and submissive. Well they'd get a sure-fire surprise if they thought that that was the reception they'd get now!

He moved to a chest in his closet and opened it, hoping that some of Rick's little vervain grenades where left. Lo and behold there were a few and he smiled in relief and put them in his pockets. That would be a nice little surprise for them. He became engrossed in arming himself until he was satisfied, before he spotted another potential weapon. He paused, looking at it.

Klaus's little chastity gift.

He lifted it and stroked his fingers over it. Klaus had said that it was spelled to only allow removal when the wearer consented and desired to have sex. He was still confused as to Klaus's motivation for giving him that power, but it could be a very useful safe-gap in this situation.

He nodded to himself as he thought on that. If anyone came here looking for him, he could be protected.

He removed his clothing, taking care due to ammunition everywhere and looked at it one more time, deliberating before he put it on. It was cold against his skin, but not to uncomfortable. It looked ridiculous, but he immediately felt more secure, almost like when he had worn Klaus's plug. It was a symbol that he was not to be touched.

He dressed once more and left the bedroom, heading back to the study, when he heard a car drive up onto the gravel outside. He froze and looked towards the doorway, heart thundering. He listened carefully for footsteps.

There was a stubble and a bang on the front door and he held himself, ready for attack, when the door fell open and a bloodied and half-conscious Stefan landed on the floor before him. It took him a moment before he could move, poised as he was, but then he went to him and supported him as Stefan tried to stand.

"Damon." Stefan mumbled relieved but wounded and Damon took count of his injuries.

Stefan had been through a war, was covered in blood from head to toe and was shaking with the effort not to cry out in pain as Damon moved him to the sofa by the fireside.

"You're here." Stefan wheezed and lay back against the cushions.

"I'm here brother." Damon soothed and poured him a bourbon, handing it to him to calm his nerves.

Stefan's hands shook as he drank but it seemed to revive him a little as his wounds healed.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked, kneeling before him.

Stefan shook his head and swallowed a large mouthful of the liquor.

"I underestimated them." He said gravely. "They're monsters."

Damon swallowed bile and waited for Stefan to continue.

"I knew what they were, I knew, but they were the only way to get you out." Stefan said pained and shaking his head as though he was furious with himself. "I thought that they might be ok with me because of that, but…" he paused. "…they're insane."

Stefan looked to him with a haunted expression and Damon lay his hand on his knee and squeezed.

"What did they do to you?" Damon asked pained, fearing the worst and Stefan squeezed Damon's hand and shook his head.

"No, they didn't touch me like that." He assured and Damon relaxed a little. "They just made me watch."

"Watch?"

Stefan exhaled and closed his eyes.

"They thought I'd enjoy watching what they did to him." He whispered and the hairs on Damon's neck rose.

Stefan opened his eyes again and they were filled with tears.

"I don't know everything that he did to you, but…" he paused as the tears spilled down his cheeks. "I couldn't watch that."

Damon squeezed his knee again as he felt his stomach churn. Klaus was getting his just desserts then, but how bad could it be?

"Good." He whispered to himself and sighed.

They sat in silence as Stefan tried to compose himself, when it dawned on Damon that Stefan had been attacked. If not by the others trying to claim him then by whom and why? He looked at Stefan in query and Stefan read his expression.

"I couldn't take it. I, I tried to save him." Stefan whispered and Damon frowned in confusion.

Stefan licked his lips nervously.

"I want him to suffer for what he did to you, but Damon I…I couldn't just sit back…"

Damon immediately stood up, adrenaline charged.

"You mean you tried to rescue him? Klaus? The guy who…" Damon was speechless with betrayal and Stefan looked at him unreservedly ashamed.

Damon turned away from him and angrily punched his fist against the wall as he tried to calm down and not cause Stefan more injury. He panted and lay his head against the wall.

"I came back here to make sure that he is suffering like I am." He whispered, tears springing to his eyes.

"So did I." Stefan said softly. "I wanted to kill him for you."

"Instead you…" Damon couldn't even contemplate what Stefan was saying and Stefan looked to him desperately.

"Brother, we have both seen murder, torture and war, but this…this is nothing like that." Stefan said and Damon spun around to look at him angrily.

"A little rape and violence too much for your kitten stomach Stefan?" He mocked and Stefan looked at him deadpan and unblinking. "Perhaps you should have let the adults go instead!" He spat.

Stefan sagged back into the sofa and allowed Damon to pace the floor as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"This was my fight. I was the one he…It's me that should be able to go and make sure that he's…This is about _me_ and Klaus, Stefan!" He barked and Stefan sat with a dazed expression. "You have no right to even get involved. You made it happen, you sat and watched, you…you don't even get it!"

"I know." Stefan agreed solemnly, and Damon looked at him. "This is my fault."

"Yes!" Damon snapped at him and threw himself into an armchair.

Stefan stared at the fire for a while, while Damon fidgeted deep in thought. Damon looked over at him, troubled by Stefan's silence.

"What happened?" He asked.

Stefan smirked and looked to him.

"I got caught trying to heal him. I had to fight my way out of there." He said simply.

Damon sat forward and clasped his hands.

"Did they…try to claim you?"

"No." Stefan shook his head. "They didn't want me."

Damon nodded as he thought on that.

"They want _me_." He said and Stefan's jaw clenched as he gave a stiff nod. "Why?"

"Because…" Stefan paused, deliberating something and Damon searched his face anxiously. "Because you're the one Klaus wants."

"What?" Damon asked numbly, and Stefan exhaled and seemed to sag into himself again.

"They play with his mind." Stefan explained. "They like to torture him that way as well as…" he paused and appeared as though he might vomit.

Damon grabbed his thighs in anticipation.

"When Klaus thinks that he is safe, he thinks of you. They like that. They use it."

"What do you mean he thinks of me?" Damon demanded.

Stefan looked to him wearily.

"He seems to…love you." The words were bitter in Stefan's mouth as he spoke them. "Whatever level of that he's capable of!"

Damon sat back stunned.

"So they pretend that you're there. They do things to you in his mind." He said gravely. "They pretend they have you or that one of them is you."

Damon got to his feet and began to pace again. He felt violated by that, by those people and what was Klaus feeling? Yes, Klaus had proclaimed love in many ways when they had been together, but it wasn't real love. It had still been sick and twisted. It wasn't real love, like the love he had with Elena. Why would Klaus still think of him that way after a whole year of torture?

"We have to leave and get as far away from them as possible." Stefan said, attracting his attention again. "If they realise that you came back here, they might try and parade you in front of him and make you do things."

Damon thought on that for a few moments.

"Wouldn't be anything he didn't do to me." He mumbled and Stefan shook his head and stood up.

"Damon, you have to leave. We can go together. Leave this place and find some place else to start again. Elena would want that."

"Elena's dead Stefan." Damon said calmly. "And I travel solo now."

"Fine. I'll let you go, but you must go now brother. I'm sorry that I brought you here in the first place. I had no idea what they were capable of."

They looked at each other fearfully.

"I can't." Damon said pained and Stefan frowned. "I can't leave and not know where he is."

"Damon after what he did to you…"

"That's why I have to know where he is!" Damon barked at him. "I need to know where he is and that he'll stay there, or I'll never be able to escape him!"

Stefan stared at him speechless.

"Where is he Stefan?" He asked and Stefan shook his head resolutely. "Where?!"

Damon blurred to him and grabbed his shoulders, ready to squeeze the answer from him, when the front door suddenly crashed inwards and sent them tumbling to the floor for cover. Pieces of wood scatted over them and Damon sat up and looked to the hole where the door had been.

"Yes, Stefan." A voice encouraged and they both stared wide eyed in terror as the figure of Elijah stepped over the threshold and into their lounge as he brushed off his hands and stared at them with fire in his expression.

"Perhaps you would be so good as to tell me where Nicklaus is."


	28. Chapter 28

Coming to the end guys. Only a few chapters left!

X

Chapter 28 E

Stefan stood up slowly and looked towards Elijah, standing in front of Damon to shield him and Elijah's gaze fell upon Damon. His expression changed subtly, but Stefan was unable to read its intent. Elijah blinked and looked to Stefan once more and hardened his jaw.

"Do regale me Mr Salvatore, before I remove your jaw for you." His tone was pleasant and calm but had his words were the reverse and Stefan flexed his fists.

"I assume that wherever my brother has been for however many months it has been since I was made aware of his absence, is due to you." Elijah added, a spark of menace glittering in his eyes.

Stefan swallowed but refused to answer, partially because he had no idea what to do. Elijah looked to Damon and cocked his head slightly.

"Perhaps you need some incentive." Elijah said and Stefan moved back into Damon and spread his hands out protectively.

Damon had stood, dazed and immobile so far, but Stefan's proximity to his body shook him out of it and he moved away from him to stand by his side instead. Elijah stepped towards then.

"Stop!" Stefan shouted, holding his hand out. "He's been through enough! Plus, he doesn't know anything."

"Is that so?" Elijah looked to Damon and seemed to ponder for a few seconds. "My brother is capable of much depravity and unkindness. He is incapable of forgiveness."

They both waited silently, unsure of where he was going.

"You killed our brother." He said simply and they both grew tense. "I want to kill you." He sighed and looked around the room. "However, that won't bring him back and I can tell by the manner in which you served Nicklaus, that _you_ have paid your debt." He spoke to Damon directly.

"I am aware of the activities which took place between you." He spoke sternly, flicking his eyes to Stefan before looking to Damon again. "I do not wish to harm you after what you have suffered, but I will." He said quietly.

Before either of them could attempt to move, Elijah had Damon in his hands and broke his neck swiftly. Stefan cried out in rage and fear and tried to move to him, when Elijah threw him across the room into a wall. He groaned, holding himself and trying to stand again, but he was unable to. He had taken too bad a beating earlier.

"Please! Elijah, Kill me! Damon's innocent in all of this, he doesn't know anything." Stefan pleaded.

"I may have pity for his suffering Stefan, but don't underestimate what I will do to him should you keep my brother's whereabouts from me a second longer." Elijah spat.

"Wait!" Stefan called out as he stumbled to his feet and stared at Elijah in horror.

Elijah wasn't just holding Damon's body upright, he had a hold of his arms with the intention of removing them from his body as Damon leaned limply against him.

"I will tell you where he is, but…" he began and Elijah clenched his jaw and dislocated one of Damon's shoulders with a pop. "But he's been poisoned! The people who have him have more of it and it can put you down too, any of the Michaelson's!" Stefan panted.

Elijah frowned and dropped Damon's lifeless body to the ground.

"Explain." He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands as though the very act of such physical violence was abhorrent to him, yet he was more than capable and willing.

Stefan shakily explained how Rebecca's blood had been used to synthesize a poison that completely immobilized all the senses, how it had been planted in Klaus's mansion to reduce him to a vulnerable state and rescue Damon. Elijah clenched his jaw at Stefan's continuing referral to Damon's slavery.

"They routinely pump it into his veins to keep him unable to move." Stefan exhaled and Elijah cocked his head in confusion over the confliction in his tone. "Even if you can storm that place and get to him, there's no telling whether you will be able to get out and he won't be any help to you."

"My brother is stronger than you think." Elijah challenged and Stefan shook his head.

"You don't understand. Elijah, they don't just keep him weak and helpless, they…" Stefan swallowed bile and closed his eyes and Elijah took a step closer. "They remove…parts of him. They play with his mind, so that even if he knew you were there, he'd wouldn't believe it."

Stefan shuddered at the images racing through his mind and Elijah's whole body clenched. Silence fell between them and Stefan felt the room shake with every tick of the grandfather clock in the hallway. Elijah's eyes blazed but he otherwise remained like a statue.

"And you speak of the atrocities my brother did to yours." Elijah said mockingly.

Stefan swallowed.

"So, my brother has been tortured in this manner for how long?"

Stefan dared not answer, given the tone of Elijah's voice.

"A year." He admitted and Elijah's veins appeared in fury. "I had no knowledge of what they did to him until a few days ago. I just wanted to save my brother."

"And in doing so you have sealed both of your fates." Elijah said coldly.

Damon roused, groaning at Elijah's feet and popping his shoulder back into place and Stefan looked to Elijah pleadingly.

"I can take you to him, but only if you let Damon go. Let him leave this place forever and never be seen again." Stefan tried to bargain and Damon got to his knees and looked around dazed.

"No." Elijah gave a small vicious smile. "Your days of bargaining are over."

"I'm the only one who knows where Klaus is." Stefan reminded and Elijah blurred to him and grabbed his head fiercely.

Stefan fought, struggling as Elijah stared into his eyes and began to look into his mind. Stefan fought tooth and nail, aware that should Elijah have no purpose for him, then they were both dead. Blood began to pour from his nose as he fought the images being pulled from his mind.

"Stop! Elijah I can get to him!" Damon shouted, panicked and Elijah turned his head to look at him. "They want me, I'm your only way in."

Elijah removed his hands from Stefan's head and Stefan wilted against a piece of furniture next to him, breathing heavily and trying to recuperate. Elijah pulled Damon to his feet.

"Speak!"

"They think I'm just a slave, they only ever saw me that way. They use me in their mind games to torture him. They'd love nothing more than to have me there for real."

"No!" Stefan sobbed in protest at Damon's involvement.

"If they find out that I'm near them, they'll come after me, which could leave their defences down."

"Damon, no!" Stefan warned pleadingly.

"Go on." Elijah encouraged.

"If I can _distract_ them long enough, maybe you can get to him." Damon swallowed his nerves and Elijah's eyes widened in contemplation. "There'd be no reason to suspect a rescue attempt from anyone. Stefan almost didn't get out of there, there's no way he would ever risk going back and no one else knows Klaus is with them but me. They might believe that I want to see him or that I'm...looking for a new master."

The word 'master' choked him on its way out of his mouth and Elijah clenched his jaw and took a step back from him in what seemed like sympathy.

"No." Stefan said sternly. "No way in hell! I will tell you exactly where you can find him and you let us leave now. Forever."

"No." Elijah repeated his earlier statement and looked to Damon, thinking. "Your plan has merit."

Damon nodded.

"In order to ensure that you fulfil your obligation to the plan I will keep Stefan." He added and they both looked to him alarmed. "You play your part as described and when I retrieve my brother, you shall have yours."

"Wait a minute…" Damon began to protest when there was a whirlwind of motion and air in Damon's face and he cried out at the realisation that Stefan and Elijah where no longer in the room.

He called out Elijah's name frantically, before realising that they were long gone. He leaned heavily on the couch in front of him and wheezed in panic.

"I don't know where they have him." He whispered forlorn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus lay, unable to tear his gaze from the sight of his cell wall, covered in his own blood. He couldn't lift his head today. The injection they had administered was a large one. Sometimes they liked to give him smaller amounts, to allow him some movement so that he may begin to hope that he could fight back, but it was always fruitless. At least his sight had been restored to him lately – that element of the drug having changed slightly in its effects. Perhaps it had been modified to permit him sight, after all they preferred it when they could make him watch as they severed his limbs and used his body for their own pleasure and they used him _a lot_. Sometimes all at the same time and in those long hours, he thought on his beloved Damon and the fact that he had put him through a similar experience willingly.

He felt every second of their touch, he just couldn't respond. Every light tickle over his skin, every demanding thrust, splitting him open from his entrance…He had never known such evil. He had always thought of himself as the most evil person that lived, but now he knew that this was untrue. There was still feeling in him, in his heart, which they didn't seem to have anymore. This was the reality of what happened to vampires whom had no foothold in the human world. They lost all conscience, all interest in anything but pleasures. He wasn't like them and he was thankful for the final evidence of this fact.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he thought on what he should prepare himself for next. They liked to wait until he passed out from exhaustion or pain and then they would enter his mind. The sound of despair escaped his throat as he wept, unable to move his mouth to control the sound as he thought on what they would fool him with today. He could feel his bare skin pressed to the stone floor, sticky from his own blood. He was nude as always. They liked it that way. It meant that when they wanted to experiment with what they wanted to cut off, it was easier. He had lost count how many times they had removed his manhood, laughing and showing it to him.

The sound of footsteps jostled him back to his awareness and he waited, his heart clenching and his eyes wide with fear.

"We will let you get reacquainted for a while. Enjoy your revenge."

Klaus began to shake and tried to breathe as he waited. Had they brought another of his enemies here to torture him again? They liked to do that too – pimp him out to those he had harmed in the past. There had been many, so many who had been brought here and allowed to do whatever they wanted to him. He couldn't die and this brought much merriment to those who wanted to kill him, over and over, in every possible way. Someone had even managed to sever his head at one point. That had been a moment when he really thought he would die. He had remained conscious as he had lain looking towards the rest of his body in confusion. It had taken a few seconds for him to realise why his body had no head. He hadn't even been able to scream in horror and then the bastard had used his mouth to release himself, when all the while Klaus's eyes were open. Afterwards his head had been dumped back next to his body where it had remained with him screaming in his brain, until one of his captors had sat it back onto the stump and fed him enough poison laced blood to be able to attach it back to his body again. How they had laughed that it had worked and that he was still alive.

The door to the cell opened and he waited, sobbing in his mind in delirium, when the door slammed shut and a man's feet approached him. He couldn't move his eyes, so he waited.

He heard a gasp of horror and awaited. He couldn't imagine the sight he must present. Still the fact that this visitor had made a sound of horror made his heart skip. Perhaps this was someone who would have some pity on him – perhaps more pity than he had shown them.

"Klaus."

The voice, it sounded like…

"Are you in there?"

The visitor knelt down in front of him, assessing him and he saw that it was his raven-haired Salvatore. His heart fluttered in hope, but he had seen this play out before and he couldn't entertain it. This was always the way it went. Damon would come, he would hold him and whisper to him, sometimes even kiss him or try and help him escape, then they would come and they would have Damon in front of him – making him bleed and scream and cry out for help before they teared him apart. Sometimes Damon appeared and raped Klaus over and over and had to be dragged away by them. It was different every time, but always so real that he couldn't tell.

He couldn't resist staring at Damon's face though. There was some sympathy in his expression but reservedness. So…real. His heart ached. They had really captured Damon well this time. Every line, pore and hair on his face, they had to perfection. He gazed and waited for the torture to commence. Damon frowned at him and searched his eyes for signs of life.

"They said I could do what I wanted with you." Damon said. "They even gave me some ideas."

Klaus waited, tears forming in his eyes. He desperately wanted to close his damn eyes and not have to watch what may happen next. Especially not with this Damon version. He just looked so real, it was too heart-breaking to endure. He had always been glad of his status as an immortal, but now he wanted to die. Of all things he could wish for, that was the one he most wanted. They knew that by now.

"Jesus." Damon shook his head and looked away, swallowing. "I thought I'd want to hurt you." He mumbled.

Klaus managed to widen his eyes in response. Damon squeezed his eyes closed. He seemed pained.

"For months I've…" he continued to struggle, his form beginning to tremble. "I don't know how to undo what you've done to me."

Klaus managed to make a small sound from his throat and Damon looked to him, a tear spilling from his eye as he turned. They stared into each other's eyes and Damon blinked in surprise to see tears forming in Klaus's.

"I'm not here to save you. I don't know if I would, even if I could." He whispered.

Klaus's tears spilled down his face and Damon looked away again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Damon's heart hammering as Klaus listened to it fondly. He made a sound again, one of regret and Damon sighed.

"I never loved you." Damon's voice was strained, containing emotion. "I played you and I enjoyed that." He looked to him now, anger evident despite the pain in his voice.

"You fell for it every time!" He mocked and Klaus manged to blink once in response to onslaught of raw emotion. "I hope you're traumatised in there! Because you deserve every, fucking second of it."

Klaus omitted a sound of grief and managed to move his eyes to the floor.

"When Elijah comes…our penance is paid in full." Damon whispered at a level only Klaus would be likely to hear and Klaus's heart began to race.

Yes, the monsters had given him hallucinations of his brother coming to save him before, but never through a fake version of his Damon. Could this be real?

The door opened, startling Damon to his feet and Klaus listened in fear. Damon's feet seemed tense, holding the toes to the floor to anchor himself.

"You said I could have him." Damon said, his throat sounding dry.

"Haven't you screwed him already?" The voice of Martin, one of his most sadistic captors asked. "What are you waiting for? You know…" Martin stepped closer to Damon and Klaus held his breath in fear for him. "If you take his head right off you get better access. He can't suck or use his tongue but it's still amazing!"

"Thanks for the tip." Damon said in a flat voice.

"Or, I could help you with that. You wanna make him watch?"

Klaus sounded a sob from his throat and both men tensed, more aware of his consciousness.

"No thanks." Damon said, tight-lipped and there was a pause.

"What? You don't want me then?" The voice asked in an amused tone. "You know I'm the best one for you. You wouldn't be able to service everyone. Only one of us can collar you."

Damon's heart sped up in fear and Klaus wheezed. He couldn't bear to watch this rape scene again. He had seen Damon ripped apart so many times. This must still be a hallucination. Would they never tire?

"That's why you came back here, looking for us." Martin moved next to Damon but Klaus couldn't see what was happening.

He tried to raise his eyes but his strength, as little as it was, failed him. He could feel Damon vibrate, as though the action to remained in his spot, was taking all of his energy.

"Hmmmn, let me be your master." Martin sighed seductively and Klaus choked, listening to kissing sounds.

Damon exhaled but was evidently kissing back.

"Wait, wait…" Damon breathed, breaking the kiss, "How do I know your strong enough to hurt me like he did? I need it." Damon was using his silken voice, the voice that would have any girl's panties off in a heartbeat and it seemed to be working on Martin.

"Let me fuck you now and I'll show you."

More kissing and sliding of feet towards each other.

"I'll make you beg me to stop." Martin promised.

"Hmmmn." Damon moaned quietly and Klaus immediately recognised that particular sound.

Damon was acting, he was seeming vulnerable and wanting. Of course Klaus had known Damon was playing him when they had been together, he had told him he was aware of that but never had it been so noticeable as now, as he was hearing it from outside of his bodily arousal.

The kisses became more animal and passionate and Martin began to walk Damon back to the bed, when there were footsteps coming towards the room.

"You can have Klaus every day for the rest of your life, if I am your master. I promise you. Just give yourself to me." Martin begged in a rushed voice as several people entered the room.

"Pathetic." A voice mocked. "I knew you would be in here, trying to claim him. I don't think so!"

"We made a bargain – we all try him and see who he picks."

"Then I will have him first." Martin demanded.

Arguing ensued. This was close to what normally happened in his imaginings, what was different was that for some reason they seemed to think that Damon's choice was anything to consider. These people claimed who they wanted, took what they wanted. Why the hell were they discussing this as though pleasing Damon into selection was ever a factor? He couldn't get his head around it. Damon seemed to be edging on their continuing competition for him. What was happening?

Soon enough violence began and Klaus lay, crumpled and vulnerable to furniture and bodies being tossed around as they fought viciously. He cried out as best he could when he was crushed by flailing bodies but no one paid him any heed. That was another curious change to the hallucinations they had inflicted on him – he had always been the focus before and now it was as though he was invisible.

He was accidentally kicked and pushed over onto his side, rolling his head so that he could see them all. Damon was standing watching with blank eyes. He looked to Klaus's face for a second and gave an almost imperceptible nod that had Klaus holding his breath.

Damon suddenly blurred from the room, startling his wannabe owners in surprise. A few of them looked to Klaus deliberating, of what he wasn't sure, but one after the other they all blurred off in chase. He lay breathing as deeply as he could as he listened.

 _Run Damon. Get out of here._

He begged in his mind, when he heard crashing sounds and screaming. He couldn't detect Damon's voice as part of the cries thankfully and he focussed once more on his prayers to set Damon free. A lot of fighting shook the insides of the building until finally he heard Damon scream in agony.

No!

He tried to move, the need to do so as desperate as the pumping of the heart when dying.

"Get off me!" Damon cried out in pain somewhere a few floors above and Klaus sobbed.

"Get a blowtorch or something! Hold him still!" He heard shouts and orders and he listened in horror as Damon began to scream as terribly as he had ever imagined he was capable of.

"Just cut him up, he won't die if you cut that section." One hideous voice said. "I can wait till it's grown back."

"Me too." A few began to agreed and Damon began to pant.

Klaus lay, defeated again as he tried not to envision what they were doing.

"No! Please! Please!" Damon called out, before screaming so loud that the walls vibrated and Klaus screamed in his throat, wanting to die.

Damon's continued screaming ruled his brain. He was consumed by it, unaware of anything else.

It wasn't until a fist punched him that he came to and looked at his abuser.

 _Elijah?_

Klaus blinked, confused and Elijah gave him a look of intention. Was Elijah really here, to save him?

Elijah didn't speak, aware of the hearing of the other members of the household. He lifted Klaus carefully, wrapping him in his coat as he did so. Thankfully there were no chains or magic charms on Klaus. They hadn't needed them considering they had the Michaelson poison to control him with. Elijah prowled with a godlike grace and began to move through the rooms on that floor. All the while Damon screamed and begged for mercy floors above.

Elijah ducked quickly into a cupboard and held Klaus to him, looking into his face to ensure he was in there and Klaus made a sound of grief. Elijah nodded, understanding his emotion and held him close to comfort him. Elijah seemed to be waiting for something. What?

Klaus blinked at him and Elijah shushed him soothingly. Out-with their cupboard there were smashing sounds, as though there was an intruder. Chaos seemed to break out everywhere, people fighting and cursing, Damon sobbing somewhere and Elijah's heart racing.

He held tight. It was all he could do, until finally Elijah made a move and blurred them through to the rear of the house. Wind rushed through Klaus's lungs at the speed and he choked. Suddenly there was sky above him, fresh air and noises. They were outside! They were in the street, the beautiful, noisy human street.

His head rolled back against Elijah's arm so he couldn't see exactly what was happening.

"I've got you Nicklause. It's ok." Elijah soothed and placed him into the back of a limosene.

He lay, anticipating the end of a hallucination and the pain of being used as they laughed at him, but it didn't come. Instead Elijah remained, covering him with his body and dressing him like a baby on the seat as the car sped away with them safe and concealed.

Elijah was ranting and talking too quickly for his tired mind to comprehend. He was dazed and unbelievably exhausted as the drone of Elijah's voice filled the car. Klaus found his eyelids able to close and he fell in a slumber. He knew that his captors would not allow him rest. Whenever he tired like this they would inflict pain so effectively that he would never be able to rest. Still, his body felt heavy and peaceful with no pain. He couldn't fight it, pain or no pain coming.

He opened his eyes groggily some time later and reached up to rub them, before realising that he could move. He gasped and sat up, instantly delirious at the ability to move on command. He looked around and took in his surroundings – he was at home, in his bedroom. He immediately swung his body to the side of the bed and tested his legs. He was a little weak and shakey but everything felt real.

"Nicklause?" Elijah startled him and he looked towards an armchair in the corner where his brother sat with a book in his hand.

"Elijah." He whispered in amazement and Elijah was on his feet and touching Klaus's cheek affectionately in an instant.

"You can move, thank god. I had no idea how long it might be until the poison wore off or at all." Elijah said and Klaus stood, holding onto him for support as he did. "How much can you manage?"

"I am unsure." He admitted ad began to walk with some assistance.

Elijah nodded thoughtfully as he guided him, practising moving from one side of the room to the other.

"How long have I been…out?" Klaus looked to him searchingly.

"Four days." Elijah said regretfully and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"And…how long did they have me?" he asked, terrified of the answer and Elijah sighed, pained.

"It's my understanding that it has been a year."

Klaus exhaled at that and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"I assumed your lack of communication with me was…intentional after out last conversation. I didn't discover what had happened to you until a few days ago."

He nodded absent-mindedly, unable to feel any anger over that fact.

"Judging by your recovery, the poison should have no effect in a day or so. We should ensure your departure as soon as we can."

Klaus looked at him.

"Departure?"

"Brother, they have a poison that can bring all of us to our knees. Even you." Elijah raised, "Until we can combat its effects, we must leave or risk attack by anyone from our past who wishes to harm us."

"And so we become the lambs where we were always wolves." Klaus mumbled.

"Nicklause, we shall end these people together, but we must convalesce first."

He nodded. Elijah was correct of course. No matter how much pride he had, he couldn't refute the barest truth of their situation. They were vulnerable to attack which could actually disable them, they had to run.

"Damon." He said, beginning to recall his most recent experiences. "Where is he?"

Elijah exhaled and he looked at him in query.

"Alive."

"Where is he?" he demanded and Elijah hardened his jaw.

"Making his own choices."

Klaus frowned at him in confusion.

"He's gone, they both are."

Klaus's eyes widened.

"I let them go."

Klaus breathed and looked away from him to focus. Damon was gone and so apparently was Stefan. Elijah had allowed them to leave.

"Their penance to us is fulfilled. I swore on it, Nicklause."

Klaus nodded silently.

"How badly…" he croaked and Elijah shifted in anxiety, next to him, "How badly was he hurt?"

"They were both, damaged substantially, but escaped."

"Did they _have_ him?" Klaus looked to him, filled with the desperate need to know only about the welfare of his raven haired Salvatore. "Did they force him?"

Elijah searched his face before he answered.

"No."

Klaus's felt his whole body sag in relief and Elijah put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks to you I believe." Elijah added. "His body was protected somewhat by a chastity device."

Klaus looked to him and gasped.

"Something given to him by you?" Elijah asked gently and Klaus felt tears form in his eyes. "It protected him from entry at least, until his brother could intervene."

Klaus hung his head and trembled.

"They allowed our escape with the distraction of their actions. So I released them from any lingering punishment for the death of out brother."

Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Now, Nicklause, we must leave."

Klaus looked to him, full of emotion as Elijah stood and held out his hand to him. Klaus took it and stood once more, ready and eager to be led by his big brother out of this hell hole.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 E

It had been the most horrible sight to walk in on that Stefan could ever recall. His bloodied brother laying before him, slashed across his mid section in attempts to relieve him of his chastity device. Mercifully by the time Stefan had managed to smash his way in there, armed with vervain grenades and a curiously extracted amount of werewolf venom given to him by Elijah, Damon was no longer conscious, which made it easier. He couldn't have held his focus had Damon been screaming and flailing in pain.

Stefan had barely survived his last fight with these people, so they weren't expecting him to try so soon after, but there was no way he would risk Damon being with them for longer than a few hours. He only wished that Damon had had the opportunity to plan this with him and at least tell him about the chastity belt. That had been a surprise.

Elijah had compelled him not to come to Damon's aid until he had been there for at least an hour. They could have done a lot to Damon in that time and so when he was finally able to kick into action, he did so with no thoughts for his own welfare. He expected that Damon would have been had several times by that time and the thought of that fuelled him when he began to attack them, finding them all in one room together around Damon. In their surprise, he had managed to attack two with grenades, disabling them before shooting several more with venom darts. Confusion helped him only momentarily though and he had fought for his life like never before.

He wasn't sure what happened. He didn't hear or see anything that could have signalled the entry of an ally. He simply awoke back in the Boarding House with Damon, damaged but alive, beside him. There was no note, no evidence that anyone else had been there, but he knew for a fact that had someone not intervened on their behalf, he would be dead and Damon enslaved. It could only have been Elijah, but why? Why come back after managing to rescue Klaus – his only interest and save two people whom had been the cause of the situation?

It had been Damon's welfare and his pain, that had snapped his focus back into dealing with the present. He could ask questions later. He had touched around Damon's still healing wounds carefully, afraid of any wolf venom having managed to infect him during the battle, but his healing didn't appear to be impeded.

"No!" Damon had sobbed, delirious and drowsy. "I don't consent."

Stefan had removed his prodding fingers at that point in dismay and heartbreak. The fact that Damon had put himself in the hands of these people to save Stefan's life again, made him want to vomit in shame and despair. If he hadn't bated Damon back here, they might never have gotten their hands on him, but now Damon's mind must be in turmoil once again, whether successfully raped or not.

He fed him as much blood as was left in the fridge, until Damon had healed enough to speak.

"Stefan…"

"It's ok brother, we're home. We're safe." Stefan assured gently and Damon sat up, looking around.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was fighting and the next I woke up here."

Damon looked to him, his eyes wide in alarm.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked him and Damon swallowed and moved his hand to his groin.

Stefan looked at the chastity device and saw the visible relaxing of Damon's muscles as he realised that he still had it on.

"What the hell is that?" Stefan asked and Damon looked away as if reserved.

"Protection. Power." Damon's answering tone was a little off. "A gift."

"From who?"

"Klaus."

Stefan stared at him in bewilderment and Damon snorted.

"It's spelled so only I can take it off." Damon clarified and Stefan looked to it in amazement.

The attention seemed to cause Damon discomfort and he stood shakily. Stefan stood up also and they gave each other nods of understanding. Damon didn't want to talk about it, perhaps he never would and Stefan realised now that maybe that was the best way for him to heal. Not everyone needed to share to reflect and move on. He sat down on the sofa as Damon headed to the stairs to his room, when Damon paused on the stairwell.

"Klaus. He's free?" His voice cracked and Stefan looked to him.

"Yeah."

Damon gave a subtle nod and continued up to his room. Stefan waited until he heard the shower running and he reached for his notebook on one of the bookshelves. He leafed through it, pausing when he found the number. Was he mad? Was he really going to invite communication with Elijah after everything that had transpired? If it was Elijah who had saved them, perhaps calling him would test the limits of Elijah's empathy and forgiveness and yet…there were things that they needed to know. Were the others dead? Were they safe now? Was Damon safe?

He deliberated for a few minutes, until he made up his mind. Dangerous or not, he had to know that his brother would be safe from the repercussions of emancipating Klaus.

He dialled the number and waited as the rings sounded, each one making his heart beat harder in anticipation.

"You really do have a death-wish Mr Salvatore." Elijah answered.

"Thank you. For…saving him." He blurted, unsure what to actually say.

Elijah was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"He is undamaged?" Elijah asked softly.

"As far as I can tell." Stefan replied, looking to the ceiling as he listened in for sounds of Damon moving in the shower. "He was protected by a chastity belt. He said Klaus gave it to him."

"Yes." Elijah said and Stefan nodded, realising that he must have seen it while rescuing Damon earlier.

"They…they were distracted by it – by trying to cut it from him. It gave me an opportunity."

"Yes." Elijah's tone sounded grim.

Silence fell momentarily.

"Why did you come back for us?" Stefan finally braved.

"I felt I owed your brother a debt."

Stefan exhaled in response.

" _All_ debts have now been paid." He said emphatically and Stefan's heart felt lighter in relief.

"We will leave. As soon as he's stronger." He promised.

"Do as you will."

"Do we…do I have to worry about…"

"All in the house are dead." Elijah answered his unspoken question.

Stefan exhaled, tightening his hold on the phone as he breathed and closed his eyes.

"Might I give you some advice?" Elijah asked politely but with a sharpness to his tone. "Ensure that I do not see either of your faces again. Do not misinterpret my sparing of your lives for forgiveness. You were still part of the creation of a poison that is dangerous to my family."

Stefan felt his blood run cold.

"A poison, that I will hunt down the creators of, until I am satisfied that it and knowledge of it has been extinguished."

"I understand." Stefan said.

There was nothing more left to say and they knew it.

"Goodbye, Elijah." Stefan said.

"Yes." Elijah finished and hung up.

Never before had a short phone call taken so much out of him. He sat down trembling slightly and stared at his cell phone still clutched in his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah ended the call and sighed, listening to the sounds of Klaus fighting the blankets in his slumber. This was something he had never seen from his brother before, at least not since they had become vampires. As a child young Nicklaus had had nightmares regularly, brought on by the threat of violence from their father no doubt, but as a vampire Klaus had been strong and seemingly unafflicted by them.

"No!" He cried out from his room and Elijah clenched his fists.

He was unsure how to help.

A few days passed and he seemed no better. Although their immediate enemies were dead, the existence of the poison remained a threat and Elijah had no way of knowing if there were any others still in knowledge or possession of it.

"Brother, we should leave for Europe tomorrow. Help us get some distance from all of this." He had reached over to touch Klaus's shoulder, only to have Klaus flinch in fear in response. "They are gone brother and you are strong again."

Klaus had merely nodded, retaining a haunted look in his eyes.

In the end, he had seen no other option but to pay the Salvatore's a visit to discuss Stefan's knowledge of all involved and in possession of knowledge of the poison. His visit had created chaos and fear, as expected, but Stefan had shared all he knew, enough to satisfy Elijah that they were safe. Damon had been absent from the home and as Elijah returned to his car, he paused and pondered on Damon.

Klaus had called out Damon's name on occasion during his nightmares. He felt conflicted, feeling as though despite their change in roles, they had suffered much the same torment in the end. He wondered whether Damon's mind was yet still damaged after this long year. Klaus normally bounced back, but this time he wasn't. He was a ghost of himself. Was Damon still like this too? If he was then it may be an indication of what was to come for Klaus.

He waited secretly until he saw the elder Salvatore return home and then he entered his room through his balcony, startling him into defence.

"Save your strength." Elijah held up his hand and advised and Damon eyed him speculatively, his heart racing as he stepped back from him.

"What do you want?"

"My brother calls for you in his sleep." Elijah stated plainly and Damon swallowed but didn't seem surprised. "You know of this?"

Damon didn't reply.

"I am concerned for his mind." Elijah paused and Damon avoided his eyes. "Tell me Damon, do you function as you once did, now that time has passed?"

Damon frowned at him at that and licked his lips.

"Do you?" Elijah pushed.

"What do you want from me?" Damon grunted and Elijah scanned him head to toe.

"My brother can't bear touch. He cannot sleep. I wish to know if recovery is…achievable."

"Achievable?" Damon snorted before chuckling darkly. "Are you kidding me?"

Elijah grabbed him by his throat and squeezed, lifting him off his feet. Damon grabbed his hands and choked for breath.

"Do not mock me." He threatened calmly. "If it were not for my interference you would be bound, collared and being abused for the rest of your life."

Damon coughed, his eyes bulging and Elijah straightened his expression.

"Now tell me, how do I return Klaus to his rightful mind?"

He dropped him onto his feet again and Damon fell back against the post of his bed, coughing. Elijah folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Damon closed his eyes and sagged onto the end of the bed, dropping his head.

"You can't." He mumbled. "There is no returning after…" he sighed and stopped.

Elijah awaited more.

"I've tried for months to forget, to move on. It still comes back to me."

"The pain of it?" Elijah asked.

Damon shook his head.

"All of it – the fear and pain yeah, but the…good parts too. They're the hardest memories. They make it impossible to forget everything because they feel like…" he couldn't finish and Elijah frowned to himself.

A moment of silence passed.

"It's my understanding that there was only trauma and pain. Will it be possible for him to forget and move on from this?"

Damon looked to him, pain evident in his eyes.

"I don't know." He admitted.

Elijah nodded, in belief that Damon believed what he was saying. He rubbed his eyes in distress and Damon watched him.

"I want to see him."

Elijah looked to him in response.

"Why?"

"We have unfinished business." Damon said and Elijah studied him sceptically for a few seconds before he gave a short nod.

"Yes. I imagine you do."

"Alone." Damon said.

Elijah exhaled, conflicted, before nodding.

"He is at the mansion." Elijah said and Damon's eyes widened in surprise. "I shall give you a few days. Then we will leave."

"Leave?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Put everything behind us. Start again." Elijah confirmed before adding, "As you should."

"It doesn't work like that. You can't escape your own mind." Damon advised, standing up. "Especially when its compelled."

"I see." Elijah thought on that issue, but offered no solutions.

Only Klaus could undo his own compulsion on him. Damon nodded silently and put his hands on his hips.

"He may be fragile, but do not forget what he is or who _we_ are." Elijah warned, dispelling any efforts to harm Klaus physically, should Damon believe him to be weak.

Damon nodded, getting the message and Elijah left as he'd come, leaving the room empty and quiet. Damon sat down and ran his hands through his hair as he thought on what he wanted to do or say, when Stefan gave a quiet knock on his door.

"Come in."

Stefan crept in and looked to him, concerned.

"You heard."

"Yeah."

"I'm going now."

Stefan gulped.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Damon almost laughed and looked to him.

"You said he compelled you?" Stefan treaded carefully.

"To only think of him when I…" Damon trailed off, embarrassed and flexed his shoulders in discomfort.

Stefan clenched his jaw in distress for him and nodded. No wonder recovery had been impossible!

"I want him to undo it." Damon spoke more to himself than to Stefan, but Stefan nodded none the less. "I want my mind back."

"Go. I'll be here if you need me." Stefan said gently and Damon looked to him, his eyes glistening slightly. "And even if you don't."

Damon gave a small smile of thanks and Stefan felt his heart lighten. It had been so long since they had shared a moment like this and to see Damon smile and mean it…perhaps they could recover. Perhaps Damon could recover.

Damon stood up again and nodded to him, setting his shoulders before they left the room together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the short drive to Klaus's mansion, Damon thought on what he was going to say. There was a lot to be said, a lot between them. Despite this, he found himself standing before the door, unable to string a single thought together.

He stepped back in surprise when the door opened. Elijah looked at him, scanning him for intent perhaps and when he seemed satisfied that Damon had no weapons, he allowed him entry.

"He is in his room." Elijah advised and left, leaving Damon standing feeling naked despite his attire.

The mansion was back to how it had once been. There were even flowers in the vases. It looked like a home again.

He moved around slowly, almost creeping. It was so quiet and strange to be here again. Were there still servants around? Had the girls heard Klaus was here and come back? It seemed unlikely, given Elijah's involvement. He doubted that Elijah understood their affections for Klaus or the strange S and M scene they had built consensually.

He looked to Klaus's door and stopped before it, taking a deep breath before turning the knob and entering. He assumed that Elijah had forewarned Klaus that he was coming and yet he still paused once inside.

Klaus was sitting in an armchair, looking dazed and unresponsive and the mere sight of that thoughtless gaze made nausea build in Damon's stomach.

"It's me." Was all he could think of to say, his voice croaking as he did but Klaus didn't react any differently.

He stared at him for a few minutes, unsure what to do. He had seen the state of Klaus's body in that place, covered in blood and healing from various wounds. He'd been horrified by the sight of the positioning of some of his limbs too - they had been sitting oddly, almost as though his body was puppet-like and attached by strings. His body seemed back to normal now, so that meant that his strength would be back too.

Damon moved to stand beside his armchair and Klaus spoke without looking at him.

"Do it."

"What?" Damon asked, perplexed.

"Take your revenge." Klaus clarified. "The others did."

Damon sat down on top of a side table and studied him.

"The others?" He probed.

"Yes, yes, all of them!" Klaus growled, but there was pain in his voice.

Damon shook his head.

"Everyone you ever screwed over." Damon pondered out loud and blew a breath through his mouth. "Surprised you managed to get through them all in a year."

Klaus turned his head and looked at him. Damon swallowed at the expression of revulsion and fear and blinked, looking away.

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus growled. "Do what you will!"

"And I'm supposed to know that, how?" Damon spat back at him, "With all the tinkering you did with my brain!"

They glared at each other for a few minutes, before Klaus lowered his eyes and sighed anxiously.

"I consent." He said and Damon felt his anger boil.

"Well I didn't!" he roared and Klaus looked to him sharply. "You got what you wanted out of me by playing with my head! You made me into nothing!" he paused to breathe harshly, "Now you're nothing."

Klaus gave no response.

"Say something!" Damon demanded.

Klaus's eyes became blank, staring at the floor and Damon stood up.

"Is this really it? Is this all you're going to do?" Damon mocked. "What happened to the fierceless and all-powerful Klaus? The one who was stronger than everyone else, smarter and better?!"

Klaus gave a small exhale.

"Look at you. You're pathetic! Even I haven't shrivelled away crying in a corner after what you did to me."

Klaus looked to him with anger in his expression.

"You have no idea what they…"

"I don't give a crap!" Damon seethed, his fangs descending in fury. "You fucking deserved it."

"Then take what you came for and leave!" Klaus roared back at him and Damon chuckled in delirium and wandered around the room with his hands in his hair.

Klaus watched him, some of the tension releasing from his body as Damon continued to pace. Finally, Damon stopped and looked to him.

"Undo my compulsion to _want_ you." He said and Klaus frowned. "The compulsion to only think of you when I…when I'm alone!"

Klaus assessed his face and then gave a small chuckle. Damon exhaled in anger and clenched his fists.

"Did I say something funny?" Damon growled, indignant and Klaus looked to him and shook his head.

"There is no compulsion."

"What?" Damon mocked and Klaus sighed.

"That last night, when you came to me and wanted to be with me, despite all of the women and men in the house. When you…fell asleep holding me to you."

Damon glared at him, awaiting his explanation and trying not to be sucked into one of the good memories.

"I knew that night that I wanted you. That I wanted it to be real." Klaus swallowed.

"How nice for you!" Damon grunted.

"So, I compelled you as you slept and made you forget." Klaus said bluntly and Damon frowned. "I released you from all previous compulsions."

"Bullshit!" Damon spat.

"Have I ever lied?" Klaus asked and Damon licked his lips in discomfort at the notion that Klaus was telling the truth.

"You're full of shit." Damon mumbled, losing some of his steam as he saw the clearness in Klaus expression.

"I gave you that chastity belt because I wanted it to be real. For you to declare your want the same as mine."

Damon shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"This is bullshit!" Damon shook his head again and Klaus stood up.

"Tell me, have you had sex this past year?" He asked and Damon glared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon huffed.

"And you enjoyed it when you did? You came and felt a drive to have sex?"

"What the hell are you asking?!" Damon spat defensively and Klaus gave a short nod to himself.

"One of our most used compulsions was that your sex drive would equal mine. Remember?"

Damon blinked at him, confused.

"When I wanted you or anyone else, you would respond the same, so that we were matched." Klaus said before his vision turned glazed again and Damon licked his lips, waiting.

Klaus stood perfectly still for a few seconds before the spell seemed to break and a few tears spilled from his eyes.

"Believe me, I have felt no such drives. I have felt the polar opposite." His voice was barely audible and Damon swallowed, thinking on the blood in Klaus's dungeon and the way his body had lain.

The captors _had_ Klaus regularly and viciously – they had bragged as much and encouraged him to do the same in revenge, but what was Klaus trying to say?

Klaus looked at him.

"If you were still compelled, you wouldn't have had any desire for sex or touch." His words were grave and Damon realised their truth.

The compulsion would mean that their sex drives were intertwined, so if Klaus had been so assaulted as to never again wish for touch or sex, then Damon would be the same by proxy.

Damon thought on that as Klaus sat back down.

"All of the compulsion?" He whispered in question and Klaus nodded.

"You were also compelled not to leave or escape remember?" Klaus reminded and Damon pulled at his hair and squeezed his eyes closed as he realised that was true.

"So you…still thought of me sometimes." Klaus mumbled in surprise and secret happiness.

"Don't." Damon warned.

Klaus looked to him sadly.

"Sometimes the thought of you was my only solace." Klaus admitted.

"Enough! We're not doing this ok?" Damon warned again.

"I've thought over so many times, what I would say to you. How I would…"

"Shut up!" Damon snapped, coming around to stand in front of him. "Your brother wants you to grow a pair and get over it! I'm here to tell you that I hope you can't."

Klaus swallowed pain at his fierceness.

"I hope you have nightmares for years. I hope the very thought of sex repulses you to the end of your days!" He began to rant, when Klaus turned his head suddenly away from him and towards the door.

Damon paused, narrowing his eyes and heard the doorbell ring. Klaus seemed frozen to the spot, so Damon huffed and went to answer, gritting his teeth that he was back to being a servant already by his own choosing. He opened the door grumpily to a sight that instantly gave him pause.

"Damon!" Yvonne and Cal grabbed him in their arms and he held them startled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked amazed.

"We got a call from someone to tell us Klaus was back. We're desperate to see him, is he in?" They smiled excitedly, and Damon looked behind him to Klaus's open door.

Klaus still hadn't followed him out of the room, despite knowing who was at the door now.

"Uh, let me check if he's awake." He said and they giggled and entered the foyer, looking around impressed at how done up the place was.

Damon went back into Klaus's room to see Klaus still sitting anxiously.

"It's the girls. They've come to see you." He said and Klaus exhaled shakily. "They don't know what happened, I compelled them to think you went abroad with Elijah."

Klaus looked to him and seemed to relax a tiny amount, but still made no attempt to move or speak.

"Your comfort bandwagon awaits." Damon huffed impatiently and Klaus swallowed.

"I'm not…" Klaus croaked and cleared his throat, "I'm not the man they knew."

"Oh really? You seemed to be able to play the _nice_ sadist well enough for them when you were beating and torturing me!" Damon hissed and Klaus blinked hard and looked away. "So put whatever mask on that you need to and go pretend." Damon said mockingly and Klaus closed his eyes in pain.

Damon huffed in jest at the lack of a comeback and stood tall.

"Every compulsion?" he repeated, making sure and Klaus nodded blankly. "Ok. Guess that's what I came here for."

Klaus swallowed and Damon exhaled. There was nothing more to be done here. Damon turned on his heel and left the room without another word. He crossed through the foyer, free from the girls at the moment. They must have gone down to their old 'room'. He looked around one last time and left, slamming the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 E

Stefan sipped his bourbon as he heard Damon's footsteps approaching the lounge. Earlier, Damon had come back from seeing Klaus and had ignored him, making his way to his room. He had left him to be alone, guessing that his presence wouldn't be welcomed, but even still, he wanted to be available for Damon when he was wanted.

Now, Damon came into the lounge and moved to the bourbon cabinet, pouring himself a large measure and sipping, staring off into nowhere. Stefan set his feet up onto the coffee table and waited. There had been many times in the past where they had met here to talk or plan the defeat of some new evil or threat. Now imminent threats were gone, other that the threat of Elijah changing his mind about their penance being paid.

Damon sighed and sat down near enough to him to demonstrate trust, but far enough away to show how uncomfortable the state of their relationship still was. Stefan waited patiently, desperate to know what had transpired between he and Klaus, when Damon leaned forward, holding his glass between his hands and looked to him.

"You saw him?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded.

He wanted to know more, to ask questions but it wasn't his place to. Damon seemed contemplative.

"He said he removed all the compulsion." Damon said in disbelief and looked to him again. "All of it."

Stefan studied his face, wishing he could read his mind.

"Do you believe him?" He asked instead and Damon nodded. "Have you tested it?"

"Huh?" Damon mumbled.

"The ones you can remember – can you test them to see if you aren't compelled anymore?"

Damon thought on that, trying to recall all of the occasions he had been compelled, but Klaus had admitted to having compelled him to forget that he'd been compelled in the first place, so how could he possibly know?

"What else did he say to you?" Stefan asked.

"B.S about how bad he'd had it." Damon huffed.

"Mmn." Stefan took a sip and nodded.

"I'm glad they hurt him." Damon mumbled and Stefan looked to him, his heart bursting with empathy. "I hope they made him beg, just like he did to me."

Stefan looked into his glass and circled the bourbon, unsure what to say. Yes, Klaus had raped and tortured his brother for months, but he didn't believe that two wrongs cancelled each other out – even more so when he had had to watch what the others had done to Klaus. He'd never seen a rape before. Even as a ripper, he had never had such a desire. To see it happen to someone he knew, while being expected to be involved…he couldn't wash the memory from his mind. It would take time for him to expel the memory of watching while Klaus's body was thrown around and used, all the while with the eyes showing that he was still in there.

Stefan trembled and drank a large gulp from his glass.

"What else did they do to him?" Damon looked to him. "They didn't just _have_ him."

"No." Stefan agreed. "They used you…"

"Yeah I got that part!" Damon huffed irritably and Stefan gave a small nod.

"They cut him up." Stefan said and Damon looked to him in horror. "They…took great pleasure in it."

Damon swallowed and squeezed his eyes closed as he imagined the fear and pain of that.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Damon mumbled.

"Are you going to leave again?"

Damon looked over at him.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

Stefan nodded.

"Did it make it easier to forget?" Stefan asked and Damon frowned in confusion. "When you were away from here, from me, from him."

Damon exhaled.

"No."

"Then stay this time. Please, brother. This isn't something you can outrun." Stefan beseeched and Damon nodded in agreement.

Stefan gave a small loving smile that Damon seemed to be in agreement and they both sat back in their chairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon lay looking at his ceiling and trying to think. He didn't feel like escaping from here like he had before. It was odd. Still, he had travelled and ran from all of the pain he associated with Mystic Falls for a year and it hadn't made him feel any better. He thought on his acquaintances of late, of Elaine in particular. He had thought perhaps having a female master might make him feel better, stronger, despite his transference of power to her, but it hadn't. All it had done was reawaken the need deep inside of him to have someone he could be weak around, be vulnerable too. It was a lot of work always being angry, defensive and strong.

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the stirring of the fan on his roof. Now was the time to test himself. He slid his hand into his pants and rubbed at his manhood, making it rise. He thought of Elena, of the smell of her skin, the feel of her hair sliding across his face as they kissed. He remembered everything in great detail and relaxed into the movements as he touched himself. His heart beat rose with the sensation building in his loins and he tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

Being inside Elena had been so perfect, so warm and wet. Her body had been so small, so fragile beneath his hands and he had always had to try so hard to be gentle. He continued his fantasy of being inside of her, when Klaus popped into his mind as usual. He stopped touching himself and exhaled annoyed. This was the way it went. He always thought of Klaus at these times. This compulsion had to still be here. That was the only explanation.

He opened his eyes and clenched his jaw. Klaus had lied. He must be lying.

In a moment of rage, he got up from his bed and threw some clothes on. He wanted this problem gone and he would have it.

He left the Boarding House and drove towards Klaus's mansion. Elijah had given him a couple of days to sort things before Klaus left to 'heal'. Perhaps he might never see him again and if he was still compelled, this could be his only chance to change that. Klaus seemed vulnerable and guilty, perhaps Damon could get what he wanted.

As he approached the door he heard a scream, a female scream and he burst in to see Yvonne cowering against one of the lounge sofa's. He opened his mouth to demand what was going on when he heard Klaus make an agonised cry.

"Stop him Damon! Please!" Yvonne begged him and he blurred into Klaus's room and halted at the carnage.

Klaus was smashing up his room wildly as Cal frantically tried to move some of his precious paintings out of his way. Klaus was like a tortured animal, weeping and destroying whatever he could get his hands on and that included some of his finest paintings.

"No, Klaus stop, please!" Cal wept and looked to Damon for help.

"Meaningless, all of it!" Klaus roared and Damon blurred to him and grabbed him, trying to trap his arms.

Klaus threw him off, snapping his fangs and Damon collided with a wall and gasped as he winded himself. He gagged and tried to stand and Klaus seemed to realise it was him. Klaus paused, breathing in ragged gasps.

"Damon." He croaked and Damon coughed and stood up with the aid of the wall.

Cal slowly moved over to Klaus, cooing at him and reaching out to touch him when he shrank from her touch and looked at her suspiciously. Yvonne came into the room and looked at the devastation with a heavy heart.

"Why are you still here?" Klaus grunted at both women. "I told you to leave!"

"We're not going to leave you." Yvonne sighed in frustration.

"We love you." Cal added gently and Klaus shook his head and grabbed at his hair.

Damon stood up straight and hinted to them both to give them a minute and they nodded and retreated in silence.

"Why are _you_ here?" Klaus whispered bitterly and Damon clenched his jaw.

"To put a stake in your heart." Damon said and Klaus looked to him sharply, assessing him. "Or to put you on a bonfire."

Klaus swallowed, the look of a wild animal gradually disappearing from his expression as his lip curled slightly, in the barest resemblance of a smile.

"Good." Klaus said and Damon huffed sarcastically.

"Mind if try?"

"Not at all." Klaus's lip curled again, before his expression turned solemn once more. "You can do more than that. If you wish."

"What?" Damon queried, thinking he'd misheard.

"Make us even." Klaus said gravely.

"Not possible." Damon said, angry but remaining calm.

"Please." Klaus whispered, taking a step towards him and Damon glared at him in warning, making him halt.

"So you can feel _better_?" Damon mocked. "Newsflash Klaus, there's nothing in the fucking universe that could make us even."

Klaus clenched his jaw.

"What if I compelled you to forget?" Klaus offered weakly and Damon stared at him. "I could erase it all, all those months with me, every time we…everything."

Damon's heart began to pound in his ears. A compulsion like that could take away so much of his pain, his struggles. He could have a fresh start, never thinking of Klaus in a sexual way again. He blinked rapidly as he imagined how easier that would make his life.

"It would be like it never happened." Klaus added gently, seeing how deeply Damon was considering it, when Damon looked to him with narrowed eyes.

"So you can get away with it? So you can forget what you did to me?"

"I'll never forget!" Klaus exhaled.

"Neither will I." Damon said resolutely. "For different reasons than yours."

Klaus's eyes filled with pain at that comment.

"Not all of it was torture and pain for you. I revered you amongst everything else. I gave you everything I had and I…"

"What? Loved me?" Damon huffed spitefully. "If that's your idea of love, then I hope no one ever floats your boat again!"

Klaus swallowed back anger and they faced each other off for a moment, both tense and resisting the urge to fight.

"You said you compelled me to forget that you were releasing me from all the other compulsions." Damon said once he had calmed down a little and Klaus nodded. "That's bullshit."

"It's true."

"You can't compel someone in their sleep!"

"I can." Klaus said simply and gave a shrug.

"You're lying."

"I removed the compulsion for your hands to burn you when you touched yourself, while you slept." Klaus sighed, fatigued.

"You're still in my head!" Damon hissed and Klaus gave a small watery smile.

Damon put his hands on his hips.

"If you're not lying prove it."

"How?" Klaus asked.

"Undo the compulsion for me to forget that you were…uncompelling me." Hell, this conversation was ringing out his brain in its complexity.

Compulsion always muddied the waters and when multiple compulsions were involved, sometimes it felt like you were in a room of mirrors with no idea which one was you anymore.

Klaus bowed his head, his expression appearing torn as he considered it and Damon cocked his head, watching him.

"There was something else wasn't there." He guessed. "What else did you do to me that I don't remember?!" he growled and Klaus looked to him mournfully.

"Nothing." Klaus croaked.

"Then undo the forgetting. Now." Damon said in as dangerous a tone as he could.

Klaus closed his eyes for a few seconds and then approached him, staring deep into his eyes.

"If you try anything…" Damon warned and Klaus shook his head.

His expression was one of hopelessness and vulnerability. Damon had never seen this look on Klaus before and it made him feel pity. Damon nodded his head and their eyes locked.

"When last we shared a bed together, I compelled you to forget that I was releasing you from all previous commands. I now want you to remember what I said to you." Klaus said and Damon blinked hard and looked at him.

Klaus moved away from him and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor as Damon tried to recall that last night.

It had been his birthday party and he had gone into Klaus's room for solace from humankind. Klaus had been painting. They talked and it felt comfortable and easy. There was no manipulation or master slave on this night. Just Klaus and Damon. Damon had felt tired and wanted to sleep, but for some reason he had wanted Klaus's company. He wanted to sleep with Klaus beside him, so much so that when Klaus had crawled into bed with him, he'd reached out and pulled him closer. He'd felt relaxed, safe and wanted, even without serving his function in sex.

He'd fallen asleep and awoken to Klaus stroking the side of his face and gazing at him. He'd blinked sleepily and responded to a soft kiss on his mouth.

"My precious one." Klaus had whispered softly and Damon had made the small sound at the back of his throat that he knew Klaus loved and closed his eyes again.

"I love you." Klaus had whispered so quietly that Damon had opened his eyes to see whether he had imagined it.

Klaus had sighed, stroking his fingertip along Damon's bottom lip. "I don't know how to let you go but…I want to free you."

Klaus had been conflicted, his eyes filling as Damon lay waiting in shock at his words.

"You have my love, such as I can give. I wish I could undo so much of what we've done here, but I can't. You need to be afraid of me, if you're going to survive. You need to hate me to heal, Salvatore the brave." Klaus shed a tear as he smiled. "I…release you from all of my previous compulsions."

Damon had whispered this compulsion back to him, all the while searching his eyes.

"If you want to leave…" Klaus paused and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips and drew back to gaze at him, "I will try not to _stop_ you."

"What?" Damon whispered in disbelief and Klaus gave a small shake of his head, before reigning himself in and widening his pupils in command.

"You will forget this happened." Klaus compelled as Damon opened his mouth to speak and was halted into repeating back to him.

Now, Damon leant back against the wall and breathed heavily as he recalled it all and Klaus said nothing, waiting.

Damon frowned in pain. It was true. That meant a multitude of things - Klaus had told him he could leave and although he hadn't known that at the time, that's exactly what he'd done, plus his inability not to think of Klaus and feel aroused wasn't due to compulsion, it was all him now. The only thing he didn't know was had Klaus allowed him to get away from the house before he had been attacked by Stefan's mob, or had they intervened in time to prevent Klaus from giving chase?

"Did you _let_ me go?" He asked, unable to look at him, given this new information and Klaus gave a silent nod.

Damon exhaled heavily and slid down the wall onto the floor and buried his face in his hands, full of emotion. Klaus looked over at him in sympathy. Neither knew what to say.

"Forgive me." Klaus mumbled after a while and Damon didn't respond, his face still buried in his hands.

Damon exhaled and looked up at him after a moment, his eyes weary and pink. Klaus wanted to go to him, to touch him. He wanted that so desperately.

"What do you want from me?" Damon asked, exhausted.

Klaus's eyes filled with tears but he didn't speak.

"Forgiveness. You want that huh? For which part? For seducing me into my own rape and slavery? For starving me to make me obey your every command? Or for conditioning me to want you, to want pain, to want to be punished?"

Klaus swallowed.

"Thanks to you, I can't fuck someone without needing them to beat the crap out of me during or afterwards, because I need it to not feel disgusted with myself for enjoying you!" he spat. "And now…now even the weirdo sadomasochists don't want me anymore because they can't deal it either!"

He stood up, shaking with anger equally matched with fatigue and reservation. Klaus's eyes grew large.

"So please, don't make me laugh!"

"Then go!" Klaus shouted suddenly! "Get out!"

"Gladly." Damon said and marched towards him, heading towards the door.

As he neared him, Klaus cowered slightly, afraid of physical contact between them and it stopped Damon in his tracks. Damon cursed under his breath.

"How does it feel to be afraid Klaus?" He smirked. "How does it feel to be at someone else's mercy?"

Klaus looked up at him, trying to snap himself out of the fear but failing.

"How did it feel to know that your body could be used however they wanted and there was nothing you could do about it?" Damon continued to taunt, when he heard Yvonne and Cal approach the doorway, looking to him angrily.

"Don't start. You know he deserves this." Damon said sternly.

The girls held their tongues.

"You realise you're back to being the big bad hybrid, right? You can move now, defend yourself. What do _you_ have to be scared of?" Damon sniped. "No one can force you anymore."

Klaus nodded solemnly, and Damon left the room, followed closely by the girls.

"Take my advice for once and clear out of here. Leave all of this fucked up lifestyle behind you." He said as he reached the front door, but Yvonne put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? You've got some explaining to do." She said sternly. "What the hell happened to him? He was abroad with his brother and then…"

"That was a bunch of crap. I compelled you, so you wouldn't go looking for him and get yourselves killed." He said and they looked to each other worriedly and then back at him in anger.

"So…what actually happened?" Yvonne asked.

"He got captured by a bunch of his own creepy masochists and they poisoned him till he was too weak to fight back." He said matter of factly.

"Fight back?" Cal spoke anxiously. "What did they do to him?"

"Shagged him, paraded him about to his enemies probably and some other mind game shit." He looked at his nails as though unperturbed and both girls paled as though they would vomit.

Their prolonged silence made him felt ashamed of himself for being so blunt and he sighed and looked at them regretfully.

"That's why he's afraid of touch." Cal whispered, tears spilling from her cheeks and Yvonne put her arm around her.

"Probably." Damon agreed. "It's nothing he hasn't done to others. To me." Damon reminded and Yvonne frowned at him.

"Funny how differently I remember your time here." She said and he looked at her with an astonished expression. "I seem to recall constant sounds of pleasure coming from that room and begging to stay in his bed…" Damon opened his mouth to object but she continued, "…with the rest of us desperate to have him, but no. It was all about you. He was so besotted with you, chasing your consent and you wanted him just as much…"

"It's not real consent if you're starved into it! If the life of your brother is constantly bargained into the deal!" he snapped back at her, his veins showing on his face and Cal silenced them both with her hands in front of her.

"Stop." Cal said unhappily.

Damon vibrated in rage but pulled his veins and fangs back.

"A lot has happened here, to both of you, but this isn't the way to deal with it." Cal said. "We need to stick together…"

"What?" Damon chuckled in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about? Leave him already. He made his own bed!"

"You know that's never going to happen Damon." Yvonne huffed.

"Then you deserve whatever happens to you princess." Damon sneered and Klaus moved to the doorway and looked to him. "Either he'll kill you, or someone who wants to hurt him will and your both fucking insane to think otherwise."

"Damon." Cal whispered and he looked to her.

He had a soft spot for both women, but he couldn't listen to them speak of Klaus like a good guy, like someone who deserved to be saved. Cal reached out for him and pulled him against her. He stayed stock still as she hugged him.

"I've warned you. It's on you what happens to you now." He mumbled and Cal ran her hands up his back soothingly and onto the back of his head, petting him like Elena used to.

He struggled not to want the love, to enjoy the tenderness the movement brung and he croaked as he tried to defend himself from being overwhelmed with emotion.

"It's not my problem anymore." He said and Cal pulled back to kiss his cheeks, still stroking through the hair at the back of his head.

He softened. He loved these girls and he couldn't deny it. They had saved him so many times.

"Please, stay and talk to me. You're in pain." She whispered gently and he clenched his jaw.

"No." He croaked, trying to avoid her eyes. "I can't."

"No one else will understand." She said and he felt his heart squeeze.

She was right of course. The girls were the only ones who truly understood what had happened to him with Klaus, they had been here. They had intervened and saved him on a few occasions. He owed them this.

Klaus went back into his room and slammed the door closed, leaving the three of them looking towards his door.

"I want him to die." Damon whispered, trembling with the force of the want.

Cal shushed and held him again and he held her back, accepting the comfort.

"Come, Salvatore the brave. Tell me where you've been." She encouraged and he felt his defensive wall crumble as she led him away from Klaus and down to their room, their little haven.

He followed numbly, unable to resist her beckoning to him as Yvonne watched them go, vowing with herself to remain where Klaus was, in case he needed someone.

Damon and Cal talked through the night, laying together in her and Yvonne's bed as they did so. Despite everything that had happened to him during his captivity here, he felt relaxed and comfortable to be back here again, especially in this room. He wasn't sure whether he should feel concerned about that. Being with Cal was easy and effortless and he drifted to sleep with his head on her chest as she stroked her fingers through his hair and just listened, allowing him to really talk about his year of freedom and how his mind and heart had crumbled around him as he had tried to heal.

He slept deeply, feeling safe for the first time in a long time, until he felt Cal jolt slightly. He grunted, not wishing to move when he heard it – the crying. He lifted his head as she looked up to the ceiling. They both sat up as the sobbing continued and Damon felt his stomach clench.

It was Klaus, he was weeping like a small child and calling for mercy. They both looked to each other.

"This happened earlier too." Cal said and he sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Is there something you can do?"

"Like what?" he asked, frowning and she shrugged but still searched his face in hope.

"When you had your nightmares, he took them away. Can you do that too?" She asked and he sat in contemplation of that.

How had he forgotten that? He'd been plagued with horrendous nightmares about Elena dying for months and Klaus had removed them from his mind – in exchange for sex, but still…

"Can all vampires do that?" She probed and he shook his head.

"Not to him. He's different. No one can compel him."

"But there's so many other tricks you guys have…" she paused when he smirked at the use of the word 'tricks', "…isn't there something you can do to help?"

He looked to her, fighting the urge to sit back and enjoy Klaus's pain, but he couldn't deny this woman anything and he could see the pain this caused her.

"I don't know." He said honestly and she squeezed his hand.

"Don't do it for him. Do it for me. Please." She begged and he nodded unhappily.

"For you." He asserted and they got out of bed and headed up towards Klaus's room.

Yvonne was lying in bed with Klaus, trying to coo to him and waken him gently. She moved aside when they entered the room. Klaus still seemed to be caught in a deep sleep of torture and that was concerning. Vampire senses alone should have awoken him to the presence of people in his room. He was so…vulnerable otherwise.

Cal motioned for him to climb onto the bed and take Yvonne's place when he drew her a look of incredulity. There was no way he was climbing into bed with Klaus!

He moved around the bed and dragged a chair to Klaus's side and took a seat. Klaus was trembling and weeping silently, his body coiled as though he was in physical torment. Damon exhaled and reached out, laying his hand on Klaus's shoulder to help connect with his mind. He focussed all of his attention on entering his dream.

He looked around, catching sight of a group of people gathered around someone. He gulped, realising it was Klaus. He moved forward, invisible to what was transpiring and watched for a few seconds as Klaus was being dismembered. He backed away and closed his eyes in horror. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he knew this must be a real memory or the fact that it was so silent. He'd been party too lots of death and had had fun using humans when feeding and killing, but the soundtrack had always been so loud, so vocal. He enjoyed the screaming at times, it reminded him that he wasn't one of them anymore. He was an animal. That separation helped him, but all he could hear in this scenario was the sound of flesh being hacked at. There was something truly disturbing about that, unnatural and it made him feel like vomiting.

He pulled himself out of the dream and grabbed his hand away from Klaus's body. He drew in some deep breaths and both girls looked to him desperately.

"What is it? Have you stopped it?" Cal asked and he shook his head and stood up, trying to gain some distance. "What are you doing? Damon?"

He moved over to the corner and resisted the urge to vomit and Cal came behind him.

"I can't…there's nothing I can do in there." He croaked.

"No, please Damon! Please, we can't leave him like this!"

He shook his head again. He didn't ever want to go back into a memory like that every again. Klaus cried out suddenly and they all looked to him. Cal squeezed Damon's arm.

"I don't owe him anything." Damon whispered, feeling haunted.

"You owe yourself." Cal said. "Be the better man and help him."

He looked to her in shock at the use of her words. Elena had said those words to him before. She had always known that he could rise above his own selfish needs and be good. She'd never given up on that part of him, despite all of the horrible things he had done. It was like a sign. Like Elena was somehow still here and getting that message to him.

He looked at Klaus again, now writhing in his bedclothes and making desperate screams.

He went to sit by his side and touched his shoulder again, dreading what he was going to see. He went back in, disgusted to see Klaus's torso being used sexually. He wasn't sure how to change this dream. He would need to get close to Klaus but every fibre in him wanted to be as far from this scene as possible.

"Give him a little. I want to hear him." One of the spectres said and Damon watched as Klaus was injected with what must have been unspoiled blood – enough to enable him to use his mouth and move slightly.

The result was immediate and Klaus cried out as he was abused. The room was filled with mirth and delight and Damon panted in agony. God these people were monsters. They weren't even people anymore. There was no shred of humanity left to call them that.

Klaus moved his eyes towards him and he made a choking sound. Damon froze on the spot. Only Klaus would be able to see him here thankfully, although it was difficult not to fear the others here anyway. They had had him in a similar situation a few days ago, trying to cut the chastity belt off so they could have him too. He trembled in fear despite himself.

"Damon!" Klaus cried, tears rolling down his oddly animated face and Damon took a deep breath.

"I'm here." He said and walked towards him.

As he did some of the spectres stopped moving and watched as he knelt to look at Klaus's face. Klaus's limbs had been removed so he couldn't move at all. It was merely the blinking and sounds of pain emanating from him that showed he was aware.

"You're dreaming. This isn't happening." He said and the spectre that had been penetrating Klaus began to resume the movement.

Damon tried to push with his mind to get rid of everyone else but Klaus's memory was fighting back and stopping him. He knew that Klaus's mind wouldn't be easy to break into, with him being an original, but he had thought he may at least be able to affect some small changes. Clearly that was not a small change.

Klaus began to weep and looked to him desperately for help and Damon focussed harder, pushing his psychic powers to the limit. He opened his eyes when he was touched, ready to expel himself from the dream rather than be abused within it, but it was Klaus. His pushing to affect a change had given Klaus back his arms and now Klaus was trying to reach to him.

Damon took Klaus's hand and squeezed it.

"You have to wake up. This isn't real." He said gently and Klaus squeezed his hand tight as his rape continued.

"Klaus! It's not real! Wake up!" He begged, tears filling his eyes as he was forced to bear witness to this.

Klaus closed his eyes in defeat and Damon moved forward and grabbed Klaus into his arms – making the spectre disappear entirely.

"Hey, hey, look at me! Look at _me_. Just focus on _me_. Focus on me and wake up. OK? I'm here." He said worriedly and Klaus gazed up at him in hope. "Wake up you bastard."

"Damon…"

"Wake up and face me you bastard!" Damon growled and flashed his fangs.

Klaus's eyes widened and Damon was thrown from the dream as Klaus shot up out of the bed and blurred across the room to the corner, where he gasped and trembled. Yvonne and Cal held each other and looked to Damon. Damon wiped away some sweat from his forehead and stood up, facing Klaus. Klaus was staring at him wide eyed and panting.

"Are you real?" Klaus asked, his throat raw from screaming and Damon looked to the girls for a second before nodding. "Damon?"

"The one and only." He said gently and Klaus scanned him as though trying to detect defect or illusion.

"They killed you." Klaus panted, seemingly still deep in the emotional clutches of his dream fever and Damon slowly walked towards him.

"It was a dream."

"That's what you always say." Klaus whispered. "Always."

"They were messing with you Klaus. They're gone. They're dead." Damon assured, stepping closer to him.

Klaus flattened himself against the wall in fear and Damon reached out slowly to him and placed his hand on Klaus's chest. Klaus shuddered but didn't cry out. He searched Damon's face frantically.

"You're ok." Damon said gently and Klaus grabbed him and pulled him against him, laying his nose in at Damon's neck and shoulder and sniffing his scent.

Damon held frozen and kept his hands by his sides as Klaus investigated. Klaus placed one hand on Damon's waist and slid the other into Damon's hair as he sniffed at Damon's neck. Damon shivered in discomfort as he did so. He had spent a long time trying to forget the feeling of Klaus's touch.

Klaus was like an animal, only willing to trust his baser senses, not his eyes, as he breathed him in. Damon was about to push back at him, when Klaus's fangs slid into his neck and he paused in surprise. His head began to spin as Klaus drank from him and he had to lean against the wall to steady himself.

"Hey, get off!" He grunted but began to feel his loins warming.

He and Klaus had shared some unbelievably hot sex amidst feeding from each other and suddenly the memories of it sprang to the forefront of his mind. He grew hard and sighed, before remembering that he wasn't a slave to Klaus anymore. He didn't want to be.

"Get off me!" He grunted and gave a weak push.

Klaus pulled away from him and flattened back against the wall. Damon's blood coated his lips scarlet and he stared at Damon wide eyed as he licked them. Damon backed away and held his hand to his neck in discomfort.

"It's you." Klaus whispered.

"Yeah!" Damon grunted, wincing as Klaus's venom began to burn the bite.

Klaus seemed to remember and offered him his wrist. Damon scowled at him, grabbing it and biting as hard and as painfully as he could manage. He'd forgotten how good Klaus tasted. He drank until the burning sensation stopped and then he dropped his wrist and backed away to a safe distance, sitting on the end of Klaus's bed.

"I thought if you were real then you would have…taken part. Enjoyed it." Klaus mumbled and Damon looked at him shocked.

"Well lucky for you I'm not a fucked-up freak!" Damon retorted in outrage and shook his head. "Jesus!"

"You didn't need to help me." Klaus mumbled.

"I didn't do it for you." Damon grunted and looked to the girls.

Klaus deflated at that.

"You need help Klaus." Cal said sadly. "You can't keep something like this inside of you."

Yvonne nodded and Klaus slid slowly down the wall and sat on the floor. Damon watched him, contemplating the horror of Klaus's memories. Stefan had been right – it was so much worse than Damon had thought. Now he understood why even his enraged, protective brother had tried to rescue Klaus. No one with any humanity, could stand the thought of such torture.

Damon swallowed bile and stood up. Klaus looked to him desperately and it gave him pause. What was it Klaus felt now? Why was Damon so important?

"Don't leave." Klaus whispered. "Please."

Damon frowned and shook his head.

"If you're really here then it means I am too." Klaus tried to explain and Damon clenched his fists, conflicted. "I beg you."

Damon looked at him in shock. Klaus didn't beg. Klaus was all powerful. Damon looked back at the girls, both whom seemed just as surprised at such an emotional confession of weakness from Klaus, as he was. His heart thumped. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to help Klaus. He wanted to hate him, to forget how much he cared still. He hung his head as he realised that he did indeed still care for Klaus. Conditioning was hard to break and he did care. He knew for sure that the girls wouldn't leave Klaus like this and he didn't want this for them. Somehow, he had to help Klaus reign himself in enough to convince them to leave and get on with their human lives.

He looked back to Klaus, thinking. How could he help here? How could he help him recover from something like this? He rubbed his face and exhaled, moving steadily from the room and out of the mansion before anyone could object or call him back.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 E

He blurred to his Camaro and sped away, casting dirt and gravel into the air in his urgency to get some distance from all of this. He needed to think! He drove around for a while, aimlessly, until he ended up at the Mystic Grill. He dragged his feet as he walked towards it, unsure how he was going to feel being back in here again. This place was…it held memories that were painful, but right now it was the only place he felt he could breathe.

He walked inside, warily looking around for any familiar faces, but all the ones he had cared about were gone. He moved to the bar and took his old seat, looking at his reflection in the mirror above the bourbon bottles as he did. Everything looked the same, but it was different at the same time, even the bar staff had changed.

He ordered a large triple bourbon and nursed the glass as he tried to think on what to do. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and he jerked in surprise, annoyed at being caught out and turned his head to see Stefan.

"Hey." Stefan said warmly and he gave a small smile.

Stefan hinted to the stool next to him and Damon nodded in invitation. He felt glad Stefan was here. That was a new feeling. They sat in companionable silence for a while, sipping their bourbon before either of them spoke.

"Wanna talk about it?" Stefan asked.

"Nope."

Stefan nodded in response and looked around the bar. Damon sat looking down into the bottom of his glass and sighed.

"Darts?" Stefan asked and Damon looked at him, confused by the topic change.

Stefan hinted towards the dart board and folded his arms in challenge, smiling and despite his desire to do nothing but get loaded, Damon found himself rousing to the idea. He stood up and they walked over to the board together, Stefan prepping as Damon leant against a nearby table.

"Why are you still in Mystic falls Stefan?" Damon asked and Stefan turned around, collecting the darts in his hand. "Elena's gone. Everyone is gone."

"Yeah." Stefan agreed soberly. "But there was always the chance you'd come back here. I wanted to be able to find you." He shrugged and Damon felt the flame of guilt heat his cheeks.

"I just needed not to think about anything." He attempted to excuse and Stefan shook his head and approached him, handing him the darts.

"You don't owe me an explanation brother." Stefan said and Damon gave a quick nod and took his turn at the board.

It was good to have something to focus on and they felt normal for a little while, joking and actually laughing – something Damon never thought he'd feel the urge to do again. The atmosphere in the bar made Damon feel settled and calm and he put his feet up as Stefan set up the board for another game.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out in surprise. No one called him. There was no one to call him anymore. He looked down at the number and swallowed anxiety. He didn't recognise it. Could be a call centre or some annoying salesman and yet he instinctively knew it wasn't. He ignored it, slipping it back into his pocket and Stefan noticed but didn't mention it as he sat a new drink in front of him.

"Best of three this time and I will still beat your ass!" Damon chirped and took the darts to begin.

Stefan chuckled and watched him, frowning as Damon's pocket buzzed again insistently. Damon acted as though it was invisible and continued to play. Stefan folded his arms. After the fourth buzzing, Stefan finally broke and exhaled.

"Just answer it, before it burns a hole in your pants."

Damon grunted in annoyance and hesitated.

"Whatever it is, you can deal with it brother. It's just a phone call." Stefan said and Damon realised he was right. "Answer it so we can get back to our game."

He nodded and put the phone to his ear.

"What?" he grunted. "Yvonne…I…" he rubbed his forehead as though he was getting a migraine and deflated. "…no. Of course I do. Just…hell, I don't know."

He hung up, seemingly before the caller had a chance to respond and he slammed the phone on the table, his whole body suddenly tense. Stefan paid attention to his drink, to allow him a moment of composure.

"What the hell does everyone want from me?" Damon grunted and threw himself into his chair.

Stefan made no comment, simply waiting.

"He made me a slave for months and yet everyone expects me to run over there and heal his wounds now."

Stefan's silence made him look to him.

"Well?" Damon pushed. "Don't you have some Doctor Phil crap to lay on me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Damon chewed his bottom lip as he thought on his own response and shook his head.

"We wanted him dead since the moment he came into our lives. Why would that have changed?" Damon grunted.

"Has it?"

"Screw you!" Damon huffed and downed the last of his bourbon, but remained sitting.

"I want him dead." Stefan said bluntly. "I would love to watch the life drain from him at my own hands."

Damon could tell from his tone that Stefan was leading the conversation somewhere so he fixed him with pointed gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"But I can't watch what he's going through now. I'm not a monster and neither are you."

"He deserves to suffer." Damon mumbled.

"No argument from me brother, but this isn't just suffering is it? He's losing his mind."

Damon shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, cracking his neck as he did. Stefan leant forward to draw his attention back.

"An insane hybrid is a lot more dangerous than one in recovery – one that thinks he needs you." Stefan pointed out.

Damon gave a small nod as he thought on that. If Klaus did lose his mind he could be even more dangerous than he ever was. He could be unpredictable, lashing out. Hell, he had smashed up some of his beloved paintings and the girls were with him for the long haul. He could hurt them or worse and if he did lose grip on reality, Damon had no doubts that they would be on the firing line. Still, it was unfair for anyone to expect him to step in and help. Why the hell should he? Just because Klaus had feelings for him, he was supposed to put everything behind him and mollycoddle his rapist?

Stefan finished his drink and sighed.

"Maybe seeing him, being around him when he's like this could help you." He said and Damon huffed. "Are you still afraid of him?"

Damon looked outraged at the notion and refused to answer.

"But you still think of him a lot, don't you? Seeing him the way he is now, might help you put things into perspective."

"What the hell psychobabble bullshit are you harping on about Stefan?" Damon grunted and Stefan bit his tongue for a second as he tried to be delicate.

"He's been reduced to nothing mentally. He can't hurt you that way right now and I don't think he would."

"You don't know him!"

"I know some of what went on in his head and it all centred around his feelings for you." Stefan pointed out. "He's vulnerable and he's searching for something to anchor him to reality."

"And that's me huh?"

"You know it is. Get what you need from him."

Damon paused and stared at him.

"This is your chance to have closure, without all of the powerplay and crap that he usually does. If you want to make him see from your perspective now is the time."

"By being his nursemaid at the same time." Damon mumbled.

"You don't have to be kind Damon. He knows what he did. If anything, he's lived some of that torture now too. Be yourself."

"How is that going to help him exactly?"

"Normalcy." Stefan said and then gestured around to the bar, the darts and their immediate situation.

Damon gulped. Stefan was onto something. Since he had walked into the bar, he had felt a little more at ease and with Stefan encouraging darts and brotherly bonding it had taken his mind off his problems and made him feel like himself. If for only a short time he had been Damon Salvatore, not Damon Salvatore ex-slave and victim.

He nodded and sat up straight.

"Remember you don't have to be kind. You're not kind anyway." Stefan chuckled to himself. "Treat him like the shit he is, finish your unfinished business. He'll probably appreciate that more."

"Yeah." Damon nodded and smirked subtly, standing up to leave.

"Have fun." Stefan chuckled and Damon smiled as the wheels in his head started turning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus looked on after Damon, listening as he heard his car start and speed away. Yvonne and Cal became emotional and angry. Damon had abandoned them. Klaus sat dejected and silent as they began to try to coax him into his armchair, offering bourbon and touching him as though he was a terrified animal.

He didn't speak. He had no words to offer. Everything seemed black and cold and he was unsure whether everything that had just happened had been yet another mind game to fool him into false hope. He watched for hours as the sun began to rise through his curtains, chasing the shadows of the night across the wall in different shapes and colours.

Both girls settled next to him in other chairs, wrapped in blankets as they tried to talk to him, to keep him awake and without nightmares, but all he could offer was numbness. Numbness was still better than the alternative.

As the hours passed he had taken to watching Cal's bosom lifting and dropping with her every breath. There was something hypnotic about the rhythm and he found it comforting. He became vaguely aware of the sounds of life beginning around the mansion – cars driving on the roads, humans getting up and leaving for work. He had never felt so removed from it before.

A car pulled into the drive and he sat listening. Perhaps Elijah was back. He would undoubtedly attempt to get him to leave with him today. He had no energy for travel right now. He didn't see the benefit in leaving. His nightmares would simply travel with him, so what difference did location make?

The door to the mansion opened and he prepared himself for an argument, when Damon appeared at the doorway. Klaus looked to him in relief and joy for a second and Damon frowned at that. Klaus reigned himself in and cleared his throat to waken the girls. They both roused and stood up when they saw Damon.

"Alright, enough of the pity parade. Get up." Damon said sternly and Klaus blinked in surprise. "Get up!"

"Damon what are you doing?" Cal stood up.

"Sit down princess." Damon said, never taking his eyes from Klaus's face. "You want to be absolved? You want me to stick around and hold your hand?" he asked Klaus harshly. "Well that's never going to happen. Look at you! I can't even hate you like this. You're pathetic! Get up and shake it off so I can beat the shit out of your sorry ass or get gone already!"

Klaus paled and the girls began to argue.

"Just for once, I thought you'd at least satisfy me in some way but this is just…laughable!" Damon mocked, laughing and Klaus stiffened, anger beginning to brew within the confines of his shattered and weak mind.

"Stop." Klaus whispered, frozen in his chair.

"All you were good for now in this aftermath was for making me hate you, making me feisty to help me move on and you can't even do that. How could I hate you when you are like a worm, crying and crawling about this room?"

"Enough!" Klaus shouted and Damon grinned.

"And you expect what from me? Sympathy? Love? You really have lost your fucking mind!"

Klaus threw himself at him and smashed him through the wall into the hallway. The girls screamed in fear but dare not interfere. Damon climbed to his feet laughing and urged the fight to continue.

"Aw did that hurt your feelings? Maybe you should crawl back under their skirts!" He hinted to the girls and Klaus roared and attacked him again, knocking him onto the floor and biting him fiercely.

Damon shouted in pain but fought back tooth and nail. He held nothing back, beating into Klaus with every ounce of pain and loathing he felt. He knew Klaus's strength and venom would prevail but he didn't care. For a year now, he had sought this kind of violence, achingly believing himself to need punishment in this way to clear his conscience of guilt and desire for this man.

There was no equality to their tactics and very quickly Damon was coughing up blood on the marble floor, struggling to stand as Klaus's chest heaved and he continued to growl, his eyes changing wolf.

He was on dangerous ground. Klaus might really kill him. He doubted he would but then, Klaus was manic and animal right now. For a long time, Damon hadn't really cared whether he put himself in fatal situations – it had actually given him more of a thrill, but now as Klaus dragged him along the floor and the girls screamed at Klaus to stop, he realised that he might actually die and he didn't want to anymore.

"Slave." Damon coughed a last insult and awaited.

Klaus roared and grabbed his throat, crushing his windpipe and he quickly stabbed Klaus's arm with the needle he had hidden in his pocket. Klaus stumbled backwards and withdrew it, laughing at him.

"Vervain." Klaus guessed and Damon got to his knees, breathing harshly. "I've had worse than that!"

"I bet." Damon said, watching him as Klaus stumbled and fell onto his behind. "But it's not vervain."

Klaus frowned, before realising his limbs were becoming numb again, his vision blurring.

"No! No!" he cried, realising that it was more of the poison that had been used against him all year.

He looked to Damon in heartbreak and betrayal, but lost the power of speech as he collapsed onto the floor still.

"What have you done?!" Cal cried out as Yvonne rushed to Klaus's body. "How could you?" She demanded and Damon rose shakily.

"I'm going to do this my way." He said to her, silencing her, before looking to ensure Klaus was listening to him. "I'm not yours anymore. I'm not in love with you either, so you can get any thoughts of me holding your hand, out of your head now."

"Don't hurt him Damon, please." Cal whispered and he moved over and looked down at Klaus's frightened eyes.

"I need you to go. We need to be alone." He hinted to the girls, bending down and looking into Klaus's eyes as they filled and shed tears down his unmoving face. "We have unfinished business."

"No!" Yvonne held Klaus closer and Damon widened his pupils to compel her.

"You're going to find a motel and stay there until I call you." He compelled and Yvonne repeated the statement back as Cal watched horrified.

Damon turned to look at her now.

"Do you want me to do the same, or will you do what I say?" he asked and she nodded without argument.

She'd never seen anyone she cared about compelled before and she realised just how little qualms he had right now in doing whatever he saw fit.

"Go." He commanded and she nodded, helping Yvonne lay Klaus at Damon's feet, before rising and hurrying down to their room to collect their things.

Damon exhaled and lifted Klaus into his arms, carrying him through to his bedroom, where he dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed. Klaus lay waiting, as Damon disappeared and moved outside to his car. What was he doing? What was he going to do? Betrayal pierced Klaus's heart and he screamed inside of his head at this retch he had thought he loved. What was he going to do? How did he get more poison? How much more was there and was this always his plan? To come here and wait for an opportunity to disable him so he could make him pay for everything that had happened between them?

He trembled in rage and fear, unable to utter a sound and Damon returned to the room and looked at him assessing. Klaus shed a tear as he heard the girls leave in a hurry and Damon closed the door to the bedroom to give them privacy.

Damon reached out and dragged his feet down to the end of the bed, so they were hanging off and reached for Klaus's waistband. Klaus's eyes widened in terror. Damon was going to have him, he would probably make it horrible to show him how much Klaus had hurt and tortured him. Damon removed his jeans and tossed them onto the floor, before pulling his arms and wrestling with his frozen limbs to remove the rest of his attire.

Klaus lay naked, exposed and afraid. Damon ran his hand down Klaus's chest and paused just above his manhood. Klaus spilled more tears down his face and waited for the inevitable. He didn't understand why Damon had gone to these lengths. He had offered Damon the chance to do what he wanted earlier. He would have let Damon have him then, to make them more even, but Damon had refused. Why have him now like this?

"I could do anything to you right now and you'd just have to lie there and take it." Damon mumbled and looked at him. "So weak you can't do anything to stop me. I don't care what you want right now or how you feel."

Klaus trembled at the irony of that. Damon moved out of his line of vision, so he couldn't see what he may be doing or planning until he felt the mattress sink. Damon climbed onto the bed next to him and turned Klaus's face towards him, but he didn't speak. Damon searched his face.

"You've haunted me." He said finally. "You stripped me of who I was, just to entertain yourself for a while and you think that by convincing yourself it became love, that it makes it ok? I've been naked, afraid and unable to protect myself since the day you dragged me out of the Boarding House. I still am."

He licked his lips as he spoke, his tone never wavering in confidence at his confession and then leaned over the side of the bed, lifting a small box, setting it beside them on the bed and looking to Klaus again.

"Stefan thought it'd be a good idea to have the last of these, for protection." Damon advised, pulling out another syringe. "The last of the poison. Took him a while to find it back in the destruction your brother left, but if anything, Stefan is thorough."

Klaus stared at the syringe in horror.

"I should keep it really, as insurance that you can't force me again." Damon pondered. "But I figure, it'll be worth what I can do to you now."

Without any further preamble, he injected the additional syringe into Klaus's neck.

"Nighty night." He smiled sweetly as Klaus's lost all hold on his body or consciousness – helpless and floating in blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus awoke and grunted, feeling weak and confused. He sat up, his arms trembling as he pushed himself up and looked around. To his horror he recognised where he was immediately. He was back in his captors' cell room.

He cried out in misery and sank back to the floor panting. Had it all been an illusion again? He'd known, he'd just known that it couldn't be true. He was doomed to live out eternity in this room, being tortured forever or until they bored of him. It had all seemed so convincing – Damon fighting with him, stabbing him with poison, the girls being with him and comforting him. Yvonne and Cal had never been in his hallucinations before. It had been so perfect an illusion.

He began to weep silently, his tears dropping onto the floor, creating a pattern of desperate anguish. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and he huddled himself into a corner and trembled. Damon entered and stood looking at him. Unlike before, all trace of sympathy or horror at Klaus's mental state was gone. Damon seemed hardened.

"Will this ever end?" Klaus croaked.

"Don't know about you, but for me it will. Finally." Damon said confidently. "This is actually me."

Klaus grunted.

"I figured it would take all of the poison that was left, to disable your mental ability well enough to make sure that the only one who has control in here is me." Damon explained and Klaus studied him in disbelief.

"You're unconscious." Damon advised and Klaus frowned.

After a few seconds of reasoning with himself, Klaus stood up slowly, testing his ability to move. He seemed to be unhindered. Damon nodded at him knowingly.

"Why?" Klaus asked him.

"Here I control what you see, feel and experience and it's time we took a trip down memory lane."

"Damon…"

"I'm stronger than you in here." Damon warned. "And I'm going to enjoy beating the absolute crap out of you, so please do try it on."

Klaus sighed as though irritated.

"The best part? You're not waking up until I decide."

Klaus glared at him and laughed.

"What?" Damon faked alarm. "You think big bro is going to come and make sure your ok? Not this time buddy. Once you were out I dragged your sorry ass away. No one knows where we are and with the amount I pumped into you, you could be under for a week!"

"Whatever you intend to do get on with it already!" Klaus spat angrily and Damon laughed now.

"As you wish… _pet_." Damon said and Klaus frowned at the use of such a term, when suddenly he felt a strong squeeze against his throat.

He grabbed his neck in surprise and felt a collar there. He looked to Damon worriedly and Damon pulled over a chair and sat down, as Klaus was thrust into Damon's memories – living them out.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 E

Stefan clinked the leftover ice around the bottom of his glass, waiting. He knew Elijah would come. Damon had shared his plan with him after Stefan had caught him rooting around in his room when he returned from the Grill.

Of course, Damon wanted assurance that he stood a chance against Klaus's physical and mental prowess. How could he not, after all that had happened between them. Stefan had reluctantly confessed to having gone back to the house of horrors to find any last traces of the poison for their protection. He handed it over, knowing full well that if Damon used it, there would be repercussions from Elijah and Klaus, but how could he not grant his brother the chance to end his mental anguish?

So, now he sat waiting for the storm. Damon hadn't been back all night and now it was morning. That meant that Klaus was also 'missing' from the mansion, so when Elijah returned to find him gone, he would undoubtedly come looking here.

He prepared himself, setting his fingertips upon the wooden stake that he'd shoved in between the cushions of the sofa. It'd buy him time in the least if he could disable Elijah with it. He didn't have to wait long, before the door practically shuddered from heavy knocking.

He sighed and went to answer, holding himself tight as he opened the door to an impeccably presented original, as usual.

"Where is he?" Elijah forwent any etiquette for a change.

"He's with Damon. I don't know where." He answered.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care what you believe. All I know is that they are together and Damon didn't tell me where."

"And what…" Elijah leaned against the doorframe menacingly, "…brings on this excursion?"

Stefan sighed and leaned against his side of the doorframe.

"They have unfinished business. I guess that's what they are doing."

Elijah clenched his jaw and looked away from him in frustration.

"I gave your brother two days!" He said through his teeth, clearly peeved that their departure would be delayed by this.

"Klaus made him a sex slave for 6 months." Stefan said bluntly. "Two days isn't going to cut it."

"And my brother was made similar for a whole year!"

Stefan nodded and fell silent.

"Look, I know how you feel ok?" Stefan said and Elijah looked to him, before nodding.

Yes, they shared equal pain over having effectively abandoned their siblings to pain and torture. Both would have to live with that knowledge and regain the trust of their brothers and both had no clue how to help them heal now. The fact that Stefan had spent the last year trying to help Damon and failing could be an indication of his own fate.

"Whenever I try to reach out to him, he pushes me away. He can't deal with it and he's spent he last year running. Now I have no doubt that given time, Klaus will be able to bury what happened to him, he's good at that, but will actually ever be who he was before?" Stefan posed and Elijah thought on that. "Damon talks when he's ready, but Klaus doesn't, he harbours feelings and given what I witnessed…he might never be able to trust anyone again."

"So, you suggest I leave him in the hands of your brother?" Elijah croaked, clearly pained by the vision Stefan painted.

"Maybe this is the only way they can move forward from this, sealed away to talk it or fight it out."

Elijah chuckled.

"Your brother may underestimate Klaus's affection for him, if he believes he won't defend himself."

Stefan sucked in a breath as he squeezed the stake behind his back tightly in his grasp. Elijah studied him for a moment before realising something wasn't quite adding up.

"My brother may want to deal with his demons, but he'd do it on his own ground. He wouldn't be whisked away."

Stefan swallowed subtly and Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"What are you leaving out?" He asked in a harsh toner and grabbed Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan threw his arm out and staked him through the chest with every ounce of strength he had, but Elijah's reflexes bested him, breaking the stake off before it caused too much damage. He tossed Stefan inside of the hallway and moved in after him, shattering the bones in Stefan's ankle as he tried to move away. Stefan screamed out loud and held his ankle, panting as Elijah glowered down at him.

"I will kill you without a second thought." Elijah sounded calm again but was anything but.

"I lied when I said there was no more poison." Stefan confessed. "I found the last of it and kept it for us, in case you changed your mind about freeing us."

Elijah's face turned red in anger and Stefan put a hand up to ask for permission to continue explaining.

"It was never about using it on you or trying to harm you. It was just insurance."

"And where is this poison now?!" Elijah barked.

"I gave it to Damon. I couldn't deny him that after everything!"

"And Damon has used it on Nicklaus to drag him somewhere I am not permitted to find him?"

Stefan nodded and popped the bones in his ankle into place as they joined back together. Elijah caught a hold of his collar and choked him, pulling his face close and biting into his neck.

Stefan cried out and Elijah pulled back licking his lips and compelling him with his eyes.

"No vervain. That fact just saved your life. Where would your brother take mine?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Stefan replied robotically.

"What's his pattern when needing somewhere private and isolated?"

"Finding real estate on auction that's empty and in the middle of nowhere." Stefan replied and Elijah dropped him onto the floor and stood up, fixing his suit and smoothing it down.

Stefan panted and stood up slowly.

"It doesn't change anything I said. They need to sort this out themselves, alone. He will just push you away if you try to get involved.

"Well, that won't be an issue for you any longer. When I find your brother I will kill him and end this grief for you."

Without another word Elijah walked out of the house and Stefan shouted after him fearfully.

"They need each other Elijah! Leave them be!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't been the revenge that he had envisioned, in fact it had been the reverse. Although he controlled the memories Klaus was living through, it forced him to recall some of the memories that he had enjoyed, giving Klaus pleasure and hope. There had been times when Klaus had selflessly pleasured him and treasured him and in those moments Klaus rejoiced that Damon had enjoyed being with him.

"You felt my devotion." Klaus sighed peacefully as he sank into the floor, recovering from one of the nicer memories.

"Yeah, you brainwashed me into it." Damon grunted, feeling uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I did."

"Perhaps?!" Damon spat and Klaus looked to him, sweat dripping from his face as he recovered from being inside someone else head.

"You…really did want me." Klaus mumbled to himself and Damon growled from his chair. "Why does that make you so angry with yourself?" Klaus asked and Damon got off of his chair and kicked him in the jaw.

Klaus coughed and spat some blood onto the floor as he reeled from the violence.

"I don't hate myself! I hate you!"

"If that were true you wouldn't be so angry right now." Klaus pointed out. "You wouldn't have needed to harm yourself during sex with others."

Damon ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down. This wasn't going the way he thought it would go.

"Self-loathing I understand. I allowed myself to feel for you so deeply that it put us both in danger. It provoked people to try and take you from me." Klaus remembered and Damon sat back down, trying not to recall that particular moment when he had bargained one night with Marcus to save Klaus from losing him in a challenge of ownership.

"Had I not allowed them to desire you so badly, had I not permitted them to have you that day then they would have left."

"Don't pretend you didn't love every minute of that. Strutting around and knowing how much you owned me." Damon grunted and Klaus looked at him from his position on the floor.

"I'm not. I enjoyed how much you wanted to please me. How could I not?"

Damon shook his head and looked away.

"But I punished you for _my_ mistakes." Klaus said and Damon looked back to him in intrigue. "I allowed them to hurt you through my own ego."

"You said you thought I was playing along." Damon grunted.

"I did, until you began to scream." Klaus whispered and swallowed looking down at the ground. "Please…don't show me that memory."

Damon sat forward and clasped his hands against his mouth.

"I can't bear to watch myself in your eyes as you suffered at my feet." He whispered with a haunted tone.

"You think that was the worst thing you did?" Damon asked amused and Klaus closed his eyes and sighed.

Damon focussed on the day of agonising pain he had endured when Klaus had bitten him and left him to die, only to come back at the end and force him to consent to more servicing to live. Klaus cried out and roared in pain, tossing and turning on the floor as he re-lived it and Damon smiled to himself.

When the memory ended, Klaus was drenched with sweat and tears and curled into himself. It took him a few seconds to recover before he stretched out his limbs and looked to Damon again.

"What was the worst?" Klaus asked quietly in dread.

"Huh?"

"The worst thing I did to you." Klaus paused, grimacing as he continued. "Show it to me?" he whispered and Damon frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"You mean you wanna see it?" Damon guessed and Klaus swallowed hard but nodded.

Damon clenched his jaw.

"No." Damon said and Klaus frowned at him in confusion. "I am the king here."

"One who fears his own memories?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"Says the guy crying like a baby every night!" Damon mocked and Klaus hardened.

"Why wouldn't you want to torture me with it?" Klaus shook his head, searching Damon's face for answers. "It couldn't have been more pain. I can't imagine anything more painful than venom."

"I'm the one running the show here…" Damon replied weakly as Klaus's gaze on him grew more intense.

"So, it couldn't have been physical pain I inflicted on you, it must have been something else." Klaus continued to ponder out loud, becoming aware of Damon's body language emanating discomfort and vulnerability. "Something I said or did that hurt your feelings."

"Oh, please Dr Phil, don't think you can…"

"When I took you naked and chained, into the founders' council." Klaus spoke over him and Damon stopped and stared at him.

Klaus searched his face and nodded.

"It was that moment. That one." Klaus affirmed and Damon looked away from him. "Because I broke you down and made them watch as you serviced me?" He asked, now confident he was right but unsure why this memory would be the worst.

Damon huffed to himself and shook his head, but there was pain in his eyes. Klaus sat up and looked to him.

"Because they had been your friends and colleagues and after what I made you do, they would never see anything in you but a slave." Klaus said gently.

"You think you know everything." Damon whispered and began to chuckle silently but in grief.

Klaus waited as Damon crossed his arms around himself and chuckled again.

"Why is it the worst?" Klaus probed, desperate to understand. "I allowed you to be used by those monsters. I bit you for fun to see how long you'd last before you cried out for me. I almost killed you when I thought you had been part of…" Klaus paused and his eyes widened when he began to add things up.

"Oh." He voiced and Damon looked at him.

"When I almost killed you, thinking you had colluded with the witches the second time, I compelled answers from you." He said and Damon seemed to deflate a little but made no comment.

"I asked you if you loved me and you said yes." Klaus said and Damon's expression tightened. "I had hoped for devotion, lust and desire to please me, but I hadn't really expected love."

"I don't love you." Damon said bluntly and Klaus nodded.

"Not like you had with Elena, but you did. You were compelled." He reminded and Damon's throat suddenly felt very dry and uncomfortable.

"So, when I took you there to the town hall, you felt heartbroken?" Klaus asked again, returning to the original topic.

"I trusted you." Damon said, his throat tight and Klaus frowned. "I wanted you so badly and actually believed I could be happy if I could just please you. I thought you wouldn't hurt me anymore and you had me believing that. You made me feel like I was the most precious thing in your world."

"You were." Klaus said.

"But then you dragged me out there naked and humiliated me and you didn't care that it had broken me!" Damon explained heatedly. "You made it last! You enjoyed it and I knew then that there was never going to be anything about you I could believe in. That you'd never stop hurting me!"

"And yet you made love to me all that night, I recall." Klaus said and Damon grimaced. "Of your own volition and initially against my will."

"Yeah you really fought me off!" Damon huffed angrily.

" _You_ chose _me_." Klaus said calmly. "I freed you of your slavery at that point and you chose to stay in my bed."

"Because the other option would have involved me going mad down in the basement on my own for 50 years!" Damon snapped and Klaus blinked calmly.

"We still had a score to settle you and I, I couldn't let you go and allow others to believe that killing one of my siblings, bore the price of simply offering their body to me for a few months." Klaus's tone was hard, dangerous.

Damon squeezed his eyes closed and sighed.

"At the same time, I…I wanted you to want to be with me. I wanted you desperately, but I wanted it to be your choice."

Damon shook his head.

"What must it take for you to be able to convince yourself that I had any choice, ever?" He said incredulously, and Klaus sighed. "You controlled all. You even starved me, so I was weak as a kitten and for what? You were always going to be stronger than me anyway! What difference did it make?!"

"I'm 1000 years old. Of course, your strength was no threat."

"Then why the fuck did you starve me and keep me that way?!" Damon demanded.

"Hunger motivates." He said, and Damon's face grew red in anger. "However, as weak as you may have been, you are still a vampire and more than capable of harm to others."

"Others? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Damon seethed, and Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "You think I would have hurt the girls?" Damon screwed up his face in disbelief and Klaus gave him a deadpan look.

"I'd never hurt them." Damon growled.

"Even from the beginning?" Klaus queried and Damon backed down a little. "At your first opportunity you would have harmed them to try and escape, or to bargain with me for your life."

Damon bit his bottom lip as he listened. It was true. Still, he had been starved 6 months and after only a few, the girls had become his family.

"Peter." Damon said as he realised.

"I enjoyed that he made you jealous, that you wanted to best him in bed. It kept you fighting for me, but I knew you'd kill him given half a chance." Klaus said.

"So, your little puppet mole was valuable enough to you to starve me. How nice."

Klaus gave an unapologetic shrug.

"He was enjoyable, until the end and even afterwards as I used his blood to coat your insides." Klaus's eyes glinted mischievously, and Damon thought back on that memory, spiralling Klaus into it by accident and reliving Damon killing all the humans in that kitchen, before fighting with him and having sex on the bloodied table all night.

Damon watched it play out, standing back as he struggled to end it, but Klaus was in his body, playing out how they had made passionate love, bathed in blood and Damon had been compelled to share Klaus's sex drive.

He backed himself away and pulled the memory to an end and Klaus lay panting on the floor looking at him. Damon exhaled, fighting the clenching sensation in his chest. He'd tried so hard not to think of such moments, but Klaus always seemed to have a way of bringing them out.

Klaus pulled at the collar around his throat and winced as it scraped some of the skin of his neck.

"Why did you give me that chastity belt?" Damon whispered, completely serious.

"Because I wanted you to make more of an effort…"

"Cut the crap." Damon said sharply and they stared at one another. "You knew I had…feelings. You knew I enjoyed sex with you, that I was obsessed with it, so why did you give that thing to me?"

Klaus sighed silently.

"Tell me."

Klaus looked down at the floor for a moment.

"I wanted you to stop acting." He admitted. "I wanted you real and I didn't trust that I could stop myself from coercing you when I wanted you."

"You really think I am going to forgive you, because you threw me a few bones?" Damon exhaled harshly.

"Salvatore the Brave." Klaus whispered pained. "I created feelings in you. With your humanity intact, you had no choice in that, you still don't. When I realised those feelings were more than I expected, I wanted you to be mine, so I let you go."

"Only because Stefan got to you first and you couldn't change your mind!"

"No, I only drank from that bottle when I decided to let you go. I was resigned to waiting for your decision on whether you would come back." Klaus looked at him, showing vulnerability and he folded his arms around himself.

"If I had come back, it wouldn't have been because I wanted to be with you. It would have been because I was afraid of what you would do if I didn't." Damon recalled his racing thoughts as he had stopped and hid from the sound of footsteps following him through the woods.

Klaus nodded and sat up, rubbing at his throat and Damon paced around slowly, thinking.

"If I had come back…what would you have done?" He posed and Klaus gave a small smile to himself.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I would have taken you to bed, as always…"

"After kicking shit out of me first or tying me up." Damon grunted and Klaus tilted his head in contemplation.

"Perhaps, but I would have _loved_ you until you cried. I would have made you feel my heart."

Damon licked his lips and looked away and Klaus thought on what he may have done, had they had things occur differently.

"I would have removed your collar." Klaus whispered, nodding to himself and Damon shook his head. "That last night with you, I had thought on so many different scenarios. I imagined chasing after you in the woods and making your body mines with so much passion, that you would come back with me."

Damon rubbed his face, trying not to envision that.

"I even imagined that I would offer myself to you, to make you stay." Klaus said quietly and Damon shot him a look of intense disbelief.

Klaus looked to him silently, neither blinking for a minute.

"I would have done any of those to keep you."

"And if I'd still said no?" Damon questioned.

Klaus seemed lost for words and Damon chuckled to himself.

"You would have killed me." He guessed and Klaus's expression turned grim.

Yes, that's probably what would have happened and they both knew it. Klaus didn't like not having what he wanted.

"Well, it's not quite Romeo and Juliet!" Damon joked sarcastically.

Klaus cringed slightly as he approached him and Damon looked down at him.

"I thought running you through my memories would fuck you up, but I think yours win." He said and Klaus frowned at him. "Maybe that's the best punishment for you and I don't even have to do anything. It's all coming from your brain anyway."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked gravely.

"Well your ass aint going anywhere until the poison runs out, but it doesn't mean I have be stuck here with your company. Maybe I'll go grab a bourbon in the local watering hole." Damon chuckled and Klaus's eyes widened.

"Yup, I'm outta here. Enjoy all the dismembering and stuff." Damon drew him a distasteful expression and Klaus realised that he was going to leave his mind and leave Klaus trapped in his own horrific dreams, unable to waken for another few days when his strength returned.

"No! Wait, Damon please!" He called to him as he walked towards a door in the room.

"Nighty night." Damon winked.

"So quick to run again." Klaus commented and Damon paused half out of the door and turned around. "Another opportunity for you to torture me and yet you refuse. Why is that?"

"Because I'm bored now." Damon replied and Klaus shook his head.

"You fear pitying me."

"You got what you deserved."

"If you truly believe that and that you have no feelings of love left for me, then stay and watch. I won't cry out to you for help. Not anymore." Klaus said and Damon winced at the thought of watching it all in technicolour. "Let witnessing this, give you the resolution you need."

"How selfless of you." Damon retorted and nodded, closing the door. "Fine. Where's the popcorn?"

Klaus nodded solemnly and took a deep breath, readying himself for his torment.

Damon took his seat again and withdrew his influence on Klaus's mind, so that the room once more became the dungeon of blood and horror. Klaus exhaled in fear and anxiety and squeezed his eyes closed as his dream commenced with the sound of heavy footfall and laughter approaching the door.

Damon watched it all, every moment of depravity, pain and humiliation and Klaus kept his word not to call to him for aid in ending the dreams. Klaus didn't give Damon any attention whatsoever, embroiled as he was in the scenarios playing out. Damon was glued to his chair as the time passed – who knew how long it was and with every scenario, a part of him died a little.

Stefan had spoken of how they had used Damon's image to torture Klaus and now he watched it all unfold. They didn't have him right really, he appeared a little shorter most of the time and cried like a baby when they abused him in front of Klaus, but still, he was a little traumatised watching his alter ego like this. Had he not had on his chastity belt when he had met them for real, he had no doubt that they would have played out what he was seeing now. It made him want to vomit.

Klaus seemed tortured by these moments but having Damon sitting here in reality seemed to help him remember that this spectre wasn't real and therefore he was still disturbed and grief stricken by the violence but not in belief that it was real.

Damon trembled and looked away as Klaus was dismembered again and screaming. How was this helping him exactly? He'd wanted revenge, he'd wanted Klaus to suffer but watching this was only going to give him nightmares, plus it was making it harder to hate Klaus so avidly. That was why Klaus had wanted him to stay. Klaus knew he would break and feel bad for him. He didn't want Klaus's manipulations to work on him anymore. Even now, with this macabre scene, Klaus was still in the knowledge that Damon's anger and hatred was waning.

The dreams became less frequent, until Damon found himself back in the motel room he had booked out, looking down at Klaus in the bed. Klaus was greyish in colour and shaking but coming back to consciousness. Would he be back to full strength?

Klaus opened his eyes as Damon stood up and stretched out his body. He tested his muscles and found that he could move again. Damon checked his phone. It had been three days. He was exhausted. He looked around to Klaus.

"Are we even?" Klaus asked, his throat dry from lack of use and Damon nodded.

Damon grabbed his jacket, putting it on as Klaus breathed slowly and reached his hand down to cover his groin. Damon noticed the movement and paused. Klaus squeezed his eyes closed and exhaled, holding himself protectively and Damon exhaled through his nose and reached behind him for his bag. He ruffled around and pulled out the chastity belt.

He turned around and offered it to Klaus. Klaus opened his eyes and stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Here." Damon said softly and Klaus took it from him with shaking hands. "It might help with the dreams."

Klaus was overcome with emotion in a way Damon had never seen before and he watched in awe of it as Klaus put the chastity belt on and held it against his skin as though fearing it could still be torn away. Damon slid his hands in his pockets and pondered on his next move. Klaus seemed dazed, too engrossed in the at of holding his groin protectively to notice Damon's fidgeting.

"It's all gone." Damon said and Klaus looked to him, his eyes still large with tears of emotion. "The poison. That was all Stefan could find. It's over." He added and Klaus gave a small nod of understanding but remained silent.

Damon slung his jacket on with finality and Klaus finally realised he was leaving.

"Your clothes are in that bag." He indicated to the bag behind him and Klaus swallowed and looked to it.

Damon was perplexed by the continuing silence from him and he exhaled.

"Ok." He said resolutely and moved to the door to leave.

He cast a glance back towards Klaus as began to close the door behind him. Klaus was staring at the wall dazed and still holding himself. He seemed completely ruined. Damon closed the door with a click and headed down towards his car, trying not to think about his haunted expression or anything he had seen transpire in Klaus's memory and dreams. He needed to brush this experience off and clear his head. He needed to move on now and get back to his life – such as it was.

He started his engine and looked up towards the light coming from the hotel room and felt his throat closing up with anxiety. Klaus had gotten what he deserved. He had. He had no one to blame but himself and the fact that he had suffered so greatly didn't cancel out all of the evil he had committed on others. He nodded to himself.

So why was it so damned hard for him to resist going back up there? Damn Klaus and his mind games. Damn him for making sex so explosive and amazing. Damn him for making him feel something for him and damn him for creating empathy in his plight.

His vision blurred as he fought against tears. What he'd witnessed in Klaus's mind had been so abhorrent. No one could sit through memories like that and come out mentally sound. He dashed a few falling tears away and cleared his throat. He had to get out of here and find some normality again.

He drove out of the hotel complex and didn't look back as he cried silently and bit his tongue.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 E

Elijah scoured every vacant house for sale for three states and still came up empty. He felt helpless and frustrated. His brother had been through enough torture. Truth was, that he didn't know how much more Klaus could take. He wasn't sure what level of revenge and depravity Damon Salvatore was capable of, but he couldn't trust his instincts with Klaus's mind in jeopardy. His gut told him that Damon was too damaged himself, to be able to inflict too much psychological damage. For all his disguises, Damon seemed emotionally fragile, but then again, crimes of passion were prompted by such emotions. For the first time since Klaus had become a hybrid, Elijah thanked the gods that his brother couldn't be killed.

In the end he had returned to the mansion, in the vein hope that Klaus would return here. As he returned he was welcomed into the mansion by the two blonde women he'd contacted earlier. Their names had been in Klaus's diary and so he had assumed they bore some importance to him. In the hopes that familiar faces would warm Klaus's moods, he had called them to let them know that Klaus was once again in Mystic Falls. Still, he was surprised to see them at the mansion so casually, as though they were taking up residence. He paused as they welcomed him inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely and they shared a look of embarrassment before the taller one spoke in reply.

"We're couldn't leave. We…wanted to know if Klaus was ok." Yvonne spoke and Cal nodded.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"It was you who called us. Klaus's brother?" Cal asked and he nodded. "Thank you. We care about him very much.

"So it would seem." Elijah said, referring to their residence here. "You were here when Damon and he left?"

They nodded gravely and he swallowed butterflies of fear in his stomach.

"Tell me what transpired between them?"

They described the altercation, the poison and Damon's compelling of them to leave and Elijah put his hand up to silence them

"He compelled you to stay away until he called?"

They nodded.

"And when did he call you to release you from his instruction?"

"Today." Yvonne volunteered and Elijah's eyes widened in hope.

"What else did he say?" he asked her.

"He said everything was fine. That they were even."

"Even." Elijah repeated and they nodded but looked to each other nervously.

What exactly had Damon done to his brother that could possibly make them even? He felt fear swell inside of him and he cleared his throat about to speak again when he heard footsteps approaching on the gravel.

He turned around and opened the door, looking out in hope and watched as Klaus walked towards him, expressionless and numb.

"Nicklaus." He exhaled and went out to him, touching his cheek and searching his face for injury.

"I'm fine." Klaus said and removed Elijah's hand gently.

"I will find him and end him up, brother." He vowed and Klaus shook his head.

"Leave them be. I tire of this exchange." Klaus exhaled tiredly and Elijah held back an argument and guided him into the house.

Yvonne and Cal were not so gentle with him as they pulled him to them, embracing him and touching his face. Elijah watched their interaction. He didn't understand what these women were to Klaus, but clearly they were important. Klaus withstood their attentions before he kissed their cheeks and advised that he was fatigued and simply wanted to bathe and sleep.

Both women nodded.

"Shall we stay in our room?" Cal asked and Klaus seemed to pause in deliberation.

"We will stay." Yvonne said to him and he nodded weakly in response.

Both women nodded respectfully at Elijah and then moved down to the lower levels. Klaus exhaled as they left and looked to his room.

"Brother…"

"I will leave with you, wherever you want to go." Klaus said, not looking at him and Klaus nodded. "But I don't wish to talk brother."

"Of course." Elijah said gently and watched as Klaus withdrew from him and closed his bedroom door.

Elijah stood alone in the hallway and exhaled in grief. Stefan's words wrung true. Should he push to discover what Klaus was feeling or even what had happened to him, Klaus would simply push him further away. He was going to have to learn to live with not knowing. At least Klaus was willing to leave Mystic Falls with him. That was a bonus. He sat down in the lounge and began to plan their trip on his phone as he listened to the sounds of Klaus running a bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed. Time was supposed to heal wounds. Whoever said that had been a liar. A colossal liar.

Despite having some small resolution to what had happened between he and Klaus, Damon's life still sucked. He and Stefan had made amends mostly. They would always have some issues with trust, but that was to be expected. Having his brother back again was the only good thing going on for him without Elena and the future that they had dreamt of but never had.

Klaus had left Mystic Falls with Elijah and Elijah hadn't come seeking revenge for Klaus's kidnapping. Perhaps Elijah was as tired of all the score settling as he was. Life returned to what passed as normal now.

He'd promised Stefan he would stay and not run away anymore, but in the end, he had left anyway. He couldn't remain in a town which was full of ghosts and the gaping wound Elena's absence created. He had grieved – Klaus had helped the most with that undoubtedly, but there was still a longing left over - a longing to have someone in his life whom he could love and care for. It was all he'd ever wanted, even as a human. He just wanted to love and be loved.

Stefan empathised. He had never gotten over Elena either and he understood the pain of having no one in his life. This time, their separation had been temporary, with Stefan joining him on his travels. It was almost like a road trip. Women fell in and out of their beds as they drank and rebuilt their relationship as best they could, but Damon knew that it was only a matter of time before Stefan found someone. Stefan was the lucky one in love, women returned his affections, but for Damon finding a match was as elusive as ever. Perhaps he was just fated to be alone. Perhaps it was better this way. At least, that was what he told himself.

Perhaps it was this longing that lead him to make stupid mistakes later. He liked to think so.

Sex had gotten easier since he had last seen Klaus. He was finally able to commit to the moment when with someone and not desire pain. He'd gone back to his little group of S & M wannabies and stayed only long enough with them to prove that not only was he a sex god, but that he was cured of his more extreme needs. Once he had slept with them a few times, he felt bored and moved on, but at least this time it was he who was dumping them and that gave him huge satisfaction.

Now that he knew he was compelled no more it made him feel more liberated. He still thought of Klaus at times. Sometimes during sex with someone, he'd remember being bedded by Klaus, but instead of beating himself up about it he allowed it. In truth Klaus had been the most exciting and skilled lover he'd ever had and now that he no longer feared him or thought of him as having power over him, he could enjoy the memories. Every now and then he thought on Klaus as the victim he had become. Klaus was no longer the cause of fear and hatred. Klaus was just a memory.

A few years passed and Stefan and he were both living in Atlanta. Stefan had wanted them to share a large home once again, but Damon preferred having his own home now. He had enjoyed living with his brother once upon a time, but now he felt extra space was good for him. Without a town to protect or Elena to save, their relationship had been a little weaker, but they were both trying. Before Mystic Falls, they had been enemies for the most part and now in the aftermath of Mystic Falls they were starting from scratch again.

"Drinks tonight?" Stefan had practically demanded rather than asked as they spoke over the phone.

"Sorry little bro, it's my night to wash my hair." Damon joked as he looked around his empty apartment.

"You're coming Damon. 8 o'clock." Stefan commanded and he acquiesced begrudgingly.

Stefan was dating a twenty something girl and he wanted Damon to meet her. He could only put this meeting off for so long.

They had a new favourite bar equidistant from their homes and Damon decided for once that he would walk the half hour to it, rather than drive. The air was warm and full of the smell of sunlight, barbecues and summer. He inhaled deeply as he walked and felt better for the exercise.

He wasn't looking forward to meeting this new human of Stefan's – it was never going to end well if you dated another species, but Stefan was glutton for punishment. He arrived at the bar early and took a seat on the stool at the bar, ordering a bourbon. This bar was a relatively decent and had a good whisky selection. He relaxed, listening to the tones coming from the jukebox they had just had installed there. Retro was in and he couldn't be happier about that.

Music stopped and he went over to the jukebox and brought out a handful of change to slot into the machine, when he caught a reflection that startled him. Behind him, entering the bar was Klaus. He froze to the spot, watching the reflection of him as he walked in. His heart beat loudly and he grimaced at that. He slowly turned around to ensure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Klaus sat at the bar, his posture relaxed as he ordered some red wine. He looked…good, if skinnier than before. His blonde hair glinted in the beams of light coming through the open doorway and Damon swallowed, unsure what to do. They had been absolved. They had payed their debts. Then again, Klaus wasn't exactly known for honouring those types of deals.

Damon shook himself and quickly pulled his cell from his pocket, texting Stefan a warning. He was unsure what Klaus may do if he found them both here, but they had to take every precaution. He turned back to the jukebox and braced himself against it, planning his next move. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. What were the chances of this happening? It was unbelievable. His whole life before Elena, he had gone without having ever heard of Klaus, never mind having seen him and now he just happened to be here? He might have lived a thousand more years and never have seen him again.

He sensed movement behind him and he opened his eyes and looked to the reflections on the jukebox screen. Klaus was looking back at him calmly. He'd been seen. He sucked in a breath and turned around slowly, keeping his expression tight and neutral. They stared at each other motionless for almost a full minute.

He felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck as they continued to neither move or speak, until finally Klaus broke the spell by looking towards the bar tender and giving him some cash. Damon watched him, but once he had paid the bar man, he simply got off the stool he had been sitting upon and left. Damon stayed frozen to the spot for another minute until someone bumped him on the way passed, eager to get to the jukebox and he blinked and moved cautiously to the open doorway. He looked outwards, searching for any sign of him but he had vanished.

He allowed himself to breathe when it became evident that Klaus wasn't going to return and he sat back at the bar again. The barman brought him over a bottle of bourbon and set it down with a smile.

"Trying to get me drunk?" He joked with the man and the guy chuckled and shrugged.

"Thank your friend."

"My friend?" He queried, wondering on when Stefan had pre-paid for the bottle.

"The guy that just left?"

"Huh?" Damon frowned.

"He ordered this bottle for you. Said it was your birthday." The barman said and Damon swallowed.

Holy shit.

"What date is it?"

"June 18th. Your birthday, right?"

"Yeah." Damon gave a fake smile and nodded and the barman smiled back.

"Happy birthday!"

Damon felt cold. He sat staring at the bottle while his mind spun. June 18th. How had he not realised that was the date today? It was easy not to feel part of the timings of the world when you had no real reason to. He had no job to get up for, nor any real friends to organise a social life for. What did it matter what day it was? And yet his birthday sneaking up on him bothered him.

Stefan called worriedly and he assured him everything was fine. Klaus had left. It was important for them to play it cautiously though. If Elijah was with Klaus he may not be so kind and take revenge upon Damon for their last encounter. Stefan arrived a short time later, sans girlfriend and they had discussed the situation. How had Klaus known to come here? How had he found them? Was his presence here a coincidence or just a fluke? It seemed too far fetched for Klaus to have simply stumbled upon him in this very bar, on this date.

Stefan didn't like it and he sucked at trying to hide that fear from Damon. Damon on the other hand began to realise that if Klaus had wanted to cause him harm, then he wouldn't have left the bar. Klaus did enjoy mind games and playing with his puppets, but somehow this felt different. Klaus's expression when they had looked at each other hadn't been one of challenge or intensity. It had been plain somehow and almost warm.

"Brother, we can leave tonight." Stefan squeezed Damon's hand across the table, but he shook his head.

"No. I don't want to run from him anymore." Damon said.

"We've been so careful. I don't understand how he found us."

"He found me, Stefan." Damon corrected. "He was looking for me."

Stefan looked to him pained and Damon gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"Not because he wanted to harm me, I think."

"We don't know that." Stefan cautioned.

"It's my birthday." Damon smiled simply and Stefan nodded, but still didn't understand. "He likes to let me know that he knows that."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, I had a birthday. I didn't realise, but he made a big deal of it."

Stefan thought on that and Damon chuckled to himself at how crazy this situation was.

"It's been two years. Why _this_ birthday?" Stefan wondered and Damon shrugged. "Do you think he's been following us around?"

"Who knows." Damon shrugged again.

"I don't like this Damon." Stefan sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"At least if he does change his mind and tries to kill me tonight, I'll have a belly full of the finest bourbon in the state." Damon joked as he popped the cork on the bourbon and filled their glasses.

Stefan shook his head worriedly but accepted his glass when handed to him.

"Cheers." Damon toasted and Stefan clinked their glasses together, never taking his eyes from the doorway of the bar for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan had driven an inebriated Damon home and put him to bed. He had had such plans for tonight. He and Sharon had wanted to take Damon for dinner to celebrate his birthday and introduce Sharon properly. They had gifts and cake and now all of that off thanks to Klaus and he felt pissed off about that. Holding onto some semblance of a normal life was difficult when you didn't have the anchor of time or something mortal to remind you of it and Stefan had hoped that by having occasions such as these, he could offer a small portion of that kind of living to his brother.

Damon had no one special in his life and for all of Stefan's attempts to help him socialise, Damon just didn't seem as interested in playing human. Damon had never really tried very hard to be human. He'd revelled in the role of a vampire for so long. Elena had been the reason that he had tried to care about what was going on in the lives of people around him, but without her, Damon had reverted to ambivalence.

Now, with an appearance from Klaus, Stefan feared the worst. Had Klaus healed enough from what had happened to him to rally the strength to seek them out for revenge again? That was Klaus's MO. He couldn't quite understand why Damon wasn't more concerned and what had he meant when he said Klaus had made his birthday a big deal? He hadn't pushed for more information. He only ever accepted what Damon was willing to share.

When he'd first rescued him, Damon had almost grieved for the loss of Klaus, had talked about how good the sex had been and that he had enjoyed it all. For a while Stefan had believed that those comments had been the result of brainwashing and conditioning and although he was still certain some of it was, now he questioned whether there had been real love and affection between them at times, as the two blonde girls had insisted. If there had been, it would explain a lot of why Damon had struggled so much to recover and forget.

He sat in his car outside of Damon's apartment all night, keeping watch but no one came. When the sun came up he stretched and jolted in surprise as his cell phone buzzed.

 _Have you been out there all night?_

He chuckled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 _Idiot.x_

Damon's sense of humour had come back rapidly once he had left Mystic Falls and Stefan was so grateful for that, it meant he was ok. He honked his horn once and then drove out, back towards his own bed for the day.

A few days passed and the coast seemed clear. Damon felt no presence following him or lurking in places he may go. It wasn't until a week had passed that he realised that he felt…disappointed slightly. Why come to show his face for all a few minutes, buy him some bourbon and then disappear again as though he'd never shown up in the first place?

He sat in his lounge, a book at his side and a coffee in his hand, he decided to turn the idiot box on for a change. It had weirded him out that he had been so unaware of what day or month it had been lately. Perhaps he should try and find out what was happening with the world. Television had not improved since the last time he had attempted to entertain himself this way and he found himself flipping through channels almost mechanically until he found an advertisement about an art gallery.

He stopped flipping and watched as the presenter discussed a new exhibit showing there this evening. Damon didn't know a huge amount about visual art really. He'd always preferred literature and yet the works being shown on the show intrigued him. He grabbed a piece of paper and noted down the address. He could go. Stefan would be happy to see him attempting to immerse himself in the human world by doing something like this. Hell, why not, plus there would be free booze anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wandered around the large gallery, a little bored at most of what he saw. He had lived long enough to have seen much of the kind of art here done a hundred years before. Everything was repeated and recycled. There was rarely anything new.

He drank his glass of red wine and grimaced at the taste. Cheap crap. What else could he expect from a shindig like this really? He moved passed groups of art students discussing the techniques and heralding such creative passion over sculptures made from old tyres and the drum of a washing machine and he shook his head and chuckled to himself. Modern art huh? He was about to leave when a painting caught his attention.

He moved over to it in awe. It seemed to grow in size as he neared it, even though it was small in reality. It had a presence he had scarce noticed in other art forms, making all other works here pale in magnitude. It was a very simple image of a man sitting on a chair, but curled into himself so much as to hide his face. There was little colour, mostly blacks, greys and whites in a variety of shades and yet it stood out so boldy – as though it were neon. There was so much emotion in the brushwork. The figure was in deep despair, almost crippled by it as he slumped into the chair.

He was unaware how long he stood there gazing. People joined him in bouts, discussing the medium, the size, the effect on the viewer etc and all the while all he could do was stare at it. Someone popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and it startled him back to awareness. He moved up to the painting, wanting to touch it for some reason, as though by doing so he could ground himself and cease the emotional effects. It was then he saw the signature.

 _K.M_

He did touch it then, tracing his fingers over the name, recognising the calligraphy. Klaus Michaelson. Could that be why he was here? Could it have been a coincidence after all? He swallowed and stepped back, now seeing so much more in the painting than previously. The painting was wrought with emotion, agony, pain and surrender. He closed his eyes and exhaled. What had been an alluring painting before, was now the diary of a broken man and he knew that representation intimately.

He left after that, feeling a little raw and overwhelmed. Klaus's piece had sold as he was leaving but he didn't stay to find out whom was the lucky owner. He returned to his apartment and shakily poured himself a bourbon. He felt annoyed at himself for having become so wrapped up in that painting. He knew what Klaus had been through, he'd seen it, but he had been able to water it down through time. The painting brought all of that emotion back so vividly. So talented was Klaus at being able to infuse such life into his work, that he had breathed life into memories that Damon had worked very hard at forgetting.

He unplugged his tv, determined not to succumb to it again and picked up his book. He read for a few hours and still, Klaus popped into his mind frequently. Surely, he was not still as damaged as he had been before? It had been two years. Surely this creative outlet was just a healthy means to releasing his demons into the air and not holding onto them. As ridiculous as it sounded, he didn't like the thought that what he had witnessed in Klaus's mind, might still play out in dreams every night.

He lay his book down and decided to get ready for bed. He moved to his bedroom and began to disrobe, pulling his car keys and cash out of his pockets and dumping them onto his dressing table when the leaflet from the exhibition fell onto the floor. He lifted it, smoothing it out. He had been handed it when he had entered. The list of pieces for sale was on the back and he turned it over curiously. What had Klaus's painting been named? He wasn't sure. He had been so taken with the image and signature, that he hadn't actually checked it. He scanned down the list and braced himself against the dressing table when he saw the name.

"Salvatore the Brave"

"Are you kidding me?" He whispered to himself and sat down on the edge of his bed as he read it again.

"What the fuck is this?" He shook his head.

Was this for real? He had assumed that the man in the painting was a representation of Klaus himself, in torment after what had happened to him, but…this was supposed to be him? He shook his head again and recalled the image. There had been so much pain in that painting. Enduring, crippling agony. Why would Klaus paint this? He didn't feel that way. He wasn't broken or ruined by what had happened between them anymore.

He looked at the leaflet again. There was a phone number for the artist on it for informal pricing options.

He swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

No. He wasn't going to call him. Was he? What would be the point in that? It would be stupid and dangerous…

His mind filled with all of the arguments sanity provided and yet he knew he would do it. He reached for his cell phone and dialled the number. He sat staring at it on his screen. He was certifiable! Stefan was going to freak out. What the hell was he doing?

He pressed the call button and waited.

"Hello?" Klaus's voice was soft and so very English.

It gave Damon pause as he listened.

"Why did you name it after me?" He managed to verbalise and waited, his heart pounding in his ears as there was silence on the other side of the line.

"Why?" he asked again.

"To remember." Was the reply.

Damon was unsure what to say next and clearly neither was Klaus.

"Did you follow me here?" Damon asked, dreading the answer.

"No." Klaus was short and to the point.

"What do you want?" Damon probed, clenching the leaflet in his fist.

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap." Damon sighed irritated. "You don't do anything without a reason, without a plan."

"How was the bourbon?" Klaus changed the subject.

"Mediocre." Damon said bluntly, lying in his frustration at Klaus trying to guide the conversation like always.

"Pity."

"If you are here for revenge just get on with it. I'm too tired for games."

"Goodnight Damon." Klaus sighed.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Damon sounded but the line went dead.

He stared at his cell in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Had Klaus seriously hung up on him? He sat, looking to it for the next hour but it never wrung. He fell asleep, disturbed and unhappy, feeling like he should do something but not knowing what.

When he awoke he recalled the previous evening and reached for his phone. No messages. He huffed in annoyance and showered, trying to put the experience out of his head. So what if Klaus was here. So what if he had a painting on show here that had _his_ name on it. So what if it was a complete coincidence that had brought them to each other.

He decided not telling Stefan would be a good plan. He didn't want to worry him. Perhaps Stefan was right in his fears though. Perhaps they should move on. That thought unsettled him though. He had tried hard to build a new life away from Mystic Falls. He liked this apartment. He may not have much to tie him here but that didn't mean that he never could. Stefan was here with him. Stefan had a girlfriend now, a life, a chance at something…he couldn't drag him away now.

Why the hell should he leave, goddamn it!

He felt rattled all day and enraged that Klaus had hung up on him too. Would his mind ever be free of this man?

He went to the bar and sat in his stool. Stefan was out with Sharon tonight, so he was alone in his drinking. For a change he was bothered by that. He normally loved his own company, but today he couldn't get Klaus out of his mind. He knocked back a few drinks before he found himself staring at his cell. He must be mad.

He opened a text and started typing.

 _I'm not leaving._

He sat the phone on the bar resolutely and ordered another drink, feeling a little better that he had defended himself somewhat. His cell buzzed and his heart leapt as it did. He hadn't expected a response.

 _Good for you._

He huffed at the response. Typical Klaus!

 _That painting isn't me._

Buzz, buzz.

 _I'm aware. It is a 2D piece of artwork._

Damon ground his teeth together.

 _Back to normal then are we?_

Damon typed back sarcastically and waited. A minute passed and he smirked to himself in triumph.

Buzz, buzz.

 _Are you?_

Damon slammed his phone down in response and shook his head. Why was he indulging in this?

Buzz, buzz.

 _Did you like the painting?_

Damon ignored him, drinking from his glass instead, but buzzing persisted.

 _Why did you call me?_

He sat his drink down as he thought on that.

 _I don't know._

He answered honestly.

Silence fell and there were no more messages for a while. Damon got a little drunk as he sat, thinking everything over. Maybe he should get laid tonight. That'd make him feel better. He looked around the bar. Lots of girls but nothing worth his superior skills in the sack. He chuckled to himself and contemplated the men. He hadn't slept with any men for a year or so. All that did was rouse memories he'd rather forget and so he'd stuck to girls exclusively recently.

He spotted a good-looking guy in his twenties, sitting near the jukebox. He was well built, blonde, good teeth. He'd do. He was about to get up and approach him, when his cell buzzed.

 _Why did you call me Damon?_

He blinked some double vision away as he read the message and frowned. What did Klaus want from him?

 _I want to know why you're here._

He texted drunkenly and stared at the phone awaiting response.

 _I am here for my exhibition._

 _You expect me to believe that?_

 _Believe what you wish._

 _How did you know I would be at the bar that day?_

 _I didn't._

 _Liar_

 _Believe what you wish._

 _You knew it was my birthday!_

Damon sat back down, feeling alcohol swish around in his stomach as he did.

 _I know._

"What the fuck do you want?" Damon whined into his arm as he rested against the bar.

Were they going to continue to play this game forever? Was it ever going to end? Damon sighed and hiccupped, earning a frowning glance from the barman whom was already eyeing up how much bourbon Damon had consumed in the last hour.

Damon banged his fist on his knee and lifted his cell.

 _I want to talk._

 _So talk._

 _No, enough of all of this! You know where I live._

He typed and watched as the cursor on his cell blinked, awaiting Klaus to respond.

 _And?_

Damon nodded. So Klaus had found out where he was staying, just like he had thought.

 _Meet me in half an hour._

He typed and felt his stomach fill with butterflies.

 _As you wish._

Damon felt his stomach clench in anticipation at that and he put his cell in his pocket. Had he really just invited Klaus back to his home? He had. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. He fidgeted, playing with the beer mats on his side of the bar, until he was ready to get up and go.

The drive to his home seemed to take much longer than normal. Perhaps that was because he was nervous and impatient. He went into his flat, carefully checking every room for sign that Klaus was already there and lying in wait, but no one was around. He lived in a relatively quiet neighbourhood, so he'd better ensure that they didn't smash the place up if they fought. That was what he was expecting would come from this meeting.

He paced his lounge anxiously. This could be the biggest fucking mistake of his life, but it was too late to change anything now.

Finally, there was a chap at his door and he froze to the spot and looked towards it. It was now or never. He walked slowly, trying to pull himself together and rested his hand on the doorknob briefly to school his expression before opening.

Klaus stood before him, his expression similar. Damon swallowed as he looked Klaus up and down. He had been too disturbed by his appearance in the bar, to really get a good enough look at him. Klaus looked well, immaculately dressed as usual but was a little thinner. Klaus studied Damon in turn until they were both satisfied that there were no obvious weapons at hand.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him and the corner of his lip curled in a smirk as Damon continued to linger in the doorway and Damon moved aside and gestured for him to step inside. Klaus did so and looked around his home as Damon closed the door and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"You look settled." Klaus commented on the furnishings and Damon nodded. "I expected you to be in some place much grander.

"Yeah well, this is under the radar. Or it was supposed to be." Damon replied grumpily, and Klaus looked to him.

"It was." He advised and Damon frowned. "As I said, I happened upon you by accident."

"The world is a big place."

"So why have you not explored it? Why stay so close to Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked in surprise.

Damon didn't answer and Klaus nodded as he realised.

"Keep your friends close…" he trailed off and gave a small smile. "You wanted to talk?"

"And you too apparently." Damon replied.

"I didn't come here for you or your brother. I have followed my exhibition around for months. I was just as surprised as you at our chance meeting."

Damon shook his head.

"As always you choose whatever you wish to believe." Klaus smirked.

"You really expect me to believe that of all days, that one was the day we had a chance meeting?"

"Did you even realise?" Klaus scoffed and Damon huffed.

"Why bother?" Damon pointed out and an expression of concern spread over Klaus's face for a second before it disappeared again. "The point is that _you_ knew. You remembered."

"How could I forget?" Klaus mumbled and looked to one of Damon's armchairs.

Damon sighed and gestured for him to sit down. He sat across from him and tapped his fingertips on the arm as he thought on how to proceed.

"You had the whole world! Why here?" Damon grunted.

"I could ask you the same question." Klaus pointed out. "As for myself, I am here as I explained, to follow my exhibition. It is an old tradition of mine to infiltrate and gain feedback on my work covertly. I stopped by a bar on the way and saw you." He paused.

Damon leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees as he listened.

"I could see your face in the reflection of the music player. I knew from the tension in your body that you had seen me too. You looked afraid."

Damon snorted.

"The date was a mere coincidence I assure you. I recalled our last one together, the bourbon, the dancing and…"

"Yeah I remember." Damon interrupted and Klaus paused.

"So I ordered a bottle for you and left you in peace." Klaus finished and sat back.

"And then...?" Damon asked.

"And then what?" Klaus clasped his hands in his lap.

"What was your plan? To keep dropping me little reminders of you until I cracked and came looking for you?"

Klaus gave a laugh of surprise and shook his head.

"Damon, I understand your ego knows no bounds at times, but there is an entire city of people around you, existing, living and none of that requires any focus on you."

"Yeah right." Damon huffed.

"This is growing tedious." Klaus stood up and Damon stood on reflex. "I can't have a conversation with you, if you doubt my every answer and intention!"

"Then stop lying." Damon folded his arms and said with confidence.

They glared at each other.

"Fine." Klaus said through his teeth and took his seat again. "I will speak the truth on the condition that you extend me the same courtesy."

"What?" Damon chuckled. "I'm not the one here with his pants on fire!"

"Is that so?" Klaus smirked. "Why did you call me?"

"To find out why you're here."

"And I have told you."

"Christ sake!"

"In the end what does it matter why I am here? The fact is that I am. What's really bothering you is that you've wanted to see me since you knew I was here."

Damon hardened and sat back in his chair. He wasn't going to lend any credence to that statement by reacting. Klaus looked around the room casually as Damon fumed. Was Klaus right? He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the fact that Klaus was here, that was true. Why? Why couldn't he just get on with his life?

"Why name that painting after me?" Damon asked.

"I…have thought of you often since our last meeting." Klaus paused and seemed a little vulnerable as he folded his hands in his lap. "The painting was an outlet of sorts for me."

"But why call it that?" Damon pushed.

"Because you remain in my mind whenever I feel pain." Klaus admitted and Damon frowned. "I have thought extensively on what happened between us and the figure in the painting grew from those memories."

"Is it supposed to be me?" Damon asked quickly, before Klaus had a chance to say anything else. "He's defeated. You never defeated me."

Klaus looked away from him for a second and gave a small unconvincing smile.

"Indeed." He agreed.

Damon gave him a few minutes to think as he moved through to his kitchen and found some bourbon. If they were going to have a chat as deep as this, they would need a drink. He offered Klaus a glass, which he took with surprise but pleasure and sipped from it slowly. Damon took a seat again and swirled his around in his glass, thinking.

"The painting is not you." Klaus mumbled and Damon blinked and looked to him.

Klaus gave a small smile and looked into his glass.

"It is the endurance of pain and torment." He added.

Damon thought on that. Both of them had certainly had their fair share of torment. Still, he felt conflicted.

"Why name it after me?"

"Is it?" Klaus posed and Damon frowned in confusion. "Are you Salvatore the brave now?"

Damon opened his mouth to answer but couldn't think of a response and Klaus smiled.

"No. You're not. That name was yours at a time where you were mine." Klaus said and Damon shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Whatever."

"It was your name when you managed to stand up to me, despite what I did to you."

"Stop." Damon sighed and sat back in his chair.

Klaus fell silent, respectfully.

"It still doesn't make sense." Damon commented. "To call it that. The guy in the painting was broken." He added.

"Perhaps he was a little." Klaus agreed. "But he was still alive, he still _felt_ , despite his hardship."

Damon frowned at him again and Klaus leaned forward in his chair.

"You could have turned off our humanity, but you didn't. You bore everything and still survived." Klaus said with an intense expression.

"What are you trying to say Klaus?"

"Simply that, parts of me yearned for that strength and as it inevitably does, the painting leaked from my psyche. It felt apt to name it as it is."

Damon hung his head and breathed deeply. Klaus was playing with him again.

"Stop with the compliments. I know they're followed by you trying to take something from me." Damon said.

"Perhaps." Klaus agreed but his tone was sullen.

"So what is it you want?" Damon asked quietly.

"I don't know." Klaus admitted and Damon looked up at him. "Perhaps just the chance to see you. To check on your wellbeing."

"Well, here it is." Damon gestured around to his home and Klaus swallowed. "I hope it was worth the trouble."

Klaus smiled politely and sipped from his drink. Damon finished his and sat his glass aside and drumming his fingers on the arms of the chairs.

"Why did you want to see me?" Klaus probed. "You had my number already. Why a face to face meeting?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Damon said. "I was drunk and couldn't figure out what I wanted to say on the phone. End of story."

"Is it?" Klaus smirked and Damon scowled.

"Forgot how arrogant you are." Damon shook his head.

"You would know." Klaus paused to finish his bourbon. "We made an agreement, my truth for yours."

Damon stared at him for a few seconds.

"I was curious." Damon said.

"Of what?"

"If you were back to your asshole self. Guess that was a given, despite everything." Damon huffed and looked away from him, missing an expression of pain which flashed across Klaus's face for the briefest of seconds.

"You never change." Damon commented and Klaus made no move to argue. "How are the girls and other _people_ at casa Michaelson these days?"

Klaus gave a small smile.

"As obedient as always." Klaus replied.

"Must be missing their _master._ Better not stay away too long." Damon chuckled and reached for the bottle to refill his glass.

Klaus nodded, watching him.

"Yvonne and Cal are still with you then? Warming your bed?"

Klaus nodded and Damon flicked his eyes to him as he poured into his glass. Klaus held his glass out to him, almost commandingly and Damon refilled it.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Klaus commented. "I am the best they've ever had."

Damon chuckled but didn't argue and Klaus watched him as he drank a sip.

"Surprised you didn't bring them with you, to amuse you." Damon said and Klaus chuckled.

"They are bound and eagerly awaiting my return."

"Bound?" Damon frowned.

"To my bed of course. Shackled as you once were. On a chain so they may relieve their bodies every way except sexually, until I return. The build up should prove to be ecstatic when I return." Klaus boasted.

"You've left them chained up?" Damon asked angrily.

"Why wouldn't I? They consented." Klaus looked at him deadpan and Damon felt his heckles rise.

"How long have you been gone?" He demanded.

"Three days."

"What?!" Damon spat and Klaus waved his hand to dismiss his anger.

"They are being fed and cleaned by others. Fear not. They wanted this."

"Oh yeah, just like I wanted it huh?!" Damon slammed his glass down and stood up. "Get your sorry ass back there and release them Klaus!"

Klaus looked up at him calmly.

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought just for a second that you might have changed, but you haven't at all have you?!" Damon growled.

Klaus stood up gracefully and faced him.

"Why would I?" Klaus leaned close to Damon's face and Damon dove for him, knocking them both onto the floor.

"Fucking, sadistic bastard!" Damon growled as he lay on top of him and punched him repeatedly.

Klaus threw him off him into a wall and stood up, wiping his mouth of blood as Damon grunted and stood up again.

"Get the hell away from me!" Damon raged. "Get the fuck out!" He yelled.

Klaus looked to him for a second, his expression calm and straight, before he turned around and left without another word.

Damon panted, rubbing his aching body, before sitting down on the floor and exhaling. Klaus hadn't changed. Why would he have, indeed. Someone as strong and powerful need not change to conform to others. He bent the world to what he wanted and he always would. The girls were stupid enough to believe that he considered them important to him, that their welfare would be anything but a joke to him.

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He was a fool to have hoped for something. For some change. Evidently a year in sexual slavery and violence had done nothing to alter Klaus's perception of other people. His heart sank. Why had hoped for a change. In truth he had. He'd thought maybe…

No. Klaus was always going to be Klaus.

He got to his feet, wiping at a few stray tears and righted his lounge. Time to move on for real.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys, got a little more left before the end.

X

Chapter 34 E

Klaus walked the streets for a while as his adrenaline wore off. Seeing Damon tonight had been challenging. He had expected violence. He'd expected a little fear and he'd almost enjoyed a little frisson of fear actually, but what he had not expected was to see Damon so much more whole than he had been before. Damon may still be lonely and without purpose – several days of looking into Damon's patterns of behaviour here, had enlightened him to that fact, but despite that, he had conquered his demons for the most part and had actually settled here. It made Klaus feel a flurry of emotions - jealousy, pain, longing and gratitude.

He hadn't been lying when he had described his motivation for that painting. In his mind Damon represented a force which couldn't be beaten or broken down. He had put him through a lot and Damon had still managed to survive and take care of himself in the aftermath. He was a strong person, much stronger than himself it seemed.

The past two years had been the most challenging and painful of his life as he had sought to recover from the trauma of his enslavement. He had handled the aftermath with a lot less dignity than Damon had. He had drank himself into oblivion and fought with his brother constantly until he drove him away when they were in Mexico. Elijah didn't give up easily, thankfully and came back to him each and every time he left in the midst of an altercation.

Still, he was tormented nightly with dreams that endured for much longer than he'd thought was possible. Even now, he had an occasional dream about that dungeon he'd been in and awoke panic stricken and tearful. Did Damon have nightmares?

His mind raced with thoughts as he walked until the sun rose. He should sleep. He returned to his home – his temporary one for the moment and lay onto of the covers on his bed. He doubted he would sleep tonight and if he did, he imagined he may dreams of things that would make him cry out. This time there was no one here to soothe him - he had been doing better lately and had given Elijah a holiday. He turned onto his side and looked to his easel, propped against the wall, bare. He hadn't been able to paint anything new for a long time. The Salvatore painting had been his only one in 2 years.

He exhaled and closed his eyes. Perhaps now having seen the evidence of Damon's wellbeing, he could find a little peace within himself too. Damon was strong again. He smiled to himself at that and traced his mouth, remembering the blows Damon had given him. Yes, Damon was fine and he would continue to be. That, at least was a blessing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan knocked on his door loudly the next morning and he begrudgingly dragged himself from his bed to answer. He was hungover to high hell, after having gotten blind drunk after Klaus had left. He squinted at the sunlight pouring in as he answered the door.

"Late one?" Stefan chuckled and he grunted and opened the door to let him in. "Smells like a brewery in here! Have a party or something?"

"You might say that." Damon yawned.

Stefan moved into his kitchen and turned on his coffee pot as he dumped some croissants on the countertop.

"Brought some breakfast." He said warmly as Damon moved to his fridge and pulled out a blood bag.

"Hmmmn." Damon acknowledged, trying to get his brain cells to work.

"You want one?" Stefan asked, placing his in the toaster.

"Nah got my B positive right here."

Stefan smirked and wrapped the remaining one up for him for later.

"Playing human looks good on you today." Damon remarked, noticing how cheerful he was.

"About that..." Stefan turned to look at him, "…I'm not going to tell Sharon about us."

"Ok." Damon drank a sip of his blood.

"She doesn't need to know. I'm not going to make the same mistakes again."

"Right." Damon commented dryly. "Because pretending to be human worked out so well before."

"What's the alternative brother? Tell her, mix her up in the craziness that is our lives? Put her in danger?"

Damon sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Stefan returned to making them a coffee.

"Anyone who's dumb enough to get involved with us is in danger Stefan. How many times do you have to play this out before you learn that?"

Stefan sighed and braced the worktop.

"So I've to be alone? Is that your answer?"

Damon shrugged and exhaled.

"What do I know." Damon grunted, throwing his empty bag in the trash.

Stefan fell quiet, stirring their mugs and Damon felt guilt rise in him.

"We need to go out and find us some vampire hotties." He said jovially and Stefan turned and gave him his mug. "We could feed, fuck and not hide."

"You could." Stefan smirked and seemed to lighten again.

"That's the beauty of vampire sex Stef. You can feed without killing each other." Damon grinned and Stefan shook his head but laughed.

Damon moved to stand next to him against the counter, bumping arms as they drank their coffee.

"You like this chick huh?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded with a smile. "Even though she can't sex you up vamp style."

"Not everyone likes that you know." Stefan chuckled and Damon snorted. "I like being gentle. It makes it more intimate."

"I can be gentle! I just don't mind being thrown around by the girl for a change." Damon winked.

"Anyway, I wanna play this out. It's not like last time. They're aren't any other vampires around here and if there are they are keeping a low profile. Plus, we don't have end of the world crises happening every other day."

"Yeah. That got dull quickly." Damon gave a small smile but looked into his mug, grieving a little for their old lives with Elena and the drama that continually followed her wherever she went.

"I miss her too." Stefan nudged him. "But I think she'd like this – us living again, not having to worry."

"Yeah." Damon agreed.

"And Klaus seems to really have gone." Stefan commented and Damon nodded and smiled.

He wasn't going to tell Stefan a thing. It would only worry him.

"I wonder if he still has a sympathy wagon in tow." Stefan smirked and Damon's eyes widened as he recalled what Klaus had said about the girls.

He said he'd left them tied up and waiting for him back in Mystic falls. He hoped to hell that Klaus had gone back to them last night.

"I gotta get to work. I'm building a new garage out back. Drinks later?" Stefan finished his coffee and Damon nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure."

"8?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you." Stefan slapped his shoulder and left.

Damon's stomach churned as he sat his coffee down. Klaus better have returned to the girls and made sure they were ok. He looked at his phone on the countertop. No. He wasn't going to call and make sure. That'd delight Klaus.

He showered, trying to sober up as he did so and thought on how arrogant Klaus had been last night. To think that he was still playing stupid sex games with people. It was gross after what had happened to him. In fact, if he knew Klaus, he probably didn't return to the mansion last night, just to spite him. The more he thought on that, the truer he realised that was. Shit.

He hurriedly dressed and grabbed his car keys. He should check. He knew it was crazy to go back there but he couldn't stand the thought of the girls lying in wait for Klaus. He gritted his teeth together and jumped in his car, driving as fast as the cameras on the road would permit. It wasn't until he noticed how short the drive was in duration that he realised why Klaus had taunted him for not running far enough away.

In reality he and Stefan had travelled through the States in the last two years and had just ended up in Atlanta. It hadn't been a plan to end up so near to home again. Besides, the last thing he expected was for Klaus to have returned also. He expected that he and Elijah would have left the continent. Still, the fact that Mystic Falls was only an hour away, meant that Klaus was within easy distance of the girls.

He pulled up a mile from Klaus's mansion and walked the rest of the way. If Klaus had returned home, he didn't want his presence to be known. It would make Klaus smug. He breathed in the forest air as he walked. He missed the smell of the countryside. Atlanta was big and bustling, not quite the same backdrop.

He approached the front entrance to the mansion and stopped dead when he saw that it was no more. The whole property had been flattened, removed. All that lay in it's place were weeds and a lot of them. The mansion hadn't been here for quite a while. Damon frowned and moved around the space. He couldn't quite believe his eyes. Klaus had said that he was here. Hadn't he?

He sat down on the ground as he tried to recall their conversations. Klaus hadn't referred to being back at the mansion specifically. He'd intimated it but that was all. Damon had just assumed. So if he wasn't here, then where was he? And more importantly, where were the girls?

He stood up again and pondered on what to do. He needed to know the girls were ok, but how? He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Klaus's number. Enough games!

The number wrang and wrang but there was no response. He grunted in anger. Now Klaus was ignoring him. He blurred back to his car and drove onwards to the town hall. He'd be able to find out when the property had been demolished and that might help him establish what had happened. If he was lucky, he might even be able to look in the files to discover if the girls had purchased property elsewhere in Mystic Falls. Then again, it didn't seem likely. Klaus had said they were still with him, so they probably followed him around wherever he went.

He drove into town anyway and parked, jumping out at the town hall and walking inside when he stopped dead in fear. In all his anger and frustration, he forgot that the last time he had been here, he had been naked, bleeding and chained. Dragged across the hallways and before the founder's council to be humiliated. Shit, how the fuck had he forgotten that.

His heart beat loudly and bile rose in his mouth. He ducked quickly into a corridor which seemed vacant and cursed his stupidity. If he bumped into one of the founder's council, they would remember what had happened. He couldn't take that.

"Damn you!" he cursed Klaus under his breath and looked around the edge of the hall to check the coast was clear to the inventory room. He'd be able to gain access to the purchase ledgers there. He made his way quickly down the hall and opened the office, stepping inside when he was confronted by several members of the founder's council, having an informal chat in that very office.

"Damon!" One woman welcomed and they all smiled in surprise at his appearance.

"Long time no see. How are you? Where have you been lately?"

Damon froze, confused.

"I heard you were travelling. Is that you back?" The woman asked further and he was too astonished to answer as he tried to read their faces.

What was going on?

"Are you ok?" A man asked, Taylor his name was, Damon recalled.

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat and took a breath. "Just dropping in for some info before I head out again."

"Been touring the globe huh?" Taylor said and chuckled and he put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Well, off keeping the world safe?" The woman asked and he smiled.

"I'm out of the vampire hunting business these days."

"Glad to hear it. In fact, glad we all have some respite. Klaus Michaelson left and since then we have had no problems."

"No more unexplained animal attacks." Taylor agreed.

"For now anyway. We must always be vigilant." The woman remarked and they all nodded. "No matter what he said."

"What he said?" Damon queried and the woman nodded.

"He summoned us all to a meeting here, made sure that no one was missing. Told us he was leaving and that there'd be no more vampire interference here."

"Right." Damon mumbled. "Everyone from town hall?"

"No, just the founders council. Those of us who know about their existence." Taylor corrected. "Thankfully the mayor has us full of vervain, so we can trust our minds."

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat. They may all think that they were on vervain but the mayor's vervain was Klaus's own special brand – free from the power of protecting someone from compulsion.

Damon smiled and nodded and they left one at a time, chatting to each other and him as though nothing unusual had just happened. He pressed his back against the closed door and tried to calm himself. They didn't remember. He exhaled shakily as he realised that they must have been compelled to forget and there was only one person who could undo his own compulsion. But why? Why would Klaus do that? Klaus had harped on about how important that lesson had been, how important and here he was having undone it? Why? It didn't make sense.

He shook his head. He'd figure it out later. Right now he wanted to find information on the girls. He searched for a few hours but found nothing. Klaus's land was unsold and the deed had been gifted to the town for development 6 months ago. He was at a dead end.

He drove back towards Atlanta, troubled. Klaus had still not returned his call either. He wanted to pound his stupid English face in until he bled. That would feel great right now. He chuckled at the idea of that as he drove home. He parked at his apartment when he had an idea. If Klaus wouldn't return his call, maybe he could do some other reconnaissance. Klaus said he liked to follow around his exhibitions and blend into the crowd to listen to feedback. Maybe if he went to the gallery he would spot him. He could follow him to where he was staying. The girls must be there. He could check on them.

He drove to the gallery and waited until dark. People began to arrive after a while, but there was no sign of Klaus. He put his feet up onto the dashboard and settled in for the wait. Klaus might not come here tonight but he had to check anyway. Klaus sure made him wait before he finally arrived.

Damon waited in his car, thinking it best not to follow him in. The gallery wasn't that big inside and he would be seen no matter how stealthy he tried to be. Klaus was inside for around an hour before he came out and jumped into his car. Damon started his engine and followed him slowly, letting a few cars get in between them to disguise the fact that he was following. Klaus wasn't staying too far away from the gallery and Damon found himself parked a street over from him a few minutes later.

He waited a few minutes to give him a chance to go inside, before he walked up to the house and looked around the outside. He neared a window and tuned in his vamp hearing. Klaus was moving around, turning on a coffee maker…but there were no other voices or sounds to indicate any other presence. Could he have the girls sleeping in a basement like he had done before? He leaned back from the wall and looked around the outside of the house. He couldn't tell whether there was a basement very easily.

He moved around to the back, looking to see if there was an external door to any basement access, when Klaus appeared in front of him. He froze guiltily, and Klaus looked him up and down.

"You wouldn't win any medals for covert operations mate." Klaus said, but there was warmth in his tone rather than anger. "So now you know where I am staying."

"Figured it'd be grander." Damon parroted and Klaus chuckled.

"What are you up to?"

"Just checking around. There goes the neighbourhood." Damon smirked and Klaus cocked his head and studied him.

"Would you like to inspect the inside?" Klaus offered and Damon gave a nonchalant shrug and followed him inside.

It was very different from what he expected. Klaus's typical grandeur had been replaced with next to no character. Clearly he didn't intend to stay long.

"Passing through huh?" Damon made conversation as he searched around for evidence of the girls, seeing none.

"Like I said. The exhibition ends this week." Klaus said matter of factly and sat down.

Damon followed suit and took a seat across from him.

"Right, right. Then what? Back to casa Michaelson?" Damon queried and Klaus nodded.

"Can't leave everyone too long. They have needs as well as I." Klaus boasted and smiled and Damon nodded.

"Are the girls still servicing you by being tied up?" Damon probed and Klaus blinked for a second before answering.

"They like to please me as you know. The inability to touch themselves heightens their desire for me when I do return."

"Did you go back and check on them last night?" Damon recalled kicking him out and ordering him to do just that.

"They are fine and being cared for in every other means but sexually." Klaus assured and Damon nodded.

"Did you go back and check?" Damon asked again with more intensity and Klaus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I assure you, I did. I protect what is mine, you recall."

"Don't pull at that yarn!" Damon said sarcastically. "Did you tell them you met me?"

"I did."

Damon searched his face. Everything was lies. Why would he be lying like this? Damon hinted towards a half bottle of red wine at Klaus's side and Klaus moved to the kitchen and produced two wine glasses.

"Two face to face meetings in the space of 24 hours. What ever will Stefan think?" Klaus teased and Damon put his hand to his pocket.

He was supposed to be meeting Stefan and he'd totally forgotten. Christ, what time was it? It was after 8 now!

"Problem?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and Damon gave him a fake smile back and shook his head.

He didn't know what was going on here, but he had to find out. He pulled his phone from his pocket and put it on silent, slipping it back into his pants afterwards. He'd apologise to Stefan later, make something up.

"So." Klaus paused. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus ran his fingertip around the head of his wine glass and Damon watched his movements, hypnotised.

"Just checking up on the girls." Damon answered.

"As I said they are perfectly content at the mansion." Klaus huffed and Damon narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, setting his glass at his feet and looking at him intensely.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him.

"The mansion yeah. So they are back living with you full time there?"

"Yes." Klaus answered but could see Damon was going somewhere with his questions.

"Right." Damon nodded and licked his lips. "And, in what other dimension is that happening exactly?"

Klaus frowned and Damon continued.

"Coz I couldn't find them when I went to Mystic Falls today."

Klaus's face paled.

"In fact, I couldn't find anything. No sign of them, or other slaves or…oh yeah, a fucking mansion!" he snapped and Klaus swallowed and put his glass down on his side table.

"I see." Klaus mumbled and Damon could tell his throat was dry and tight.

"Thought you weren't going to lie anymore Pinocchio." Damon teased mirthlessly and Klaus avoided his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Damon demanded.

Klaus took a few deeps breaths and exhaled loudly before looking at him.

"Where are the girls?" Damon asked slowly and Klaus smirked sadly.

"Gone."

"Gone where?" Damon sat up straight.

"I have no idea." Klaus said, looking at him tersely and Damon sat back, relieved.

"So they finally left your sorry ass. Good." He said happily.

Klaus made no comment.

"What about the mansion? What happened there?"

"I decided it was time to move on."

"So sell it, don't flatten it!" Damon chuckled, but Klaus saw no humour in it. "Like hell you would destroy it for the sake of it. You built that house from scratch for your freaky family." Damon pointed out. "Did someone burn it to the ground or something?" He chuckled and Klaus looked at him with taught muscles straining in his neck.

"Yes, they did."

"Knew it." Damon smirked. "Someone else you pissed off, more than likely."

"Indeed." Klaus mumbled and lifted his glass, draining it in one go.

"So who was it? Did you kill their family or just ruin their lives, to warrant that?" Damon joked cruelly.

"Remember who you are talking to Damon." Klaus warned, but Damon was on a roll.

"How'd they do it? Drop a tonne weight on top, or fire, or…oh, oh, maybe explosives?" Damon chuckled and Klaus snapped.

"Enough!" He bellowed and Damon stopped talking but still had a smile on his face.

Klaus looked away in disgust and held the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Damon blinked at that and searched his face.

"I did it." Klaus whispered.

"Come again?"

"I said I did it. I destroyed it." Klaus said bitterly.

Damon opened his mouth in shock and closed it again and Klaus avoided his eyes.

"Why?" Damon said once he had collected himself.

"I had my reasons." Klaus replied, still looking away.

Damon was dumbfounded and sat quietly for a few minutes, sipping his wine.

"I compelled the girls to leave. They refused to go. They tried to stop me." He mumbled and Damon frowned.

"I sent them to live out the rest of their lives as far away from me as possible." Klaus added, pain in his tone.

"So…they've really gone?" Damon reiterated and Klaus gave a sharp nod. "Why did you lie?"

"It's what you expected. Wasn't it? That life had continued as it was before." Klaus looked to him wearily.

He said nothing in response and looked down at his hands.

"You expected me unchanged. Why?" Klaus asked and Damon sighed and refused to answer. "Because my strength came back?"

"Why break the habit of a lifetime." Damon said.

To his surprise Klaus seemed to accept this answer and nodded absentmindedly. Damon frowned, feeling his stomach in knots.

"So, the mansion is gone and so are the girls." Damon repeated and Klaus nodded stiffly. "And you…really are here for this painting thing."

Klaus smirked a little, breaking the tension and nodded.

"Huh." Damon mumbled, finally believing him.

"Any more conclusions you have made that you would like to test, pet?" Klaus asked, when Damon flinched at the term 'pet'.

Klaus noticed immediately and cleared his throat, offering him a refill to try and distract from his slip up. Damon accepted the glass back and sat, thinking. He was speechless. Klaus relaxed into his chair and sighed, wishing he had begun a fire in the hearth. He felt better for having gotten everything out, lighter somehow and Damon seemed lighter also. He smiled to himself and decided to build a fire anyhow, no matter that it was a hot night.

He stood up and began to lift logs and place them onto into the fireplace. Damon sat companionably and watched him. Klaus gently cradled the fire, urging it to grow, until it was alive with flame. He settled back into his chair and lifted his glass once more. Both stared into the fire, hypnotised for a short time.

"I have missed your company." Klaus spoke sincerely and Damon smirked, but didn't take his eyes from the fire. "Tell me, are you happy?"

Damon frowned at him and blinked.

"In this place, this city." Klaus continued.

"It's alright." Damon shrugged.

Klaus nodded slightly.

Damon sat his empty glass down at his feet and inhaled deeply, drawing Klaus's attention.

"I went to town hall today." He said.

"Hmm?" Klaus seemed non-plussed at the statement.

"Bumped into a few people."

Klaus looked to him, his jaw tense.

"Why did you do it?" Damon asked.

Klaus merely looked away from him into the fire and Damon slid to the edge of his seat and pinned him with his gaze.

"All of that crap you said to me about how important it was that they see me like that. All of that shit about needing to control everyone by showing them what the punishment was and you just…compelled it away?"

Klaus looked to him sharply.

"So what if I did? It was in my power. I explain my decisions to no one." He said coldly.

"Oh no." Damon stood up. "You don't get to lie your way out of this one. I want to know why the hell you did that to me, only to undo it later as if I didn't matter!"

Klaus looked to him weakly and sat his glass down, standing up to face him.

"I nearly staked myself that night." Damon reminded.

"And?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and Damon closed the gap between them, so they were standing within a breath of each other.

"You put me through hell that day and made me believe it was crucial for you. So why the fuck did you throw that away and make them all forget, as if it was nothing?" Damon spoke through his teeth.

"Because it _was_ nothing." Klaus smirked evilly and Damon lunged for him, knocking him into his chair and over onto his back.

Klaus rose in an instant, eyes blazing and they ran at each other growling, shouting, beating and hurting. Despite how many times Damon had to be reminded of it, Klaus's strength won out always. He was lucky enough to get a few punches and some blood out of him, but other than that he just got his ass kicked. He fell onto his back, concussed and exhaled as Klaus stood over him, breathing as though he'd done no more than go for a pleasant stroll. Damon winced in pain.

Klaus knelt down and pressed his hand on Damon's chest, pinning him to the floor.

" _Never_ forget what I am Damon. Never forget of what I'm capable without any remorse or care."

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have undone the compulsion." Damon wheezed and glared at him in rebellion.

Klaus paused at that statement and seemed to deflate somewhat, lessening the pressure on Damon's chest until Damon sat up. Klaus looked up to the ceiling and sighed and Damon wiped blood from his nose onto his sleeve. Klaus looked to him at that action and reached out, gently to blot some blood from Damon's mouth with his fingers. Damon held still as he did and both of them stared at each other. Klaus gave a small frown and let his hand fall away from Damon's face.

"Why?" Damon whispered and Klaus swallowed.

"Because I hoped you might return." Klaus whispered.

Damon searched his face.

"Because you deserve better." Klaus added, avoiding Damon's eyes.

He moved to stand up and put distance between them, when Damon grabbed his arm and held him there on the floor with him. Klaus looked to him, weary at feeling so vulnerable and Damon searched his eyes for truth. Klaus gave a small smirk and shook his head.

"You did it for _me_?"

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed silently. He felt Damon pull nearer to him suddenly and he opened them again in surprise, to see the blue of Damon's eyes alight with emotion. He took a small inhale as Damon reached out and cupped his face, bringing their mouths together softly for a kiss. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment. He'd forgotten how soft and full Damon's lips were. He allowed himself to relax for a second, reaching for Damon in return and sighed in the back of his throat as Damon permitted the embrace.

It had been so long, so long since he had kissed someone like this, virginally, sweetly and with his heart pounding in his chest. Damon pulled back, parting their mouths and took a shaky breath. Klaus ran his hand up his back comfortingly and smiled. He looked to Damon's face, trying to tell what his thoughts were and Damon closed his eyes as though struggling internally. Klaus felt his chest squeeze at that and he brought their foreheads together. Damon relaxed against him for a second before he pulled back again. Klaus released him and watched as Damon stood up again and straightened his clothes. Klaus remained where he was, simply watching him, admiring Damon's movements and remembering the body underneath those clothes. He frowned and shook those thoughts away, slowly rising to his feet now.

"I better go. Stuff to do." Damon said, his voice sounding a little raspy and Klaus nodded politely.

Damon moved to the doorway and paused, his hand on the door knob. Klaus looked to the fire.

"Thank you." Damon mumbled and Klaus looked over at him.

"Thank _you_." Klaus smiled shyly, referring to their kiss a few moments ago.

Damon opened the door to leave and Klaus opened his mouth, suddenly compelled to try and think of something he could say to make Damon stay a little longer.

"I…" he uttered but had no idea what to say and Damon turned and faced him, half out of the doorway.

Klaus swallowed and looked to him full of yearning and Damon hesitated. Klaus shook his head and painted on a smile. Damon blurred to him and pinned him against a wall and he stared into his face in surprise. Damon's pupils were enormous and his chest was heaving. Klaus couldn't read his expression at all. Klaus stared as Damon's focus moved to Klaus's mouth. He began to hope and softened against Damon's hold, offering no resistance and Damon leaned in and began to devour his mouth. There was so much urgency and raw passion in the kiss that Klaus felt his head begin to spin.

He allowed himself to stay pinned by Damon's hands, giving him the control and Damon began to relax into the kisses also, dropping his hands slowly and moving them around Klaus's back, caressing him. Oh, how this felt like heaven.

Klaus slowly moved his arms from the wall, where he had been holding them and embraced Damon again, holding him close and carding his fingers through Damon's hair. Damon tilted his face slightly in enjoyment and Klaus gave him a small squeeze. He welcomed the feeling of Damon's tongue in his mouth and moaned softly. To taste Damon's mouth again after all this time. To be able to hold him and breathe in his air…it was more than he'd ever hope for.

Damon leant them back into the wall for support and broke their mouths apart for a second to look at Klaus's expression. Both were clearly exceptionally interested in continuing and Damon resumed their kissing without a word, his hands roaming a little more in demand and Klaus panted and arched into him.

Damon grew hard and squeezed Klaus against him. He didn't want to think or rationalise this right now. He just wanted to feel. He wanted…god, he just wanted. There was too much emotion, too much to think over and figure out and his head wasn't big enough to deal with it right now. What he wanted was to lose himself for a little while, really lose control of himself – no holding back and playing nice. He wanted to hide nothing and there was no other partner he'd ever had whom he'd felt like that with. So he meant to take what he needed, logic and common sense be damned!

He reached for Klaus's fly and button, to slide his hand inside, when he felt Klaus jolt and almost shrink away. He pulled his mouth back in query and Klaus separated their bodies and pushed him a step away. They were both panting, red faced and clearly turned on. What was the problem?

"Please, let me pleasure you." Klaus asked and Damon frowned in confusion.

Wasn't that what they were just doing? Klaus knelt in front of him and Damon held still in astonishment. Klaus Michaelson got onto his knees for no one. What the hell? Klaus looked up at him for permission and Damon gave a confused but consenting nod. He watched as Klaus undid his jeans and leaned into his manhood, taking it into his mouth. All brain power was sure to shut down from this point, so Damon decided to simply enjoy Klaus's ministrations.

Klaus was gentle but demanding of Damon's pleasure and Damon found himself feeling a little jelly legged. Klaus seemed to realise and he stood again and guided Damon into his armchair. Damon sat down appreciatively and Klaus nestled himself between his thighs and resumed his loving of Damon's organ.

Damon let his head fall back as he sighed and moaned. Klaus gave good head. He'd forgotten. He writhed and encouraged him, running his fingers through Klaus's hair and remembering all the times that their roles had been reversed in this. He'd loved how Klaus would scratch his scalp affectionately as Damon serviced him in this way and the more he recalled those moments, the harder he grew and the more steadfast Klaus became in his pursuit of bringing Damon's seed forth into his throat.

Damon moaned and gasped in response and gave his seed to him gladly. Klaus swallowed and placed a kiss onto Damon's upper thigh. Damon felt dizzy from the high and he closed his eyes and breathed. Klaus stayed between his legs, kissing up his abdomen lightly and stroking down his legs.

Damon smiled and looked down at him. His fingers were still in Klaus's hair and he cupped the back of his head and leaned down to kiss his mouth. Klaus's mouth tasted of his seed, but he didn't mind. Klaus relaxed, draping his body against his and Damon pushed him over and climbed on top of him on the floor.

"My turn." He whispered in promise and Klaus clenched his body and looked at him with a hint of emotion in his eyes that Damon couldn't quite place. "What?" he asked.

"No, I took enough pleasure from you. Allow me to return it." Klaus said.

Damon blinked in surprise. He could get why Klaus might feel that way, but the truth was that Damon had enjoyed all aspects of sex with Klaus and right now he wanted to give him pleasure. He wanted to suck him and perhaps later…

"I want you." Damon whispered, to reassure him that this was really for his pleasure too and Klaus's expression tightened.

He stroked his hands down Klaus's back and cupped his behind, when Klaus paled and flipped them over in a blur. Damon frowned and looked up at him, reaching to feel Klaus's behind again, when Klaus caught his hands. Klaus was evidently trying very hard not to seem demanding and Klaus-like.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, a small frisson of fear in his tone at Klaus's commanding behaviour.

Was Klaus going to treat him like a slave here?

Klaus released his hands immediately as he heard the fear in his voice and they stared at each other. Damon cautiously rubbed Klaus's back soothingly, remembering how easily Klaus was lulled by it and Klaus sighed and frowned.

"I will not _use_ you ever again." Klaus whispered shakily. "If there's one thing you can rely on, it is that."

Damon listened intently and Klaus's expression turned grieved.

"I'm ok. I want you." Damon said gently to dispel any miscommunication and Klaus shook his head sadly.

"This isn't about before. Now give up the goods." Damon attempted to joke but Klaus's expression remained the same. "Unless this is to make me beg,"

Damon's blood ran cold as he thought on that. Is that what this was about? Klaus wanted him to beg to be fucked, just like before? Just like all those times when he was a slave! Klaus read his change in expression as Damon felt his desire to beat him to a pulp return and Klaus placed a hand on his chest and pinned him down again.

"No. Never again." Klaus said firmly and Damon held his protest within, as Klaus began to undo his jeans. "I shall never hurt you like that again. Even if I wanted to." Klaus continued and Damon was about to respond with a scathing comment when he looked to Klaus's unclothed groin.

He paused.

"Is that...?" Damon stumbled and reached his fingertips to the material protruding slightly from within Klaus's jeans. Klaus held completely still and let him touch it – the chastity belt.

"What the hell?" Damon asked gently, frowning. "No one can force you now. You don't need it."

Klaus chuckled with little mirth or energy and Damon sighed. Why would Klaus feel the need to wear that chastity belt still? He couldn't get his head around it. Klaus shook his head in grief.

"I know that." Klaus said softly.

"How long have you been wearing it?" Damon asked.

"Always." Klaus responded bitterly.

Damon scratched the back of his head in discomfort. Klaus was still suffering from his trauma after all.

"Now you understand, why I had to send them away." Klaus whispered. "I couldn't satisfy them."

"You mean you couldn't sleep with the girls either?"

"I cannot bear it." Klaus nodded and avoided his eyes.

Damon reeled from that knowledge. So in all of this time, Klaus had been unable to perform, or more accurately, too afraid to engage in sex. That was a long time for a vampire libido, hell for anyone's libido!

"How do you get past it?" Klaus croaked and looked to him, a look of desperation on his face that pulled at Damon's heart strings. "How do you forget what I did to you, to be able to…"

Damon's eyes widened and Klaus looked to him, pleadingly. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"You always made it feel good." He blushed crimson. "You hurt me in every other way, but you…in bed it was always…good. Sex doesn't scare me." He stuttered and Klaus schooled his features protectively and gave a nod.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that I am unable to enjoy such endeavours anymore. You might say it's my reckoning." Klaus said, devoid of tone and rose off him.

Damon immediately got to his own feet, doing up his jeans and watching as Klaus sat down at the fire and subtly held his groin between clasped hands.

It should give him satisfaction that Klaus couldn't get it up or in, or whatever, but strangely it didn't. He moved behind him and paused at Klaus's shoulder, leaning his hand down there and squeezing it. Klaus exhaled at the touch but otherwise didn't move.

"You need to take it off. If you don't you'll never be able to get over it."

Klaus gave a watery smile.

"It will not come off." Klaus said quietly.

"It has to."

"No, you misunderstand." Klaus said and looked up at him. "I cannot remove it. It won't open."

"What?" Damon frowned.

"I have tried."

Damon came around in front of him and crouched down.

"What are you talking about? It's spelled to come off when you want it to." He argued and Klaus gave a melancholy smile.

"That is the heart of the problem. I am conflicted in desire and that is why it will not comply."

Damon shook his head in disbelief and looked to it. Klaus shrugged.

"Can't you take the spell off? You know tons of witches." He reminded.

"It's a strong spell. I have been met with no results so far."

"You have to get it off." Damon shook his head, thinking.

"Why?" Klaus posed and studied Damon's face. "Why do you care? I can give you as much pleasure as you want with it on."

Damon shook his head perplexed.

"There is so much I can do for you still, if you wish me to service you in that way." Klaus offered.

"That's not…that's not what this was." Damon said a little horrified and Klaus's gaze lasted just long enough to make the hairs on his body stand. "We are done with all that crap."

Klaus's eyes widened at that and Damon exhaled and stood up again, shaking his head a little insulted that Klaus would think of that.

"I thought we were having a moment." Damon admitted. "More fool me." He said bitterly.

"We were." Klaus assured immediately and Damon looked to him, looking numb.

"Guess I really have lost my mind after all." Damon smirked to himself, still feeling grieved. "To think that we could ever be..." he sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Klaus asked, eyes wide in hope at his words.

"Nothing." Damon mumbled.

"Not after I let you hurt me." Damon mumbled and Klaus felt his heart begin to break. "Not after I let you almost kill me on that sex swing."

Klaus swallowed painfully and widened his eyes. Damon seemed to be angry, considering his choice of words, but he seemed calm.

"Not with what you _owe_ me."

"What are you..?" Klaus croaked, confused and emotional.

"We had a deal remember? My pain for your body."

Klaus sucked in a breath and searched his face. They had bargained. He had bargained a trade for his chance to use pain as a stimulant on Damon, in exchange for Damon being inside of him. His breathing became shaky and Damon shook his head sadly.

"If I could have _had_ you. I might finally have been able to…"

"Been able to what?" Klaus asked, desperate to understand what Damon was thinking and feeling.

Damon searched his face for a minute and looked to the chastity belt.

"Forgive you." He said and Klaus exhaled dumbfounded.

"You want forgiveness?" Damon asked and Klaus nodded. "Then take it off."

Klaus shed a few tears at the temptation. He so badly wanted Damon's forgiveness. It burned through every cell of him, the need for that.

"I will forgive you once the last debt is paid."

"But it won't…" Klaus trembled and squeezed his eyes closed. "I cannot…"

"You held me captive…" Damon began to list, "You bit me and left me to die…"

"Please, stop." Klaus whispered.

"You watched as I was gang raped…"

"No…" Klaus sobbed silently and Damon paused.

"And I could forgive you for it."

Klaus felt too much emotion, all conflicting and confusing, to understand what he wanted to do here. He shook his head. It was hopeless. If he hadn't been able to remove it even at the height of sexual arousal, he wouldn't be able to do so now.

"Ok then." Damon sighed and walked away, leaving through the front door and slamming it behind him as Klaus sobbed in self-hatred.


	35. Chapter 35

Last couple of chapters guys.

X

Chapter 35e real

Damon shook himself off as he sat in the bar, nodding his head and smiling at everything that came out of Sharon's mouth. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the thought of Klaus. He'd hoped that inciting desire for forgiveness would enable Klaus to free himself of the belt, although why he cared so much, he wasn't sure. Did he feel bad for guy? Yeah. Did he still hate him for some of the shit between them? Absolutely. Did he want to sleep with him again...?

He shook his head and exhaled as he realised he had an erection. His body was speaking for him. He did want Klaus. This time it wasn't due to conditioning or threats though. He knew who he was again. It had taken him a long time, but he felt like himself now and he knew what he wanted. Trouble is, that what he wanted he couldn't justify. What would Stefan think if he admitted that he wanted nothing more than to bed his ex-rapist?

It was fucked up and complicated.

Stefan asked him a question and he failed to notice, inciting a nudge on the shoulder. He blinked rapidly and looked to him.

"You're a million miles away brother." Stefan joked and he smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Sorry."

"So, what do you do Damon? I feel like all we have done is talk about me all night." Sharon smiled at him.

She was nice enough, he supposed. Red head – not what Stefan usually went for. Late twenties, art critic, two cats...the whole normal shebang that Stefan so deeply wanted.

"I'm between jobs right now." He said and she smiled. "So you're an art critic huh? Seen all of the greats?"

"Well, I try." She laughed and Stefan put his arm loosely around her shoulder. "I travelled to Europe last year and went to so many galleries."

"Don't know much about art myself." He said.

"It's all relative to what you believe art is or should be really. For example…" She turned in her chair and pointed to the jukebox. "…the music within the player is art unto itself, but if you look at the actual container – the shape, the colour, the patterns on each part of the jukebox itself, it's art too."

"Hmmn." He grunted but demonstrated no real understanding.

"If music was to flow from something grey and square…it might not have the same effect or appeal. But coming from something so ornate and vibrant in colour, it becomes something that draws attention and adds to the music." She explained and he nodded.

Stefan kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Sorry. I sound like I'm at work."

"No, it's great." Stefan beamed and Damon circled his fingers on the table top as he fell into contemplation.

"Where did you visit in Paris?" Stefan continued the conversation as Damon fell into thinking about Klaus again, not quite hearing what they were saying.

It was only when he heard the mention of the gallery Klaus's painting was in, did he jerk back into the conversation.

"Amazing, I mean, you don't often see work that has such an emotional impact." Sharon was saying.

"Which one?" Damon asked, making Stefan blink at him in surprise.

"Did you go to the exhibition?" Sharon asked and he nodded.

"Really?" Stefan smirked jovially.

"Was bored, saw an ad." Damon advised and looked to Sharon. "Was a good show huh?"

"Yeah, some amazing artistry. Did you see the one of the naked guy sitting in a chair?" She asked and his blood ran cold.

He swallowed, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't breathing and Stefan frowned a little.

"Yeah. Not really my thing." He said and cleared his throat.

"I thought it was amazing. It was purchased after a day!"

"Hmmn."

"What did it look like?" Stefan asked her, flicking his eyes to his brother now and then.

"It was so emotive Stefan. You would have liked it. It was like raw emotion spilled onto a canvas."

"Wow." Stefan remarked.

"Yeah, it might be on the website actually. Hold on and I'll show you." She reached for her cell and began to google the exhibition as Damon counted each of his heartbeats in anxiety.

"Here. This one." She announced and showed it to Stefan.

Damon drew in a shallow breath and waited for Stefan's reaction, but it didn't come. After a few seconds Stefan shook his head and handed her phone back.

"Guess I am just as dumb about art as my brother." He chuckled and Damon's eyes flicked to Sharon.

"Well, everyone likes different things." She said. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed and they both looked to her as she scrolled down her screen. "How weird is that? It's called Salvatore!"

Damon clenched the side of the table and Stefan shot him a look of tense enquiry.

"Such a weird coincidence." Sharon laughed and looked to Damon. "You're not a secret artist are you Damon?"

"Not even if I tried." He replied full of discomfort as Stefan's gaze bore a hole in the side of his head.

She showed her cell to Stefan who continued to scroll down until he saw the artist's initials. Damon waited calmly as Stefan gave a false smile and handed it back to her.

"Gotta use the restroom." He said to her and stood up, looking pointedly to Damon.

"Me too." Damon said and they rose together and left the table heading for the bathroom.

Once inside, with the door bolted, Stefan turned to him.

"What?" He shrugged innocently and Stefan crossed his arms.

Damon sighed and squeezed Stefan's upper arms affectionately.

"Don't worry about it. It's why he's really here." He comforted and Stefan frowned.

"He's still here?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes at his slip up. "How do you know?"

"It's fine!" Damon said exasperated. "I'm a big boy Stef."

"How can you say that to me right now?" Stefan demanded. "It's taken years…"

"Yeah." Damon snapped at him and Stefan closed his mouth.

Stefan dropped his arms slowly and looked to him, an expression of concern on his face.

"He's not here for me. It's just an art thing."

"You've talked to him then?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to overreact. It's ok brother. I'm ok." Damon gave a reassuring smile.

Stefan shook his head slowly, unsure.

"What has he said to you?" Stefan asked.

"Not much. He's here for his art thing then leaving, blah blah. You know him. Full of self-importance. Barely noticed if I was listening."

"Has he tried to..?" Stefan stumbled and Damon chuckled and shook his head. "But he could Damon. Anytime, he could just take what he wanted."

"And you still think that's me?" Damon raised an eyebrow and in seeing that Stefan was not appeased, he nodded and continued. "Not without sawing himself in half first."

Damon then related briefly, Klaus's current sexual situation or lack thereof, much to Stefan's horror and ultimate satisfaction. Stefan paced around the empty bathroom for a few minutes and Damon leant against the wall, watching as the wheels in Stefan's head turned.

"You've been with him." Stefan said and Damon nodded. "He showed you the belt?"

"Yeah." Damon recalled their moment of passion interrupted by fear and hesitance.

"Are you mad?" Stefan whispered and Damon looked to him in surprise. "To be so intimate with him that he would strip off and show it you?"

Damon huffed and clenched his jaw. Here was the part that he didn't know how to explain, or rather didn't want to have to reflect upon.

"I take it he didn't just bring it up in conversation?" Stefan accused.

"Back off, brother." Damon warned.

"What are you doing?" Stefan's look of accusation was immediately replaced with that of worry.

"I needed some closure. I got it. Leave it." Damon warned with a little less heat in his voice.

"You got the closure you needed years ago. You've moved on, we both have."

"That's ok for you to say with you little red head human out there!" Damon snapped. "You moved on Stefan. I didn't say I had!"

"But you've come so far from then." Stefan moved to touch him and Damon glared in warning. "This will drag you backwards."

Damon couldn't argue with the truth of that, so he simply crossed his arms protectively.

"Damon, he's dangerous no matter what he says. He changes his mind on a whim. You know that. Just…please…" Stefan paused and Damon narrowed his eyes at him, "…be careful."

"I will." Damon swallowed and Stefan nodded.

The rest of the evening went as could be desired. Sharon and Stefan left, smiling and hands linked as Damon waved them off and exhaled the tension from his body. He'd tried hard for Stefan's benefit. Sharon was nice enough, but he could see that Stefan's cycle was repeating. He was never going to be able to have the life he wanted. A human girlfriend who bring an element of mortality to his life, but it would be brief and full of tactic planning and lies. At least when Elena had been human, she had been abnormal herself and had been able to live with the knowledge of what their lives were, for a time anyway.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and chewed his bottom lip. It was late, past two a.m. and he was wide awake. He wanted to go back to Klaus's house and talk more, but what was there to say really? Besides, he'd played his card to help him earlier, Klaus may not be in the mood to deal with him now, not after his demand. The most likely outcome would be anger from Klaus that Damon had dared try and bargain with him for forgiveness.

He nodded to himself and placed his empty glass on the table. Time to go home and sleep. Hopefully by morning he wouldn't feel so rattled and weary.

He became lulled by the sound of the Camaro's engine. It was a soothing hum that he'd grown so fond of in times of stress. How he had missed this car when he'd been Klaus's slave! He'd missed not only the freedom of being able to escape, but the familiarity of it, the privacy of it. He smiled to himself and exhaled, relaxing into his seat and taking in his surroundings. He was quite near the gallery Klaus's painting was in.

He shook his head at himself. That painting hadn't been him. It hadn't even looked like him. Had it? Now that he thought on it, he couldn't recall the details. The name and implication had shocked him so much, he hadn't registered what the figure had looked like physically.

As he drove, he passed a sign, advertising the exhibition. It was closing tomorrow. So that in turn meant that Klaus would be leaving too. Would he leave tomorrow as the gallery packed up? Perhaps not. The piece had sold, according to Sharon. So, was there any point in Klaus following for the remainder of the exhibition?

He chewed his lip. Something stirred in his belly. For so long he had lived in dread that they might meet again and yet, now that Klaus might leave here so soon after they'd managed to talk through things, he felt anxious. He hit the steering wheel with his hand, exasperated with himself. He wanted to see Klaus before he left. He didn't know whether Klaus would simply slip away without contacting him. Hell, why would he bother to do anything but that?

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled under his breath in irritation.

He looked at his clock. It was 3am. He had been drinking and it was late. He wasn't in a good state to be making decisions.

He made to turn in the driveway of the gallery and head towards Klaus's temporary home, when he noticed a light on. He pulled over and got out, walking towards the door. Surely the gallery wasn't open at this time of night?

He tried the door and found it open. He stepped inside cautiously and moved around, looking for signs of life. He couldn't find any. Perhaps someone had simply forgotten to lock up properly. He shook his head at that oversight and began walking around, looking at the paintings once more. He hadn't been all that impressed on his first visit, but had to admit that being here alone, in the semi-darkness, gave some of the paintings an edge or depth that he'd failed to notice before. It was borderline spooky.

He turned the corner and came to stand in front of Klaus's piece. In this light it's effect was magnified and every hair on his body stood to attention as he stared at it.

It _did_ speak without words. It almost drew you towards it like a zombie, whether willingly or not. He stopped a few steps away and looked at the figure. Now that he knew Klaus's reasoning behind it, he could feel the pain, the misery and fear, but it didn't look like him. The figures' hair was dark blonde, nothing like his raven black. He exhaled in relief at that and heard footsteps behind him.

He turned his head to look and saw Klaus emerging from the shadows with a sad smile on his face.

"Didn't take you for a burglar." Klaus said warmly and stood beside him as Damon looked back to the painting.

"Coz vampires are so moral." Damon joked.

They fell into silence.

"You're here to check it doesn't look like you." Klaus guessed and Damon looked to him.

"And why are you here?"

"To say goodbye. I suppose." Klaus sighed.

"Would have thought you'd be glad to see it go." Damon commented, smirking, but Klaus didn't reply.

Damon looked at him. Klaus blinked and looked to him, giving a small, sad smile.

"I dislike goodbyes." He said and Damon searched his eyes as he realised he wasn't talking about the painting anymore.

"You're leaving then?"

Klaus nodded in affirmation and Damon licked his lips. Strange that having final confirmation of that, made Damon's stomach unsettled. He looked back to the painting.

"I must thank you." Klaus said.

"For what?"

"Your assistance with my predicament."

Damon looked at him in query and Klaus kept his eyes on the painting.

"Your bargain for my sexual liberation worked."

Damon turned to him fully now.

"I am free." Klaus smiled and flicked his eyes towards him for a second.

"It came off?"

"Yes." Klaus smiled again and cleared his throat.

Damon exhaled in relief for him and Klaus chuckled quietly.

"I am not foolish enough to believe that you can offer me forgiveness Damon. I couldn't forgive any of…" he trailed off and swallowed in discomfort at the mention of his captors.

Damon squeezed his shoulder and they looked to one another in understanding. Damon released his shoulder and sighed, troubled.

"I've done a lot of awful things since I became a vampire. Far too much that I should be asking forgiveness for." He shook his head and Klaus listened intently. "It used to torture me, probably always will a bit."

"It is the nature of what we are." Klaus looked towards the painting again. "And perhaps, forgiveness would change nothing in us. It wouldn't prevent us repeating what is natural to us as vampires. As monsters."

"What happened between us wasn't because we were vampires." Damon pointed out and Klaus nodded and closed his eyes, sagging slightly.

"No." he agreed. "It was my need to feel powerful."

Damon nodded.

"And…misguided feelings." Klaus added and Damon looked to him.

Klaus turned to him and searched his face.

"I won't ever intrude in your life again. I will leave the United States and I won't come back, if this is where you wish to remain."

Damon blinked in surprise and awe at the magnitude of that. Klaus was trying to give him his life, Klaus and stress free. He thought on that – what it would be like to never see him again, to be able to live as he wanted without fear, without having to remember what happened. He nodded slowly and Klaus gave a tight smile.

"Live well, Salvatore the Brave." He whispered and walked away.

Damon looked to the painting and swallowed emotion. He was overwhelmed, unable to discern one feeling from another. He took a shaky breath and clenched his jaw.

"Wait." He croaked and heard Klaus pause in his retreat.

He turned around and saw Klaus's expression of vulnerability.

"I don't forgive you for starving me or forcing me that first time in the basement." He said and Klaus held his breath as he listened. "You used fear to change me, to change who I was."

"I'm sorry." Klaus whispered sincerely.

"You made me more afraid than I've ever been in my life. You made me want to die at times." He paused, thinking on Klaus's vicious bite, the founder's council scene and countless other atrocities Klaus had committed in the name of control and supposed love and Klaus held tight at his confession.

"Just because you've undone some of it now, doesn't make it ok." He said and Klaus nodded. "But, you took away my pain over Elena and despite all of your mind game crap, I felt loved. I felt…" Damon struggled and sighed, "I felt things for you that I haven't been able to forget."

Klaus's eyes brightened at his words and he made to move towards him, when Damon put a hand up to prevent him coming near him.

"But, no. I can't forgive you. You've brought out things in me, that I still don't know what to do with. That I didn't know existed."

"Damon I…"

"I can't forgive you. I don't have it in me." He paused, eyes blazing with emotion, "But I don't hate you anymore."

Klaus hung his mouth open slightly and swallowed, waiting.

"I can't say I wouldn't have tortured you and made you beg, if I were you. I'd never have brought dubious consent into the equation, that's where we will always clash." He warned, but with no venom in his tone and Klaus swallowed, eyes wide.

"But, there was nothing _dubious_ about what they did to you…" He spoke of the captors. "…and I _know_ you would never have done that to me." He said thankfully and Klaus teared up as he crossed his arms around himself protectively.

"Because I know _that_ , it makes it almost impossible for me to hate you anymore and I can't keep fighting with myself over the fact that I still _want_ you."

Klaus looked to him in amazement and disbelief. Damon looked to him, steady and calm, despite his racing heart and Klaus blurred to stand in front of him to search his face thoroughly. Damon relaxed his body. He felt good, like the elephant in the room was finally out in the open.

Klaus gave a shocked smile and raised his hands to Damon's shoulders slowly, to allow him to prevent touch if he wished it. Damon offered no resistance and Klaus squeezed him slightly, before looking over his shoulder to the painting.

"There is no art in the world to depict the strength that you have." He whispered and Damon cocked his head slightly. "Or how much I feel for you."

He looked to Damon again and gave him another squeeze.

"If there's anything you ever need..." Klaus vowed and Damon nodded in acceptance.

Klaus removed his hold on him and Damon caught him around his waist and brought their mouths together. Klaus froze in shock for a second before closing his eyes and seizing this moment, kissing back with love and care. The kiss was slow and perfect, light and soft.

Damon rested his hand on Klaus's lower back and brought the other to the back of Klaus's shoulder. Klaus placed both hands around Damon's waist and breathed into Damon's mouth as the kiss deepened. Damon began to walk them slowly towards one of the walls, bumping into the art piece hanging there as they collided and chuckled into each other's mouths.

Klaus let Damon control the kiss and press him flat against the wall as their holds on each other tightened and their bodies flooded with desire. Hands moved into hair and cupped faces, groins grew hard and brushed together as they melted together in enjoyment. Only the sound of a security beeper sounding, made them pull apart from each other and recall their surroundings.

They looked to each other, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and rosy lips.

"My place." Damon whispered commandingly and Klaus nodded.

"Yes." Klaus agreed wholeheartedly and they made their exit as quickly as they could, leaving the door to the gallery still unlocked in their pursuit of flesh.

They jumped into Damon's Camaro and sped towards his flat. Neither spoke, neither dared look at the other. The atmosphere in the car was so charged that Damon feared he might release in his jeans before they even got to a bed.

When they arrived at his flat, they disrobed immediately as they blurred through to the bedroom. Once naked, they turned to each other again and Damon grabbed Klaus and threw him into the bed, jumping on top and kissing him passionately. Klaus chuckled into his mouth, but soon, humour was the last thing occupying his mind.

They stroked each other's bodies, remembering the feel and smell of each other's skin. They had come to know each other's bodies like no other partners before them and now, it was as though no time had passed.

Damon moved into Klaus's neck and began to drink from him. Klaus panted in excitement and tilted his head back. As Damon drooled from how potent and delicious the taste was, he rubbed his thumb over one of Klaus's nipples, eliciting a shiver and rocking motion from Klaus.

Damon spilled some blood onto Klaus's chest and began to lick the area, dragging his tongue over the skin and stopping to bite his nipples one after the other. Klaus whispered encouragement and held Damon's buttocks, pressing their hardness together. Damon gave a small moan at that sensation and rolled them over.

Klaus looked down at him in surprise, but immediately his fangs descended and he bit into Damon's chest and drank. Damon carded his fingers through Klaus's hair and grunted a little as his skin tingled from Klaus's venom. He was safe though. He was safe. The tingling sensation gave way to feeling of warmth and relaxation that had him rocking his pelvis and opening his legs wide. Klaus fell in between his legs and pulled up sharply, checking for consent.

"Do it." Damon whispered in a sultry voice and Klaus immediately pulled himself down to the end of the bed and raised Damon's knees to his chest.

Damon watched Klaus's mind turning, deciding what he would do and butterflies began to dance inside of him. Klaus knew how his body worked and how to make him scream. For years he had sought a partner with the same ability. He been fucked a few times by guys who had made it good and had him cumming from being penetrated, but even then, it was nothing in comparison to what sex with Klaus had been like. Now, he would get what he had been seeking and it made his manhood hard as a rock.

Klaus took his manhood into his mouth and began to torture him with pleasure. He panted and squirmed and Klaus continued, holding him down so he couldn't escape.

"Not yet, not yet…" Damon panted in warning of a climax and Klaus withdrew his mouth, letting his manhood flop onto his thigh.

"I am going to worship you." Klaus whispered.

"Love me later. Fuck the hell out of me now!" Damon grunted in need and Klaus chuckled.

Klaus looked around the room for signs of where Damon might keep his lubricant, but he didn't want to have to detach from Damon's body to collect it. He bit into his wrist and spilled his blood around Damon's entrance. Damon couldn't see, but one look at Klaus's mouth and his healing wrist told him what he needed to know and he grunted in lust and raised his hips in invitation.

Damon was urgent in his need and grunted in demand as Klaus began to stretch and lick his entrance with his mouth and tongue. He'd had partners rim him before, but never as sensually and thoroughly as Klaus tended to. Still, although he wanted that sensation, he might cum on himself if they waited much longer.

"Klaus!" He groaned and Klaus pulled his mouth away and leaned over him, climbing up his body to kiss him with raw passion.

Damon responded in kind and they began to growl and grab at each, rocking and digging in nails to skin. Klaus rubbed his manhood over his entrance and Damon grabbed it and guided it into himself. Klaus's flesh expanded inside of him and they both paused for a second as he was filled. Klaus closed his eyes and exhaled and Damon let his mouth hang open a little and placed both hands on Klaus's buttocks.

"Move. Do it fast." Damon urged and Klaus began to move.

Never before had he felt such urgency from Klaus. They rutted against one another, grunting like animals mating, as the bed groaned and complained. Damon's breaths came quicker and he felt his stomach uncoiling. He wasn't sure whether it was Klaus's size, the way he moved or simply the excitement of knowing that they were coupling again like this, that made his body begin to pulse, but whatever it was, he wanted it – badly.

They both gasped for breath and Damon broke their mouths apart to moan, when Klaus expired and flooded into him with a strangled cry. Damon's head spun. Klaus had climaxed already? He wasn't done yet! Klaus sagged into him, laying his face into Damon's neck and Damon looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. He was so ready, ready to burst! He needed to cum, he needed to reach that pleasure that he'd been seeking for years and instead he was pinned under Klaus's heavy body, aching for release.

He was going to roll them over and take what he needed, hoping Klaus may still be hard enough, when he realised Klaus was weeping. He felt tears roll down his shoulder as Klaus pressed his face there and he held Klaus's back gently. Of course. This was the first time Klaus had found release in two years of being stuck in the chastity belt. Before that, he'd suffered a whole year of pain, torture and rape. Had Klaus even felt pleasure in that time? He doubted it. He'd seen no indication when he'd been watching the re-enaction of Klaus's memories. There had been only pain and unbearable torment. Now, Klaus had been freed from denial of pleasure and had lost himself in Damon – perhaps the only one he could trust with such intimacy.

Damon exhaled silently and stroked up and down Klaus's back in understanding and Klaus shivered and remained with his face pressed tightly into Damon's neck and shoulder, breathing his scent.

"You're ok." Damon whispered and brought his knees up to cradle Klaus's lower body.

Klaus exhaled and pressed a kiss to his skin, before raising his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and Damon shook his head, indicating he had nothing to be sorry for in this moment. "I've never wanted someone so much in my life."

Klaus's confession and sincerity struck Damon hard and he guided Klaus's face down into a kiss. This wasn't how Damon thought sex with Klaus again was going to go, but he didn't begrudge him his weakness.

The kiss was slow but deep and full of love. Klaus pressed their foreheads together and raised himself on his elbows.

"Do you want me, Salvatore the brave?" he whispered and Damon searched his face. "My body is yours. It has been, for so long."

Klaus lay down beside him, prompting Damon to roll onto his side and face him. Klaus looked at him expectantly and Damon realised what he was offering. He ran his hand down Klaus's chest softly as he considered which position to have him in. He climbed over him and settled himself between Klaus's legs, raising them around his waist.

Klaus watched him, his breath picking up as Damon moved. Damon reached beside them to his bedside cabinet and removed a tube of lube. He unscrewed it and coated his fingers. Klaus jolted at the initial breach and Damon gave him a reassuring smile.

Damon leaned down and kissed him as he used his fingers to stretch. Klaus held Damon's back tight and devoured each kiss hungrily. Damon chuckled into his mouth and entered him, holding Klaus's legs to help manoeuvre. Klaus was tight inside, despite Damon's attempts to prepare him, but Klaus made no sound of pain, so Damon closed his eyes and moved.

He couldn't help himself from getting carried away. He'd longed for this moment for years. He'd fantasized, he masturbated to the thought of being inside of Klaus and now it was happening. He moaned, getting excited way to quickly and feeling the urge to cum, take over his brain, when he felt Klaus turn his head away from him.

He opened his eyes and saw Klaus's expression and it made his heart stop. Klaus was grimacing. He stopped moving and reached to cup his face when he realised that Klaus was trembling and it was not from pleasure. He pulled out of him immediately and Klaus gasped at the sensation and looked to him.

Damon didn't know what to do. He reached for his face again and Klaus's eyes widened in what looked like fear. What the hell was he doing? Klaus had been brutalised and locked himself away from sex for two years. He might never be able to experience sex as something pleasurable ever again and here he was, jumping into bed with him at the first invitation and what was this invitation borne from? Had Klaus gone along with his desire simply to gain forgiveness after all, or just to appease Damon's need?

He felt sick and pulled away to the end of the bed and Klaus panted.

"Oh my god." He mumbled and shook his head. "What are we doing?"

Klaus sat up slowly and searched his face, unsure of what Damon was thinking and Damon looked at him sadly.

"You don't even want this, do you?" he asked and Klaus swallowed. "Jesus."

Damon grabbed the sheet and draped it over his groin to hide his erection and Klaus clenched his section of the sheet under his hands.

"I've never wanted you so much in my life." Klaus answered and Damon gazed off into nowhere. "I want to feel you. I want to give you pleasure."

"You can't. Not when you're still remembering." Damon said softly.

"You never thought on my cruelty when you were with others?"

"You never hurt me like that. I trusted you, even when you had me in that sex swing." Damon recalled and voiced and Klaus nodded.

"I want to give myself to you." Klaus whispered. "You are the only one I would ever permit this."

"You mean you've never…"

"Not voluntarily." Klaus said gravely and Damon winced.

"We don't have to do this." Damon said assertively. "I'm happy to be the one to…"

"No." Klaus shook his head.

"No?" Damon frowned.

"I cannot let them beat me." Klaus groaned and looked to him pleadingly. "They've taken enough from me. I will not have them take you too, to take what is yours."

Damon frowned.

"Perhaps, if I had some control…" Klaus suggested and Damon raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps if I could move upon you."

Damon realised what he was suggesting and moved back up the bed to him, laying down. Klaus turned to him and reached down to pump Damon's member.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked and Klaus nodded unquestioningly.

He climbed onto Damon's pelvis and looked to his face. Damon reached his hands up and stroked along his arms. Klaus guided Damon inside of him, taking a moment once filled, to pause and look back to Damon's face.

"Keep your eyes on me." Damon said and he nodded and began to move.

It wasn't the hottest or most romantic scene he'd experienced, but he had to give it to Klaus, he wasn't a quitter. For the next ten minutes he rocked and rode Damon to Damon's climax, never tiring, but not releasing himself. Damon pulled him forward and kissed him, gasping and making him pause in his movements.

"Not that I'm complaining." He panted, speaking in between kisses, "But I wanna see you cum."

Klaus hummed and pulled back. Klaus gave him a wicked smile but resumed taking Damon in and out of himself again. Damon moaned and squeezed Klaus's thighs. It was clear that Klaus was on a mission and although that meant a night of pleasure for Damon, he was done with one-sided sex.

He rolled them over and Klaus looked up at him in surprise.

"Trust me." Damon whispered and Klaus swallowed. "Focus on me."

He took one of Klaus's hands and sucked his thumb into his mouth. Klaus's pupils widened as he watched and Damon entered him again slowly, whilst distracting him as he nibbled on his thumb. Klaus gasped as he was filled none the less.

Damon released his thumb and paused.

"It's me." He whispered and Klaus nodded. "Feel _me_."

Klaus nodded. Damon moved slowly, watching every flicker on Klaus's face. He recalled all of his moves – everything he had learned when having sex with all of the men he had bedded in the last few years. Very gradually Klaus began to relax and stay in the moment with him. He nodded to him in encouragement and worked Klaus's body, building the connection between them and making Klaus begin to move with him until they had a rhythm.

Klaus began to moan and flush and Damon pulled Klaus's hips against his pelvis, angling upwards to brush his prostate. Klaus gasped and opened his mouth.

"Let it go. Give it to me." Damon whispered in breathless urgency and Klaus grabbed his own member and began to pump it, his hand blurring as he moved in desperation.

Damon grinned and gave him as much pleasure as he could and Klaus erupted with a shout and pumped his seed onto both of them. Damon continued his rhythm until he emptied himself too and lay his face into Klaus's neck to rest.

They lay in that position for a while, neither wishing to move as they regained composure. Damon eventually pulled out of him and they rolled onto their sides, facing each other. They both gave satisfied smiles and began to chuckle.

"As good as you hoped?" Klaus asked him and Damon wiped sweat from his forehead with the side of his arm.

"Mmn." He grunted happily and closed his eyes.

"You have been learning." Klaus remarked and Damon grinned to himself. "You have been practising."

"Mmn."

"Was this something you have always sought?"

Damon opened his eyes at that question and looked to him. Klaus's humour had been replaced by sincere interest. He wasn't sure how to answer. He blinked. Klaus looked away and closed his eyes.

"If the shit hadn't hit the fan, would you have ever given yourself to me?" Damon asked, now interested in learning some more truths.

Klaus sighed, rolling onto his back and drumming his fingertips over his chest.

"Or was this just payback?" Damon added.

"I would have let you." Klaus confessed and opened his eyes but was unable to look at him directly. "But I would never have admitted that, back then. It would have made me weaker in your eyes."

Damon snorted a little and turned onto his back now too.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Damon smirked and shook his head.

"I have no idea." Klaus answered jovially.

"I must be crazy." Damon sighed and Klaus turned back onto his side, facing him once more.

"Perhaps." Klaus smirked.

"I shouldn't want to be anywhere near you." Damon exhaled and drew a look of contemplation.

Klaus felt his chest squeeze and swallowed. Damon looked to him.

"I should move on and forget any of this ever happened."

Klaus kept silent, aching at the knowledge that that would ultimately be what was best here, best for Damon. He was too selfish to verbalise that, to encourage its occurrence. Damon searched his face and when he realised he wasn't going to comment, he looked back to the ceiling and exhaled through his nose.

Damon seemed to be thinking and Klaus counted every one of his heart beats as they sounded loudly in his chest. Damon shook his head slowly and huffed to himself and Klaus held his breath, afraid of what was going to happen now. Should he leave as promised?

"Fuck it!" Damon said exasperated and Klaus inhaled sharply.

Damon climbed on top of him with no warning and Klaus rolled onto his back and looked up, reaching to hold Damon's hips in surprise.

"No talking. I'm tired of thinking." Damon said commandingly and Klaus opened his mouth to speak but nodded instead.

Damon rode him. He rode him for the next few hours. There was no talking, no instruction of any kind. Damon simply manhandled him to get him in the best position each time. Klaus lay back, enamoured with how dominating he was being. Damon was taking what he wanted, what he needed and it felt great to see. There was no fear, no pain or struggling and although Klaus had enjoyed all of those elements in the mix before, when Damon had been his puppet, he saw now just how much he had deprived both of them by not allowing Damon to be his true self.

They both fell back, laying on their backs and panting. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their seed and Klaus closed his eyes and grinned. His heart felt larger, full to bursting and he couldn't keep that emotion from his face. Damon looked over at him, seeing the expression and he chuckled.

"Happy?" he joked.

"Immensely." Klaus answered.

Damon was going to suggest another round when he heard his cell buzz from the scattered remains of his clothing in the lounge. He grunted and sat up, sliding off the bed to answer. He had no idea how long they'd been having sex, but it felt like a day.

"Shit." He huffed as he looked to the screen. "Hey bro."

Klaus tuned out his conversation, too busy reeling from satisfaction and post-coital glow as he gazed at the patterns of light on the ceiling. He hadn't felt this complete, this much like his old self, for a long time. He turned onto his stomach and sniffed the scent of Damon from the sheets. God he loved this man. He burned for everything Damon could give him, for anything he could give him. Had he only seen this creature for what he was before everything had happened. Before all his evil had damaged this precious jewel. Still, Damon was fine. Damon was strong and brave and he had recovered and thrived – just as he'd hoped he would. Strange how he had tried with pain and evil and torture to shape Damon into what he had become on his own. Things could have been so different.

Damon walked through to the bedroom and paused, hands on his hips in deep thought as he tossed his cell phone onto the chair beside the bed. Klaus turned his face away from the sheet and looked towards him.

"Problem?" he asked when Damon continued to stare into nowhere.

Damon blinked and moved past the bed into the bathroom. Klaus frowned and felt his stomach fall in anxiety. He got up and followed as he heard Damon turn his shower on. Damon continued to zone out as Klaus entered and looked to him nervously. Damon flicked his eyes towards him as he noticed Klaus's body language and he smiled crookedly.

"You look like your waiting for punishment." Damon remarked.

"Am I?" Klaus asked sincerely and Damon looked at him again.

"Thought we were done with all of that." Damon grunted but still didn't return to his jovial self.

Klaus walked towards him and Damon stepped aside to allow them to share the open shower spray. Klaus reached for soap and began to wash himself. Damon lay his face into the spray. As Damon drifted into his own thoughts, Klaus knelt on the floor before his groin and began to lay kisses across Damon's abdomen. Damon looked down in surprise and Klaus looked up at him.

"Let me worship you now." Klaus asked, watching Damon's mind fight itself as the water droplets fell from the strands of his hair. "Let me show you love."

Klaus was on his knees for the second time in front of him. Something Damon had never believed was possible ever and yet he had done this twice. He stroked his hand through Klaus's hair and Klaus leaned into his manhood, soft and tender from their passions. Damon rested his head back against the wall and sighed and Klaus sucked him into his mouth, attempting to rouse and please. After a few minutes Damon whispered to him to stop and he did so. Damon pushed him back and got onto all fours. Klaus looked to him, licking his lips and Damon urged him to kiss him again.

"Milk me." Damon whispered and Klaus hurriedly moved behind him, pumping himself and Damon at the same time.

Damon hung his head and moaned at the action, enticing Klaus to lay kisses over his back and rouse them both. Klaus wanted to be inside of him and Damon knew it. He knew it and wanted it, so he urged the movement until Klaus entered him. They moved together, noisily and with speed until Damon cried out and spilled his seed. Klaus continued to pound him until he found his release and Damon shivered and panted, looking to the floor beneath them.

After a few minutes he could feel Klaus harden inside of him again. Klaus's deprived sex drive had returned to full swing. This was how it had always been – Klaus able to rouse repeatedly and make demands of Damon's flesh in return. Klaus licked up Damon's back and nipped his shoulder playfully, still seated within him and Damon turned his face towards Klaus mouth, brushing their cheeks together.

"Make me able to cum the same as you again." Damon whispered into his ear enticingly and Klaus drew back to face him.

"What?"

"Compel my body like you did before – to be able to keep up with you. Not get too sore or tender." Damon suggested with a sexy twinkle in his eyes, before leaning into Klaus's ear and whispering, "Milk me dry."

Klaus shivered at the memory of the sex they had had when he had done just that – milking Damon's seed from him for a whole night until he was empty and them filling him with his own. It had been a raw and passion-filled night and day of constant, unyielding sex that had transformed Damon into his ideal partner and made him scream and claw desperately for more.

Damon began to kiss his ear and bite around his jaw and Klaus became hard. Damon's touches so gentle, but suggestive in their intent that Klaus ravished his mouth hungrily. They could have so much fun. They could shag until they wore the bedframe away. He grew more passionate as he imagined that, of being able to keep going without fear that Damon would be damaged, that Damon would need to stop. So hot did he grow that he got Damon onto his back on the wet floor and pinned him playfully, grinning and ready to begin, when he saw a flash of another emotion come into Damon's eyes and he paused.

He suddenly realised what this was. This request, this suggestion…was a test. He sat back, releasing Damon's hands.

"No." he said and Damon rocked his pelvis in invitation. "No."

He rose from the floor and moved into the bedroom, away from temptation and conquest. He sat on the end of the bed and exhaled. Damon walked through and stopped before him, silently.

"I must applaud you, for being so…convincing in your desire." Klaus smirked and looked to him. "For a moment there, I began to believe that we could be so…careless."

Damon cocked his head and frowned.

"Careless?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Klaus shook his head and clasped his hands in his lap, looking down at his feet. "Compulsion can have many benefits for both of us."

It wasn't that he didn't want to use compulsion to make Damon feel as much pleasure as possible, it was that he didn't trust himself not to take advantage. If he started to feel like he could use Damon's consent to follow some of their old patterns of behaviour, who knew what could happen? Clearly Damon had thought the same and had decided to test whether Klaus would agree, whether there was still danger here.

"I swear I won't use you again." Klaus whispered. "I vow."

"I believe you." Damon said softly.

"But your brother does not." Klaus looked to him.

Of course. It was Stefan's duty as his brother to try and talk him out of this, whatever this was that they were doing. Damon's expression turned contemplative for a second before he nodded and his body seemed to sag.

"You were testing me." Klaus continued and Damon gave a small nod. "Testing whether I would try and make you my slave again. If you thought I would, why bring me here for sex at all?"

Damon exhaled quietly.

"I was horny. And…I want to trust you." He answered and Klaus huffed and looked away from him.

"And do you?"

"Call me a freakin nutcase, but yeah." Damon admitted, adding, "But can I trust myself?"

Klaus looked at him.

"In the end you got what you wanted. No other partner matches up. No one touches me like you do and I want it." Damon confessed. "I want to let you fuck me senseless in blood. I want to let you tie my hands up and torture me with your mouth until I can't take it anymore." Damon stepped right up to him and looked down, an erection beginning near Klaus's mouth. "I want you to make me scream over and over and over till my prostate has to grow back!"

Klaus swallowed desire and closed his eyes.

"But what if I want it so bad, I let you collar me again? What if I convince myself that being your slave will make me happy and we repeat ourselves?"

Klaus opened his eyes and looked to his face. He stood up, pushing Damon back a step.

"Enough." He said tiredly and Damon closed his mouth.

"I've told you many times, in my own ways. You know how I feel about you, but you're right to be afraid of me. I cannot keep my promises, my bargains. I want you more than anything else in the world, but I can't trust myself either." He said sadly and shrugged.

He leaned towards Damon's mouth slowly and their lips connected in a deep but gentle kiss. They each breathed into each other as they embraced during it, inhaling each other's scent pointedly. They parted, both frowning.

"I love you." Klaus whispered and Damon nodded. "I will love you forever, my precious one."

"If only…" Damon paused and Klaus stroked his hands through Damon's hair. "If there was a way to block compulsion forever…"

Klaus searched his face.

"Even if there was, there are many other ways I can hurt you. I could force you. You will never have my strength." He warned.

"You had the chance to do that all along and you didn't." Damon pointed out.

"I could bite you and leave you."

"You did it all, already." Damon said plainly and Klaus shook his head, his eyes sad.

"Why would you risk it?" Klaus whispered.

Damon licked his lips and tried to find an answer, but none came to mind. The truth was that he couldn't think of one that sounded sane in any capacity. Klaus nodded in comprehension and kissed his mouth gently again, pulling back slowly and cataloguing Damon's face to memory.

"Goodbye, Salvatore the Brave."

Damon stayed stock still and watched as Klaus dressed himself and left the apartment, feeling numb, but somehow full of acceptance. This was an ending and finally one that didn't leave him feeling hurt or abused. It would do.


End file.
